Garden of Shadows
by Kyandi-Akatensei
Summary: Hunters, one of the wealthiest and most respected professions in the world. Sinthe Joelle, a child of a clan known for it's cruelty, finds this to be the chance to break free of what life expects of a person dubbed the Devil Child. But life is far from easy. Kurapika/OC
1. The Hunter Exam

_**Summary:**_ Hunters, one of the wealthiest and most respected professions in the world. Sinthe Joelle, a child of a clan known for it's cruelty, finds this to be the chance to break free of what life expects of a person dubbed the Devil Child. But life is far from easy.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm Kyandi Akatensei! For those of you who actually know me...yhay! For those who don't...well, you'll get to know me soon enough. Normally I'm found in the Prince of Tennis section, but I've branched out as of late and actually have works in various animes. When I first started watching Hunter x Hunter and then reading it, I was completely hooked. I believe I watched sixty episodes in the course of three days. Anyway, it lead me to creating my OC, Sinthe. I warn you all now...Sinthe is not what you believe. Give it a good four chapters, at least, before you decide to write me off, please! Also, this story will follow the manga. Compliments are greatly adored, constructive criticism is welcomed, but please...don't flame me. I've only just begun to gain a sense of confidence. I'd like to protect it if possible. Next chapter I'll start with my usual character interactions, so please, enjoy and review. I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

Chapter 1 The Hunter Exam

 _Rare beasts, monsters, riches, treasures, evil lands, mysterious regions. The magical power emitted by the word "unknown". Those who have been seduced by the power...they are called Hunters. Monster hunters, treasure hunters. The name given to those who risk their lives in search of rare and precious items. In order to become a Hunter, one must pass a series of extremely difficult tests. It is said that the odds are several million to one._

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio had set about the process of becoming Hunters, knowing full well that the odds of passing the first time around was low. Only one rookie every three years, was said to pass the exam and become a professional Hunter. Not that this stopped the three. From a violently tossed about ship, to a city with an impossible to answer quiz, to demon beasts, the trip to the testing site alone had been difficult, but they had passed without too much trouble on their behalf. Between the three, they had managed to keep each other a float. And now...now they stood in the underground space, crammed with potential Hunter candidates that had also made it this far.

Several different types of people milled around the room, waiting for the instructions on how to proceed from that point. The moment Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio walked into the room, every eye turned to them and then, just as quickly, turned away. No one really had any interest in rookies. That being said, the three friends could sense the difference in the people before them when compared to those they had met from the time they had boarded the ship.

"This place is rather dark. Looks like some kind of underground passageway." Kurapika remarked, looking around.

"I wonder how many people there are?" Gon asked.

"You guys would make it four hundred and five."

The three turned at the sound of the voice, locating a man sitting on a pipe a little off the floor. He looked nice enough, giving them a smile and a wave before he hopped down from his perch. A badge on his chest identified him as candidate number sixteen.

"I'm Tompa." he said, introducing himself.

Gon shook his hand as a staff member came up to him and his friends to grace them with their own number badges. Four hundred and three for Leorio, four hundred and four for Kurapika, and four hundred and five for Gon.

"You're a bunch of new faces, right?" Tompa asked.

"How did you know that?" Gon asked.

"Of course I know! Since I was ten years old I've taken this exam thirty-five times." Tompa replied, as if he had some pride in failing the exam that many times.

"Thirty-five times!?" Gon repeated.

"I guess you could call me a veteran. If there's anything you want to know, feel free to ask me!" Tompa told them.

"Thank you. Then do you know everybody here?" Gon asked.

"Of course! Alright! Let me introduce you to everyone!" Tompa said, turning to see who he should point out first.

He pointed to a man nearby wearing a turban and with a sly look about this face. The man bore the badge number one hundred and three on his chest.

"Number one hundred and three, Barbon the Snake Tamer. He is extremely tenacious. It'll be a pain if you make him your enemy." Tompa told them, turning to the next person.

The next man was a stoic looking man with thick eyebrow and a tiny ponytail tied in the back of his dark hair. The badge on his chest bore the number seventy-six.

"Number seventy-six, Cherry the martial artist. He is unsurpassed when it comes to hand-to-hand combat." Tompa told them.

Next was candidate two fifty-five, a man known as Todo the Wrestler. After him was numbers one hundred ninety-seven to one hundred ninety-nine, a set of three brothers known for their combination play. And last, was candidate three hundred and eighty-four, Gereta the Hunter, who, as his name implied, was good with hunting all kinds of creatures.

"These are just about the ones who come every year. They're highly skilled, but barely miss the cut." Tompa told Gon.

A loud yell, drew their attention to where a man was on his knees, his arms from the elbow down, missing. In front of him stood a man dressed along the lines of a circus jester, his hair gelled back to stick straight out from the back of his head and a tear drop and star painted on his face. In some lights, he could be considered good looking, but the twisted smile and narrow eyes filled with a sadisitc gleam, kind of ruined his looks.

"Oh my, how strange. Your arms have disappeared. You should be careful. Always apologize first if you bump into someone." the jester man said to the armless man before him.

"Ah crap...we got a dangerous one again this year." Tompa said lowly.

Gon looked up at him in questioning, before returning his eyes to the jester.

"Number forty-four, Hisoka the Magician. He would have passed last year, but he was disqualified for nearly killing an examiner who was getting on his nerves." Tompa informed Gon and his friends.

"And he was still able to come this year and openly take the exam!?" Leorio asked.

"Of course. The examiners of the Hunter Exam change every year. And the contents of the exams are decided by the examiners as well. If the examiner of that particular year says "pass"...even the devil could pass the Hunter Exam. Aside from the examiner, he also incapacitated twenty other examinees. It'll be best to stay away from him if you can." Tompa warned them. "There are plenty others who are dangerous too. But I'll let you know ahead of time so don't worry."

"Okay!" Gon replied back, cheerfully.

"Oh, that's right." Tompa said suddenly, turning to dig in his bag, pulling out three cans. "Aren't you thirsty? Have some. Let's drink to everyone doing well."

Gon and his friends took the cans with a thanks in reply. Gon opened his and raised the can to his lips. He took a large swing...and instantly spit it all back out without swallowing a drop.

"Tompa-san, this juice must be old! It taste weird!" Gon declared.

"Really? That's strange..." Tompa replied, Gon not noticing the sheen of sweat that covered Tompa.

Unknown to Gon and his friends, Tompa had a reputation for being a rookie crusher and had spiked the drinks with a super strength laxative that would have them camping in the bathroom for the next three days. But the drug was suppose to have next to no taste or smell. For Gon to have picked it out meant that his sense of taste was strong. Trusting Gon on the matter, Kurapika and Leorio poured their juice out without taking a single sip.

"I don't know what to say!" Tompa said, bowing his head like he was asking for forgiveness.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But it's a good thing I was the first to drink it. I've spent a lot of time in the mountains and I've eaten a lot of different plants so even if it tastes a little weird, I can tell right away." Gon told him.

Tompa was a little annoyed that he hadn't been able to feed them the laxative, but he played it off, acting like he was just relieved it had been caught. Kurapika glanced around at the other candidates. There was one guy, number two hundred and ninety-four, a man named Hanzo, who was a bald guy with an almost cheerful personality and who, from his proclamations, was a ninja. Another was a chubby, computer geek of a guy name Nichol who sat off to the side, typing away on his laptop.

A third guy stood out from the rest. He was tall, with a tuff of hair spiking out from the middle of his head, and needles poking out of several locations on his body from his chest to his neck and face. He even had one stuck in each ear. Another that caught his eyes was a boy about Gon's age with pale hair and carrying a skateboard. He looked almost bored with his surroundings.

Kurapika's eyes finally landed on one person, sitting away from everyone else. Kurapika didn't know if the person was male or female, for they were lost under the folds of a dark, crimson red cloak, their face hidden by a multi-colored hood that was tugged so far forward, Kurapika couldn't even glimpse a small part of the face underneath. A badge was stuck to the cloak with the number seven printed on it.

"Number seven caught your eye, huh?"

Kurapika turned to look at Tompa as the man peered around him at the cloaked form.

"Do you know who it is?" Kurapika asked.

"Nah. A newbie. But to be a newbie and be one of the first ten here...has to be skilled." Tompa remarked. "That, or fast."

A loud scream-like ring suddenly filled the space, drawing all attention to a man standing a good fifteen feet over their heads, on a pipe. He had a little head-shaped alarm and when he was sure he had their attention, he pushed the button on the forehead, silencing the thing.

"Now this concludes the registration. And we will commence the Hunter Exam." the man said, easily jumping from his perch. "Please, this way."

He started leading the way down the passageway, all the candidates following him. As he walked, he explained a few things to them.

"I will confirm one more time. The Hunter Exam is extremely difficult, so whether it is because of unfortunate luck or a lack of skills, you can get hurt or even die. And there have been numerous instances where examnees have been incapacitated by other examnees. But if this does not matter to you...please follow me." he told them.

He glanced back to see if anyone would fall back, giving up, but not a single person did.

"Understood. All four hundred and five applicants will participate in the first Hunter exam." he remarked.

Leorio looked around them as they followed the crowd.

"As expected, not even a single one's chickening out. I was kinda hoping for a few." Leorio remarked.

"That's weird." Kurapika said suddenly, making Leorio look at him in questioning.

Slowly, they found themselves speeding up, until, effortlessly, the examiner pulled ahead of them all. Everyone sped up, having to run to keep up with him.

"Hey, what the heck? Is it just me or is everyone starting to pick up their pace?" Leorio asked.

"The pace has quickened all of a sudden!" Kurapika confirmed.

"The people up front are even running!" Gon added.

Up in front the examiner continued on, his running stance similar to that of his walking stance.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Satotz, and I'm the examiner of the first exam. I will now escort you to the second exam site." the examiner called back.

"The second exam? Then what about the first?" Hanzo asked.

"It has already begun. To follow me to the second exam site...that is the first exam. I cannot disclose the destination, nor the duration. All you have to do is follow me." Satotz replied.

"I see..." Kurapika remarked.

"What a strange exam." Gon said.

"Is this a test of endurance? Alright then! I'll follow you wherever you go." Leorio said with a grin.

Just then, the young, pale haired boy with the skateboard, rode past them on his skateboard, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Hey, kid! That's not fair! That's cheating! Hey!" Leorio yelled after him.

"How come?" the boy asked.

"Whaddya mean how come? Because this is a test of your endurance." Leorio told him.

"But you're wrong. The examiner just said to follow him." Gon piped in.

"Gon! Who's side are you on!?" Leorio demanded.

"Don't waste your stamina like that. You really should just shut up. As long as you don't cheat, this test allows you to use anything you want." Kurapika added in.

Leorio wasn't too pleased with this, though it wasn't like Kurapika cared if he was or not. Gon just continued his running, catching the attention of the skateboard boy.

"You. How old are you?" the boy asked.

"I just turned twelve!" Gon replied.

It surprised the other boy, to hear that Gon was the same age, and as if that was reason enough for him, he decided to run too, kicking his board up to catch it and falling into step beside Gon.

"That was cool!" Gon told him.

"I'm Killua." the boy told him, introducing himself.

"I'm Gon!"

Killua turned to Leorio then and, calling with a term that refers to middle-aged men, he asked Leorio what his name was.

"I may look like this but I'm still in my teens, just like you guys!" Leorio replied.

Both Gon and Killua replied in surprise, looking Leorio up and down. With his frame, his suit, the side burns, and his over all appearance, he looked like he was in his thirties at least. Kurapika kept running, thinking to himself that it would be best to get away from them. Just then, the cloaked person he had noticed earlier, came up on Leorio, Killua, and Gon. Instead of stopping to keep from running into the three, with a simple little side step and turn, the person easily flew around them and fell into an easy pace just a few feet from Kurapika.

Kurapika decided, since he didn't know the person's name, that the best he could do was refer to him as Number 7. He kept an eye on Number 7, but whoever they were, they didn't feel the need to try to outrun anyone else. For a long time they continued on their pace. Minutes turned into an hour, an hour turned into three. Kurapika was sure they had to of run about forty kilometers. Several people had begun to lag behind from exhaustion, sweat dripping from their brows and down their necks. Kurapika looked at Number 7, silently wondering how they managed to run with the cloak and hood on. It had to be hot.

At the back of the pack, some distance behind Kurapika, Leorio was lagging behind the others, sweat pouring off of him. Falling so far behind, Leorio began to wonder if he would ever be able to match up to the others and slowly came to a stop, dropping his briefcase. Gon turned back, calling Leorio. Killua told him to leave Leorio, but Gon wouldn't. He just waited, as if he was sure that Leorio would get back into motion soon enough. Sure enough, as if getting his second wind, Leorio charged forward, commenting that nothing would stop him from becoming a Hunter.

He flew past Gon, who had to retrieve Leorio's briefcase and even managed to run right between Kurapika and Number 7, surprising the two. Number 7 actually shook their head, the hood moving with the motion. As they passed the sixty kilometer mark, not a single person had yet to drop out. By the time they reached the eighty kilometer mark, having been running for six hours, only one person dropped out, getting left behind; number one hundred and eighty-nine, Nichol.

Not far past that, the passageway begin to rise, the pathway turning into stairs. Satotz picked up the pace again, hopping up two or three steps at a time. Kurapika was keeping up just fine, while Leorio, with his long legs and long stride, was taking the stairs two at a time. He had removed his suit jacket and dress shirt, tying both around his waist. Number 7 turned to look at him, as if either intrigued or amused.

"Leorio, are you alright?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah! As you can see...I realized I can keep going as long as I don't try to keep up my appearances! I'm gonna keep going even if it means I have to go butt-naked! Kurapika! If you're gonna pretend not to know me, now's your chance!" Leorio called back.

Kurapika chuckled lowly to himself. Perhaps there was something he could learn from Leorio. Though he wouldn't go bare chested, he could stand to go without his tabard. He removed the article of clothing and folded it into his bag before turning to Number 7.

"You know, you could do the same. It must be hot, running with that cloak on." Kurapika told Number 7.

The hood turned in his direction, as if the person beneath was looking at him. And then, as if to prove that they were just fine, one knee bent just a little move than before and Number 7 darted up the stairs, jumping up three stairs at a time with the agility of a deer. Before Kurapika knew it, Number 7 had vanished among the people far ahead of him.

Well, that was one way to reply, though a simply no would have been good too.

Shrugging it off, Kurapika caught up with Leorio.

"Leorio, can I ask you one thing?" Kurapika asked.

"Heh. I don't want to waste my stamina by talking." Leorio replied, using Kurapika's earlier words.

Kurapika ignored the use of his own words. Especially since they had just been turned against him.

"Are you really trying to become a Hunter only for the money?" Kurapika asked, referring back to the reason Leorio had given for becoming a Hunter. "No, right? Although we've only known each other for a few days, I can tell at least that much. Your attitude can definitely be improved upon and you're not too bright, but you don't seem like the materialistic type. I've seen many greedy people before, but you don't really fit the mold."

Leorio made a face at just how straight forward Kurapika was with his opinion of him. Kurapika certainly didn't feel the need to hold back what he thought.

"Jeez. You sure like to argue with logic." Leorio replied, dodging the subject.

"Scarlet Eyes."

Confused, Leorio glanced over his shoulder as Kurapika when he said this. Kurapika was staring straight ahead, not looking at him.

"It's the reason why the Kurta Tribe was targeted. The scarlet eyes refer to a unique trait that only the Kurta Tribe members possess. If our emotions become intense or excited, our pupils turn into a reddish color that looks as if it's on fire. If we die in that state, the scarlet color remains in the pupil. The scarlet tone of the eye is one of the seven most beautiful colors of the world." Kurapika explained.

"So you're saying that's why the Phantom Troope massacred your tribe?" Leorio asked.

"Every single one of the bodies that were attacked by them were missing their eyes. Even now, the vast mortified darkness of their empty sockets speak to me, "avenge us". I will stop at nothing to capture the Phantom Troope! And I will reclaim the eyes of my people!" Kurapika vowed.

"They've probably already been sold on the black market. And you won't be able to get close to the ones who bought them since they're probably either people of extraordinary power or wealth." Leorio told him.

"I can if I'm a Hunter. If I become a money-chasing contract Hunter, I'll be able to gather all kinds of information." Kurapika replied.

"Contract? Those kind of Hunters are the kind of prideless Hunters you hate the most. Aren't they the kind of Hunters who chase after petty riches like a dog?" Leorio asked.

"My pride...is meaningless in comparison to the pain of my people." Kurapika answered.

"Too bad."

Kurapika looked at Leorio in confusion. Straight faced, Leorio explained what he meant.

"I don't have any kind of noble reason to compare to yours. My goal is simply money." Leorio told him.

"Don't lie! You can't honestly believe that you can buy everything with money!?" Kurapika demanded.

"Sure I can! Material objects, dreams, even love. Even people's lives can be bought with money! Everything has a price." Leorio argued.

"I cannot forgive you for that comment, Leorio! Take it back!" Kurapika demanded.

"Why!? It's true! If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"

Leorio instantly cursed himself for letting that slip. Now it made sense to Kurapika. Leorio's true reason behind his claims. All one needed was that little slip to begin figuring out why Leorio was after money so badly.

"Was your friend sick?" Kurapika asked.

"It wasn't an untreatable disease! The problem was the huge cost for surgery! I'm a simple guy, so I first thought I could just become a doctor. It was my dream to treat the children who didn't have money, like my friend, and tell their parents "I don't need any money". What a joke! If I want to become that kind of doctor, I need a fortune to pay my way! So do you understand now!? Money, money, money! I need money!"

Kurapika stared at Leorio's back. No matter what he said, it really was a noble cause. The sad truth was, not everyone had such a good reason for wanting to become a Hunter. Silence fell between the two as they continued their climb, passing people as they fell behind and were eliminated. At the half way point of the stairs, thrity-seven had dropped out.

At the head of the pack, Gon and Killua had fallen into step just behind Satotz. Gon glanced back, searching for Leorio and Kurapika.

"I didn't realize we're at the head of the pack." Gon remarked.

"Yeah, since he's slowed down the pace a bit. It's actually more tiring if you go slow like this. If the Hunter exam is this easy...it's gonna be pretty boring." Killua remarked.

"Killua, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

"Me? It's not that I particularly want to become a Hunter. I just heard it was extremely difficult so I thought it would be fun to try it out. But it's been disappointing so far." Killua answered. "What about you, Gon?"

"My father's a Hunter. My goal is to become the kind of Hunter my father is." Gon replied.

"And what kind of Hunter is that?" Killua asked.

"I have no idea!" Gon replied cheerfully.

"That's really weird!" Killua declared, laughing.

"It is? I've lived with my aunt ever since I was born, so I've only seen my father through photos. But I met a guy named Kaito a few years ago and he told me all kinds of stories about him." Gon said, going on to list all the things Kaito had told him about his father.

"Is that really that amazing?" Killua asked.

"Hmm...I don't really know. But when Kaito was telling me these things, he was filled with such pride as if he were talking about himself and not somebody else. So I thought to myself after listening to him...that I wanted to become a Hunter like my father." Gon said.

Both boys broke off their conversation, turning to the side as the cloaked figure of Number 7 drew even with them, bouncing from one step to the next with ease.

"Hi! I'm Gon!" Gon greeted cheerfully.

The hood moved as the person underneath turned their head to look at him. Killua thought it was a little weird, knowing that someone was looking at you, but not being able to see their face in return.

"Sinthe." came the low voice from under the hood.

"Nice to meet you, Sinthe! This is Killua!" Gon told the figure.

Sinthe half bowed to the two in greeting before turning back to face forward. Just then the exit finally came into view, sunlight shining like a becon in the darkness of the passageway. Killua and Gon were the first to cross the threshold leading out into the open air, with the now identified Sinthe right behind them. Unlike Killua and Gon, who were more interested in their surroundings, Sinthe decided it would be in his best interest to take the chance to rest a little. The cloaked Sinthe took a seat just to one side of the doorway as more people spilled out of the passageway. Everyone stopped to stare at the land spread out around them.

"The Numere Marsh, otherwise known as "The Swindler's Nest". To reach the second exam site, you have no choice but to go through here This marsh is home to rare species that can't be seen anywhere else. The majority of these species are cunning and greedy, and feed on humans. Please take all precautions and stay alert at all times. Being fooled is as good as being dead." Satotz explained.

One danger after another just awaiting them to stumble into it's grasp. How Killua found this boring was beyond some of those present. They were about to find out just how difficult the exam really could be.

Those who lived, that is.

END

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter all done for you. As normally for me, when I start a new story, I like to post the first two or three chapters in one go. It gives people a bit of a chance to see if they'll keep reading or not. Hopefully you all decide to keep reading and leave me reviews. I thrive on reviews, so please do! I hope you continue to enjoy and review! I'll be back in a jiffy. Bye!


	2. Patience

Kyandi: Hello, everyone! I have returned. This is usually how I start, and end, my chapters, so...yeah. And with me, is my OC, Sinthe. Say hello Sinthe.

Sinthe: "Hello Sinthe".

Kyandi:...Okay, I didn't ask for sarcasm.

Sinthe: No one ask for sarcasm. Doesn't make it any less entertaining to reply with it.

Kyandi: Yeah, yeah. Sorry everyone. Pretty much all of my OCs treat me like this.

Sinthe: What does that say about your mental state when characters **that you made up** , treat you poorly?

Kyandi: Uhhh...that I'm fun?

Sinthe:...No.

Kyandi: Too bad, that's what I'm going with. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review!

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter x Hunter.

Chapter 2 Patience

The group remained in place for a while before a door closed over the opening to the passageway, signalling that all of those who had not made it out of the passage by that time, had failed. Sinthe didn't even spare those just on the other side of the door a glance as the door shut them inside.

"The species that live in this marsh stop at nothing to obtain and eat their prey. The ecosystem of the species who trick and eat their target...is the very reason why this place is called the Swindler's Nest. Stay alert and do not get tricked...and please follow me closely." Satotz told them.

Whispering spread out through those candidates that had made it out of the passage. Many wondered how they could be fooled if they had been warned. Boy were they in for a rude awakening.

"It's a lie! He's lying to you!"

A sudden yell from just on the other side of Sinthe, drew everyone's attention. Sinthe looked up as, just a few feet from where he sat, a man appeared, all beat up and shaking. He was dragging some kind of creature behind him. Sinthe didn't budge.

"He's a fake! He's not the examiner! I'm the real examiner!" he declared, pointing an accusing finger at Satotz.

Many of the candidates began to question Satotz, muttering back and forth about rather it was true or not. As if to make his point, the man threw what he was dragging in front of them, revealing what it was. It looked like some kind of thin, ape-like creature, with a face that was oddly similar to Satotz's.

"A human-faced monkey that lives in the Numere Marsh! Human-faced monkeys like fresh human meat, but their arms and legs are extremely weak because they're thin and lanky. So they disguise themselves as humans and discreetly lure their prey to enter the marsh and band together with other species to eat them! That one's trying to lure all the examinees and decimate them all at once!" the man declared.

Sinthe raised an arm under the cloak, raising the cloak to block the face under the hood as three cards flew past him and buried deep into the man's head, spraying blood in Sinthe's direction and killing the man. At the same time, four cards had been thrown at Satotz, who effortlessly stopped them. Hisoka chuckled to himself as he played with his cards.

"I see, I see." Hisoka basically purred.

Sinthe lowered his raised arm to peer at the human-faced monkey as it quit playing dead and tried to run for it's life. Hisoka took it down with a card to the back and a card to the head. In the hands of Hisoka, the cards might as well have been blades.

"This proves it. He's the real one. The examiners are Hunters who have been commissioned by the judging committee and take on this duty for free. It wouldn't make sense for a person who holds the very occupation we're all aiming for to not be able to fend off an attack like this." Hisoka said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. However, from now on, any attack on me whatsoever will be considered an act of rebellion towards the examiner and I will disqualify you immediately. Understood?" Statoz asked.

Hisoka agreed, fading back into the crowd. Sinthe got to his feet, rejoining the crowd as flesh eating birds descended on the bodies of the creatures Hisoka had just killed.

"That's the result of failure. His plan was to accuse me of being a fake and lead a few confused examinees astray. In this place, this kind of life and death trickery occurs every single day. Some of you were starting to doubt me, were you not?" Satotz questioned.

A few of the examinees looked away from Satotz, rubbing the back of their heads in a sheepish nature. Among them was Leorio and Hanzo.

"Now, shall we continue to the second exam site?" Satotz asked.

Satotz lead them into the marsh then, setting a brisk pace. Sinthe easily slipped to the front of the pack, refusing to be left behind for flesh-eating creatures to attack. Out of four hundred and five examinees, three hundred and eleven entered the marsh. The ground was mushy, making running difficult and fog soon rolled in. Those falling behind at the back of the pack would soon lose track of those in front. Killua and Gon moved up closer to Sinthe, trying to put some distance between them and Hisoka who looked like he was just itching to kill someone.

Kurapika and Leorio fell back to the back of the pack and the fog grew thicker. With it hard to lose sight of Sinthe's brightly colored hood when it was right in front of them, Killua and Gon kept it in sight at all times and, in turn, Sinthe kept Satotz in view at all times. Screams soon began to drift up towards them from the back of the pack. It seemed some of the examinees, even after being warned, had been tricked. Soon, just seeing Sinthe in front of them became hard for Gon and Killua. Sinthe spared a glance back when, hearing something behind him, Gon turned back yelling for Leorio.

Sinthe simply faced forward once more, refusing to lose track of Satotz and become like those whose screams echoed in the fog. Some time during the run, Sinthe looked up to find that Killua had fallen into step to one side and that the needle covered man, Gitarakuru, had fallen into step on the other side. Sinthe, despite a feeling of being caught between predators, kept going. There was no point in getting distracted now.

Even when he felt like his skin was crawling with the urge to get out from between the two.

This run turned out to be shorter than the last and soon, those who had stuck close to Satotz, arrived at the second exam site. They found themselves in a large clearing where a single, large building sat. Separating from the pack, Sinthe claimed a seat under a tree, sitting down cross legged against its trunk. Sinthe glanced up when Hisoka appeared out of the fog with Leorio thrown over his shoulder. As if sensing Sinthe's eyes on him, Hisoka turned towards the cloaked form under the tree. Grinning, he sat Leorio under a tree near Sinthe and held a single finger before his lips, grinning in Sinthe's direction. Sinthe watched him walk away, thinking that he was certainly a peculiar man.

Soon Gon and Kurapika rejoined them, instantly checking on Leorio to make sure he was alright. When Satotz was sure the last of those who were alive, had made it, he stood before them.

"Everybody, congratulations, you have safely escaped the marsh. The Biska Forest Park is the second exam site. I take my leave. I wish everyone good luck." Satotz told them before turning to leave.

Sinthe glanced towards the building then, wondering when the second exam would start and who would lead it. A sign above the door announced that the exam would begin at noon. A clock above the sign showed that they only had about ten minutes to wait. Many took the time to rest or prepare for whatever might come out of the building from which they could some strange rumbling noises. As the minutes ticked down, everyone got tense. At the thirty second mark, Sinthe got up and joined the others. Right at noon, the doors opened, revealing a young woman sitting cross legged on a comfortable looking chair with a large man sitting on the ground behind her.

The strange noises they had heard coming from the building up to that moment, turned out to be the big guy's stomach growling. Just listening to it made Sinthe's stomach growl in agreement. The woman looked up at her large companion.

"So? You really hungry?" she asked.

"Can't you hear it? I'm starving." he replied.

"So for that reason, the second exam will be...cooking! Cook up a dish that can satisfy us two Gourmet Hunters." the woman announced.

Obviously she and her companion were suppose to be their next examiners. But the thought of cooking being their exam shocked pretty much everyone there.

"First, cook the dish that I designate." the big guy said.

"And only the ones who pass that will be allowed to cook the dish I designate. So basically, only by getting us both to say it's "delicious" can you pass the second exam! The exam will end when we're full." the woman explained.

Cooking.

It wasn't something Sinthe was unacquainted with. Living alone, a person learned to cook or starve if they didn't have the money to eat out. Not many of the others had even the basic idea of how to cook. And while the guy looked like he could put away enough food for at least ten people, the woman didn't look like she ate all that much. There was a good chance a vast majority of them would fail.

"My menu is...whole-roasted pig. It's my favorite. As long as the pig resides in this forest, any type will do. Now...second exam start!" the man, who introduced himself as Buhara, declared.

Roasting a pig wasn't a big deal. As long as it wasn't under cooked or burned to a crisp, it was pretty simple to do. Catching the pig was where the challenge lay. Biska Forest Park...as far as Sinthe knew, only one breed of pig resided in the area and it wasn't an easy kind to catch. Not knowing this, the other examinees charged into the forest to find their pigs. Sinthe was more cautious. It wasn't hard to find the pigs, either. They were huge with large snouts that protected their foreheads.

Sinthe figured this was the case. They were called the Great Stamp and were the world's most ferocious pig. With it's large and hard nose, it could crush just about any creature. But they had one major weakness. The reason behind why their snouts were so big and hard...was to protect a weak and soft forehead. One solid hit would be the end of the pig. Aside from Sinthe, who had already known this, Gon was the first to figure it out. After Gon, others soon caught on to where to hit. But even with that, only sixty-nine others beside Sinthe, were able to catch and roast a pig.

After they had caught their's, it was a matter of simply roasting the meat and presenting it to Buhara. In a pace that made Sinthe's stomach feel uneasy, Buhara devoured each and every one of the pigs, declaring them all good. When he finally declared himself full, the woman, Menchi, hit a gong to signaled that it was finished. In the end, Buhara ate seventy whole-roasted pigs.

Sinthe felt like being sick.

"So you're saying that all the pigs you ate were delicious? Then there's no way for us to judge." Menchi remarked.

"Ah, who cares? I cut down the number, didn't I? And it's not like this is a test for taste anyway." Buhara said.

"You're too easy on them. A Gourmet Hunter should always be true to one's own taste. Oh well. Can't really argue. Whole-roasted pig test! Seventy passed!" Menchi declared. "I'm not like Buhara. I'm going to be a little harder to please! I'm going to judge strictly as well. For the second half of the second exam, my menu will be...sushi!"

It was a dish that next to no one had ever even heard of. Menchi saw the confused looks on their faces and smiled.

"You all seem quite perplexed. It's not a surprise that no one knows what it is. It's a traditional dish of a small island country. Here's a hint! Please look here! This is where you'll be cooking!" Menchi announced.

She showed them to an area where small kitchenettes had been set up for their use.

"All the necessary ingredients and utensils are here and the essential ingredient, rice, has been prepared. And the biggest hint! I will only be accepting Nigiri sushi, the kind made by clenching the rice with your hand. Alright, begin! The exam will end when I'm full! Until then, you can make as many as you want!" Menchi announced.

While everyone eyed their tools, wondering what to do, Sinthe had actually seen, made, and ate the dish before. Thankfully, he had met a person who came from the very country were sushi was made and had learned from him. And from all the laughing he was trying to hold back, Sinthe was sure Hanzo knew how to make it as well. Slipping away from the others and into the forest, Sinthe went in search for fish, finding and catching some quickly before returning. By that point, the others had caught on and had gone in search of fish themselves. All of the fish they could find and catch weren't the right kind of fish, for sushi used salt water fish, but Sinthe made do.

Leorio was the first to "finish", taking his to Menchi, but the shape was wrong and it had everything, including the heads of the fish, added in. Menchi threw the dish away. Gon tried next and was deemed to be just as bad as Leorio. Every person after them were deemed wrong too.

"There hasn't been a single one I've tried yet! Are you guys trying to starve me to death!?" Menchi demanded.

Finally Hanzo stepped forward, offering his. Liking the shape, Menchi tried it...and declared it a failure. Frustrated, Hanzo, being an idiot, pretty much blurted out exactly how to make the sushi. Having angered Menchi, the woman exploded.

"What's so hard? Something like this? Taste the same!? Are you kidding me!? To be able to properly make sushi, it requires more than ten years of training! No matter how many times a novice like you copies the shape, the difference in taste is astronomical! You idiot!" Menchi yelled at him.

"Then why'd you make something like that as the theme of the exam!?" Hanzo asked.

"Shut up, baldly! You wanna die!? So you wanna complain? Huh!?" Menchi asked.

Someone clearing their throat, made Menchi turn from Hanzo to the cloaked form of Sinthe. Sinthe held a plate on which sat a single piece of sushi. It was the right shape. Releasing Hanzo, Menchi dismissed him and turned to Sinthe. She took the sushi from Sinthe and tried it. And was pleasantly surprised.

"Huh...not bad. You've made this before, haven't you?" Menchi demanded of Sinthe.

Sinthe nodded silently. Menchi was pleased that at least one of them could figure out how to make a half way decent piece of sushi, but didn't passed Sinthe, expecting a better one from Sinthe the next time around. Seeing that it wasn't impossible to make one half way decent, the others crowded Menchi with their's. Thanks to Hanzo, they all had the shape down now, but none came close to even the half way decent taste that Sinthe had managed. In the end, Menchi declared herself full and that no one passed. Which didn't go over so well with the other candidates.

Even after a call from the committee, Menchi refused to change her ruling, which started a fight with one of the examinees who had to insult Menchi by calling Gourmet Hunters petty, saying that he wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter which was better. When it looked like he was about to attack Menchi, Buhara stepped in, swatting him away like he was a fly. Menchi looked over her shoulder at Buhara.

"Buhara. Why'd you get involved?" she asked.

"Because...if I didn't, Menchi, you were going to kill him." Buhara replied.

Pulling her arms out from behind the back of her seat, Menchi revealed that she had a cleaver in each hand. Spinning them around in her hands with ease, she got to her feet.

"A Blacklist Hunter? Don't make me laugh! You couldn't even stand a single blow from a Gourmet Hunter. It doesn't matter what kind of Hunter you're aiming to become. Any kind of Hunter has at least one martial art he or she can rely on! Even Gourmet Hunters have to enter beast lairs to look for ingredients and if we come across poachers, we have to fight and capture them! You naturally learn how to fight if you're a Hunter. What I want to see is the spirit of challenging the unknown!" Menchi declared.

"But even so...isn't passing no one a little too much?"

A new voice, spoken over a loud speaker, drew everyone's attention to the sky where a blimp baring the symbol of the Hunter Association, flew over head. As they watched, someone jumped from the blimp and came falling to the ground below, where he landed on his feet with ease. At that height, Sinthe was sure something would have been broken in his own body. As if he hadn't just jumped from a blimp, the man strolled up to Menchi.

"Chairman Netero of the Judging Committee. He's the head director of the Hunter Exam." Menchi said.

"I'm just a figurehead. All I do now is sit around and only show up to take care of the little troubles we run into." Netero said. "Menchi-kun."

"Yes!" Menchi replied, when he called her name.

"You seeked to find from them the spirit of challenging the unknown and the result is complete disqualification because of a problem with their attitudes?" Netero asked.

"No. It started with all the examinees finding out how to make the dish, which caused all kinds of problems. They all seemed to underestimate cooking, so I got mad...and lost my temper...and then I got full from tasting all their dishes." Menchi explained.

"So basically, you realize that there was a problem in your judging, correct?" Netero asked.

"...Yes." Menchi confirmed. "I apologize! I tend to lose control of myself when it comes to cooking. I am a failure as an examiner. I will resign as an eximner so please disregard the results of this test." Menchi declared.

"Hmm...even if we were to continue with the test...the chosen menu seems to have been too difficult. Okay! How about we do this? We continue the exam. However, we will choose a new test in which you first demonstrate it personally before we begin. How about it?" Netero suggested.

This surprised Menchi and gave hope to the examinees. It was possible to get a second chances.

"That will make it easier for the test takers to accept the result as well." Netero added.

"I see. Then...Boiled egg." Menchi replied.

The examinees stared at her. Even someone who had never cooked before should be able to boil an egg without messing up too horribly.

"Chairman. Can you take us to the top of that mountain over there?" Menchi asked, pointing to a mountain in the distance.

"I see. Certainly." Netero replied with a grin.

The examinees were ushered onto the blimp and given a lift to the mountain, which they found was split right in half. The blimp landed at the top and Menchi lead the examinees out and over to the ravine between the two halves of the mountain.

"It's here." she declared, pointing down into the ravine.

The examinees, careful of their footing, peered down into the ravine. Menchi begin stripping her boots off, leaving them on the ground.

"Relax. There's a deep river below. But if you fall in, the currents are so strong that you'd get carried several kilometers to sea." she told them. "I'll go first."

With that, Menchi lept from the edge and into the ravine. Most of the examinees thought she was crazy. Sinthe though, was curious. Moving to the edge, Sinthe peered down below, watching Menchi. As Sinthe's eyes adjusted to the dimness of the ravine, he spotted what it was Menchi was aiming for. Far below them were bundles of eggs wrapped up safely in webs and left to hang.

"She must've gone looking for the egg of the spider eagles that live in Mafutatsu Mountain. In order to protect its eggs from land predators, spider eagles hang their eggs on sturdy threads in between the canyons." Netero explained. "Hang on the thread well, pick one egg, and climb back up."

Sinthe watched as Menchi easily caught herself on one of the threads. Hooking her legs around the thread, she picked one of the eggs and climbed back up the side to where they stood.

"Here! All you have to do is boil this egg." Menchi said with a smile.

Several of the examinees had the same thought. That it was easy for her to say, that a person would have to be crazy to jump down there. Well...Sinthe guessed he was crazy. Without another word, Sinthe plunged off the edge, being the first one to leap, putting a who new twist to the saying, "leaping before you look". The dark cloaked form of Sinthe dropped towards the eggs below. With the same ease Menchi had managed, Sinthe caught one of the threads, swinging his form under the thread before flipping to hook knees over the thread, his knees catching the cloak and keeping it from falling over his head. Falling back Sinthe snatched the egg and tucked it somewhere under the cloak before climbing back up, careful not to let the hood fall back.

Popping back up over the edge, Sinthe stood and dusted off the cloak with hands clad in red fingerless gloves, before turning to present Menchi with the egg. Seeing how easy it had been for both Menchi and Sinthe, some of the others were happy to give it a try.

"Ah, that's a relief." Killua remarked.

"Yeah! I was waiting for something like this." Gon added.

"Something like this is much faster and easier than any traditional dish." Leorio agreed.

Just like Sinthe, without another word, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Gon jumped from the edge. A few others followed after them, but a few remained behind.

"And the rest of you guys? Giving up?" Menchi asked, looking at them.

"Knowing when to quit also take courage. This year is not the only chance you'll have to take this exam." Netero assured them.

Once those who had jumped, returned with the eggs, Buhara set up a large pot of water over a fire and they all put their eggs inside. They waited until they were done before fishing them out of the pot of water.

"This here is a normal boiled egg." Menchi said, showing them a normal, white egg. "And this one's the boiled spider eagle egg. Compare the two carefully."

Menchi held up another egg that had turned a dark color. Each of those who had jumped, picked up a normal egg and their spider eagle egg, taking a bite of each and comparing them. Each of them found the spider eagle egg to be delicious with a rich and deep taste unlike any normal egg.

"Can you understand a little the joy of discovering something delicious? That's the kind of work I risk my life for." Menchi explained to them.

The second exam ended with a total of fourty-three people out of original four hundred and five, passing. After that, the examinees were escorted back onto the air craft and Netero, himself, explained what would happen next.

"I'd like to re-introduce myself to the forty-three men and women here. I am the head representative of the judging committee of this year's Hunter Exam, Netero. I was originally planning to show myself only for the final exam but now that I'm here...I might as well accompany guys. I feel an indescribable tension flowing." Netero said.

But of course. Every participant present was eyeing the others, wondering who they could knock out to better their odds of passing. There was bound to be tension.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our next destination at around eight a.m. tomorrow morning. Please enjoy your free time until we make an announcement." Netero's assistant told them.

Gon and Killua instantly took off to check out the airship as if they weren't tired and had plenty of energy to spare. Leorio, Kurapika, Sinthe, and few others, all agreed that they were going to get some sleep. While Sinthe had grown up in a mountain range and was use to running up and down the mountain from dawn to dusk, the fast pace run that served as the first exam, had greatly tired him. Especially after all he had to go through just to make it to the exam site.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Leorio said.

"Me too. It was a really long day." Kurapika agreed.

On Kurapika's other side, Sinthe nodded, as if agreeing with the statement. Though it was more of the three moving in the same general direction, they went in search of somewhere to catch some sleep.

"There's something I've been wondering about." Kurapika said.

"Huh?" Leorio questioned.

"How many more exams could there be?" Kurapika asked.

"Come to think of it, I forgot to ask that." Leorio remarked before turning to Sinthe who was walking near them. "You know?"

The side to side movement of the hood showed that Sinthe was shaking his head in reply. He didn't know anymore than they did. Leorio heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of his head in a little annoyance.

"It differs each year."

The three twisted around to find Tompa behind them.

"The number of exams are determined by the judging committee after they discuss the contents of the exam with the examineers of that year. But on average, it's usually five or six." Tompa explained.

"So we've got three or four more to go." Leorio remarked.

"It would be a good idea for us to rest for now." Kurapika said.

"But you better be careful. The organizer only mentioned something about "the next destination" so the ship itself might be the third exam site. And we can't really trust what he said about eight a.m. either. You might wake up and the exam might have already ended while you slept. So if you want to pass the next exam...you shouldn't let down your guard even here inside the ship." Tompa told them, hoping they would buy it and end up being up all night.

Tompa walked away, leaving Kurapika and Leorio looking at each other. Sinthe tilted his head to the side, shrugged his shoulders, and turned to continue about his way. That couldn't be the case. Netero had said himself that he wasn't suppose to come in until the final exam. There was no way they could have rearranged the exams in the short amount of time it took them to deal with the second exam. So with a clear conscious, Sinthe sought out a spot, dropped to the floor and leaned back against the wall to catch some sleep.

All over the ship, others did what they wanted. Some slept, others got something to eat, and some just socialized with those they knew. In a room somewhere on the ship, the examiners for the last two exams, sat around a table eating.

"Hey...how many do you think will remain this year?" Menchi asked suddenly.

"You mean how many will pass?" Buhara asked.

"Yeah. I think there are a lot of outstanding ones this year. Although I shouldn't be one to talk since I failed them all." Menchi remarked.

"Wouldn't it all depend on the upcoming exams?" Buhara asked.

"That's true, but...couldn't you tell during the exam? There was one emitting a pretty good aura. What do you think, Satotz-san?" Menchi asked, turning to the third person at the table.

"Hmm. I'd have to say...the rookies are rather impressive this year." Satotz said.

"They are, right!? I personally like Number 294. The baldy." Menchi remarked.

"For me, Number 99 stood out by far. He's good." Satotz said.

"He's too arrogant and self-centered. I'm positive his blood type is B. The kind you'd never be able to live with!" Menchi declared. "What about you, Buhara?"

"The one that caught my attention isn't a rookie. I think he was...Number 44. I'm sure you noticed too, Menchi...but when 255 was raising a fit, the one giving off the most muderous energy was actually Number 44." Buhara said.

"Of course, I knew. It was so intense he couldn't hide it if he wanted to. But Buhara, do you know? He was like that from the beginning. From the moment we showed up." Menchi told him.

"Really?" Buhara asked.

"Yeah. The reason I was being so bitchy was actually because of him. He wouldn't stop trying to pick a fight with me." Menchi said.

"He did that to me as well. He's an individual to watch out for. I do not want to admit it, but he's of the same type as us. Although he seems to enjoy a much darker side. Us Hunters subconsciously always seek out a rival. A place to find an opponent we can acknowledge and compete against...that is the Hunter Exam. Among them, there occasionally appears a rebel like him. The kind who does not hesitate to step on the accelerator when we try to step on the brake." Satotz said. "But if we are not the ones stepping on the brake, there is another among the candidates that seems to be the one who will."

Menchi and Buhara looked at Satotz in confusion.

"Did neither of you notice Number 7?" Satotz asked.

Menchi leaned back to think about that one. Number 7 was Sinthe. Sinthe was quiet, quick and efficient. The kid didn't bother wasting time with worrying or useless action. Or even talking, for that matter. There was a calmness, a patience in everything Sinthe did, as if the person under the hood couldn't be bothered to do something at a pace faster than they were comfortable with.

"Number 7 is interesting, but I'm not so sure about them." Menchi remarked. "Something about that kid just feels...off."

"Number 7 is the type that cannot be urged or egged into doing something at any pace but their own. Where Number 44 steps on the accelerator, Number 7 steps on the brake. That the two have not tuned into each other yet, is a mystery since the two are such complete opposites, running at completely different speeds. Perfect for rivals. It seems they would have drawn each other's attention by now. Where Number 44 seems intent on rushing things in his favor, Number 7 is meticulously patient. I cannot sense any need to rush from that particular individual." Satotz said.

"Is there occasionally one like Number 7, too?" Buhara asked.

"If there has been, I have yet to notice them. Something behind that meticulous patience of Number 7's feels...different. I cannot put a word to it. It is almost like...a shadow. Something you can see, but cannot lay a finger on. So easily over looked, yet right in plain sight." Satotz answered.

Between the rookies and those veterns among them that could cause problems, this year's Hunter Exam could end up being rather interesting to see.

-0-0-0-0-

"Everybody, thanks for waiting. We have now arrived at our destination."

The voice being loudly broadcast across the airship, was what awoke Sinthe the next morning. A glance at the clock showed that they had arrived later than they had been told they would. Sinthe didn't really mind. A little extra sleep was always welcomed. Getting up from the spot that Sinthe had occupied the whole night, the figure under the cloak stretched before joining Kurapika and Leorio where they stood at a window, looking out at the world below.

As they watched a tower, perched on a shore line, appeared from the morning clouds. It got bigger and bigger as they approached, until the airship landing on the top of the building, letting everyone out.

"There's...absolutely nothing here." one man said.

"What could they possibly make us do at a place like this?" another asked.

Sinthe could think of one possibility, right off the top of the head.

They would have to keep from getting pushed off.

Before anyone else could think of this possibility and speak it, therefore causing panic, a representative appeared before them to explain what the next stage of the exam would be.

"This is the top of a tower called Trick Tower. This is the starting point of the third exam. I will now explain the contents of the exam. This is a message from the examiner. Make it to the bottom alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours."

With that announced, the representative got back on the airship and the airship took off, leaving them at the top of the tower. Sinthe looked around, counting off the people present. Where last night there had been forty-three, there was now only forty. Where the other three had gone, Sinthe didn't have a clue. Nor did it really matter. Curious, Sinthe walked to the edge of the tower top and peered down. There were no windows and the sides of the tower were sheer, like a sharply dropping cliff side.

Climbing down would be difficult for those who had never done such a thing before.

Gon and Killua joined Sinthe, and from their vintage point, they watched as one man, a professional rock climber, started down the side of the tower. Sinthe looked down at the cloak that wrapped him, knowing that a climb like that would be beyond him.

"Wow, amazing." Killua remarked.

"He's already gone down that far." Gon added.

Something caught Sinthe's, Gon's, and Killua's eyes, making the three peer into the distance. Something was coming their way and from what they could tell, it was some type of bird. They watched as those birds turned out to be man eating monster birds that gobbled up the man who had tried to climb down the side. Many of those gathered at the edge of the roof, stared in horror as the man was devoured completely.

So climbing down the sides wasn't an option. Who in the world could fight off man eating birds while trying to scale the side of a tower like that? No one that Sinthe knew. Meaning that there had to be some kind of way down that didn't involve climbing.

Sinthe turned away from the edge of the building and, like the others, started searching the top of the tower. Gon and Killua joined in, walking near Sinthe as they searched. Walking across the top, Sinthe suddenly felt like the ground under one foot moved. Testing it for a moment, he found that it wasn't his imagination. Wiggling slightly on the spot, Sinthe suddenly pounced on the spot. When Gon turned to say something to Sinthe, the cloaked examinee...was gone. There was no sign of the clocked figure anywhere on the tower top.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before searching the area around where they had last seen Sinthe. In that search, they found a trap door. Turning they ran in search of Kurapika and Leorio, to tell them of what they found.

"Leorio, Kurapika!" Gon called when he spot them.

The two turned towards them as they ran over to them.

"We were searching with Sinthe-"

"Sinthe?" Kurapika asked, cutting off Gon.

"Number seven's name is Sinthe." Gon explained. "Anyway, we were searching with Sinthe and then he suddenly vanished. When we searched the area he had been standing in, we found a hidden door. But we're kinda hesitating right now."

"What is there to hesitate about?" Kurapika asked.

"We're not sure which one we should go through. There are a lot of doors." Gon answered.

Gon and Killua led them to the area they had found the door in and a quick search revealed five doors bunched up together.

"Five hidden doors...it's a little suspicious that they're all bunched up here." Leorio remarked.

"A few of these are probably traps." Kurapika remarked.

"I agree." Leorio said.

"And I think these doors are designed to open only once." Gon told them.

"Yeah. Like Gon said, Sinthe vanished and when we tried the door he fell through, it wouldn't open. It must have been locked from the other side." Killua told them. "Basically, it's one door per person. We'll all have to scatter and go down different paths."

Leorio knelled next to one of the doors, poking it to make it move slightly. He measured it roughly with his eyes, trying to decide if it would be big enough for more than one person to fit through.

"This door is definitely too narrow for more than one person to get through." Leorio remarked.

The four shared a look, silently agreeing that they would just have to separate for this phase of the exam.

"Gon and I have decided to take one of these doors." Killua said.

"Even if that door leads to a trap, I'm not going to regret my choice." Gon added. "What are you guys gonna do?"

"Sounds good! Since luck is also a skill." Leorio agreed.

"Who will choose first?" Kurapika asked.

The four decided on a round of Jan Ken Pon to settled the choice and each picked a door in the same general area.

"At the count of three, we all go at the same time." Kurapika said.

"Guess it's goodbye for now." Killua remarked.

"I'll see you guys at the bottom." Leorio said confidently.

"Yeah." Kurapika agreed.

The four counted to three and when they hit three, the four of them jumped on the trap doors, the doors swinging open to drop them into a room below. Gon, Killua, and Kurapika landed on their feet, while Leorio landed on his head. When they looked around, they found that they had all fallen into the same room. It left them relieved. Though, looking aorund, they didn't see any sign of Sinthe which meant that while his door had been near their's, it hadn't been connected to the same room.

"What the hell? All five doors lead to the same damn room?" Leorio asked, a little annoyed.

"That was a short separation." Kurapika agreed.

"This room...doesn't have an exit..."

Gon's comment, had the other three looking around. No doorway or any kind of exit was in sight. The only other thing in the room was a pedastal on which sat five wrist bands. A sign was posted on the wall over them and read as such:

 _The Path of Majority Vote_

 _From here to the finish point, you five must together overcome obstacles based on the decision from majority vote._

"You five...?" Kurapika asked.

The tiny screen on the wristbands lit up then, displaying a clock that was counting down the amount of time they had left to clear the tower.

"There are even five timers." Leorio said.

"It has buttons for O and X." Killua added.

"Maybe...one more person...until one more person comes down to this room, we won't be allowed to leave here." Kurapika said.

Each of the four of them put on one of the wristbands as he spoke and no sooner had he finished speaking, a voice sounded over a speaker on the wall.

" _That is correct. This tower consists of several paths leading down to the bottom. And for each path, there is a different condition to overcome. Your path is the path of majority vote. If even one person goes astray, you will never make it down! It is a difficult path which requires absolute cooperation. I will wish you all the best of luck!_ "

With that, the speaker clicked off, leaving them in silence.

"Ah shit, more waiting." Leorio complained, dropping to sit near a wall.

While it wasn't what they wanted to do, they would have to simply wait for someone else to find the last trap door into the room.

They just hoped it didn't too long.

END

Kyandi: I would die of boredom, sitting there waiting.

Sinthe: I don't know. I believe I could deal with it.

Kyandi: Of course you can. You're weirdly patient.

Sinthe: I am what you made me to be.

Kyandi: You betcha! Anyway, I'll be working on making the chapters longer from here.

Sinthe: She typically has longer chapters than this, so we'll be working on length.

Kyandi: Right. So, everyone please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We will be right back.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	3. Majority Choice

Kyandi: And back as promised!

Sinthe: When starting a story, she likes to put up multiple chapters.

Kyandi: It's me hoping that it'll draw people in long enough to get them hooked.

Sinthe: Is it working?

Kyandi: No idea. We'll just have to wait and see.

Sinthe: Then shall we go ahead and get to the chapter?

Kyandi: Yep! Everyone, please enjoy and review!

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter x Hunter.

Chapter 3 Majority Choice

"Ugh! It's already been two hours!"

If two hours of down time could drive anyone insane, it was certainly doing so to Leorio. Two hours had passed since they had fallen into the tower room and no one else had come across the the last door into the room.

"Maybe they've already all gone down different paths. If it's someone that still hasn't found a door yet, he must be one helluva dumbass." Leorio remarked.

Just then, they heard a knocking noise from above. All four looked up at the ceiling and watched as the last trap door suddenly dipped slightly as if someone had finally found it. The person on the other side tested it again before finally falling through. To the four's surprise, Tompa fell into the room. They explained to him what was going on as Tompa secured his wristband to his wrist.

"Alright...ready." Tompa said.

With the wristband in place, a section of the wall shifted before it started rising, revealing a door behind it.

"Just as I thought, now that all five of us have put our timers on, a door appears." Kurapika said.

They approached the door, finding a sign that simply asked if they wanted to open the door or not and stated what button stood for which choice.

"Looks like it's majority vote from here on. Isn't this kind of question a little too obvious?" Leorio remarked, as they all pressed their answer.

The screen on the sign lit up, showing that while four of them had hit the O for opening the door, someone had hit X. Leorio, somewhat annoyed with that, turned to look at the others.

"Who's the one that pressed X?' he asked.

"Ahh...sorry sorry. Hahaha. I must've pressed the wrong one." Tompa said in a sheepish manner.

This lead to the first of many fights with Tompa, Leorio being annoyed by him hitting the wrong button. Tompa insisted that it had been an accident and Gon, Kurapika, and Killua insisted that Leorio just let it go. They didn't have the time to sit there and fight. Leorio, though not pleased with it, decided they were right and he let the matter go.

They left the room, finding themselves in a hallway that was blocked on both sides by a grate of bars. Another sign on the wall told them to vote on which way they would go; O for right and X for left. They put in their answer with three of them deciding to go right and two of them deciding to go left.

"What the hell? Don't you usually pick left in these situations? I always feel uncomfortable if I don't go left in these kind of situations." Leorio complained.

"There have been studies that have discovered that humans subconsciously choose to go left more often when facing a fork in an unknown path." Kurapika explained.

"I heard about that too." Killua agreed.

"Wait a minute! Then the voting makes even less sense. Which way did you guys choose!?" Leorio asked.

Kurapika and Killua both answered that they had chosen to head right instead of left. Even Tompa revealed that he had chosen right because if it was easier for them to choose left then the examiners would know that and might have made the left path more difficult. This meant that Gon and Leorio had been the ones to choose left, leaving them as the odd men out. But Leorio couldn't aruge the choice. The gate blocking the path to the right opened and they followed the hall.

The hall lead them a room where the only floor space was a small ring that stood in the middle of an open drop. There was no way to proceed since the floor ended a few feet past the doorway from the hall. On the other side of the room, in the opposite doorway, stood five cloaked and cuffed figures. As they watched, the cuffs on one of the figures, was released. The moment they hit the ground, the man under the cloak, reached up to yank the cloak off, revealing himself.

He was a large man with scars over his bald head. He turned to face them across the room.

"We are "ordeals" that have been hired by the judging committee to be your opponents! You are required to fight the five of us here. The fights will be one-on-one and each person can only fight once! You are free to choose the order as you'd like. Since you guys are on the path of majority vote, all you need is three or more wins to leave here! The rules are simple. The method of battle can be decided freely! There are no ties! When one side admits defeat, the other side wins!" the man called. "Now choose if you're going to accept this battle! Vote! If you're going to fight, press O, if you're not going to fight, press X!"

"What? It's another vote!? What a waste of time. If we want to pass, we have to fight anyway, right? So isn't it obvious we'll all press O?" Leorio remarked as they pressed their answering button. "Then again, some stupid moron might press the wrong button."

Tompa knew that was a jab at him. Even after saying he'd let it go, Leorio just couldn't completely it it be. They all put in their answers, the result showing up as all five voting to accept the battles.

"How about it? It's unanimous!" Leorio called across.

"Good. The first one up from our side is me! Now choose who will go first on your side!" the bald man, Bendott, called across.

Tompa decided to step forward, claiming that since the method of battle was to be decided freely, they had no idea what their opponents might have up their sleeves. He insisted that he would be the guinea pig, so to speak, so they could see what their opponent might come up with. They couldn't argue with his logic, so they let him go first.

With the choice made, a walk way slide across the open air between where they stood and the ring. Once Tompa and his opponent stood in the ring, the walk ways retreated back so that no one else could enter the ring and interrupt the battle.

"Shall we decide the terms of the battle? I...suggest a death match!" Bendott announced. "We fight until one side admits defeat or dies."

Tompa agreed to the terms, but no sooner did the match start, Tompa fell to his knees and declared he lost. His four companions all stared at him, dumb struck by just how quickly Tompa had given up. With his admittance of defeat, one point was granted to the opposing team, leaving Leorio more annoyed than he had been during this whole affair. This left it to Leorio, Killua, Gon, and Kurapika to get, at least, three wins.

Leorio grabbed Tompa by his collar the moment he was back with them, a pissed off look on his face.

"You bastard. Now I know for sure. You're just a piece of shit that likes to get in everyone's way." Leorio said.

Tompa grinned, deciding that it was fine to just admit that he was only there to screw with rookies and nothing more.

"You're exactly right! I've always been like this. And I will continue to be like this! That's how I've been able to survive all this time. You know what? Listen carefully. I'm different from you guys. I don't want to become a Hunter. When I take the Hunter exam, I'm not trying to pass. I just need a little stimulation. If you observe first hand how the veterns go about the exam and learn how to avoid danger, you can easily protect yourself. You get a front seat to the moment of death that occurs right in front of your eyes while you're protecting your own life. The carnage of death which claims the dreams of numerous youngsters. The expression on their face the moment their ambitions and hopes get destroyed forever. I've come to enjoy watching those beyond anything else. So eventually, I got actively involved in working to crush the dreams of newbies. I never thought of becoming a Hunter from the very beginning!" Tompa admitted.

Leorio released Tompa, unsure what to say to that. While they had honestly been trying to become Hunters, Tompa had just been getting off on helping to make others fail.

"This is where I back off and bow out. From the third exam, the number of examinees decreases, but the danger level increases. I don't strain myself any further...basically, I don't give a shit when I lose." Tompa added. "But this is the path of majority vote...if you four try hard, you can even win four to one. So don't be too disappointed now."

While angry that Tompa was purposely working against them, Leorio, like his friends, knew that they didn't have time to worry about this. They had to win three matches and still didn't know what the remaining four opponents were capable of. Kurapika insisted that Leorio let it go, saying that he figured out the purpose of their opponents' presence.

"Long term prisoners!?"

"Yeah. Their sentences will be reduced depending on how long they can keep us trapped in this tower. So it would be desirable for them for us to argue with each other." Kurapika said.

"If killing time and tying us down was their purpose, your decision was a correct one." Killua said, looking at Tompa. "That bald man looks like he's ex-military. He's the type that would never say "I lost" in a regular fight even if he was weaker. And if you were weaker, he probably would've tortured you just short of death for the remainder of the time."

"Hahaha! Of course, I had that all calculated as well." Tompa swore, though the sweat that suddenly coated his skin, begged to differ.

"Who'll go next?" Killua asked.

"I'll go!" Gon said, raising his hand.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Killua asked.

"Yup!" Gon replied.

"You're really something. Usually, people would get scared after hearing what I just said." Killua remarked.

"Well, the next person doesn't look so bad." Gon reasoned, pointing to the skinny man that was waiting to enter the ring.

"I don't know." Killua replied.

Whether he looked like mush or not, the man was still a criminal and there was no telling what he was capable of. Killua turned to peer across at the man, studying him as best he could from where he stood.

"Yeah. I think you can relax. He doesn't look like the type who fights physically." Killua remarked.

With that, Gon and the prisoner, Sedokan, entered the ring. Sedokan gave Gon a sly little smile before pressing a hand to his chest.

"As you can see, I'm not too confident in my stamina. Anything like fighting or running around doesn't really suit my style." Sedokan told Gon.

"But that's what I'd rather do, because I'm not too good at using my brain." Gon replied, cluelessly.

It was kind of obvious that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box.

"Ah? So I've come up with a very simple game that both of us can play." Sedokan continued.

With that said, Sedokan pulled out two candles to show to Gon. One was longer while the other was on the shorter side.

"We both light our candles at the same time and the candle that goes out first, loses. What do you think?" Sedokan asked.

"Okay! Sure! Sounds good to me!" Gon agreed quickly.

"Choose which candle you want to go with. If you want the longer candle, press X. If you want the shorter candle, press O. Choose by majority vote." Sedokan said.

Gon's friends were instantly suspicious of the whole thing. Normally, it would be the obvious choice to go with the longer candle, but this was a criminal they were dealing with. It had to be a trap. Either there was some kind of trap in place with the long candle, or Sedokan was trying to use reverse psychology to get them to choose the shorter candle. Either way, it was an impossible choice.

Kurapika knew that when a person was given two possible choices with obvious differences, they would become suspicious and would be unable to make a fast choice. Then there was the psychological damage one suffered afterward if the choice they made was wrong. It was exactly what Sedokan was counting on. He dropped to sit on the ground, grinning.

"Take all the time you want. It's by majority vote, but you're free to discuss this one. Since we've got plenty of time." Sedokan said.

It was bound to lead to fighting among them if they tried to discuss it. Kurapika decided to nip that in the butt while he could. He turned to Gon and called out across to him.

"Gon! You make the choice." Kurapika called. "We will follow your decision. Choose as you'd like. It's pointless for us to stress about this. We will trust your instincts."

"So I can choose, right? Okay!" Gon replied, turning to Sedokan. "I'll choose the longer one."

"So you choose the long candle, right?" Sedokan asked.

"Yeah. The longer one will probably burn longer, right?" Gon asked, completely confident in his answer.

His friends, however, were sure that he hadn't thought the choice over, at all. But they had said that they would go with whatever choice Gon made, so each of them entered in the O for the long candle. With that, Sedokan tossed the long candle over to Gon.

"You get the long one. And I get the short one." Sedokan said, turning to one of the torches lit at the four corners of the ring. "Then at the same time, we light it."

At the same time, both of them touched the wick of their candles to the flame, lighting them. From there, it should have just been them waiting to see which candle went out first. Gon found out quick that there was a draft blowing up from below the ring. If he wasn't careful, his candle would be blown out by the wind.

"How long would that candle normally burn for?" Killua asked, leaning towards Kurapika.

"Wouldn't it burn for around five or six hours?" Kurapika replied.

"The wind from below is pretty strong. So basically, he'll hardly be able to move during that time." Leorio remarked.

Something strange going on with Gon's candle, caught their attention. Suddenly the flame sputtered and then grew in size, as if someone had just added fuel to the fire. The now enlarged flame began to burn the candle out, faster and faster.

"He must've mixed in something like gun powder to increase the size of the flame so that the candle will burn faster!" Leorio snapped. "Look! It's getting smaller by the second! At that rate, it won't even last two or three minutes! God dammit! The longer candle was the trap!"

Sedokan laughed lowly to himself. The truth was, he had prepared four candles; two long and two short. While one long and one short candle were normal candles, the other two were soaked in oil, so no matter whether Gon had picked long or short, Sedokan would have given him a candle soaked in oil. Sedokan was sure he had won.

Then Gon grinned.

"If the flame is stronger then it would mean that it's also more resistant to the wind, right?" Gon asked, sitting his candle down on the ground.

Before Sedokan could question what Gon was doing, the boy rocketed forward towards him, closing the distance between them quickly. Gon, once in front of him, simply blew out Sedokan's candle and then gave the man a victory sign, his grin wide.

"I won!" Gon declared.

With Gon's victory, it was tied at one win each. Leorio was sure that they could count on him and Kurapika to win their matches and that they were home free. Kurapika volunteered to go next. His opponent was a big, bulky guy named Majitani, that looked like his face had been run through a meat grinder and had, then, been poorly put back together. He even had little hearts tattooed on his chest.

"Have you seen the head and body of this guy?" Leorio asked, concerned for Kurapika.

Kurapika, though, didn't seemed all that concerned when faced with the large and misshapen man before him. The man then tapped his chest where the hearts were tattooed.

"I've already killed nineteen people, but that was annoying because it's not a good number. I'm happy!" he said, his lips curving into a grin. "For me, the only things that excite me are the fights in which we risk our life. I don't like making the things in half! I need blood! Bodies! Pain!"

Still, Kurapika remained undaunted in the face of this man. His next words actually seemed to surprise Majitani.

"That's okay for me. But if you could decide the fight's rules it would be fine." Kurapika replied in a neat and calm tone.

"Hmm, yes...here's what I suggest; A fight to the death! We fight until the other fighter admits defeat or until he dies! But...supposing that you assume you fail during the fight...I can't guarantee I'll stop hitting!" Majitani replied.

"Okay. Fine for me."

The still calm tone of Kurapika's tone was enough to make his opponent wonder if he was stupid or something. Most people, upon meeting Majitani, were scared, but Kurapika didn't seem the least bit effected by it as he removed his tabard and asked if they should go ahead and start.

"Wait! I forgot something. We can't use weapons. It's an hands only fight. Even if we're members of the jury, we're still prisoners. We aren't allowed to use weapons." Majitani said, stopping Kurapika.

Seeing his point, Kurapika pulled out the attached bokken that was his preferred weapon. Without any hesitation, he threw them aside before proceeding to pull out three knives and two shuriken, tossing them aside as well.

Majitani had been sure that Kurapika had weapons on him, but by the way Kurapika easily tossed them aside, it didn't look like he really relied on them. But it didn't matter. Majitani had two trump cards. One in his right arm and the other on his back.

Leorio and Gon, both, were concerned for Kurapika and his well being, but Killua was pretty sure that Kurapika had nothing to fear from Majitani. Kurapika seemed to be able to sense that as well. In hopes to put some fear in Kurapika, Majitani jumped towards him, pulling his right fist back to punch. Kurapika jumped back, Majitani punching the ring floor instead. The stone floor shattered under the power of his punch, surprising Kurapika. Kurapika slide across the floor a few feet, putting him behind Majitani as he stood.

He froze when his eyes landed on the tattoo on Majitani's back. There, tattooed on his right shoulder blade, was a twelve legged spider. Most of them recognized the tattoo instantly as the brand of the Phantom Troope. Majitani honestly believed he had Kurapika fooled, that Kurapika would no longer want to fight him out of fear of going up against a member of the Phantom Troope.

He was wrong.

"Hmm, well? You're pretty damn silent right now? I'm Majitani, one of the four kings of the Troope. Take my first attack for some kind of introduction. If you wish to renounce to the fight, it's now that you have to tell it, because at this moment of the fight, I'm still..."

Majitani trailed off in what he was saying when he noticed the killer aura that seemed to be rolling off Kurapika in waves. He stiffened when he noticed that Kurapika's eyes had started to turn a bright shade of crimson. He stared at Kurapika, taking a step back away from him. And then Kurapika seemed to vanish before his eyes. One moment he was there, and the next, he was right in front of Majitani, grabbing him, roughly, by the face.

Majitani tried to say that he gave, that he lost, but before he could get it out of his mouth, Kurapika slugged him hard across the face, slamming his head into the ring floor.

"Three advices...One...on the real sign, the members's number is written in the center of the spider. Two...they've already killed so many people that it would be impossible to count the number. Three...don't ever usurp again the name of the Troope, because next time, I'll kill you without hesitation." Kurapika said before grabbing his tabard and weapons and returning to his friends.

"Are you ok, Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, I've had nothing." Kurapika replied.

"No, what I mean is...do we risk something approaching you?" Leorio asked.

"I've understood since the beginning that I didn't risk anything against him. I knew also that his tattoo was an imitation, but after seeing that spider, I've seen everything in red. In fact...this happens each time I see a simple spider. I lose my mind and become unrecognizable." Kurapika answered.

Leorio and Gon, who had both been traveling with Kurapika since they all got on the ship together, both felt like that was something that Kurapika probably should have told them from the beginning. Especially since they could have seen a spider anywhere along the road to the Hunter exam. Kurapika dropped to sit on the ground, somewhat sulking in the after math of his actions.

"This certainly means that all my hatred hasn't gone away. And I should rather be delighted..." he remarked more to himself.

Gon, out of ear shot of Kurapika, turned to Leorio, speaking behind a hand.

"We're gonna avoid showing him spiders, aren't we?" Gon asked.

"Yep." Leorio replied without any hesitation.

If that was how Kurapika was going to act in the face of a spider, than they would avoid it at all cost. None of them wanted to get hurt because of Kurapika's reaction to the sight of spiders.

Leorio stepped up then, to take the next match, only to have it pointed out to him that Kurapika's match wasn't over since they had agreed on a death match and Majitani was still alive and had been unable to get out that he forfeited the match. Meaning that the match was still going on. When Leorio told Kurapika to just finish it, Kurapika refused, saying that he couldn't hit an unconscious man.

Leorio tried to use the majority vote to decide on whether Kurapika would finish it or not, finding himself drawn into the whole trap of majority vote, which only caused a huge rift to basically be opened between him and the others. So they ended up sitting there, waiting for Majitani to wake up on his own.

During that time, Hisoka was the first to reach the bottom of the tower with only six hours and seventeen minutes lost.

After a few hours, Killua started to wonder if Majitani might, after all, be dead. From where they stood, and with the low lighting, Leorio couldn't tell.

"We'd like to go and see if he's still alive! How can we believe he'll open an eye sometime? He might already be dead!" Leorio called across.

"I told you a little while ago. He just fainted." replied one of the two remaining prisoners still cloaked.

"It's already been several hours! We can't be content with what you're telling us!" Leorio snapped.

"Well, in that case, would you like to bet? Is he dead? Or alive? Let's bet on it."

And with those words, started Leorio's match with Lelut, the only female among their opponents. Her proposal of a match was simple. Each side would have a total of fifty hours in which to use as bets. She and Leorio would take turns suggesting bets. If they lost the bet, whatever time they bet would be subtracted from their fifty hours and added to their opponents. The first side to hit zero hours, would lose. If Leorio lost, then the amount of time in which they had to reach the bottom of the tower, would be reduced by fifty hours. If Lelut lost, then her prison sentence would be increased by fifty years.

Leorio, though Kurapika protested, accepted. The first bet...whether Majitani was alive or not. Leorio bet ten hours that he was alive. Leorio check Majitani, checking his pulse and even opening his eyes to examine them. Since Majitani was alive, Leorio won the bet. He won the next bet too, when he bet that Majitani was only faking being unconscious. When that was revealed via Leorio threatening to drop him off the side of the ring, Majitani declared he had enough and that he gave up, making Kurapika the winner of his match and bringing their score up to two wins.

But with the next bet, Leorio lost ten hours.

Lelut suggested they bet on her gender; male or female. If he didn't believe her, Leorio was free to examine her body to find out whether she told the truth or not. Of course, just so he could examine her body, he bet she was male, losing him the bet. The last bet was who would win Rock, Paper, Sisscors. Leorio lost, meaning they now lost fifty hours off the time they had left to escape the tower.

This left them with only one match left in which they could win; Killua verses Johness.

Leorio instantly felt his blood run cold. Johness was a serial killer, known simply as Johness the Cutter. He had no particular logic to his kills and didn't care about age, or sex, but all one hundred and forty-six people he killed, were reduced to nothing more than shreds of flesh under his bare hands. All bodies were ripped into, no less than fifty parts and it was all done with his bare hands.

Leorio was sure that Killua was done for, though Killua wasn't concerned in the least. He knew he didn't have anything to fear and, to the great shock, and even some horror, of everyone there, not two minutes passed before Killua, effortlessly, ripped Johness' still beating heart out of his chest.

With that, they won and were able to pass the prisoners and move on. They were lead to a small room supplied with places to sit and relax, a shelf of books, and other small things. They would spend the fifty hours Leorio lost, there.

Now to just waste away the next fifty hours.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Four Hours Earlier_

 _Base Of The Tower_

Hisoka sat in the room that was the finish line, waiting to see who would be the next to complete the exam. He had been sitting there, by himself, for a good two hours, just messing with his cards to pass his time. Just then, one of the doors opened. Hisoka looked up, expecting Gittarakuru, or one of the other stronger examinees he had seen. Instead, walking in through the doorway, was a person he didn't really remember having seen.

" _Applicant number seven, Sinthe, second to finish. Time lapsed...eight hours and nine minutes._ "

Hisoka raised an eyebrow as the hooded head of Sinthe, turned in his direction. He stared at Hisoka for a moment before silently turning and walking away from him to the opposite side of the room, where he dropped easily to sit with his back to the wall. Hisoka eyed this small, cloaked, figure, intrigued. He didn't really remember having registered this applicant's existence.

He didn't sense anything dangerous from this person, but, now that he was paying attention to him, he could sense something...different about him. Something that made Hisoka want to over look him as if he was nothing more than a shadow. No one paid attention to a shadow. It made Hisoka even more interested in this small person. With a grin on his face, he shuffled his cards.

"Care to play a game to pass the time?" he offered.

That hooded face turn towards him. He could just tell that Sinthe was looking at him. When Sinthe spoke, the voice was low and soft, the kind of voice Hisoka would expect from a person as small looking at Sinthe.

"No, thank you. I don't play nice."

Hisoka's grin grew at that simply stated reply. He chuckled lowly to himself.

"Neither do I." he admitted.

"So I have seen."

With that, Sinthe grew silent, not saying another word, or making another sound for the next four hours. They were still sitting there in silence when another door opened, admitting Gittarakuru. This placed Gittarakuru in third place with a total of twelve hours and two minutes having lapsed. Right behind him came Hanzo, placing fourth with twelve hours and three minutes having lapsed.

Hanzo, seeing that Hisoka, Sinthe, and Gittarakuru were already there, sulked since he had hoped to be the first one to the bottom of the tower. Though there wasn't anything he could really do about it. Gittarakuru ignored the ninja and turned his eyes towards where Sinthe sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Interesting. Someone else got here before me." he remarked.

"Isn't it?" Hisoka replied, chuckling. "He's not much company though."

Sinthe, across the room, chose to ignore that comment. Looking down at the timer still around his wrist, he saw that there was still more then fifty-five hours left to go. Might as well try to get some rest while he could.

It was going to be a long fifty-five hours.

END

Kyandi: Yeah...I don't think I could sit in the same room as Hisoka for four hours and not do or say something to try to mess with him.

Sinthe: Do you want to die?

Kyandi: Not really.

Sinthe: Then it's best you don't do that.

Kyandi: True enough. Though I have a feeling Hisoka would just laugh at me for trying to mess with him.

Sinthe: That seems like something he'd do.

Kyandi: Yep. Anyway, everyone please enjoy and review!

Sinthe: We'll return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	4. Secret of the Hood

Kyandi: Greetings, all!

Sinthe: She was going to wait until she updated other stories, to update this one, but couldn't wait.

Kyandi: I have a lot of chapters already written for this story and, unlike Sinthe, I don't have a lot of patience.

Sinthe: It's a virtue.

Kyandi: Yeah, so I've been told. I don't get it.

Sinthe: Which is why you will never have patience.

Kyandi: Oh well. Everyone please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter x Hunter.

Chapter 4 Secret of the Hood

Nine hours and forty-three minutes.

That was the amount of time that Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Tompa had when they were finally released from their room of delayment. Really feeling the time crunch, they rushed, coming to two pairs of stairs. One led up and the other twisted downward. The majority of them chose to head up, feeling pretty sure that going with the obvious choice would lead them into a trap. They ran for thirty minutes only to end right back up at the ring where they had fought two days ago.

They hurried on, taking the stairs down and facing many more traps, including a large boulder that was let loose on them to chase them down a hall. Before they knew it, they had only fifty minutes left. Finally, they came to the room that held their last choice. The walls were covered in weapons and they were given the choice to choose one of two roads; the long route or the short route.

The long and difficult route would allow all five of them to pass on, but would take no less than forty-five hours. The short and easy route would take less than three minutes, but would only allow three people to pass. The other two would have to be chained to the wall, hence the weapons in the room.

Instantly, a fight broke out over what route they would choose. The solution, surprisingly, came from Gon who insisted they choose the long route. Once the door opened, they used axes from the weapons in the room to chip away at the wall separating the long route from the short route, letting them take the short and easy route with barely a minute to spare.

Thus, all five passed the third phase of the exam.

"End of the round time! Third round. Number of participants who reached the goal; twenty-five(including one dead)."

They were let out of the tower, where they met the examiner, Lippo, standing by the shore line. The short man greeted them with a grin.

"Congratulations to all of you for exiting the tower. You have only two more trials: the fourth round and the final." he told them. "The fourth round will take place on Zebiru's Island."

He gestured to a far off island behind him. What, exactly, the next task would be, they would just have to wait to find out.

"Well! Let's hurry." Lippo said, snapping his fingers.

Another man came forward then, with a box in his hands that had a hole in the top. He sat it on a little table and stepped back. Lippo explained to them that for the next phase of the exam, they would have a lottery.

"What for?" one person asked.

"To determine the hunters and the prey." Lippo explained. "Inside the box there are twenty-four numbered cards. These numbers are just the ones that were given to you in the beginning of the competition."

A few of those gathered, reached up to touch the numbered tags that were attached to their clothes. Standing at the back of the group, even Sinthe reached up to touch the number seven badge attached to the cloak.

"You will all pick a card." Lippo said, looking around at them all. "Well, pick a card in the order you arrived at the tower's bottom."

With that, Hisoka was the first to step forward, reaching into the box to grab a card. He retreated back to the group and, to Gon's surprise, Sinthe stepped forward, the cloaked applicant moving swiftly to the box's side to draw out a number.

"Killua! Sinthe was second to the bottom!" Gon whispered to Killua.

"Yeah, I see. He must be pretty quick." Killua replied back.

Slowly, applicant after applicant, stepped forward to draw a card until they all had one. Each were allowed to look at the number printed on their card. Before any of them looked, though, most of them removed their tag from sight and tucked them away. Even the number seven tag on Sinthe's cloak vanished into the dark red folds before Sinthe looked at the card he had drawn.

"Now, your personal number and the one you just picked have been recorded in this machine. Consequently, you're free to do whatever you want with this card. The participant corresponding to the number you have picked, becomes, from this time, your target. To each one his own target. What you have to grab is the numeral sheet of your target. If you succeed in taking your target's numeral sheet...three points! If you keep your own numeral sheet...three points. The other sheets are only one point. To reach the end, you'll need a total of six points." Lippo told them.

That meant there were several ways in which they could finish this phase. They could keep their tag and get their target's, they could keep their tag and collect three others not their target's, they could end up losing their tag and collect their target's and three others, or they could lose their tag and collect six one point tags. It would just depend on their situation.

"You'll have to get six points in the time when you're on Zebiru's Island." Lippo said, revealing that they had seven days in which to collect the points.

Seven days to hunt down a target, take their tag, and then manage to survive and hang onto the tags. It would be a challenge, seeing how all of them had managed to make it through three phases already. Some had it easier than others, but others...not so much.

Gon was on the "not so much" end of things seeing how he had drawn Hisoka's tag number.

With the explanation done, they were all loaded up onto a ship where they rested for two hours while they were transported to the island. Everyone, without meeting the eyes of each other, spent the time quietly, but intently, trying to figure out who it was they had drawn. Sinthe had been able to sit back and watch as each of the others made it to the bottom of the tower. He knew exactly who his prey was. But this prey presented a problem of his own.

It would just take careful planning on Sinthe's part, though...hopefully.

Two, very tense, hours later, they arrived at the island.

"Please leave the boat in the order of your arrival at the bottom of the tower during the third round! An interval of two minutes will separate each candidate leaving the boat!" announced the overly cheerful hostess of the ferry. "You'll stay exactly a week on the island! That's the time you have to get the six points and to come back here. Departure of the first candidate!"

Hisoka left the boat then, calmly disappearing into the forest that covered the island. Sinthe waited at the edge of the ramp until he could depart as well. In this, Sinthe was glad to be one of the first ones to the base of the tower. Those who left the boat first, would have the advantage in the fact that they could hide before the others and sit back and watch for their prey's movements. That is, unless their prey left the boat before them.

"Second candidate, depart!"

Sinthe left the boat just as calmly as Hisoka did, but the moment he stepped into the shadows of the trees...he seemed to vanish from sight. So went the whole thing, each person leaving, one after the other. As the twenty-second person, Gon took off at a run, instantly setting out to find Hisoka, while the man targeting him, followed close behind.

With all participants off the boat, the fourth phase begin.

Though he didn't know it at the time, Gon would train hard and finally manage to take Hisoka's tag, only to have it, and his own, taken from him and then returned by none other than Hisoka himself who claimed that once Gon could punch him in the face, as he did him, then, and only then, would he take the tag back.

He wasn't happy about it, but it would be a new goal for Gon to aim for.

-0-0-0-0-

Killua was not happy.

Three days had passed since the beginning of the fourth phase and the whole time, someone had been tailing him. He had tried, a couple of times, to get the person to come out and face him, but the person never responded. He even informed the guy that it was just a waste of his time because he would never leave him an opening for which to attack him and take his tag.

The guy following him, Imori, swore to himself that he was simply waiting for an opening, waiting for Killua to fall asleep. In truth...he was just scared.

It took the arrival of his brothers, Umori and Amori, to finally make him be honest with himself. As well as alert Killua to his location. Seeing that their brother still hadn't taken Killua's tag, the two beat up on their brother, calling him an idiot for being fearful of a child.

"Imbecile! You're scared without us? You can't fight him, can you?" Amori demanded.

"No! That's not it at all!" Imori swore. "The poor kid, never-the-less, I can't hit him! So I thought I would only steal his tag while he's sleeping."

That didn't fly with his brothers. With pressure from them, Imori walked up to Killua and kicked him in the chest. Killua was knocked backwards off his feet and flat onto his back, his hands still in his pockets, but it didn't do anything to him. To Killua it might as well been a bug bite.

"I didn't miss him! He must have really felt that." Imori bragged.

"That might have been the case...with any other child but him."

The suddenly speaking voice had the brothers turning. Killua easily jumped back to his feet, turning to look as well. Out of the shadow of a nearby tree, stepped Sinthe. Killua was surprised. He hadn't sensed his approach at all. Sinthe came to a stop at Killua's side, looking down at him. From this angle, Killua could just make out the slim line of Sinthe's chin. Sinthe stared at him for a moment, reaching out to pat dirt off of Killua's back, before turning to eye the brothers.

"You'd be better off trying to survive jumping off a cliff onto jagged rocks below." Sinthe warned.

"No one asked you! What? Are you partnering up with him?" Umori asked.

"Not really. It doesn't look like he needs my assistance." Sinthe said calmly, looking back at Killua who now had Imori's tag in his hand.

"Number 198? That's not the sheet I was looking for, but it's really close." Killua remarked before looking up at Sinthe. "Is it your's?"

Sinthe dug around in his cloak before a red glove clothed hand appeared to show Killua the card he had drawn out of the box. Killua looked at it and nodded before Sinthe tucked the card back in his cloak. Killua turned back to face the brothers, Sinthe remaining at his side. For some reason, Killua didn't feel uncomfortable having Sinthe at his side. There was no feeling of ill intent or deception from Sinthe. Killua was sure he didn't have to worry about Sinthe. Especially since Sinthe wasn't after his badge.

"Perhaps number 199 is one of you two." Killua remarked.

The three brothers tensed up. It was obvious that Killua was no ordinary kid and if he had managed to be the second one to reach the bottom of the tower, Sinthe couldn't be a ordinary guy either. If the two were even going to consider helping each other, it could be trouble. They were going to have to take it serious. Unknown to them, Sinthe passed something to Killua who, with a grin, jumped into action. All the brothers knew was one moment, Killua was standing next to Sinthe, and the next, he was behind Amori, kicking his knees out to lower him to his level. Killua then held sharpened, razor sharp nails to Amori's neck.

"Don't move. My fingernails are sharper than the blade of a knife." Killua warned him, taking his badge.

He looked at the number before calling out to Sinthe who still remained where he was standing.

"Him, he's number 197." Killua called. "Let me confess something...in such a situation, I have absolutely no intuition."

With that said, Killua turned to Umori, looking up at him.

"You're number 199 aren't you? Would you give me your tag then?" Killua asked.

A gasp from behind Umori, had him turning. Sinthe currently had Imori on his knees, twisting one of his arms up behind his back at an angle that had the guy just about in tears.

"I might not be partnered with him, but I'm not above lending a persuasive hand here and there. Especially here on this island where there is so little to do." Sinthe remarked lowly.

With both of his brothers held hostage and no real way out of the situation, Umori grit his teeth and pulled out his tag. He tossed it to Killua, who thanked him before releasing Amori. Killua glanced towards Sinthe, who released Imori's arm, the guy instantly grabbing his abused shoulder. Killua then turned back to the two extra tags in his hand.

"Since I don't need this one..."

Killau trailed off before taking one and throwing it as hard as he could in one direction and then throwing the second in the opposite direction. Considering his strength, the badges flew a great way into the distance. Killua then turned to the brothers.

"You have five days left to find them, good luck." Killua said, joining Sinthe.

With a grin from Killua, the two vanished quickly into the trees. Only when there was a good distance between them and the brothers, did they stop. Killua turned to Sinthe, pulling a badge out of his pocket and holding it out to Sinthe.

"This is your target, right?" he asked.

In his hand was badge number 198.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure that ninja has noticed his mistake by now." Sinthe remarked, taking the badge from Killua.

Both of them had noticed Hanzo hiding nearby. Since 199 had been Killua's target and 198 had been Sinthe's, and they were both sure they weren't Hanzo's target, they had assumed that Hanzo was after number 197. Sinthe, who had obtained an extra badge that was only worth one point to him, had handed the badge over to Killua, who had swapped it out with the badge of Sinthe's target before throwing it.

Sinthe held up the badge to look at it before tucking it somewhere under his cloak. Killua, at his thanks, just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a problem. It wasn't like I needed it." Killua said.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sinthe asked.

"I am curious about something." Killua replied.

"Oh? What is that?"

"What do you look like under that cloak and hood?" Killua asked.

For a moment, Sinthe hesitated, falling silent instead of answering. It was as if he was debating about something. And then, Sinthe heaved a sigh that was barely audible. Reaching up, Sinthe lowered the brightly colored hood and swept back the cloak, revealing his true appearance. Killua's eyes widened as he looked Sinthe over.

"You're...!"

"Please don't say anything. I would like to keep this quiet for a while longer if possible." Sinthe said, cutting him off as he yanked the hood back up.

Sinthe carefully tucked the cloak back around himself, completely vanishing beneath the cloak and hood, once more. Killua, understanding what he meant, nodded. Having seen Sinthe's full appearance, especially his face, he knew why Sinthe was keeping his appearance a secret.

"Yeah, sure." Killua told him.

"Good. Seems we'll both pass this phase as well. Do you mind company for the remaining days?" Sinthe asked.

"Why not. Not like there's anything else to do." Killua replied.

Sinthe and Killua found a place to bunk down, Sinthe producing a bag from under his cloak. From that, he pulled a lighter to start a fire, and food. An hour later, they sat, silently eating the stew Sinthe made from odds and ends in his bag.

"You're not bad of a cook." Killua remarked, basically inhaling his food.

"How can you tell what it taste like with how you're inhaling it?" Sinthe asked, amusement sounding in his tone.

"I can taste it!" Killua protested.

"I would worry for your poor stomach if not for the fact that I watched as you drank a couple of those poisoned drinks that man Tompa was offering to rookies before the start of the exam and not suffer a thing." Sinthe remarked.

"Did you drink it?" Killua asked, mouth full of the provision bread Sinthe had been carrying.

"No. I could see the ill intent he was trying to hide in his eyes. I knew he meant me ill will and was no good of a person. Knowing that, it was pretty much a given that the drinks were poisoned in some kind of fashion." Sinthe answered.

"Yeah, you can say that again. He was a pain in the back the whole last round."

"So you had him in your group? I feel for you. I was surprised to see that your whole group made it to the bottom. Most of the others showed up either alone or in groups of two, maybe three." Sinthe said.

"What about you?" Killua asked. "How were you able to finish in second?"

"Luck, mostly. The group I had was quite easy to manipulate. I was able to make them see my logic for the most part and I was considerably lucky in my choices. My mother always commented that I had good instincts and an unreal amount of fool's luck. Though, I did have that ninja, Hanzo, in my group. He was rather trying." Sinthe told him.

"How'd he end up in fourth place then? Or did you have that needle covered guy in your group too?" Killua asked, refilling his bowl.

"No. I would of had two problem people in my group if I did." Sinthe said.

Killua gave him a questioning look when he said that. Sinthe just shook his head.

"Forget about it. What happened was that a little over an hour before I reached the bottom, my group came to a room that gave us two choices. We could choose the fast route, which would only take five minutes, but in which we would have to chain three members of our group to a wall, or we could choose the long route in which case our group would have to split up into two groups-one group of three and one group of two-and go through separate doors. That route was said to take three hours to clear. We choose to take our chance with the separate routes. Hanzo went with two others through the second door. It seems he got the shorter end of the stick. I, on the other hand, cleared a three hour long route in less than an hour."

Killua could see Sinthe's point. Sinthe had managed to finish in second, clearing the tower in a little over eight hours, while Hanzo ended up in fourth. Fourth was still better than the twenty-first Killua had, but still...second was better. But, right then, another question bugged Killua.

"What about the guy who went with you?" Killua asked.

"Right at the end of our route, we came to a room with a single sign that said only one of us could move on to the end and only after the other was either dead or unconscious. I suppose I was the faster reader. I knocked him out before he was even half way done reading it. Simple as that." Sinthe replied.

"So you got to sit there alone with Hisoka, huh."

"The man is oddly chatty when it's just the two of you." Sinthe remarked. "I wasn't quite sure I appreciated the break from silence or not."

Killua grinned. Sinthe was an okay person...for someone older, that was. After seeing Sinthe for himself, Killua had pegged him to be about Kurapika's age, so about sixteen or seventeen years old. Killua was pretty sure that if they had had Sinthe instead of Tompa with them in the last round, a lot of bickering and arguing could have been spared.

"Killua."

Killua looked up at Sinthe as he sat his bowl on the ground beside him and turned to look at him. Over head, the sun was setting, the night time creatures of the forest coming out.

"Yeah?" Killua asked.

"I rather like your company. I kind of envy your friends. Would you, perhaps, consider being my friend as well?"

Killua's eyes widened slightly. Growing up the way he had, he hadn't been allowed to have friends. The whole assassin thing kind of ruined that for him. Gon was the first person he could really consider to be his friend. Now, Sinthe wanted to be his friend too. Though, after seeing the secret Sinthe hid under his cloak, Killua could understand if Sinthe didn't really have any friends. The thought of having another friend was just too good for Killua to pass up. Besides...he liked Sinthe.

"Okay!"

Sinthe nodded before shifting forward to hold one hand out to Killua. Killua looked at the hand for a moment before taking it. Thin fingers closed around his hand in a friendly grip.

"Then I hope you can come to consider me a friend you can rely on." Sinthe said.

"Yeah!"

Killua couldn't help but feel like coming to the Hunter exam was the best choice he had ever made because now, he had two friends. And now, both he and Sinthe would pass to the final round of the exam. He only hoped Gon had passed too.

Though, knowing Gon...he probably had.

-0-0-0-0-

" _In a while, the fourth round of the trials will end. All the participants are invited to come back to the starting point of the test. The participants must make themselves known in the time of one hour. After this delay, the ones who haven't shown themselves will be disqualified. Please pay close attention to this information. Tags stolen from now on will not be counted. Verifications will be made and people who break this rule will be disqualified._ "

The announcement sounded out over the whole island, reaching even to the farthest reach of the island. Those who had their required points, begun to spill out of the woods, appearing one after the other.

"Come on, Sinthe!" Killua called, walking clear of the trees.

"I'm right behind you, Killua." Sinthe replied, appearing from the trees behind him.

All in all, ten participants out of the original four hundred and five, passed on to the final stage of the exam. They were all picked up by the boat and transferred onto to the Association's aircraft to be taken to the site of the final phase. There, three days later, the examiners gathered to have dinner, while the examinees rested.

"Out of the ten left, we have seven new guys? Ho, ho, ho! This year is a good year!" Netero said happily.

"Does that often happen?" Buhara asked.

"No, not really. Often, there's a gap before this. Ten years pass without any new guy succeeding. And then, suddenly, we have a lot of new guys with a great future ahead of them! It's the fourth time it's happened since I've been president." Netero replied.

"By the way, what are we gonna do for the last round?" Statoz asked.

"That's true, we've been told nothing!" Buhara remarked.

"Its wonderful to talk of the great newbies, but the last round hasn't begun yet." Menchi agreed.

"Yes, but...I'd like to make them hold unusual fights." Netero remarked. "To set up this round, I shall begin by meeting them one after another."

With this decided, an announcement was made that Netero would soon call all of the participants in to talk to them. Sinthe, sitting alone in a window sill, a book in his hands, looked up at the announcement. It probably had something to do with the final round of the exam. He remained sitting where he was until he was called, his name and number sounding over the speaker system.

Sinthe closed his book, tucking it away in his bag before getting to his feet. He found his way to the announced room, knocking before entering. There, sitting across a low table, was Netero.

"Please sit down." he offered.

Sinthe approached the table, dropping to sit on the provided cushion on the other side of the table from Netero. Netero smiled at the cloaked youth across the table from him.

"I'd like to ask you some questions to know more about you. Above all, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Netero asked.

Sinthe was silent for a moment, as if considering what exactly to say or how to say it. After a moment, he spoke.

"There is something I wish to find...a truth I must know. I am prepared to do just about anything in order to find it. Not to mention that it was a promise towards my own future. I don't break promises." Sinthe replied.

"Oh?"

The answer was somewhat vague as Sinthe didn't feel the need to explain what this "truth" was that he was looking for. But, despite that, Netero liked the firmness in which Sinthe stated that he didn't break promises.

"Alright. Out of the nine other candidates, which one retains the most of your attention?" Netero asked.

"For strictly personal reasons, I would have to say number 404." Sinthe replied, naming Kurapika and saying no more in explanation.

"Among the other candidates, who do you want to fight against the least?" Netero asked.

"Though I would be least inclined to fight against number 99, I would not hesitate to fight anyone if that is what I need to do. No one is off limits."

Netero glanced up at Sinthe. There was no malice in the reply, just a simply stated truth. Most of the others, when asked who they wanted to fight the least, either said a person they feared fighting against, or the very person that caught most of their attention. What really was amusing to Netero was that Sinthe was one of the group of those that personally caught the attention of the examiners, but he had failed to catch the attention of a single participant. At least, none of them stated having paid any attention to Sinthe.

It was almost as if thoughts of Sinthe were as fleeting as the shadows at their feet.

Only those who were purposely trying to keep an eye on Sinthe, seemed able to really recognize the potential he held.

It was interesting to say the least, and would be even more so when the other participants found out about the secret Sinthe was keeping under the hood and cloak.

He dismissed Sinthe then. Sinthe stood and bowed respectfully to him before leaving. He had a pretty good idea why Netero had asked such a question. Sinthe had a feeling that if he didn't play his cards right, he would end up fighting against Killua anyway. Not that he couldn't. Both he and Killua knew that it wouldn't be from any kind of person grudge, so all would be well, no matter what happened.

It wasn't long after that, that Netero announced that they would be arriving at the location for the final exam soon and that those who passed this round, would become Hunters. In total, they spent three days on the aircraft. By the time they landed at a hotel managed by the Hunter committee, Sinthe was glad to finally get off the aircraft and stretch his legs.

"I hope that everyone has rested well. We are here in a hotel managed by the committee. Until the end of the final round, this place will be yours. The last trial will be in the form of duels of one verses one." Netero explained once they were all gathered in a large, open room.

Sinthe had a feeling that that would along the lines of what the final round would be. It was kind of obvious with the questions he had asked all of the participants. Netero turned to a cloth covered board behind him.

"The groups are the following." Netero said, yanking the cloth off.

Sinthe was a little confused on what he was looking at, at first. The bracket listed on the board was...well, chaos. Instead of being listed out in a normal tournament style bracket, it was laid out in a fashion that Sinthe couldn't even begin to describe. The first match would be numbers 294 and 405, which meant it would be Gon verses Hanzo. Whoever won, would move on to then face number 7, Sinthe himself.

"Good. And now the rules in this last round. It's very simple...one victory and you pass the exam." Netero announced.

That surprised Sinthe. All he would need was one win. But then how would this whole tournament thing work out?

"In other words, in this tournament, winners quit the game one by one. The principle of the pyramid is to designate the loser, not the winner. Do you understand?" Netero asked them.

"So there will only be one eliminated?" Hanzo asked.

"Exactly!" Netero said.

Now Sinthe got it. Instead of the winner moving up in the bracket, the loser moved up. In the end, instead of having a single winner, they would have a single loser. A sort of reverse battle tournament.

"Consequently, each person has at least two opportunities to win. Any questions?" Netero asked.

"Why isn't the pyramid well balanced?" Bodoro asked.

"That's a logical question. These groups were chosen using the results you had in previous rounds. Simply, the ones who got good marks up until now have a better chance of passing." Netero explained.

"I don't like it. Explain to us how you counted the points." Killua demanded.

"Impossible." Netero replied.

"'scuse me!?" Killua snapped.

"The way we counted lies in absolute secret. I can't reveal everything to you. However, I can still give you some explanations of our ways. First, the basis of the evaluation. They're based on three essential points. Strength, mind, and charisma. Now, the explanation. In the evaluation of strength, these things are taken into account: speed, suppleness, resistance, and use of the five senses. The evaluation of the mind, as for it, it regroups the uses of resistance, adaptation, appreciation, and creation. But this only corresponds to references' measures. Because what allowed you to reach the end is first your charisma." Netero explained. "It's something difficult to quantify. "Something"...the essential component of a Hunter. The results come from all I just told you and all you told me. That's all."

Sinthe understood his explanation...more or less. While he was rather alright when it came to strength, fairly decent in all that was taken in account for strength and was even good in the evaluation of the mind...Sinthe highly doubted he could score fairly highly in charisma. He could talk logic, to somewhat make others see his way, but he wasn't really a people person. He found himself to be far too insecure to be classified as such as thing. With that said, why did he rank better on the pyramid than Killua? He doubted it was because he was stronger.

"The fights' rules are simple." Netero continued, drawing Sinthe out of his thoughts. "Weapons are allowed, and pushing your opponent to quit gives you the victory. However, if you kill your adversary, you'll be disqualified! So, if that ever happens, the only disqualified candidate will be designated and the exam will end." Netero explained.

Well, Sinthe could instantly think of one person who would be likely to have to hold himself back since he couldn't kill anyone. Sinthe half turned, glancing over at Hisoka. As if feeling his eyes on him, Hisoka turned to look at Sinthe, giving him a wide grin. Sinthe turned away from him as it was announced that they would start with the first match.

Hanzo verses Gon.

One of the men in suits that had been present with Netero, stepped forward then, claiming he would be the referee for the match.

"And we meet again!" Hanzo said, looking at the ref. "You were the one that followed me during the fourth round, weren't you?"

"You saw it?" the man asked, surprised.

"Of course. Each candidate was followed by a junior during this round? I couldn't have been the only one to have noticed it." Hanzo remarked.

It was obvious that Gon hadn't noticed. The same could be said for Leorio. Killua had noticed, as has Kurapika.

"I noticed but I didn't know if I should have told you." Kurapika told Leorio.

"You noticed too, right Sinthe?" Killua asked, looking up at Sinthe, who nodded in reply.

"Though the poor man lost sight of me a few times, he was oddly persistent in finding me again." Sinthe said lowly.

Killua grinned. He was sure that Sinthe, if he wanted to, could have given the man the slip for good. But to use that much energy on something that insignificant, was just a waste of time. Sinthe didn't seem like the type of person that liked to waste his time and energy.

The ref called for the match to start then, making them all focus on Hanzo and Gon. Gon, while fast with a strong kick off, wasn't fast enough to escape Hanzo. Hanzo laid him out with a swift and hard chop to the back of the neck. The hit was enough to make Gon check out for a brief moment. Sinthe was sure it would make him sluggish too. It was an effective way to turn one's head into a rattle. No one took a hit like that to the back of the neck and not suffer in some way.

Well...no normal person.

Hanzo woke Gon back up, the boy still too stunned to move properly. He demanded that Gon give up. Gon refused, his tongue stuck out in reply, which only earned him a solid wack across the head hard enough to make Gon's world spin. Gon refused again, making Hanzo hurt him even more. Leorio, in defense of his friend, got upset, but there was nothing he could do about it. The match was between Hanzo and Gon and if he tried to step in, it would only get Gon disqualified.

Leorio yelled at Gon to just give in before the damage became too much for his body to recover from. Not that Gon was really listening. He wouldn't give up. Not now and not ever.

And Sinthe knew that **this** was the whole reason behind these kinds of matches. Netero had purposely set it up this way, knowing full well that none of those present would easily admit their defeat. Not after all they had gone through just to reach this point.

Gon was just more stubborn than most.

Attack after attack, Gon refused to give up until he lay on the floor, beat up and in a bad position. He had even spit up blood quite a lot. Hanzo obviously wasn't playing around. Leorio could barely contain his own anger and concern. And just when he was about to march into the fight, Gon got back to his feet, insisting that he was fine and that he could bare with it. Hanzo, growing annoyed, knocked Gon flat on his stomach and twisted his arm up behind his back, threatening to break it if he didn't give up.

Gon refused.

With a resounding crack like that of a gun shot, Hanzo did exactly as he threatened. Under the cover of his cloak, Sinthe flexed his fingers, really feeling for Gon as the boy let out a yell of pain. Sinthe had had a limb broken a few times throughout his life and knew just how badly it hurt. By this point, even Kurapika was about to snap. Both cheered, though, when Gon, despite the pain, managed to land a kick on Hanzo, who was stupid enough to put his face in kicking range.

Though he wrote it off easily, Sinthe could tell that Hanzo was impressed. Resorting to his last threat, Hanzo produced a blade from under the bandages wrapped around his forearm and pointed the tip at Gon's head, threatening to cut off one of his legs if he didn't give up. Gon simply replied back that it wasn't good because, while he didn't want his leg cut off, he didn't want to lose either.

Sinthe thought it was a pretty straight forward choice, but apparently not.

Several of those watching couldn't help laughing when Hanzo blew his top at this. Even Sinthe had to raise a hand to cover his mouth, though the very light shaking of his shoulders was a give away that he was laughing.

Gon, when threatened again, insisted that even if Hanzo cut off his leg, he wouldn't admit defeat. Even going so far as to point out that he would probably bleed to death and that Hanzo would then be disqualified. He effectively had Hanzo backed into a corner with that argument. Hanzo tried to argue against him, but Gon didn't back down. In the end, Hanzo recognized that he wasn't going to get through Gon's thick skull.

So, Hanzo admitted his own defeat and turned to walk away.

Of course, being the little air head that he could sometimes-more often than not-be, Gon refused to accept that, leading Hanzo to knocking him out so he couldn't back out of accepting his victory. Gon was carted away to have his injuries seen to and to be put down to rest. The next match was Kurapika verses Hisoka.

This match lasted for only a short while, before Hisoka whispered something to Kurapika. He then turned and announced his defeat, leaving Kurapika as the victor. They moved on swiftly into the next match.

"The third match...Hanzo verses Sinthe."

Sinthe handed his bag over to Killua before stepping forward, the deep red cloak softly shifting. When he stood before Hanzo, there was an obvious difference in size. When the match was started, Hanzo looked down at Sinthe, who didn't move an inch.

"I don't suppose you'll back down, will you?" Hanzo asked.

"Would anyone here?" was the reply.

"No. I guess not. Fine then." Hanzo replied.

Hanzo moved quickly and had the blade normally hidden under his arm bandages, swinging towards Sinthe. Sinthe rocked back, the blade passing harmlessly through the material of his cloak without cutting him. Hanzo quickly followed it up with a kick now that Sinthe was off balance. Sinthe didn't even try to dodge or stop the kick, taking the kick right across the chest. There was enough force behind the kick that it sent Sinthe's smaller form flying back to crash into a wall. Dust flew up as the wall cracked and crumbled, hiding all but the outline of Sinthe's form.

Hanzo was pretty sure that was all it would take. He really didn't expect much from Sinthe.

"Well, this is misfortunate. I liked this cloak."

Hanzo turned, his eyes finding his opponent as the dust and smoke cleared and the cloaked form of Sinthe held up one completely tattered side of the cloak that hid the body underneath. Sinthe seemed rather unaffected by Hanzo's attack aside from a ripped cloak and the bits of plaster littered across his shoulders.

"Oh well. At least my scarf is still intact. I suppose I don't need this any longer." Sinthe said, the voice low and like a soothing melody to the ears.

Now that Hanzo thought about it, it wasn't a man's voice. No man could have such a sweet as honey voice that just lulled the ears. A voice that was obviously meant to sing. Reaching up with small, thin fingered hands, Sinthe unbuckled the snap of the cloak and yanked it free. Length after length of salmon pink hair flowed free as the multi-colored hood fell back. As the cloak came free of Sinthe's body, they were all graced with one of the secrets that Sinthe had kept hidden under the cloak.

Sinthe...was a girl.

END

Kyandi: Please, someone tell me they saw that coming.

Sinthe: Perhaps a few of them did.

Kyandi: I hope so. Though that's not the only secret you're hiding under your hood and cloak.

Sinthe: Shh...they have to read the next chapter for that.

Kyandi: That they do. Hopefully their curious nature will encourage them to keep reading.

Sinthe: We shall see.

Kyandi: Yep. So everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	5. Understanding

Kyandi: Greetings everyone!

Sinthe: So it's out that I'm a girl.

Kyandi: Yep, but there's even more secrets to come.

Sinthe: True. My gender wasn't the only reason I hide under the cloak and hood.

Kyandi: They will find out in this chapter. As well as find out why you're interested in Kurapika.

Sinthe: Then shall we get to the chapter? It's a little long.

Kyandi: Right. Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter

Chapter 5 Understanding

All of the other candidates, save Killua, stood in surprise, staring at Sinthe.

The person they had all just assumed was a male, but really was female, stood just a little below average height for a young girl at five foot, five, making her just a few inches shorter than Kurapika. Her body was modestly curved and thin, but lean and slightly muscled. She obviously had seen her fair share of training and fighting. The pink locks of hair fell in waves to her thin waist, chin length bangs parted in the middle to curl around a face with sharp cheekbones, a straight nose, full lips, and long lashed eyes. Her eyes were half lidded, giving her regal face a somewhat cold, distant, or thoughtful look.

She had clad her body in a black tube top with an open front, sleeveless, cream colored shirt over it that was open from the hallow of her throat, down to her belly button, and tight, low slung and very short, black shorts. She had paired it with a pair thigh-high, crimson red stockings, knee-high boots, and fingerless gloves that matched the stockings in color. The multi-colored hood turned out to be part of a long and wide, multi-colored scarf that was wrapped around her neck and shoulders and tied in a large bow in the back. None of them had noticed, but bells hung from the trailing ends of the scarf. It was only now that they saw them, that any of the heard the subtle chiming of the bells.

Ruby, tear-drop earrings hung from her ear lobs, two more piercings following suit. She obviously liked the color red, for a small, red bow decorated her hair just over her left ear as well. She was a pretty, young woman, but all eyes were drawn to two things and two things only.

The first was a brand, burned into the skin just on the left side of her belly button. The old scar took the shape of a circle with what looked like a heart and an upside down heart inside, the two lines and dot letter symbol for "shi" in the very center. Pretty much everyone in the room knew what the brand stood for. In their world existed a clan of born and breed monsters; the Joelle Clan. The clan was known for producing one cold blooded killer after another. Each member of the clan had the touch of the devil in them. They were a bloody, cold and uncaring, would-kill-anyone-at-anytime, kind of people who thrived in inducing as much pain as possible in their prey before killing them. Ironically, they also served as the world's best interrogators.

The brand on Sinthe had a more recent addition to it in the shape of a simple, half skull shaped mark that marked Sinthe as an heir to the clan, born from the direct blood line of the clan's founder.

The second thing they noticed, was her eyes...which were two different colors.

The left eye was a very pale, blue-purple in color and stood out greatly when compared to the vivid yellow-gold of her right. It was like she had a gem for a left eye and a piece of melted down gold for the right.

When one added together the brand of the Joelle Clan, the heir mark added with it, and the mismatched eyes, they knew exactly who this girl was.

Among the Joelle Clan, among that clan of devil touched monsters, it was said there was one that even the other members of the clan considered to the child of the devil himself. One they claimed to be possessed, a being of misfortune and destruction. A person they called Devil Child Joelle and the sign of this devil child...was mismatched eyes.

Hanzo took a step back from her, sweat forming a shining layer on his forehead. Sinthe locked her eyes on him, making him take another step back from her as the intensity of her gaze locked in on his eyes.

"The Joelle Clan symbol...mismatched eyes...I know who you are. You're Devil Child Joelle! The monster born of the clan of monsters, capable of bring down her own clansmen even when out numbered fifty to one. Named for the sign of evil in the form of her mismatched eyes." Hanzo declared.

Sinthe heaved a sigh, her eyes darting to the side to avoid eye contact with anyone else. Despite the dignified way she held herself, her shoulders back and her head held high, she was suddenly refusing to meet anyone eyes, as if she had become insecure. There was even a moment when the look on her face could be considered...sad. Her hands went to her hips then.

"First and foremost, no, I will not deny that I am the one they call Devil Child Joelle, but that is not a name I am fond of. My name is Absinthe Joelle. I prefer Sinthe, thank you." Sinthe said, shifting her arms to fold them over her chest. "Secondly, you know, there are two things wrong with what you just said. For one, it's not like I'm possessed or something, just because my eyes don't match in color. It's a genetic mutation called a Heterochromia. Scienctifically proven and explained, as I constantly tell my clanmates. I resent the accusation that I am demon possessed because of it." Sinthe said calmly, as if she was simply talking about the weather.

She had a point though. It was no more a demon possession than it was with Kurapika when his eyes turned red. It was just something she had been born with. But it did nothing to make Hanzo feel any less creeped out than he already was. The rumors that proceeded her, were just too much.

"As for the second point...you are wrong in your assumption that the only reason I was dubbed Devil Child Joelle was simply because of my eyes. The reason was that when I was I mere child of four and use to train with or play with the older children of my clan, I had an unfortunate tendency...of being just a tad too rough." Sinthe said, pressing her finger tips together and rocking back onto one foot. "It was not my intention but what is done is done."

Sinthe spread her hands. It had not been her fault, she swore it. She had not known that she was stronger than the children, and when she had hurt them and their parents had turned on her...it had merely been an act of self defense that had led her to lash out. She had apologized, of course, but at seven, she had badly hurt the grandson of a clan elder when he had allowed her to play with him and his friends. They had been in their mid-teens, and so sure she couldn't hurt them, so they had picked on her. Twenty minutes of that had proved them horribly wrong.

Of course, as she had gotten older, her strength had even out, becoming close normal, if not still on the stronger side for a girl, but the rumors were already out there.

"You really are of the Joelle Clan if you can write it off so easily." Hanzo remarked.

"My, how prejudiced of you. I never said I wrote it off. My past most certainly plays a part in who I am today, but there is no point in fretting over something that is already over and done with. It isn't like I can change it now. And I paid for my transgressions." Sinthe said simply.

A logical and clear headed view on the world. She was obviously level headed and carefully thought about things. In no rush to form an opinion or make a decision. Perfectly patient in how she approached the world.

"That is true." Hanzo admitted. "And we aren't so different, you and I."

Sinthe actually raised her eyes to look at him then, crossing her arms and jutting out one hip.

"There are several differences between ninjas and the "shadow warriors" of the Joelle Clan. I would have thought that a ninja such as you, would know that." Sinthe retorted.

Hanzo grimaced and looked away from her, scratching one cheek. He obviously didn't like being caught in a blunder like that. Sinthe, though, was quick to forget it.

"None of this matters. I need my Hunter's licence, so could we please return to the matter at hand. I am sure the others are ready to be done with their fights too." Sinthe said.

"I can't fight a woman!" Hanzo declared.

"Oh, how naive. And **so** contradicting."

Before Hanzo could react, Sinthe was standing just behind him and to the side, as if she had suddenly appeared there. In a fluid and quick motion, Sinthe kicked backwards, taking out Hanzo's knee. Hanzo tumbled backwards and Sinthe reached back, pressing a hand to his face. With a simple little shove from her hand...Sinthe bounced his head off the floor with a loud, resounding crack. It looked almost like she had bounced a bouncy ball off of the floor. Sinthe strolled away from him as he gripped his bleeding head.

"Man or woman, it shouldn't matter in a fight. All that matters is that I am just as capable of hurting you as you are of hurting me." Sinthe told him, turning to look at him. "Then again, if you refuse to fight a girl, then that would mean I am more capable of hurting you than you are of me. That naive way of thinking it exactly why I hid the fact that I am female. Not to mention that just moments ago, you were backing away from me because you realized I was Devil Child Joelle. Please make up you mind."

"How'd you move so fast?" Hanzo demanded, getting to one knee, still rubbing his head.

Sinthe suddenly appeared in front of him, her face just inches from his, her eyes bearing down into his. The next moment, Sinthe kicked him in the gut, knocking him back onto his back, her booted heel stomping down on his gut.

"It's a rather simple technique, you know. I am sure if you bothered actually paying attention, that you could figure it out. That you haven't already, after seeing it twice...you're eyes must not be all that sharp." Sinthe told him.

Hanzo, angry, seized her ankle and toppled her, jumping back to his feet. Appearing unconcerned with the fact that her back was heading for a painful greeting from the floor, Sinthe let herself be knocked over, going with the flow of the fall. One hand went out, fingers pressing into the floor. With an upper body strength that was surprising in a girl of her size, she spun on the spot, freeing her ankle from Hanzo's grip and sweeping her legs out to snag Hanzo's. While Sinthe flipped back onto her feet, Hanzo crashed back to the floor, completely reversing their positions.

Sinthe backed a few feet from him, shifting from one foot to another as if waiting for any kind of retaliation. Hanzo jumped back to his feet, attacking, but Sinthe glided out of his way easily, swaying as she moved. It almost looked like she was dancing, swaying to a beat they couldn't hear, as she moved out of the way.

"It's like she dancing." Kurapika said in awe.

"Is she not taking this seriously?" Leorio asked.

"I don't think that's the case. The swaying movements make it difficult to guess what her next move will be because her center of gravity is always in motion." Kurapika said, watching her closely.

And he was right. Because of the swaying, it was hard to predict which way she would move next. It was almost like the drunken movements of someone with way too much alcohol in their system. It baffled Hanzo, who had a hard time tracking her movements, while she seemed able to read his very thoughts. With his next lunging attack, Sinthe bent in two, displaying a flexibility that seemed to be easier to obtain for the fairer sex. Hanzo, surprised, didn't see her leg until she wrapped it around his neck. Twisting, taking her hands completely out of the equation, Sinthe swept his legs out from under him with the other leg, and twisted her body around his, until she had managed to pin him to the ground.

Hanzo hit the floor on his stomach, his arms twisted up in a painful way behind his back and pinned in place by Sinthe's full weight. She braced one foot so he couldn't topple her easily and shifted to make sure she had access to the majority of his lower back. If he twisted and tried to look over his shoulder, he would be greeted with only the view of her back side.

"Since you know so much about the Joelle Clan, can you tell me what they specialize in?" Sinthe questioned.

Hanzo tried to free himself but Sinthe obviously knew what she was doing. He was unable to so much as wiggle his arms free even an inch. When he tried to buck her off, she rode with his movement, and even drove the heel of her free foot, back into his head, pressing his cheek to the floor.

"I'm waiting." Sinthe said in a perfectly patient and calm voice.

"They specialize in the art of interrogation, in the art of torture." Hanzo answered.

"Do you know how?" she asked.

Hanzo didn't say anything, gritting his teeth. He knew, but he didn't want to admit what kind of position he was in right now. If her reputation really did proceed her, then he was in for a world of hurt. No one wanted to be at the mercy of a Joelle.

"Fine, hold your tongue if you wish. I'll explain. From the time we are mere toddlers, we of the Joelle Clan are taught to memorize the inner make-up of a person. Where every vital organ is, every main artery and vein, what organs can be damaged or destroyed but not kill you instantly, how to damage a body for the maximum amount of pain while keeping you alive at the same time. We are even trained in techniques for staunching the flow of blood so you won't bleed out before we are done with you. It's actually a rather effective technique because everyone, no matter how much they've trained their bodies, has a pain threshold. It's just a matter of finding it and flirting with that line. I am a very patient person. Heralded as the most patient of my clan, and therefore, the most effective at the job. Shall we find your's?" Sinthe asked.

Hanzo stiffened up and tried to free himself again, but Sinthe wouldn't be budged. She simply sat there, waiting for him to give up and settle back down. When he finally did, she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"You done? My grandfather is the leader of the Joelle Clan. He taught me this hold himself. You aren't going to budge me. That being said, I will hear your answer now...will you give up? I would rather not have to use the techniques of my clan. I don't much care for the smell of blood, but I shall do it if I have to. As I said...I need this licence, and now." Sinthe told him.

"I won't give up." Hanzo replied, making Sinthe heave a sigh.

"Normally, I value persistence in a man, but you are just being stubborn. As you told Gon earlier...it is not as if you could not win the next round, or the round after." Sinthe remarked.

"The same could be said to you." Hanzo replied.

He was starting to get very uncomfortable with the way she had his arms pinned. It was putting an awful lot of strain on his shoulders.

"Yes, you are correct, but what is that quaint little expression...oh, yes. Ladies first."

Hisoka chuckled from where he stood. He was sure that, as a female herself, there was at least one person in the room cheering for Sinthe. A.k.a Menchi.

"And if I was to concede this match to you, that could possibly put me up against Killua. I am rather fond of that boy and would like to avoid friendly fire if I can. I will admit that I would be unable to win against him." Sinthe added.

Killua raised his head to look at her, but she wasn't even glancing in his direction. Hanzo shifted to try to look at her face, but was unable to manage it.

"He too strong for you?" Hanzo said, trying to be mocking.

"That is not the reason, though I do not doubt Killua's abilities despite his age. I merely value loyalty above all else. It is a priceless commodity in my world and a rare one at that. Even an assassin needs absolute loyalty from those chose to be close to them. Killua has my loyalty, meaning that I would allow certain liberties to him as one I favor. You, on the other hand...I owe nothing to you." Sinthe replied.

Sinthe reached back then, pulling a wickedly sharp knife from her boot. Hanzo's eyes locked on the blade until it vanished from his line of sight. The next second, he felt the sharp tip against his back, moving slowly, the pressure just enough for him to feel the sharp tip through his shirt.

"I do not like to repeat myself, but I shall give you one last chance. Concede." Sinthe told him.

"No." Hanzo said, instantly.

"Very well."

Hanzo barely bit back a cry of pain when he felt the searing pain of the blade piercing his skin. She paused for a moment, as if asking if he gave but Hanzo shook his head fiercely. There was another piercing pain, this time right at his kidneys, wrenching a noise of pain from him. The next two times he denied her, she targeted the most painful spots she could from his back. From where they stood, the other candidates couldn't see what Sinthe was doing, just watched as she idly worked, her chin resting in her free hand.

Hanzo, though, was pretty sure that at this rate, he really could die. While it would disqualify her, she could always come back next year. He would just be dead. He could feel her getting ready for another strike. Mustering what strength he had, he bucked once more, twisting at the same time. Straight faced, but her eyebrows raising in mild surprise at his remaining strength, Sinthe allowed herself to be knocked to the side. Placing a hand on the floor, she flipped herself over and away from him. She slid a few feet before coming to a stop on one knee.

"You're insane!" Hanzo snapped, getting shakily to his feet.

Sinthe raised one eyebrow as she looked over at him. In one hand, she dangled the knife she had removed from her boot...without a single drop of blood on it.

"Why would you say that? I never once cut you." she told him, rocking the knife back and forth, her eyebrow raising in a sign of amusement.

Hanzo reached back, feeling along his back. There wasn't a single cut to be found, but he was sure he had felt the knife pierce his skin. If it hadn't then how had she dealt the pain he felt? It honestly had felt like he was being stabbed.

"You will have a few, small bruises, but you will live." Sinthe told him, swinging the knife back and forth in her hand.

"How did you do that?" Hanzo asked.

"Trade secret." Sinthe replied, returning the knife to her boot. "Let's just say...I'm good with my hands."

Sinthe held up her hands and wiggled the fingers. Hanzo growled before charging her. Sinthe easily flipped out of his way, her hand flicking in his direction, almost as if she was dismissing him. But that wasn't the case, as he soon found out. Kurapika had a good idea as to what she had just done for he had picked up the slightest flash of light on metal.

Darting around Hanzo with her superior speed and reflexes, Hanzo didn't realize what she had done, until she darted in at his back and landed a kick right to his lower back. Hanzo felt his knees buckle before they hit the ground. Then he felt the tightening of wires around his person before she shoved a heeled foot into the middle of his back.

Hanzo was forced to bow his back as the wires he couldn't see, tightened, some tugging just under his chin to make him bend backwards as her foot pressed on his back. He was able to see Sinthe's distant and impassive face in this position as she held the wires wrapped around her left hand. Hanzo could just barely make them out in the light of the room. They were thin, but apparently very strong. They had to be infamous wires that Joelle's were credited with creating. Despite being thin enough to be nearly invisible to the untrained eye, they were strong and sturdy.

"Breaking arms is effective. The least amount of major damage but effective enough to put a person out of a fight for a while. People need their arms, but can survive without them. Now the **back** , is completely different. And I know exactly how to break a person's back to leave them wheelchair bound but alive." Sinthe told him.

Hanzo's eyes went wide. Her eyes were devoid of emotion, her face impassive. He had the sickening feeling deep in his gut that she would actually do it. She would break his back, ruin his life if he didn't give her what she wanted. And she would do so without any qualms.

"So I will ask...concede." Sinthe ordered.

When he didn't reply instantly she tugged harder on the wires while adding more pressure to his back with her foot. Hanzo couldn't hold back the noise of pain as his spine was forced to bend in a way it never had before.

"I wonder...given your current position, which do you think will be the first to break? Your back or your neck? Should we find out?" Sinthe asked.

"Just what kind of a girl are you!?" Hanzo demanded through gritted teeth.

"One that was raised to do what she must to get what she needs. I won't ask again." Sinthe replied.

Hanzo knew there was no way out of this. The wires were too strong, holding his arms captive to his sides. His body would give before her persistence did.

"I give." he finally conceded.

"Thank you." Sinthe said in reply, uncurling two fingers so the wires would slip through.

The wires around him loosened and with a tug from her, completely unraveled from around his body. Hanzo caught himself with his hands braced on the floor. Sinthe stepped around him, wrapping the wires up and tucking them inside her glove along with the small hook on the end that had latched onto his clothes allowing the wires to wrap around him.

"If you're going to bluff, you should learn the right way to do it. **That** was the right way." Sinthe told him.

Hanzo's head came up at her words, his eyes going wide. He looked up at her back as she resettled her glove, tugging idly to make sure it was in place.

"Bluff?" he asked.

Sinthe half turned back to look at him over her shoulder. She tugged on her scarf, forming a hood out of it's length once more.

"I know **how** to break a person's back, but, at this point in time, I lack the actual physical strength required to break a grown man's back. Especially one with a body as trained and toned as yours." she told him. "Not to mention that, despite rumors you have heard about me, I'm not one to ruin a person's life like that."

"You were bluffing!?" Hanzo yelled.

Sinthe spread her hands in a "what can you do" kind of gesture and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't seem the least bit remorseful with the bluff.

"Here's a bit of advice for you...women are deceptive creatures by nature. Joelle women are doubly so. Always assume that at least half of what they do in battle, or life in general, is deception." Sinthe told him before yanking her hood up. "If not all of what they do. You definitely shouldn't trust a Joelle woman."

She returned to her place, then, on the other side of Killua from Leorio and Kurapika and tugged the hood forward to cast her face in shadows once more. She accepted her bag back from Killua with a thanks, hanging it from one shoulder. She was announced the winner of her match and that Hanzo would move on to the next round to fight Pokkuru. Gittarakuru turned his head, staring at Sinthe from where he stood beside Hisoka, but Sinthe didn't acknowledge that she even noticed his attention.

The match between Hanzo and Pokkuru went about the same way as Hanzo's match with Gon, but Pokkuru quickly admitted defeat and they moved on to the next match. Hisoka verses Bodoro. It was obvious from the very start that Bodoro was no match for Hisoka, but he just wouldn't give up. Hisoka laid him out easily before bending to whisper something to the older man. The moment Hisoka straightened up and walked away, Bodoro admitted his defeat.

When the next match was announced, Sinthe knew it would be decided in just a spare minute, and not because one person was stronger than the other. The match pit Pokkuru against Killua. The moment it started, Killua declared that it wouldn't be any fun for him to fight against Pokkuru and he forfeited the match to the other candidate.

The next match was suppose to be Leorio verses Bodoro, but Leorio appealed to the examiners to move on to the next match in order to give Bodoro a chance to rest and see to his wounds. So the match between Killua and Gittarakuru was announced. Sinthe looked down at Killua at her side.

"Best of luck, Killua." she told him.

"Yeah, thanks." Killua replied, heading out to meet the needle covered man.

Sinthe didn't like the feel she got from Gittarakuru. She had felt the dark feeling from him from the very first time she came anywhere near him. She felt like she was standing before the world's most deadliest snake, all coiled and ready to strike. She believed that Killua was strong, talented, but something about what she felt from Gittarakuru suggested he was on a whole other level from Killua.

The two faced each other and the match was started.

"It's been a long time, Killua." Gittarakuru said.

Killua raised an eyebrow, wondering why Gittarakuru was talking like he had met him before. As far as Killua knew, he had never met this needle riddled menace before. Reaching up, Gittarakuru started removing the needles in his head and face. Before their eyes, his face and head shifted, taking a new shape, and his hair grew out and changed color. Leorio and Kurapika were a little unsettled, watching the change, but Sinthe tilted her head to the side, completely intrigued.

Killua's eyes widened, his whole attitude changing when the shifting stopped and revealed Gittarakuru to be his oldest brother, Illumi. A cold sweat broke out over Killua's body as he faced his brother.

"Mum and Milluki told me you've hit them?" Illumi asked.

"You could say it like that." Killua replied.

"Mum was crying." Illumi informed him.

"Obviously! A mother that suffers of this from her own son-"

"I highly doubt that's the case here." Sinthe remarked, cutting off Leorio.

"She was confused. "Succeeding in educating that way gives me such pleasure"." Illumi said, quoting his mother.

Leorio fell over himself in disbelief. Just what kind of family was it that Killua's mother was pleased with having Killua attack her? Sinthe found it a little off putting and her grandfather had been thrilled the first time Sinthe's mother, Luisa, had stabbed him in the back...literally. It was even one of his most favorite stories to tell.

"I told you so." Sinthe said.

She shrugged when Leorio looked at her. If he had grown up in a life like the one she had, he wouldn't be so surprised by the way Killua's family worked.

""But I'm worried to see him leave right now"...After thinking a lot, she called me. It's an unexpected meeting. She feared you'd like to be a Hunter. To tell you the truth, I also wanted an accreditation for my next work." Illumi went on.

"I don't especially want to be a Hunter. I just wanted to try the exam." Killua replied.

"That's reassuring. So I can talk to you openly. You won't become a Hunter. Because your vocation is to be a killer. You're just a dark puppet, passionless. Inside you, you have no passion, nor desire. You feed yourself with shadow, and the only pleasure you can feel comes from the death of people. You're just as we taught you, Father and I." Illumi told Killua.

Sinthe had always been told something similar by her grandfather. The man had taught her, over the years, that she would be nothing more than a tool he would use to further the clan's place in the world. Of course, Sinthe no longer believed his words to be true.

"What were you expecting in becoming a Hunter?" Illumi asked his brother.

"It's not that I wanted to become a Hunter that lead me here. But there's something I'd like to have." Killua answered.

"No, there isn't anything." Illumi retorted.

"Yes, there's something!" Killua snapped.

"Pff! So tell it to me! What would you want?" Illumi asked. "Well?"

Killua didn't answer right away, his gaze focused on the ground. Illumi stared down at him.

"There's nothing, is there?" Illumi asked.

"There is! I want...I want to become friends with Gon. I'm fed up with killing. I just want...to become friends with Gon. I want to have fun, like a normal kid." Killua said.

"That's impossible! You can't make people be your friends. The only judgment you're able to pass on a human is to know if you can kill him or not. Because that's what we taught you. You're amazed by Gon. You're always together, aren't you? This has nothing to do with being friends." Illumi said.

"That's false." Killua insisted.

"If you stay close to him, one day, you'll want to kill him. Because you'll ask yourself if you're able to kill him or not. Because you're a natural born killer." Illumi said.

Leorio, fed up with hearing Illumi say such things to his little brother, spoke up.

"Killua! Even if it's your friends or anyone else, I don't know, but I'm gonna tell you...he's just an idiot, a dumbass that understands nothing at all! Go on! Burst him like you usually do, and pass the exam! You want to become friends with Gon? So don't fall asleep! You get along well, and you are friends, aren't you!? And I'm sure Gon feels the same way!" Leorio yelled.

"Really?" Illumi asked.

"That's obvious! Idiot!" Leorio snapped back.

"That bothers me...if the other one already thinks he's his friend. I know! I'll just have to kill Gon." Illumi said.

Sinthe knew it to be a bluff. There were several reasons why Illumi couldn't, and wouldn't, kill Gon. Killua, on the other hand, was effected by his brother's words. Especially when Illumi had needles in his hand, and started heading for the door.

"Killers don't need friends. Because they're always in the way. Where is he?" Illumi asked.

One official stepped forward to stop him, since the exam wasn't over, and Illumi flicked his hand, three needles burying themselves in the man's face. The man's features began to, painfully, distort.

"So?" Illumi asked.

"Resting room...two...next..."

Illumi didn't need to hear anymore. He turned away from the man, only to find more officials blocking the door with Leorio, Hanzo, Kurapika, and even Sinthe, blocking the actual door. Sinthe actually liked Gon. The boy was cheerful and honest, and truly seemed to be a great friend to Killua. And Killua was happy with him around. That was reason enough for Sinthe to step in the way.

"Damn it! If only I didn't need this certificate for my next work...If I kill them here, I'll be disqualified and Killua will automatically pass. I was going to make a mistake. Because if I kill Gon, the result will be the same. Yes. I know! I'll start with passing the exam and then I'll kill Gon!" Illumi said, before turning to face Netero. "Doing it this way, even if I kill everyone here, my title can't be taken back, can it?"

"No. No special rule allows that." Netero replied.

Illumi turned to his brother then, who was visibly sweating by this moment. This was part of the reason why Sinthe was glad she didn't have siblings. In families like hers and Killua's, having someone, like a sibling, who knew them better than anyone else, was a dangerous thing. Especially when that person would take any chance to use that against them.

"Did you hear, Killua? If you don't win against me, you won't be able to save Gon. Will you be able to fight for friendship? No, you can't. The reason is simple: more than the friendship, what matters is if here and now, you can defeat me or not." Illumi said, turning to walk towards Killua, making the younger boy stiffen up in fear. "You already have the answer. "With my strength, I can't beat my brother". "If you feel you can't beat him, don't confront him." I was the one who gave you that advice, do you remember?"

Killua, his eyes wide and obviously scared beyond belief, took a step towards his brother. Scared or not, he would fight for Gon's sake.

"Don't move." Illumi said, bringing Killua to a dead stop. "If you move even a tiny bit, I'll consider it to be the start of the fight. From the moment our bodies touch each other, the fight will begin. There's only one way to stop us. You understand? But...don't forget: if you don't confront me, your precious friend Gon will die."

Illumi's hand inched closer and closer to Killua. Killua felt like his heart was about to hammer it's way out of his chest, or stop altogether. He couldn't tell.

"Go on, Killua! Whatever happens, we won't let anyone get killed, not Gon, not you! Whatever he does, we'll stop him! Do what you want to do!" Leorio yelled to Killua.

Killua, though, didn't hear him. Just looking at Killua's eyes, Sinthe knew that the fight was already lost. He simply just couldn't fight against Illumi.

"Damn...I lost." Killua said.

Silence fell over the room as Killua stared at the floor. Sinthe took a step forward then, bringing attention to her, but she was focused on Illumi.

"He admitted his defeat. Don't you think it's time you stop lying and trying to mess with his head?" she demanded on Illumi.

Illumi turned to look at her, surprised by her words. Though he couldn't see her face due to the shadow cast by the hood, he could hear the confidence in her tone. How did she know he was bluffing with Killua? Though it would be simpler to just kill Gon and be done with it, Illumi wasn't going to do so. But how would Sinthe know this? Or was she bluffing too? Clapping his hands together, the air around Illumi changed.

"I do feel better! I'm done with the fights." Illumi said, turning to face Killua and clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "I lied to you, Killua, as she said. I have no intention of killing Gon! I only wanted to test you. Now I have what I wanted. You don't have the qualifications to make any friends. Moreso, you don't need any. You'll continue listening to what you father and I tell you. You only have to do your work correctly and everything will be okay. If someday it becomes necessary for you to pass this exam, I'll guide you. But now, that's not the case."

Illumi's eyes widened slightly when Sinthe suddenly appeared at his side, injecting herself between him and Killua. She laid a hand on Killua's shoulder, gently squeezing as she turned her head to look up at Illumi. This close to each other, Illumi could see past the shadows cast by the hood. He could make out the sharpness of mismatched eyes lurking in the shadows. Oddly enough, he felt compelled to remain perfectly still under that gaze.

Illumi watched as Killua allowed Sinthe to shield him from Illumi, Killua even taking an unconscious step closer to her side. In the span of the fourth phase, the two had obviously forged a friendship strong enough for Sinthe to rise to his defense and for Killua to find solace in her presence.

"I do believe that if he wants your guidance, let alone, your opinion, he'll ask for it. As he has not, perhaps you should keep both to yourself." Sinthe said.

The warning was clear in her tone as she turned without another word, and guided Killua away from Illumi and to Kurapika and Leorio. Illumi watched her with surprise and interest. Most wouldn't stand up to him that way. They certainly wouldn't get in the middle of something involving two members of the Zoldyck family. Sinthe didn't seem the least bit concerned as long as it was in defense of a friend.

That was a Joelle clansman, alright.

Sinthe, Kurapika, and Leorio tried their hardest to talk to Killua but it was as if he had closed himself off to everything around him. All they could do was wait for him to want to talk. In the meantime, Leorio's match with Bodoro was to start. Sinthe stood beside Killua, watching as Leorio faced Bodoro. No sooner had the match started, Killua appeared behind Bodoro. Sinthe glanced down at her side and sure enough, the boy was gone. She turned quickly, ready to call out to Killua, but it was too late. The boy stabbed Bodoro right through the heart, instantly killing the old man.

Without a word from Killua, he was disqualified and the exam was ended. Killua didn't even glance at his friends as he turned and left. If it wasn't for the fact that she had to stay for a closing orientation, Sinthe would have gone after him. As it was, those remaining were ushered into a classroom style hall. Each of them took a seat, Sinthe preferring the far back, as far from Illumi as possible. Of course, the first topic of discussion was Killua's disqualification.

Naturally, as his friends, Kurapika and Leorio was against it. Even Sinthe added her two jenny worth to the conversation, even if it was only her agreeing with the two. Gon appeared then, throwing the door wide open. Sinthe, sitting the closest to the door, turned where she was sitting on the desk top, her legs and arms crossed. Gon, his arm bandaged and wrapped in a sling, glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Illumi.

Ignoring everyone else, Gon stormed down to where Illumi sat at the front of the room and stood there, glaring at him. Illumi didn't even acknowledge he stood there.

"Apologize to Killua." Gon demanded.

At this, Illumi finally turned to look at Gon, his expression still blank.

"Apologize? For what?" Illumi asked.

"You don't even understand this? You don't have the qualifications to be an older brother." Gon told him.

"You need qualities for this?" Illumi asked, turning back to face the front.

Gon, starting to lose his temper, reached out then, grabbing Illumi by the right wrist. His grip tightened and with a tug, he yanked Illumi out of his seat, swinging the larger male over his head until Illumi landed on his feet beside Gon, mildly surprised. Gon still didn't release his wrist, though. A low, impressed whistle sounded from the back of the room, but when the others glanced back at Sinthe, she didn't even let off the impression that she had made a sound.

"To be the friend of somebody, I don't require anything!" Gon snapped at Illumi.

His grip tightened even more until Illumi felt the bone in his wrist snap. Despite the broken bone, Illumi's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Let's go find Killua. I don't care if you want to apologize to him or not. Just tell me where he is, that will be enough." Gon said.

"And after, what will you do?" Illumi asked.

"I'll bring him back." Gon replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Hearing you, you'd think I'd kidnapped someone. He left by himself." Illumi said calmly.

"But that's not what he wanted to do. You manipulated him so much that we can talk about kidnapping." Gon replied.

"That's precisely the point I was about to debate on, Gon." Netero called out then.

Gon turned to look at the old man, still gripping Illumi's wrist tight.

"An identical request has been brought up by Leorio and Kurapika. And it seems that Sinthe is in agreement with them. Killua's disqualification and the injustice it represents are being examined now." Netero told Gon.

"The attitude of Killua during the fight with the one called Gittarakuru and his attitude after the fight weren't natural. This allows us to think that during the fight, he was under influence and acted under this hold. Generally, even if we use a powerful hypnotism, it's impossible to ask someone to assassinate someone. But for Killua, killing is a daily act, and moral limits don't work. His actions can be explained." Kurapika said, jumping right into the topic.

"The problem comes from this happening during my fight against Bodoro. If we pay close attention, we could say Killua came to help me. In that case, the disqualified one isn't him, but me." Leorio added.

"Whatever, at this moment, Killua couldn't act on his own. His disqualification isn't justified." Kurapika insisted.

"But these are only hypotheses. We don't have any proof. Nothing can prove to us that he was asked to kill someone. Nor that he had been hypnotized before hand." Netero said.

"Something of this sort is difficult to prove, but considering that familiar link between the two, it is far from impossible."

The sudden comment had everyone turning to Sinthe. She sat on the desk top, legs crossed and hands folded over the top knee.

"Meaning?" Netero asked her.

"I've seen the technique used within my own clan. He even said himself that he has had a big hand in raising Killua to be who he is. It is not a far stretch in the least to think that he has done something to manipulate Killua and can do so without any visible evidence. And unless someone catches a person in the process of hypnotizing someone, it is rather difficult to prove it has or hasn't been done. Personally, though, I know for a fact that that wasn't Killua." Sinthe said lowly.

"How do you know?" Netero asked.

"There's a saying that says that "eyes are windows to the soul". Believe it or not, but before my eyes, those windows are forever wide open. I could see it in both of their eyes. As for Killua's interference in Leorio and Bodoro's match...Leorio is a companion and friend of Killua's. Had he, somehow, lost, he would have ended up fighting Killua. Of course Killua wouldn't have wanted that." Sinthe replied.

Her insight into Killua's reasons aside, the idea of Sinthe being able to divulge a person's every emotional secret simply by looking them in the eye, was creepy to say the least. Though it did explain the probbing, creepy feeling one got looking into her eyes.

"It is not hard to believe in the least, but that is still no proof. Concerning what happened after the match between Leorio and Bodoro, I don't think there are any problems. The strength of each one was nearly the same at this time, but counting experience, Bodoro had an advantage. If we only count the fighting skills, I think Leorio was more effective. I can only say the situation didn't need Killua's help." Netero replied.

From here, Pokkuru spoke up, bringing up how Kurapika won his match, saying that **that** was the topic of disqualification they should be covering. He basically demanded that Kurapika tell them what Hisoka whispered to him. Of course, Kurapika denied him. It took Gon speaking up to stop the arguments that started flying around the room.

"This isn't any of my business. Qualification isn't something we have to talk about. The ones who are not okay with their success can go through training until they are. Concerning Killua, if he takes the exam again, it's obvious he'll pass, and obtain his title of Hunter. It's a pity he failed but we can't do anything about it. On the other hand...if he had been under constraint until now, to kill people not by his own choice...I won't forgive you." Gon said, glaring at Illumi.

"You won't forgive me, so what?" Illumi asked.

"I won't do anything for you. I'll take Killua back. And I'll do everything I can to make sure you'll never meet again." Gon threatened.

Sinthe shifted in her seat, ready to pounce as Illumi reached for Gon with his free hand. Gon instantly released Illumi and jumped back from him. Before anything else could possibly happen, Netero brought the topic of conversation to an end, saying that Killua's disqualification would stick. With that decided, the orientation was wrapped up with the explanation about their licenses and how valuable they were, as well as the rules of their society.

When it was all said and done and they each had their licenses in hand, they were free to leave and go about their new lives as Hunters. Sinthe remained where she was sitting, watching as Gon demanded to know where Killua went. Illumi was pretty sure that Gon would never reach Killua, even if he knew where he was, so he simply told Gon that Killua had gone home to their family residence on Kukuru Mountain. After that, everyone begin splitting up.

Hisoka and Illumi stood together, watching as Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio walked off down the hall, already discussing their plans.

"Will it be okay? A killer that tells the place of his lair." Hisoka remarked.

"Yes. It's not even hidden, plus, it's famous. When they arrive there, they'll understand the difference between the world they live in and mine." Illumi told him.

Hisoka's eyes fell to Illumi's wrist then. Already, it was bruising a deep blue and purple, his wrist swelling up to twice it's size. Seeing what Hisoka was looking at, Illumi raised his arm to look at it.

"This? Yes...it's broken." Illumi confirmed. "Quite an interesting thing. I understand why you said you wanted to keep an eye on him."

"Isn't he." Hisoka replied proudly.

Whether or not Hisoka found Gon fascinating, Illumi could see the real threat behind letting Gon live. He was even wondering about if he should go ahead and kill Gon, when he noticed Hisoka glaring at him. He turned to look at the other man.

"Gon is mine. If you touch him, you're taking a great risk." Hisoka told him.

"I know. We haven't known each other for a long time, but I understand your tastes." Illumi told him.

"And I understand yours. She's quite something." Hisoka replied.

With this said, both of their gazes turned to Sinthe as she slipped past them, hurrying after Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, ignoring the two of them completely as her scarf trailed out behind her.

"What will your answer be to the offer?" Hisoka asked as they watched her.

"I will accept." Illumi replied.

"And her?"

"She'll find out soon enough." Illumi answered. "I'll act then."

-0-0-0-0-

"Gon. Kurapika, Leorio."

Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio came to a stop, the three turning when they heard their names being called. Coming towards them from down the hall, was Sinthe.

"Oh, hey Sinthe!" Gon greeted.

"Did you need something?" Kurapika asked.

They had just been discussing where to find out information on Kukuru Mountain. It was a no brainer that they were going to go after Killua. Sinthe had interrupted the conversation.

"Acutally, yes, I do. I have two reasons for approaching the three of you. One is a personal matter I must discuss with Kurapika." Sinthe said.

Hearing this surprised Kurapika. He hadn't really talked to Sinthe, didn't know her as well as Killua, and even Gon, did. What personal matter could she possibly have with him? Gon and Leorio were curious too, looking at Kurapika for an answer he couldn't give them.

"We can go somewhere private if you prefer, but it should only take a moment. I feel this would be a sensitive, personal matter for you." Sinthe offered.

"No, it's fine. I trust Gon and Leorio." Kurapika told her.

"Alright." Sinthe said.

Sinthe turned to her bag then, pulling it around in front of her to start digging through it. As she searched the contents of her bag, she spoke.

"Well, about half a year back, I came across a clansman of mine with this in his possession. It didn't seem right to me, so I, uh, **persuaded** him to give them to me. I knew it would be better off in the hands of someone closely linked to it, and I was pleasantly surprised when I saw that you were taking part in the exam this year. It took me doing a lot of research to find out about you, going through a lot of sources that I'm not very proud of. But I can finally, with a clear conscious, hand this over. It'll finally be back where it needs to be." Sinthe said.

About half way through her speaking, Kurapika had a good idea of what was in her bag. He stiffened up, hoping, praying he was right. Out of her bag, Sinthe pulled out a cylinder shaped container shroaded in a cloth, draw string bag. Holding it carefully in the cradle of both hands, she held it out to Kurapika. Kurapika took it from her, opening the bag. Pulling back the cloth to reveal the container, he sucked in a sharp breath.

He had been right.

There, floating in the cylinder container, was a pair of scarlet colored eyes. Kurapika's eyes flew up to Sinthe, shocked that she had simply handed them over to him.

"I...I don't know what to say. Most would keep these for themselves. They are very valuable on the black market." Kurapika told her.

"Don't say anything. I am not like others. I don't like things like this, people selling off parts of other people. It's not right. Seeing my clansman with those in his hands...I cannot even begin to explain how I felt at the time. I knew they needed to be back where they belonged and I had heard there was a survivor of the Kurta clan. I am glad I found you." Sinthe told him. "Just take good care of them."

He was pleasantly surprised. All rumors painted Sinthe as an evil monster with no control over her strength or blood lust, but the girl before him was pleasantly kind, soft spoken, and considerate. He smiled at her, thankful for that consideration.

"I will. Thank you." Kurapika told her, tucking the eyes away in his own bag.

"My pleasure. Now, as for my second reason for approaching you...I would like to go with you to get Killua."

All three of them turned to look at Sinthe. It hadn't passed any of their minds that Sinthe might feel the need to go after Killua, herself.

"Killua is my friend. I promised him I would be a friend he could rely on. Please let me go with you." Sinthe pleaded.

They could hear the determination in her voice. She really wanted to go, to keep the promise she had made to Killua. Of course, this won over Gon in an instant, and if Gon was on board, Kurapika and Leorio wouldn't deny her either.

"Sure! But, uh...do you have to wear the hood?" Gon asked.

In a gesture that was almost self-conscious, Sinthe reached up to touch her hood with her hands. She gripped the edge of the hood, tugging it down further over her face as her head ducked and her shoulders hunched slightly. If not the gesture, the poster was definitely self conscious and insecure.

"You don't...hate my eyes?" Sinthe asked.

The three of them stiffened slightly out of surprise. Kurapika and Leorio had never thought to meet a Joelle who was insecure about anything. Pretty much every member of the clan had enough self confidence for twenty people. Their women alone were so comfortable in their own skins that clothes were, sometimes, optional. It was part of what made them seem crazy to the rest of the world since they never seemed to fear or worry about anything. Since she had done something kind for him, without expecting anything in return, Kurapika decided to be the first to speak up. Besides, who better would understand the fear of someone else knowing about their eyes than him? He gave Sinthe a smile.

"You have nothing to fear with us. I, for one, find your eyes to be perfect fascinating, Absinthe." Kurapika told her, using her full first name.

Sinthe's head came up in a snap, her fingers curling tighter in her hood. With the angle her head was in, they could see the lower half of her face. From the way her mouth opened and then closed and twisted, as well as from the way she shifted, Kurapika was sure she was embarrassed.

"Could you please call me Sinthe?" she asked, her normally low voice, even lower.

"Why? I think Absinthe is a beautiful name." Kurapika told her.

The tip of her nose, the highest point on her face that they could see, turned red then. Kurapika was sure he had made her blush. He really couldn't see the Devil Child people called her when she acted like this. If Kurapika was to guess, she was probably only straight forward and confident when in a fight.

"I, uh...umm...alright..."

That was all Sinthe was able to get out, making the three smile and chuckle slightly at her embarrassment. She was saved any further embarrassment by the approaching figure of Hanzo, who called out to them with a loud, "Yo!". All four turned and looked at him.

"I'm returning to my country. It was concise, even if it seemed like an eternity, but it was amusing." Hanzo said, rather happily at that. "If someday you come to my country, contact me. I can show you the best tourist spots."

With this, Hanzo handed all four of them a card. Sinthe looked at the thing before tucking it into the back pocket of her shorts. She then turned to look up at Hanzo.

"About earlier...I apologize." Sinthe told him.

Hanzo waved it off. Now that he had a moment to cool down and had his license in hand, he had no harsh feelings towards Sinthe's approach for winning her match.

"No, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. If anyone should know that most things aren't what they seem, it should be me as a ninja. I was prejudice against you, so sorry." Hanzo told her.

"Yes, well...to be fair, there are some pretty awful rumors that proceed me and at least a few of them are true." Sinthe admitted.

"Bygones?" Hanzo asked, holding out a hand to her.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Sinthe accepted, taking his hand.

Hanzo grinned and gave them a wave before turning to leave. No sooner had he left, Pokkuru approached them to apologize to Kurapika for jumping on his case about whatever it was that Hisoka whispered to him.

"I lost my wits a while ago, I'm sorry." Pokkuru told him.

"No. I'm the one who should apologize." Kurapika replied.

"You know, it's because you were right that I didn't know what to do. I never imagined that I would pass this exam in such an unsatisfying way. I want to get rid of any misunderstandings from that moment. Anyways, nothing will change from now on. We pushed ourselves hard to pass this exam, so let's profit from the advantages the title gives us. The real problem is knowing what we'll do now." Pokkuru said, before jabbing a thumb at his own chest. "I'm gonna travel all over the world looking for living species whose existence must still be proven. In other words, I'm gonna become a Hunter of ghostly species! If you need any information, we can look for it do you think?"

"Yes, thank you. I'd like to know some more information on a Hunter named Jin. I'd like to know what is said about him." Gon said.

"Jin? Do you have a picture?" Pokkuru asked.

"No."

Pokkuru pulled out his portable computer, typing something in before turning to Leorio and Kurapika.

"And you?" he asked.

"Not particularly." Kurapika told him.

Pokkuru nodded and turned to Sinthe while Leorio looked down at Kurapika.

"What about you?" Pokkuru asked.

"What I wish to know, is a little difficult to explain. I'm looking for someone who sent a written order to a man who appeared in my home some time ago." Sinthe said simply.

"Do you have the note?" Pokkuru asked.

Sinthe reached inside her cream colored top, pulling something out of a inside pocket there. She unfolded the note and held it up. Pokkuru took a picture of the note to use before tucking away the computer. Sinthe replaced the old, crumpled not back into her pocket. Pokkuru handed them all a card holding his "home code".

"As you wish. If you ever need any help, pleace call me. This is my "home code"." Pokkuru told them.

"Good idea, I'll give you mine." Kurapika said.

"So will I." Leorio agreed.

"As will I." Sinthe added.

Gon, who didn't know what a home code was, watched the four in confusion. Once the information was exchanged, Pokkuru turned to look at him.

"Give me yours too, Gon! Or I won't be able to contact you." Pokkuru said.

"Err, in fact...what's a "home code"?" Gon asked.

"Why am I not surprised that he doesn't know?" Sinthe asked.

"I forgot: he came here knowing nothing about anything!" Leorio said.

"A "home code" is a special phone for when you're gone. Because Hunters are almost always travelling around the world for one thing or another, an answering machine is indispensable so that they can collect a lot of information. Wherever you are in the world, thanks to your cell phone, you can listen to all the important info without interrupting your movement. Even in the mountain range where I live, it's relied upon." Sinthe said.

"Of course, to counter hacking and other phone bugs, we don't connect directly. We choose a secret access code, and we use crypting. We collect information directly as much as possible." Leorio said.

This, of course, lead Gon to question what Kurapika had meant before Sinthe had joined them when he had mentioned "surfing". Leorio and Kurapika had to explain about the internet, with Pokkuru adding in a comment now and then.

"That's true, with the Hunter's card, we can surf. Moreso, with the Hunter's card, you can surf freely. Why don't we use it now?" Kurapika asked.

"Aargh! No, I'd rather not! I've decided not to use it now." Gon replied.

"You're really stubborn." Leorio remarked.

"It's not that important! We'll use mine." Kurapika offered.

"Then, when you have a home code, call me." Pokkuru told Gon, giving him the contact information.

With that, Pokkuru parted ways with the four. Leorio asked if they should get going too, but Gon asked for them to wait a moment. He took off to speak with Satotz for a moment. They waited until Gon returned. Together, the four of them found a computer that they could use. While Kurapika took a seat, scanning his license, Sinthe perched herself on the desk top and Leorio and Gon crowded behind him to look over his shoulder.

"Let's begin with Kukuru Mountain." Kurapika remarked, typing away on the keyboard.

The information they found was that Kukuru Mountain was a mountain located in Dentora's province in the Republica of Padokia. It was a good distance from the mountain range where Sinthe, herself, lived. It was even in a completely different country on a completely different continent.

"Padokia...what and where is that country?" Leorio asked.

"Let's look at a map." Kurapika said, bringing up a map.

It showed where they currently were and where the country they wanted to go to, was. They were in luck that the country was open to tourist. Sinthe's own country was a little strict on who could come and go from the country.

"By boat, it will only take three days. When do we leave?" Kurapika asked.

"Today." was the reply that came from Leorio, Gon, and Sinthe in unison.

"Okay! I'm ordering tickets." Kurapika said, placing the order.

"Kurapika, after can you go to consult the Hunters' page? To see if there's anything on "Jin"." Gon asked.

"Okay."

Kurapika went ot the page, typing in the name and scrolling through the results.

"Jin...there are several. What's his family name?" Kurapika asked.

"Freaks. Jin Freaks." Gon replied.

Kurapika located the name and clicked on it, but the resulting page classified Jin as a "person in absolute secret". Sinthe leaned forward to peer at the screen.

"Huh...never seen that before." she remarked.

"You know what that means?" Leorio asked.

"My mother was a Hunter. Had the license "just in case", as she said. She didn't try to keep it a secret what she did. This means that trades of information on him on electronic pages, is forbidden. He has to be registered in the top secret files. To achieve that, a person has to have the power of the president and a mass fortune to their name." Sinthe replied.

"Gon, it's unexpected, but your father seems to be someone extremely important." Kurapika said, looking from Sinthe to Gon.

Gon nodded, feeling even more excited about finally finding his father. Sinthe leaned forward then, peering at the clock on the wall.

"What time does our ship depart?" she asked.

"Four. Why?" Kurapika asked.

Sinthe hopped off the desk then, grabbing his wrist to pull him up out of the chair. Kurapika, though surprised, let her.

"Then we better run. We got twenty minutes." she said.

All three males turned to look at the clock, wide eyed. Without further discussion, they all took off for the door of the building, Kurapika reversing the hold on his wrist to grab Sinthe's, pulling her after him. It must have been a sight to see, watching the four of them run by. A teenager who looked like an old business man, a little kid who looked like he had just taken quite a beating, and a young man dragging a hood girl behind as she fought to keep her hood from flying back.

Sinthe, though, just couldn't keep from smiling.

It was the first time she had been included in anything. It made her happy. Especially since these three didn't appear bothered by her eyes or her clan.

They all made it in time for their airship's departure, if just barely, and located their seats. Sinthe and Gon took a seat while Kurapika and Leorio went to get some food. Sinthe peered out the window beside her seat, watching as the aircraft set sail and the city passed beneath them.

"Thirsty?"

Sinthe looked up when something was held out to her. Kurapika stood there, smile on his face, holding out a dripping, icy bottle of water to her.

"Thank you." Sinthe said, taking the bottle.

Kurapika sat down in the seat across from her, his own drink in hand. Leorio and Gon sat across the aisle from them, both munching on french fries that Leorio had bought.

"If you don't mind, may I ask you something?" Kurapika asked, looking at Sinthe.

"You kind of already did, but go ahead." Sinthe replied, making Gon snicker.

"You had only the week on Zebiru's Island. How is it you became so close to Killua?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you didn't know each other before hand." Gon said.

"That's easy. I understand Killua and he understands me. We have similar backgrounds, he and I. Both of us were raised in less than morally sound families. I am the heir of the clan, my grandfather it's head. My grandfather expects of me the same that Illumi and Killua's father expect of him: to simply do as told and to kill. I know what it's like to always be shunned and told I can never have friends or anything resembling a normal life. In my case, though, my clan shuns me too. During the fourth phase of the exam, Killua and I gave each other a tiny bit of assistance with obtaining our targets' tags, since our targets were brothers. We just decided to keep each other company afterward." Sinthe answered.

"So you two bonded during that time." Leorio remarked.

"I like Killua. Sure, he has an inclination towards lying and deceiving, is mischievous on the best of days, is arrogant, and has an aptitude for being a ruthless killer, but he's whimsical, cheerful, clever, and, beneath it all...loyal and kind. It's rare to find someone raised as he and I are, that is still kind and loyal. I believe I've said it before, but I prize loyalty above all else." Sinthe told him.

Sinthe had realized all of that in the four days she had spent along side Killua on Zebiru's Island. She was sharp and observant. Gon was just happy that someone else saw the good in Killua that he did. Sinthe turned to peer out the window again.

"I like to think that people like us, people who were raised as we were, can still find some good in our lives. I no more what to spend my life killing others for nothing else than spite and money than Killua does. I don't want to be the bloody, monstrous killer that rumors make me out to be. I think the two of us can see and understand that in each other." Sinthe remarked. "I want to be free to make my own choices, like a normal person."

In that aspect, Killua and Sinthe really were similar. Both wanted nothing more than to be normal, but their families demanded something else from them. Though, Kurapika could sense that there was more to it with Sinthe. He could sense a bone deep ache of sadness and loneliness that wasn't really there in Killua. While he was curious, he didn't take Sinthe as the type to answer prying questions. Perhaps, given time, she might reveal it on her own.

Only time would tell.

END

Kyandi: I guess I should answer this question before it gets asked, but no, Sinthe doesn't have her nen yet.

Sinthe: Yet. By the time we get to the Yorknew City arc, a lot of connections to other characters are going to be made.

Kyandi: Yep. I spent two months coming up with you. By far, you are one of the most meek characters I have ever made.

Sinthe: Outside of a fight, you mean.

Kyandi: Yeah, that. I believe it's safe that you are a little devil in a fight.

Sinthe: In that aspect, I really am a devil child.

Kyandi: Just a little. Anyways, everyone please enjoy and review!

Sinthe: We shall return soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	6. Sold Out

Kyandi: Hey, everyone!

Sinthe: We're back.

Kyandi: Lately, I've been addicted to writing this story.

Sinthe: That is the price you pay for planning and plotting for so long that you become over excited.

Kyandi: Yeah...sounds about right.

Sinthe: Well, shall we move on? The chapter is on the long side.

Kyandi: Right. Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 6 Sold Out

Three days of traveling by aircraft later found Sinthe sitting across from Leorio and Kurapika on a train, Gon sitting in the seat beside her. All four were glancing out the window at the mountain in the distance.

"We can see it...the lair of a family of killers. The looks alone set a bad mood." Leorio remarked.

"You should see the mountain range where I live then. The locals call it Purgatory Mountains for a reason." Sinthe remarked, making Leorio shiver at the thought.

"What shall we start with?" Kurapika asked, changing the subject.

"First, lets go to an inn, and make a plan." Leorio said.

"It'll be okay. We've just come to see a friend, haven't we?" Gon replied.

The other three looked at him as Gon plastered himself to the window. Only someone as oblivious as Gon could say something like that. When they got off the bus, they asked a local fruit vendor for directions and she pointed them to a tour bus, complete with a guide, that took tourist up to the gates of the Zoldyck estates. They bought tickets and climbed on board with Sinthe and Gon sitting in the seat in front of Kurapika and Leorio. Sinthe turned to the two behind her, something catching her eyes.

"Look behind you." she said lowly.

The two glanced over their shoulders, easily spotting what it was that had caught Sinthe's attention. At the back of the bus, among the normal, cheerful tourist, sat some shady men who couldn't be anything other than bounty hunters. They had a bad feeling about it, but, for now, could only focus on their own task. The bus took them right up to the front gates of the estate, letting them off to look around.

The gate was huge and seemed to be made up of seven different doors that increased in size and was mounted with two dragon heads. Sinthe stood in front of the door, gripping her hood to hold it in place as she leaned as far back as she could to see the top of the gate. She let out a low whistle at the sheer height.

"Ooh...impressive." Leorio remarked.

"This is the main entrance. We also call it "Door of the Other World." The reason is simple: once you pass through, you'll never return alive. To enter, we use the little door on the side, and we see the guardian. From this point, it's the private domain of the Zoldycks, so we can't visit it." the guide said.

"What!? But the mountain is still far away from us, isn't it? So why...!?" Leorio demanded.

"Yes, I know. Here begins the mar of vegetation and Kukuru Mountain. Consequently, all this is the domain of the Zoldyck family." the guide replied.

"You mean...all this is their private garden...?" Leorio asked, him and Kurapika blown away by the fact that Killua's family owned, not only a mountain, but the land around it.

"My family owns a range of seven mountain peaks and the foot hills around them. The deed is actually currently in my grandfather's name. It'll fall to me in the event of his death." Sinthe remarked, as if it was nothing.

Leorio and Kurapika looked at her as if she was insane. Of course, to her it was normal. Her clan had existed for a long time and with each and every member of the clan either a professional killer or Hunter, the clan wracked up quite a heafty sum of money just in a month alone. Not to mention that half of the rewards for every job a member took, went towards the clan as a whole. Materialistically speaking, under her mother's care, Sinthe had never wanted for a single thing as a toddler.

"That's not normal." Leorio remarked, looking at her.

"Yes, well...I think it has been established that my clan is far from normal. The same can be said for the Zoldycks." Sinthe replied.

Leorio had to agree with her on that. If there were ever an award for the world's most messed up and abnormal family, the Zoldycks and Joelles would constantly be competing for first place.

"Miss Guide...how do you get inside?" Gon asked suddenly.

The woman looked at Gon and, despite the smile on her face, Sinthe could see the annoyance in the small, little tick mark that bulged out of her left temple. She bent down to Gon's level, her voice doing nothing to hide that annoyance.

"Tell me, kid, did you listen to what I just explained?" she asked.

"Yes, but..."

"If you enter, you won't come out again alive." she insisted. "It's a killer's lair."

"That's a bluff, isn't it?"

Sinthe turned as the two men she had pointed out on the bus, stepped up behind the guide, the larger of the two speaking.

"A phantom murderer family that nobody's ever seen. They're no more believable than that rumored Joelle Clan." the big man said.

Sinthe scoffed lowly from where she stood between Kurapika and Leorio. Kurapika laid a hand on her shoulder in a silent way of asking her not to do anything rash. Revealing that she was a Joelle, right then and there, could cause a lot of trouble. Sinthe understood and held her tongue.

"I heard somewhere there's a bounty of one million for the one who takes a simple picture of their face?" the smaller man said.

"Seriously!?" Leorio gasped.

"You probably should have taken a picture of Killua while you had the chance." Sinthe told Leorio lowly.

"Damn straight!" Leorio replied.

Sinthe turned, her and her friends watching as the two bounty hunters approached the guard house off to the side of the gate. Ripping the door off the house, the large man grabbed the guard by the front of his clothes, lifting him off the ground and demanding the door be open. When the guard, after some protesting, handed over the key, he was thrown aside and the two bounty hunter vanished through the door. Sinthe and Gon crouched next to the old guard, Sinthe dusting his clothes off.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked.

"Yes, yes. Hnn, Mike will have something other than his usual food once more." the old man complained.

"Say what?" Sinthe asked.

The door opening once more, had everyone turning to the door. Had the bounty hunters come back? Sinthe's eyes widened when, instead of the two men, a large, fur covered and clawed arm appeared, dumping two badly broken and cracked skeletons baring the clothes of the two bounty hunters, on the ground before vanishing once more, the door closing behind it.

"Oh..." Sinthe voiced, now understanding the guard's words.

Several of the tourist began to scream but the guard didn't seem all that surprised. If anything, he appeared rather put out and annoyed.

"The master has forbidden that you eat between meals! If you get fat, it won't be because of me!" he yelled after the creature.

After the scare, the tourists decided that they didn't want to stay anymore. They fled quickly onto the bus, one man stopping to call for Sinthe, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to hurry up and get back on the bus.

"Ah, well...That's okay, just leave." Gon told him.

"We're remaining here." Sinthe added.

This had all of the tourist staring at them like they were crazy, but they didn't stick around to say anything else. Once the bus was gone, the guard introduced himself as Zebulo. He invited them into the guard house and offered them tea. While the tea was making, they explained to Zebulo what they were doing there.

"I see...you are Master Killua's friends? It's a real pleasure for me! Having visitors this way. I've been working here for twenty years, and you're the first ones to come in peace." Zebulo told them from where he sat at a small table.

The only other chair in the little building, had been offered to Sinthe. Kurapika, after pouring her some tea, handed her a cup, Sinthe thanking him.

"As an employee, I may be punished if I say this, but...what a sad residence! Nobody ever visits here. There's an endless stream of people like these who come, but...well, it's not a common assassin family, so it's normal." Zebulo said, pointing to a trash can that he had dumped the bones of the two bounty hunters in.

"Believe me, I know what you mean." Sinthe remarked.

"Oh?" Zebulo asked, looking at her.

Since he served an assassin family, Sinthe didn't feel like she really had to hide what she was. Sinthe peeled back her shirt enough to bare the brand on her stomach. Zebulo's eyes widened when they landed on the clan mark on her skin.

"You're a Joelle?" he asked.

Sinthe, her face still lost under it's hood, nodded.

"Well, then you can most certainly know. But, sadly, this is the way my masters have planned things. But I'm really happy!" Zebulo declared. "However, I can't let you enter."

It wasn't the answer they had been hoping to hear, but it was the one they got.

"You saw it too, didn't you? The paw of that enormous animal...That's Mike. The guard dog of the Zoldycks. It obeys only the orders of the family, it's uncontrollable. For ten years, it has loyally obeyed the orders of its master. Which can be resumed in killing intruders. More than loyal, it's greedy. Anyways, I can't let you enter. I can't let Master Killua's friends be reduced to bones." Zebulo said.

"But," Sinthe speaking up made them all turn to her. "I don't understand, sir. You are unarmed, correct?"

"I am. Why do you ask?" Zebulo asked.

Kurapika knew then that Sinthe was thinking along the same lines as him.

"You can enter, can't you? Otherwise, why would you have this key? I believe that is what she's trying to get at." Kurapika remarked, Sinthe nodding.

"Good remark, the both of you. But you are half right, half wrong." Zebulo said. "To enter, I don't use this key. This is the special key for intruders. All these weird people, out of ten people, eight or nine come proudly up to the front door. When they can't open the door, disconcerted, they try to destroy the entrance, it's annoying. So we built a door on the side with a lock. This way intruders come to steal it from me, and I don't resist. Then they're killed and eaten by Mike."

That sounded like something that an assassin family would come up with. Sinthe's own grandfather had a large snake-like creature that guarded the tree riddled area around their village. The thing was a nasty creature that Sinthe had never liked. It always looked like it was ready to gobble her up.

"Under my appearance of sympathetic guardian...I'm only in charge of cleaning up the messes Mike makes." Zebulo added.

"Then you mean...there is no lock on the real door?" Sinthe asked.

"Exactly." Zebulo replied.

Upon hearing this, Leorio left the guard house and walked up to the main gate. Placing both hands on the doors, he pushed with all of his might. The others followed him out to watch. No matter the amount of strength he put behind it, he could not budge the door in the slightest. Sinthe, Kurapika, Gon, and Zebulo stood there and watched for perhaps a good fifteen minutes while he tried.

"I pull! I push! To the left! To the right! It doesn't open! I tried to lift too, but..."

Leorio trailed off and growled to himself. Annoyed didn't even begin to describe how he felt when faced with those doors.

"That's only because you're weak." Zebulo told Leorio.

"Idiot! I gave it all I had!" Leorio snapped.

"Look. Hold this please." Zebulo said, removing his jacket and handing it to Sinthe.

Sinthe took the jacket, folding it neatly. They watched as he approached the gate.

"This door's nickname is "Door of Verification". The ones that can't open this door...do not have the required qualities to enter into Zoldycks' domain." Zebulo said.

Sinthe watched, tilting her head to the side as Zebulo took a deep breath, focusing on the gates. She couldn't see any differences in Zebulo, but she could swear she **felt** a change. Something in the air around him seemed to change. Then, with a mighty heave, he pushed the gate open. The moment he let it go, however, it snapped back shut with a loud crash.

"As you can see, the door closes automatically. Once it's opened, you have to enter without pausing." Zebulo said, taking his jacket back from Sinthe when she offered it. "Thank you. Year after year, it become harder to open. If I failed to open it, I would get fired...so I don't have any other choice. Do not attack people that enter through the Door of Verification. That's the order given to Mike. Each side of the first door is two tons."

"Two...Normally, nobody can push such..." Leorio trailed off as something occurred to him. "You said, "first door"?"

"Yes. Look! You can see there there are seven total. The weight double each time the size changes. They were built so that we open the one corresponding to our strength. When Master Killua entered, he opened the third door." Zebulo told them.

"The third one? Twelve tons!" Gon said.

"Sixteen tons, Gon..." Kurapika and Sinthe said in unison, both embarrassed by his lack of math skills.

"You understand now? To enter the domain, you must have some abilities. The world where you live is different." Zebulo said.

"I don't like this...Sir, lend me your keys." Gon said, obviously not paying attention. "Even if I only came to see a friend, I must pass a test. So being an intruder fits me better. Refusing won't change anything. I'll climb the front."

"Don't say stupid things, Gon! Didn't you see the monster a while ago? One of his paws was already bigger than you!" Leorio snapped at Gon.

"Perhaps, but all this stuff isn't okay with me. Testing his friends is weird, isn't it? I refuse to enter through such a door." Gon replied.

"Even I think this is frivolous, Gon." Sinthe said.

"HA! See, even Sinth agrees with m-"

"That being said...I understand why you feel this way."

"Wait, **what!?** " Leorio snapped, turning on Sinthe when she interrupted him. "Are you insane!? Don't encourage him!"

"I highly doubt there is anything we can say to encourage or discourage him at this point. Perhaps it is only me, but he seems like a very stubborn individual." Sinthe reasoned.

Leorio couldn't really argue with her on that, because he had noticed it too. Zebulo reached up, rubbing at the back of his head as he considered Gon.

"I think you're right, as well. But it's madness wanting to pass with force. You'll get yourself killed for sure." Zebulo told him.

"I agree with you. We have some time, so let's try opening the first door." Kurapika suggested.

But Gon wasn't listening. It was like he was deaf to the pleas of his friends. He simply held his hand out to Zebulo, waiting for the old man to hand over the key. Sinthe looked between Gon and Zebulo before she heaved a sigh, drawing attention back to her.

"Fine then...I'll go with you, Gon."

" **What!?** "

All four males stared at her as she spread her hands in a what-can-you-do kind of fashion. Her shoulder rose and fell in a shrug.

"He's not going to change his mind and I can't simply let him go in there by himself when he has one arm in a sling. Despite the rumors, I'm not heartless." Sinthe explained. "Besides, I want to see Killua, too."

"Sinthe..."

Gon said her name lowly, touched. On the way to the mountain where Killua's family made their home, while Sinthe had slept, Kurapika and Leorio had told Gon of the rumors they had heard of the supposed Devil Child Joelle that Sinthe was known as. The rumors were far from flattering and painted Sinthe in a light that Gon just couldn't see. He couldn't see Sinthe as the dark, twisted, heartless, and cruel person that rumors called her.

Especially not when she was willing to go with him to help him.

Zebulo watched as the two turned towards him, Gon asking for the key once more.

"Oh my...I'm sorry, but I can't give you the key. I can't let friends of Master Killua satisfy Mike's appetite so easily. Well, wait a moment." Zebulo told the two.

He turned away from them then and returned to the guard house. Looking at each other, the four of them followed him and remained in the door way as Zebulo picked up a phone, dialing a number.

"Hello? Yes, it's Zebulo. Uh...There are four friends of Master Killua, and...yes, yes...Yes, I'm sorry! Yes! Yes, yes. I understand, yes. Forgive me. Thank you, good bye."

Sinthe tilted her head, looking down at Gon as Zebulo talked on the phone. From the sounds of it, it didn't go so well. Zebulo hug up the phone with a sigh and turned to face them, rubbing his head once more.

"No...I suspected it. They refused." Zebulo remarked.

"You called the residence?" Gon asked.

"No, I called the Zoldycks' intendants. All the calls to the residence have to pass through intendants. It's rare to speak to the family." Zebulo explained.

"Would you mind calling again? This time, I'll talk." Gon said.

"Okay. It doesn't bother me, but...It won't give you a good impression." Zebulo replied, dialing the number once more.

Gon took the phone this time. Sinthe couldn't hear what was being said on the other end of the line as Gon told the person who he was, but whatever was said, it was said quick before Gon was hung up on. Sinthe's head tilted to the side as Gon dialed the number Zebulo had punched in. The moment the other person answered the phone, Sinthe leaned back away from Gon as he yelled.

"Who are you to know that kind of thing!? That's enough! Let Killua get out of here!" Gon yelled.

Leorio and Kurapika flinched away from Gon, surprised by his outrage, Kurapika pulling Sinthe with him. Even Sinthe was taken off guard. She had never expected to hear Gon yell like that. The conversation didn't seem to get any better as Gon argued with the butler on the other end of the phone line. In the end, the butler hung up on his once more. Hanging up the phone, Gon turned around and exited the guard house. Sinthe, Kurapika, and Leorio followed him as he walked up to the gates. Pulling out his fishing pole, he cast the line, managing to catch the hook on the top of the wall.

"Gon! I'm telling you to stop!" Leorio called.

"No. You three wait here. I'm going alone." Gon replied.

Sinthe watched an argument broke out. To try to simplify the matter, Sinthe walked up to Gon. She grabbed him by the back of his jacket with one hand and heaved him off his feet, letting him dangle. Gon wiggled, trying to get free, before looking over his shoulder at Sinthe.

"Sinthe!?"

"I already told you that I'm not letting you go alone. If you go over the wall or through the door, I'm going with you." Sinthe told him. "I don't want to treat you like a child, Gon, but I will if you're going to act like one. Can't you see this is being a little too thoughtless?"

Gon wasn't exactly pleased with this, but Sinthe had her moments of stubbornness too. Zebulo could see that this argument wasn't going to end anytime soon at this rate.

"Gon, I'm giving you the keys. With these, you and Sinthe will be able to pass through the door." Zebulo told them.

"Sir! Wait! We'll make him forget this crazy idea." Leorio protested.

"Really? Gon seems to be very stubborn." Zebulo remarked before turning back to Gon.

Sinthe still had yet to set the boy back on his feet and Gon had yet to reel his line back in.

"In compensation, I'll pass the intruders' door with you." Zebulo said.

"What?" Gon asked, bewildered.

"If I go with you, there's a small chance that Mike will remember me and won't kill us. Well, you can be almost one hundred percent sure he'll kill us, but..."

Zebulo trailed off. Looking down at Gon, Gon and Sinthe looked at each other. Sinthe sat Gon down and Gon reeled his line back in.

"No, that way, it doesn't work. I don't want to cause any problems for you." Gon told Zebulo.

"No, I'm coming too. Staying here would be the same. Whatever, if some friends of Master Killua were about to get killed in front of me, I could never hope to see his face again. If you die, I'll die too." Zebulo told Gon.

"I understand. Please forgive me. I didn't think of you, sir." Gon said.

Sinthe heaved a relieved sigh as Leorio and Kurapika smiled. Zebulo smiled as well. He liked Gon. Yes, Gon got mad easily, but he was confident in his friends and was kind. Sinthe, he thought, was just as kind despite her family background. She wasn't willing to sit back and allow someone injured do something that could harm, or even kill, them. The group, as a whole, intrigued him. They believed in their strength and he was sure they would not be afraid of Mike, even if they saw him.

"Gon, you like animals, don't you?" Zebulo asked suddenly.

"Huh? Yes..." Gon replied.

"There was no doubting it. You spent all your time playing in the countryside, didn't you?" Zebulo asked.

"Yep, how did you know?" Gon asked.

"Gon, I'll reopen the Door of Verification once more. This time, look at Mike's face." Zebulo told them.

The moon was rising in the sky as Zebulo pushed open the door, allowing the four to slip past him before he followed them in. He lead them a little into the forest beyond the door before calling for Mike.

"Uh...Don't we risk anything if we enter too?" Leorio asked.

"No. By the Door of Verification, there's no danger." Zebulo replied.

Sinthe turned then, hearing the rustling of leaves and bushes as well as soft barks. They all turned to see what this Mike creatures was. Sinthe's eyes widened at the sight of the huge dog-like creature that came their way. It's tongue was rolling out of the side of his mouth and his eyes were as thoughtless as they came. It was like looking in glass beads instead of eyes. The creature sat down and then flopped down into a laying position.

"Gon...do you understand?" Zebulo asked. "You see, it's a perfectly trained guard dog. There aren't any wild animals like this that you've met in the countryside. You thought you could communicate with it, didn't you?"

"Until I saw his eyes, yes." Gon replied.

"Now, it's recording the silhouette and the smell of a human he's seeing for the first time. Apart from this, he has no other sensations. It's like a machine. If the conditions, emitted in order, are fulfilled, he'll attack even someone like me who comes to see him every day. You want to fight against it?" Zebulo asked.

Gon shook his head fiercely, claiming that it was terrifying and he didn't want to confront Mike at all. Sinthe shared his sentiment. Zebulo, liking the look of the four, invited them back to his house. There, they met his co-worker, Ciquento.

"That's...Guests? That's not frequent. If Zebulo likes you, you surely aren't ordinary people...make yourself at home. This house isn't a palace, but..." Ciquento shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Try to open this door. It's a door you have to push to enter." Zebulo said, gesturing to the front door.

Gon walked up to the door, giving it a push with his one good arm. He couldn't get the doors to budge. Gon turned to Zebulo.

"It's..."

"Yes. each side of the door is two hundred kilograms. Because you have to be in shape. Try to enter." Zebulo replied.

Leorio, with a great heave, got the doors open and they followed Zebulo into the house. He gave the four slippers to wear, but each one weighted twenty kilograms. Even the cups of tea he gave them weighted about twenty kilograms. Sinthe was able to lift the tea cup, but it took lifting it with both hands and with a lot of struggle. The five of them sat around the table, Sinthe finally giving up on her tea.

"You all four came with a tourist visa?" Zebulo asked.

"Yes." Kurapika replied.

"I see. You won't be able to stay more than a month. If you're tempted...you could have some special training here." Zebulo offered. "Of course, I can accompany you to the mountain if you prefer, but that doesn't satisfy you either? You're young, and I think in one month, you'll surely be able to open the first door. It's not forbidden for four together to try to open it, so it's still possible."

"Even if I don't like to be tested against my will..." Kurapika said.

"It's not like there's any other solution." Gon added.

"If there was, we'd take it." Sinthe agreed.

"I think we have to pass this...right?" Leorio finished. "Okay! I understand! We accept!"

Zebulo nodded before going to retrieve something. He came back with four vests in hand that looked like they had several weights stuck into pouches all over them.

"Wear this all the time, except while sleeping. We'll begin with fifty kilograms. As you get used to it, I'll increase the weight." Zebulo said, before turning to Leorio. "You, you're well built...in less than a month, you'll be opening the door alone!"

Zebulo handed Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon their vests before turning to Sinthe with the last vest in his arms. He looked the thin girl over. While she had visible muscle tone, though not too much, he wasn't sure if starting her off at the same point as the guys was a good idea. She was thin...small. She looked like she could be blown over by a gust of wind.

"We can start you off at twenty kilograms." he offered.

"No, thank you. I don't want to fall behind the others." Sinthe replied, taking the fifty kilogram vest from Zebulo.

She struggled a little under the weight, but with a little sly wiggling and staggering, she slipped into the vest. She was easily wearing her own weight and it made it a little difficult to move around since she wasn't use to it.

"Absinthe, you don't have to push yourself." Kurapika told her.

"I'll be fine. It's just going to take some adjusting." Sinthe insisted.

Though she insisted on it, just standing there, her knees were locked just to keep from buckling. Zebulo couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Despite being unuse to carrying her own weight around on her shoulders, she was strong and she was insistent on not being left behind. Zebulo was sure she would do just fine.

Though, watching her walk around was going to be amusing.

-0-0-0-0-

Over the next few days, Sinthe found out just how hard ordinary, everyday tasks turned out to be when she was wearing her weight in weights hanging from her shoulders and around her chest. Every morning, she would wake up before the others to help Zebulo with making breakfast. Afterward, she would help clean and then join her friends with training. At lunch time, she would return to the house with Zebulo to make lunch and would return to training after cleaning, only to repeat it at dinner time. By the time she had shed the vest and bathed, she fell into bed and was lost to the world until the morning.

Even Leorio yelling her name next to her ear, couldn't wake her after that.

Unknown to her, Kurapika watched her, day in and day out. He found it pleasantly amusing to watch her. Just like them, as she grew use to her vest, more weight was added to it. When the new weight was first added, she would spend the day staggering around, trying to adjust, but she would be firm on her feet once more by the following day. It was actually really amusing to watch her stagger about. Especially when she refused to remove her hood.

Everyday, they would test their luck at the gate. Sinthe, so use to being one of the stronger members of her clan, wasn't sure how she felt not being able to budge the door. If she was like some of the other girls in her clan when they didn't get their way, she might have thrown a fit and ended up kicking and punching the gate. But she wasn't like them. There was no point in her throwing a fit.

So she just worked twice as hard.

After ten days, Gon's broken arm had, somehow, completely healed, they had all four gained a hundred kilograms in weights, and Leorio, by himself, was able to open the first door of the gate. After only twenty days, they were deemed worthy to move on to the Zoldycks' household further on the mountain. Sinthe was just glad to get the vest off for good. They said their goodbyes to Zebulo and Ciquento and took off down the road that Zebulo had pointed out to them.

Once they were a good ways along the path, Sinthe heaved a sigh. Kurapika glanced over at her as she readjusted the hood on her head.

"Is something wrong, Absinthe?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be out of that vest. My shoulders ache from constantly wearing it. It was good training, a good experience, but my shoulders and back are yelling insults at me for their mistreatment." Sinthe replied.

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika laughed as Sinthe heaved a pretend sigh of wariness. In part, she was serious. Her shoulders and back were sore, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She knew they felt the same way. Just as she was aware that they had gotten a few laughs at her during the twenty days of training.

The four cleared the trees, coming out in a clearing, then. They found themselves before a time worn fence of sorts and standing right where a gate normally would have been, was a young girl. She looked like she was perhaps a year or two older than Gon and she was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a butler's. Later they would come to find out that her name was Canary. She faced them with an impassive face and demanded that they leave.

"You are on private property. It can't be changed. You're not allowed to be here." she told them.

"We called, we even passed through the Door of Verification." Gon replied.

"That doesn't mean intendants allowed you to enter into the domain." Canary retorted.

"In that case, how can we get an authorization? We said we were friends, but despite this, we weren't give the okay." Gon asked.

"So what? That's simply because there have never been any previous authorizations." Canary informed him.

It sounded like it was a pretty closed case. Since it had never happened before, they didn't feel the need to let that change. Sinthe might have found it irksome if it wasn't for the fact that access to her clan's mountain range was the same way.

"So all we could do was enter without permission." Gon retorted.

"Yes, that's true. Whatever, I will tolerate you as far as here. But if you take another step, I'll use all my strength to kill you." Canary said, using her ball capped staff to draw a line on the ground.

Gon held up a hand, telling his friends to remain where they were. Alone, he approached Canary. The moment he stepped a foot over the line, Canary smacked him hard with her staff, sending him flying back onto his back. Instantly, Leorio, Kurapika, and Sinthe reached for their weapons, Sinthe yanking on the wire attached to her wrist that brought her knife flying up out of her boot and into her hand.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Sinthe!" Gon called, sitting up. "Don't interfere! Let me fight!"

Sinthe turned to look at him. There was blood dripping from his nose and the area on his left cheek was already starting to bruise. The abused flesh would begin to swell before long. He'd be lucky if it didn't swell his eye close.

"We don't have any intention of fighting against you. We just want to see Killua." Gon called to Canary.

Sinthe turned forward to look at Canary as she slide her knife back into her boot. Leorio and Kurapika put their weapons away as well.

"Whatever the reason. I obey only the masters." Canary responded.

Gon slid his bag off his back and sat it on the ground. Leaving his friends standing there quietly, he approached Canary again. Again, he stepped over the line and, again, Canary hit him. Sinthe stood between Leorio and Kurapika, watching Gon get hit, again and again.

It paid to have a hard head, apparently.

-0-0-0-0-

At that same moment, while Sinthe watched Gon receive hit after hit, Killua was hanging from chains, his wrists and ankles cuffed and lash marks covering his body. His second oldest brother, Milluki, stood before him, whip in hand and a tick mark of annoyance bulging from the center of his forehead.

"Wake up!" he snapped, whipping Killua across the face.

Killua awoke as if he hadn't just been whipped across the face. When he saw that it was his brother, he greeted him simply.

"Don't make fun of me, Killua." Milluki snapped.

"You know, I damned thought about it. I'm sorry." Killua told him.

With a yell of "Lies!", Milluki whipped him again. Killua shifted his gaze to the side, his eyes landing on his brother.

"It's that visible?" Killua asked.

Before Milluki could do anything else to display his annoyance, the phone in his breast pocket began to ring. Milluki fished it out and answered the call.

"Yes? Ah, Mama...hmm...yes...Okay."

The call was short, but Milluki turned to Killua, a grin on his pudgy face.

"Killua, it seems your friends got as far as the intendants' room. He he he! So what are we gonna do? If I ask Mama, she'll give an order to the intendants, and all four-"

Milluki cut off as suddenly, in a show of anger, Killua broke one of the chains attached to the cuffs on his wrists, leaving him hanging from one.

"Milluki...If you touch one of them...I'll kill you." Killua warned his brother.

Milluki, though he wouldn't admit it, was intimidated by his younger brother's threat and icy glare. He gave a shaky scoff to cover his moment of fear and half turned from Killua.

"It's not like I mess with one of them anyway. Mama would be displease if I even thought about hurting her." Milluki muttered.

"Her? Do you mean Sinthe?" Killua asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the Joelle girl." Milluki replied, waving it away.

"Why does Mom care what happens to Sinthe?" Killua asked.

Milluki turned to look at Killua in surprise. He was shocked that Killua didn't know. In the face of Killua's lack of knowledge, he grinned and snickered. He knew something that Killua didn't.

"You didn't hear? You know she's the heir of the Joelle Clan, right?" Milluki asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Grandfather Zeno and Father are acquaintances with the head of the Joelle Clan; Wrick Joelle. Shortly after you ran off, Wrick asked Grandfather Zeno and Father to meet with him. His granddaughter, he says, is uncontrollable and not the heir he wants but is the only heir he has. He was willing to trade her for a truce, an alliance of sorts, with our family. He basically sold her out!" Milluki said, laughing. "All as long as whatever first child she ever has is the next heir to the Joelle clan."

Killua had a bad feeling about this. During the time he had spent with Sinthe during the Hunter Exam's fourth phase, she had told him about her grandfather, the man named Wrick. The man, she had said, was cruel and took every chance to remind her that she was a plague on her clan. Seeing how that was his opinion of his granddaughter, Killua didn't see it as much of a compliment to his family that Wrick was willing to trade her off to his family. But what worried him was...what were they going to use Sinthe for?

"Why would they want Sinthe?" Killua asked.

"Are you kidding me!? She's the Joelle heir! If Father has control on her, he can gain control over the whole Joelle Clan. They would never be competition for us again!" Milluki explained.

"Even if she's here, she'll never listen to him, no matter what he does. Not to mention that her clan won't listen to orders from her anyway." Killua replied.

"Maybe not her, but...they'd listen to orders from her husband if she had one. Once married, her husband would be the heir." Milluki said.

"So what? Father's going to force her into marriage? To who?" Killua asked.

"From what Mama said, Illumi's taken a liking to her. I didn't want her anyway. Too much spirit." Milluki said dismissively.

So they were planning to use Sinthe to gain access to the inner workings of the Joelle Clan. And Sinthe's grandfather had basically given them permission to do so! Not to mention that...Sinthe was currently in their domain! She was right under their noses! Killua had to warn Sinthe.

Just then, Killua's own grandfather showed up. Zeno entered the room, looking between his two grandsons.

"That's okay, Milluki." Zeno told the older of the two brothers.

"But, Grandfather Zeno, he doesn't regret anything!" Milluki yelled, pointing at Killua.

"I already know that. Killua, you can go now." Zeno said.

"Okay!" Killua replied.

Effortlessly, as if it was nothing more than paper, Killua broke through the chains and cuffs, glad to be free of them. Before he left the room, he turned to Milluki.

"Milluki, I recognize that I don't regret anything, but when I say I'm sorry, it's the truth. That's why I let you hit me without replying." Killua told his brother.

"Killua, Silva wants to see you." Zeno told Killua.

"My father? Okay."

With that, Killua left the room. He would go see his father, but then he needed to figure out a way to warn Sinthe. She needed to leave his family's domain before they decided to make a move on her.

He didn't want to see his friend unhappy and that's exactly what she would be.

END

Kyandi: I would hate a grandfather like that.

Sinthe: He is the bane of my existence.

Kyandi: Funny...that's what he calls you.

Sinthe: I am well aware.

Kyandi: Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, as well as other stories.

Sinthe: So we'll wrap it up now?

Kyandi: Yeah. Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We will return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	7. Past Sorrows

Kyandi: And I'm back again.

Sinthe: She has a lot of muse for this story.

Kyandi: That I do. Over active imagination and all that jazz.

Sinthe: Not to mention, you're excited for a certain part of the story.

Kyandi: Shush! For now, that stays under wraps.

Sinthe: But, of course.

Kyandi: Before she can spoil it, let's move on. OH! One more thing. My six year anniversary of writing on this site is coming up in a few short weeks. With that in mind, I have decided to grace my readers, as a whole, with a name. From this point on, you will be known as the oh so awesome...Kyandiacs!

Sinthe: Kyandiacs?

Kyandi: What? I like it.

Sinthe: Then by all means.

Kyandi: Good. Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 7 Past Sorrows

Sinthe inwardly flinched, fighting the urge to rub her face. Looking at Gon's face at the moment, after taking hit after hit, made her want to rub at her own in sympathy. His face was bruised, bloody, and his left eye was completely swollen close. Yet, he continued to approach Canary, letting her hit him whenever his foot crossed the line in the dirt. Canary, a little shaken by Gon's persistence, tried to get him to stop, but Gon kept stepping forward.

"Be reasonable! You know this will lead to nothing! And you!? Stop him, he's your friend!" Canary yelled, turning on Sinthe, Kurapika, and Leorio.

The three just stood there, quiet, as they watched. They knew Gon better than this. None of them would move from their spot or say or do anything to stop Gon. It would have done them no good to try. Seeing their resolve as well as Gon's, unsettled Canary even more.

"Why...we only came to see our friend...we only came to see Killua. So why!? Why do we have to do all this!?" Gon yelled, punching the brick post of the fence, smashing it.

Canary took a step back away from him, startled. For a moment, they stood still, Canary so shocked, that she had failed to notice that Gon's foot was over the line. When Gon pointed it out and asked if she was going to hit him, she raised her staff, like she was going to do just that. But she hesitated. It was easy to tell that she didn't really want to keep hitting him like that.

"You're not like Mike." Gon said then. "You can do whatever you want to hide your feelings...you still have a heart. When I pronounced the name of Killua, for a fraction of a second, your eyes gave an impression of gentleness."

Canary stared at him, wide eyed. Sinthe could see it too. Canary cared about Killua, just like Zebulo did. She only wanted him to be happy and she didn't relish the idea of hurting one of the few friends Killua had in the world.

"Please..." Canary said softly, tears spilling down her face. "Save Master Killua!"

Something off the side caught Sinthe's attention then. Moving as fast as she could, Sinthe darted forward, startling Leorio and Kurapika.

"Look out!" Sinthe called.

But it was too late. Something hit Canary from the side, hitting her right in the right temple. The girl went down, but Sinthe, her hood flying back from how fast she moved, was there to catch her, easing the younger girl to the ground. Pink hair spilled around Sinthe and Canary as Sinthe's hood fell completely back, baring her face and her wide eyes. Sinthe checked Canary quickly before turning her mismatched eyes on the two who had interrupted everything.

There, some distance from them, was a tall woman in an old fashion gown, a huge brimmed hat, and the strangest contraption over her eyes. At her side was a child in a formal kimono. Sinthe couldn't tell if the child was male or female.

"Really...what could this employee have told you?" the woman asked, heaving an annoyed huff. "It really seems that we handle Killua roughly. You know, it's very impolite to come and behave childishly here."

Sinthe's arm around Canary, tightened. Though she couldn't see the woman's eyes, she could just feel them scanning all of them, taking them in before she turned to Gon.

"You are Gon, aren't you? I heard about you from Illumi." she said, before turning to Sinthe.

A grin lit the woman's bandaged face, making Sinthe get a bad feeling in her stomach. She didn't like that grin, especially since most people, when confronted with her eyes, usually frowned.

"Ah! Such unusual eyes. You must be Absinthe Joelle." she said, a little too gleefully.

"Sinthe." Sinthe corrected.

"Yes, yes. I heard about you, too." the woman said.

"Let me guess...from Illumi." Sinthe replied.

"Oh, no! Your grandfather told me and my husband all about you. Though Illumi is quite taken with you."

Sinthe really had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. Kurapika turned to look at Sinthe as her face begun to drain of color. Whenever the subject was her grandfather, Sinthe had learned that it usually meant something bad for her. For all she knew, her grandfather had hired the Zoldycks to kill her. She wouldn't have put it past Wrick Joelle if it wasn't for the fact that she was his only heir.

"Why would my grandfather speak to you, or anyone for that matter, about me?" Sinthe asked.

"You don't know...how adorable. No worries, though. Your grandfather made a deal with us and we will collect soon enough." the woman announced.

Sinthe didn't get the chance to question her further, for she turned back to Gon, then. Sinthe really didn't like the sound of this. A deal with her grandfather? It screamed bad for Sinthe. She could almost feel the color draining completely from her face. She felt faint, like she would pass out any second. Her grandfather did it to her every time and this just proved...he didn't have to be present to do it.

"We told Killua you were in the domain about three weeks ago. I'm going to repeat to you word by word what Killua requested me to tell you. "It's a real pleasure for me that you came, but...right now, I can't meet you. Sorry."

Sinthe turned to exchange a look with Gon. Neither believed that Killua didn't want to see them. Sinthe turned back around and stiffened as the woman and the child at her side, approached them. Her back was so straight that it looked like if it went any straighter, it would snap. It was easy for her friends to feel her tension.

"I've waited to present myself...I'm Killua's mother. And this is Kalluto." Killua's mother said.

Gon ignored the woman, turning to join Sinthe as Kurapika and Leorio crouched at her sides. Sinthe supported Canary while Leorio gave her a quick check.

"She's just fainted." Leorio announced finally.

"That's good." Gon remarked before finally turning to look at Killua's mother.

"Why can't Killua see us?" Gon asked.

"Because he's in an isolation room." she answered easily.

Gon and his friends looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. It wasn't something a normal person admitted so easily. No one went into an isolation room without a good reason.

"Killua hit me and his brother, and then ran away. But he regrets it, and has come back by himself. He imposed the isolation upon himself. Consequently, when will he decide to go out..."

Killua's mother trailed off, tilting her head as if she was listening to something else. Sinthe was willing to bet that the part of the contraption on her head that covered her ears, probably had some kind of communication device built into it. It would make sense. And apparently, whatever she heard, didn't please her in the least.

"But!? Father, why are you disturbing me? No, you shouldn't untie him! No, really! What does that mean...?"

The woman sounded frustrated and beyond vexed. Finally, she turned away from them.

"I have an important matter to settle. Good bye. Come back when you want. Sinthe, dear...I will see you again, very soon." she told them.

Sinthe felt her stomach drop with the last part. It sounded like she had a long conversation with her grandfather ahead of her. Gon stood up then.

"One moment please. We'll stay in the surroundings for about ten days. Could you please tell that to Killua?" Gon asked.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Good bye."

With that, Killua's mother turned, hiked up her skirts, and hurried off. Kalluto remained behind for a moment, staring at Gon and his friends. It took his mother calling for him before he finally turned and hurried after her.

"I shouldn't say it, but she's king of suspicious. "By himself", that sounds wrong! Gon, it would upset me to go back, don't you want to follow her despite all this?" Leorio asked.

"Yes, but in that case...it's her responsibility who will get in trouble." Gon said, gesturing to Canary who still lay in Sinthe's arms.

"That's true." Leorio replied.

Canary stirring, turned Sinthe's attention to the younger girl.

"You're awake. Be careful. A hit to the temple can leave you disoriented." Sinthe warned the girl as she helped her to sit up on her own.

Canary reached up to touch where she had been hit. With her arms freed, Sinthe reached up, fashioning a hood out of her scarf once more, pulling it up over her head.

"I'm going to lead you to the intentants' room. There's a phone directly linked to the Zoldycks' residence." Canary told them.

Helping Canary to her feet, they followed her further into the forest. Soon, another building came into sight. Five butlers were waiting outside when they came in view of the front door. They bowed in greeting and Sinthe and her friends were shown inside. Gon's injuries were bandaged and they were served tea.

Thankfully, it was in teacups that didn't weight more than Sinthe's head.

"Please forgive us for the incident a short while ago. Madam contacted us and asked us to welcome you as official guests."

Sinthe looked up at the man sitting in a chair across from the couch where she sat with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. The man, Goto, was the head butler out of the Zoldycks' intendants. He seemed polite enough...for a man working for assassins.

"Make yourself at home." Goto told them.

"We aren't in the Zoldycks' residence?" Kurapika asked.

"No, this place is only for employees." Canary replied.

"We are really pleased by your attention, but we came here to see Killua." Leorio told Goto. "If it's possible, could you take us to the main residence now?"

"That won't be necessary. Master Killua is coming this way." Goto replied.

"Really!?" Gon asked, happily.

"Yes. Please wait for a little while." Goto said before turning his eyes on Sinthe. "Miss, you are more than welcome to remove your hood. No one here will be put off by your eyes."

Sinthe raised her head, slightly surprised. Her clan brand was covered. He really shouldn't be able to tell who she was. Unless Killua's mother had told him. Something she didn't put past the woman.

"Madam explained to me that you are quite uncomfortable about the mismatched coloring of your eyes. I assure you, no one here will hold it against you." Goto told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Goto, but I would rather keep my hood up if it's all the same. I am more comfortable this way." Sinthe replied. "Whether anyone will hold it against me or not, the coloring is still rather unsettling."

Goto bowed his head to her, accepting the answer for what it was. Sinthe wasn't one to believe for a second that people wouldn't stare at her when they saw her eyes. Rather it was out of fascination or fear, discomfort or disgust, it didn't matter. Sinthe would rather to just avoid it at all cost.

"Inactivity makes the wait seem longer. So what would you say if I proposed a little game?" Goto asked.

"A game?" Gon asked.

Goto, in answer, held up a single coin. With a single flick of his thumb, he sent the coin spinning, end over end, into the air. As if came falling back down, both of Goto's hands moved quickly to snatch it out of the air. A normal person wouldn't have been able to tell which hand he had caught the coin in.

"In which hand is the coin?" Goto asked.

All four of them chose left. Goto opened his hand to reveal the coin that sat in his left palm.

"Correct. Well, Let's do it a little faster this time." Goto said.

Goto repeated the action. To Sinthe's sharp eyes, it was like the coin fell in slow motion, right into Goto's left hand.

"Which hand?" Goto asked.

"Still the left." Gon said.

Goto revealed them to be true.

"Let's begun the serious things." Goto said.

This time, when he flipped the coin in the air and it came down, his hands flew into motion, flying back and forth quickly. When finally his hands flew apart, Sinthe had to blink. It would take someone with really sharp eyes to be able to follow Goto's movement.

"So?" Goto asked.

"I'm not certain. Maybe the right..." Leorio said, bewildered.

"You know, I saw Master Killua's birth. If you permit me to, I would say that I have paternal feelings towards him. You who are trying to take Killua away from me. I hate you." Goto said, his expression matching what he claimed his emotions to be. "Which hand? Answer."

"It's left." Sinthe said instantly.

Goto opened his hand to revealed a bent and crushed coin in his palm. Looking at that bent piece of metal in his hand, Sinthe knew one thing...she did not want that grip around her throat.

"Madam...she had such a weak voice. I easily sensed that she had had her heart broken. I can't accepted it." Goto said.

With that silent command, a few of the butlers in the room, pulled blades. One was leveled evenly with Canary's throat and the other was held at the ready to strike Sinthe and her three companions.

"Before Master Killua comes, we'll finish it. I'm gonna judge my way. If you're mistaken once, she's killed. If you are eliminated one by one before Master Killua comes...we'll tell Master Killua you left. And you will never see him again." Goto told them.

"But Killua-"

"Shut up. You are still alive because we choose you to be. So it's useless and idiotic to think you can refuse my preposition." Goto said, cutting off Gon.

Without another word, he flipped another coin. His movements were even faster this time. Sinthe had to focus closely to see which hand the coin fell into.

"Which hand?" Goto asked.

A glance at her companions, showed Sinthe that they couldn't tell. This was going to be over quick if they all three were knocked out at once.

"Don't use the clock. You have three seconds to answer." Goto said.

Gon grit his teeth. The three seconds were gone before he could make a choice.

"So, cut her throat." Goto said to the man held a knife to Canary's neck.

"It's right." Sinthe said quickly.

"I choose left." Leorio said, just in case she was wrong.

"Me, the right." Gon added.

"So do I." Kurapika agreed.

"Here we are, already one eliminated." Goto said, opening his right hand to show the coin.

Again the coin went flying into the air, his hands speeding up even more. Sinthe had the feeling that she was the only one that had managed to keep up with him that time. After all, one of Gon's eyes was bandaged, leaving him with only one eye to see out of.

"Which hand?" Goto asked.

"Left." Sinthe answered.

Kurapika and Gon shared a look behind her back. While Sinthe seemed sure, they wanted to be certain that at least one of them remained in the game.

"I choose the right." Kurapika said.

"I choose the left, like Sinthe." Gon added.

"The right answer was the left hand. Only two remaining." Goto said.

Goto sat his gaze on Sinthe and Gon. Before he could throw it, Gon called for him to wait.

"What? If you want to win some time, we'll kill someone." Goto threatened.

Gon turned to Sinthe sitting next to him.

"Let me borrow your knife, Sinthe." he said.

Sinthe looked down at Gon. Whatever he had in mind, she was pretty sure he didn't want her knife. And for a very good reason.

"You don't want my knife, Gon. It's coated in a lethal poison." Sinthe told him.

Flinching at the idea, Gon turned to Leorio instead. Sinthe had a feeling that might be the case. Leorio handed over his knife and Gon removed the bandage from his eye. To reduce some of the swelling in his eye, just enough so he could open his eye, he cut the eyelid, draining some of the blood before he taped the eye open.

"I'm ready. Now I can see better. You can play now." Gon said.

"And you, are you ready?" Goto asked, looking at Sinthe.

Though she faltered for a moment, Sinthe decided that she needed her field of vision completely clear. She reached up, flicking her hood back to fix Goto with her mismatched eyes. She gave him a nod to show that she was ready. Gon and Sinthe tracked Goto's hands until they came to a stand still and he demanded which hand.

"Left." they answered together.

"Correct. Well. And with them, are you still fine?" Goto asked.

Goto stood and two other butlers joined in, their hands mixing in with Goto's. Despite more limbs being added and therefore getting in the way of tracking the coin's whereabouts, Sinthe didn't miss the glint of metal before all hands came to a rest.

"So, who has the coin?" Goto asked.

Together, without a bit of hesitation, Gon and Sinthe pointed a finger over their shoulders at the man standing behind them.

"The one behind us, right?" Gon asked.

The man behind them, held out his hand, revealing the coin in his palm. The butlers applauded them, Goto smiling. Sinthe turned towards the door when they suddenly heard Killua's voice.

"The bad joke lasted too long. Please forgive me. But...didn't we manage to have a great time?" Goto asked.

Sinthe wasn't exactly sure that she would describe it as a "great time" but it certainly had passed the time. Killua came flying into the room then, greeting the four of them brightly and teasing Gon for the beat up state of his face. Though, truthfully, his wasn't much better. As they turned to leave, Killua chatting with Leorio and Kurapika, Gon and Sinthe turned to look back at Goto.

"Mr. Goto. You'll be sad not to be able to see Killua, won't you?" Gon asked.

"Not at all. As employees, we don't feel anything towards our masters." Goto replied.

"Liar!" Gon retorted, sticking out his tongue.

He turned to run after his friends, Sinthe studying Goto's bowed form.

"You know, I have a feeling that, at least, a little of that anger had been genuine."

Goto's head came up in surprise, looking up at Sinthe as she smiled kindly at him.

"Whatever you may say, I can see it in your eyes. You really do care. Its nice to see that all of you here, care so much for Killua. Have a nice day, Mr. Goto." Sinthe said, bowing her head in parting.

Before Gon or Sinthe could get too far, Goto called out to them. He flipped a coin into the air, catching it and asking which hand it was in.

"Left, isn't it?" Gon asked.

"No, it's in the right." Sinthe corrected.

Gon looked up at her in surprise, but Goto opened his hand to show that she was right.

"But...!"

"It's a trick, Gon." Sinthe told him.

"She is right. The world isn't made of only honest things. Be careful. Take care of Master Killua." Goto said.

Gon nodded. Sinthe gave the man a smile before the two of them hurried off after their friends. Gon, feeling frustrated over the trick with the coin, rambled on about the whole way back to town, even demanding Sinthe explain it to him.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a trick, would it?" Sinthe asked.

Even though her hood hid her face once more, Gon could hear the smile in her voice. It made the others laugh even though Gon was pouting about the whole thing. Kurapika, walking along side Sinthe, decided to take pity on Gon.

"It must be something like this." Kurapika said.

Taking a coin, Kurapika flipped it into the air and repeated the action Goto had done to catch the coin.

"Which hand?" Kurapika asked.

"Um...the left." Gon said.

Kurapika opened both hands to show the coin in the right.

"But!? How!?" Gon asked, frustrate, Sinthe laughing lowly.

"In fact, Goto had two coins. He keeps one hidden in the right hand, and throws the other one and retries it with the left hand in a visible way." Kurapika said, flipping the coin once more. "The trick is here. When he asks "Which hand?", he raises his wrist a little higher than the eyes of the player and while keeping his hand closed, he lets the coin slide into his sleeve."

Gon slammed a balled up fist into the palm of the other hand as he finally got it. He turned to Sinthe to see if it was true, and got a small laugh as the answer.

"You knew the whole time!?" Gon accused, pointing a finger at Sinthe.

Sinthe held her hands up before her in a sign of surrender.

"My mother was very fond of tricks like that when I was growing up. She often subjected me to them just to see how sharp my eyes were." Sinthe answered.

"But," Killua said, interrupting. "I think Goto only used this trick in the last round. Even if it's only a game, Goto hates that kind of thing."

He had seemed like that kind of person to Sinthe. A bit too stiff for his own good, but usually sound in his own morals despite being the butler of an assassin family.

"But, tell me," Killua said, turning to Gon. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"What? Why are you suddenly asking me this?" Gon asked.

"You passed the Hunter Exam, didn't you?" Killua asked. "So it wasn't necessary to use a tourist visa since you can stay wherever you want!"

"We told him that." Leorio remarked.

"I made a decision. I said I'll use it when I've finished what I have to do." Gon replied.

"What do you have to do?" Killua asked.

"Well, first, thank the people who helped me. I'm gonna try to contact Kaito and give him back what he lost. And most important to me...give this tag back to Hisoka and put my fist in his face with it! I've decided not to use my Hunter card until I've done this!" Gon said.

"Well that's certainly...an ambition." Sinthe said, unable to come up with any other word that wouldn't be insulting.

"Yeah, okay...And you know where Hisoka is?" Killua asked.

The blank look on Gon's face was answer enough for them. He had no idea where to even begin looking for Hisoka. Sinthe heaved a sigh and shook her head. Kurapika agreed with her.

"I know, Gon." Kurapika said.

All eyes turned to Kurapika then.

"Is that true?" Gon asked.

"How could you know?" Leorio asked.

"Was that what he whispered to you during your match in the final round?" Sinthe asked, walking at Kurapika's side.

"Not exactly. It was after the information meeting." Kurapika answered.

"But there's a connection, isn't there?" Leorio asked.

"Yes."

"It's been a long time since I wanted to ask you, but...what did he say at that time?" Leorio asked.

""Concerning the spider, I'm gonna teach you some pretty interesting stuff."." Kurapika quoted.

"Spider...you mean the Phantom Troupe." Sinthe said lowly.

Kurapika nodded. There was no point in hiding it from her. As a Joelle, she was privy to information most people would kill or spend obscene amounts of money to get. How else would she had been able to track him down as the last survivor of the Kurta clan just to return the pair of eyes one of her clanmates had shown up with?

"As I didn't remember having mentioned the Troupe to him, maybe he heard my conversation with you during the first round, Leorio, or someone told him about it. Whatever the reason, the spider is the symbol of the Phantom Troupe, and only people who are familiar with it call it that way: "The Spider". It's the reason why information coming from Hisoka knowing this, interest me a lot." Kurapika said.

"I can see why you accepted Hisoka bowing out of your fight so easily." Sinthe said, making Kurapika look at her in questioning. "No offense, Kurapika, but you seem like a person with great pride in his abilities. I would not have been able to easily accept such a win, myself."

Kurapika wasn't offended in the least. He could see her point. In a normal fight, he wouldn't have been able to accept a win like that. It would have been too much of a blow to his pride as a fighter.

"Next, after the meeting, I asked him to tell me what he knew." Kurapika continued, telling them how Hisoka had told Kurapika to meet him in York New City on September first.

"The first of September? That's over six months from now!" Gon remarked.

"York New City? What's going on there?" Killua asked.

"York New City...September first...OH!"

Sinthe suddenly snapping her fingers and making a sound of realization, made the four males turn to look at her.

"In September, York New City plays host to the largest auction in the world. Rare objects undiscoverable treasures, lots of counterfeits...it attracts all sorts of people from around the world to come and satisfy their desires. It's also when the biggest auction in the black market, is held. Several of my clanmates take treasure there to be sold and my grandfather even places bids on items that catch his attention. His house looks as if a treasure box had exploded in it." Sinthe said.

"You think they'll be there?" Leorio asked, turning to look at Kurapika.

"Possibly. Even if they're not numerous there'll surely be people with serious relations to them." Kurapika said. "That's all I can tell you. Hisoka should be at York New City that day. If I find him, I'll call you."

The last part was said to Gon, who thanked him for the thought. Just then, Killua remembered something he needed to say. He turned to Sinthe then.

"That's right! I have something to tell you!" he told her.

Sinthe pointed a finger at herself as if to ask, "Who? Me?". Killua quickly repeated everything Milluki had told him about the deal his parents had made with Sinthe's grandfather. With each passing word, Sinthe's shoulders sank, until she had to drop and sit on a nearby bench. The four males stared at Sinthe as Killua finished telling her of the plan between the Zoldycks and her grandfather to marry her to Illumi. Sinthe groaned, her shoulders hunching and her hands reaching up to tug on her hood, pulling it further over her face.

"That means I can't go home. If I go back now...he'll just bundle me up and send me right to them. Even if that means rendering me unconscious to do so. He really is a Joelle. Cruel and distrustful even with his own blood." Sinthe said, sounding dejected.

"Sorry." Killua told her.

"No. Thanks for telling me. I just...I don't know what I'm going to do. I hadn't intended to stay, but I had hoped to be able to go home after this. At least to plan my next action. Now I can't." Sinthe said, heaving a sigh. "I'm more concerned with why your family didn't act against me while I was in their domain."

"Milluki said Illumi was taken with you. He probably wants to be the one to catch you." Killua told her.

"Lovely..." Sinthe muttered, her shoulders hunching even more.

Kurapika stared at her bowed head. He really couldn't stand to see her like this. From the sounds of it, her grandfather was treating her like livestock instead of a human being. He cared so little for his own granddaughter, that he was going to trade her away, just to get rid of her. Even if she didn't return home, there was no doubt that he would send members of her clan to retrieve her and force her home. While he had no doubt in Sinthe's abilities to defend herself, after her kindness towards him, Kurapika couldn't bare the thought of leaving her to such a fate.

"Come with me, then."

Sinthe's head flew up when Kurapika spoke. With the way she was gripping her hood, he could see her eyes and the wide, surprised state they were in. Even Gon, Killua, and Leorio were surprised, but smiles soon fell on their faces.

"Are...are you sure?" Sinthe asked.

"Yes. You helped me, allow me to help you." Kurapika insisted.

Right before his eyes, to his surprise, but also his great pleasure, a stunning smile curled Sinthe's lips as she straightened.

"Alright. Thank you, Kurapika." she told him, genuinely grateful.

Kurapika nodded. With that settled, they continued on their way. When it came to where they needed to part, Kurapika turned to the others.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you here." he said. "We were able to see Killua again and my break is over. I have to save money to join the auction sale. From now on, I'm...I mean **we** , are going to look seriously for some work as Hunters."

Kurapika turned and gave Sinthe a smile, Sinthe nodding in reply.

"Okay." Leorio said.

"We'll see you two again in York New City, Kurapika, Sinthe!" Gon added.

"As for me, I'll return home." Leorio remarked.

"You too?!" Gon asked.

"I haven't become a doctor yet. If I pass the entrance exam of a private university, I won't have to pay high expenses. I mustn't wait to start studying." Leorio said.

"Yes. Be strong!" Gon replied.

"We'll see each other again, for sure." Sinthe said.

"Yes! Next time...in York New City, on September first!" Gon said.

The five of them parted ways after that. Leorio got aboard one flight, while Kurapika and Sinthe took another and Gon and Killua took a third. Using their Hunter cards, Sinthe and Kurapika were able to get a private cabin. Kurapika claimed that it was just easier not to have a lot of people crowded around them, but Sinthe was pretty sure it was to make her more comfortable. The two took seats in chairs facing each other, Sinthe dropping her bag into the seat next to hers.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Kurapika asked.

"A little too late considering I'm already on the ship with you." Sinthe replied.

When Kurapika just stared at her, Sinthe turned towards him, assuring him that it was just a joke.

"I am fine. The only thing I'm uncomfortable with, is my eyes, but you don't seem bothered by them. Which is unusual." Sinthe added, the last part spoken lowly.

Kurapika turned to look at her as he sat his bag on the seat beside him. Even though she knew he wasn't bothered by her eyes, she still had her hood pulled up over her head.

"People really discriminate against your eyes, don't they? I knew your clan does. After all...it is why they gave you that cruel title." Kurapika remarked.

"Actually," Sinthe twisted her hands together. "it's only part of the reason."

Kurapika turned a surprised, but curious look on her. Sinthe fiddled with her hands, twisting them together in a nervous fashion.

"When I was little, no matter how hard I tried not to, I had a bad tendency of playing too roughly. Even with children older and bigger, who should have been stronger, I..."

"You hurt them." Kurapika said, finishing her sentence when she trailed off.

Sinthe hung her head, truly ashamed and feeling guilty at the fact. She truly regretted what she had done, even though she hadn't meant to do it.

"I didn't mean to. I tired hard not to. I was just...stronger than them. Even with children twice my age, size, and with more training than me, I managed to hurt them. And it wasn't with physical strength. I'm not that strong. I don't know how I did it. It was unnatural, even in my clan. They called me demon possessed and would throw things at me and curse me. The only one who accepted me, was my mother." Sinthe told him.

"And your grandfather is the head of the clan?"

"Yes. My mother's father. I have no idea who my father is, but that's more common in my clan than not. The day I was born, when my grandfather saw my eyes...he wanted to throw me off the mountain my clan's village is built on. My mother talked him down, but I was never really accepted. Only my mother ever accepted me, but even she was talked into forsaking me."

Kurapika couldn't imagine how awful she felt, knowing from the very beginning that she was unwanted and then having the one person who she thought loved her...turn against her.

"She forsake you?" he asked.

"When I was five or six, I accidentally hospitalized a grandson of a clan elder. He and his friends had taunted me, beat me. Even knowing I was just defending myself, my grandfather and the elders were displeased. They convinced my mother that it would be better if I wasn't there." Sinthe explained.

"She tried to kill you?" Kurapika asked instantly jumping to the worst answer.

Sinthe's head instantly came up and she started waving her hands in front of her as she fiercely shook her head.

"No, no, no! She could never!" Sinthe told him.

"Then she abandoned you somewhere?" he asked.

Sinthe's head went back down and her shoulders slumped. When compared to the steady warrior he had seen face Hanzo, this dejected girl was so different.

"She took me to a large city in another country, far away from our mountain village, and left me there. Despite my young age, I had already been through a few years of survival training. I like to think she knew I could survive on my own and would, one day, find my way home."

"And you did." Kurapika stated.

He had no doubt that she had made it home. Why else would her grandfather have any part in her life now? Not to mention that she seemed rather clever and resourceful.

"Took me six years, but I did."

"Six years!?" Kurapika asked, bewildered.

"My village isn't on any map. Not even maps within my village. Only members of my clan and a few we have invited there, know where it is. Before then, I had never been out of the village. I had no idea where my village was. It took me that long to track down a member of my clan and follow them back to the village without being noticed." Sinthe explained. "When I finally returned home, my mother welcomed me with open arms...and this scarf. She had spent those six years making it for me."

Kurapika watched as she lovingly touched the multicolored scarf around her neck. Looking closely at the scarf, it was easy to tell that it had been made with love and care. Sinthe's mother had obviously worked long and hard to make the scarf for her daughter. It was clear to Kurapika.

"She regretted her choice."

"Yes. We were going to leave the next morning, find somewhere separate from the clan to live." Sinthe confirmed.

"But?"

"...she was killed."

Kurapika tried to see Sinthe's face, but she kept her head bowed. He knew how awful it felt to lose a loved one, to lose all who cared in this life. Sinthe only pulled her hood further forward.

"Someone broke into the house while we were sleeping...looking for me. My mother fought with him to protect me and was killed when a stray blade came at me. But she took the man with her. She was the one that taught me to always carry a poisoned blade." Sinthe told him.

"Someone sent him to kill you?" Kurapika asked.

"That's the strange thing. He wasn't there to kill me. If that had been the case, then I could point the finger at any of my clanmates. But no. In his pocket, I found an unsigned letter giving the man my name and description, ordering him to capture me, alive and well."

Now intrigued, Kurapika leaned forward.

"You didn't know who sent it?" he asked.

"No. It wasn't a hand writing I was familiar with and didn't match that of anyone in my clan. Not that it matters because there are so many ways to fake a handwriting. I hadn't yet made enemies outside my clan, but it could simply be an enemy of my grandfather. I am, whether he likes it or not, of his direct bloodline. Since then, I have constantly felt like eyes follow me whenever I leave my mountain, but no one has dared approach me." Sinthe answered.

"And that note was what you had Pokkuru take a picture of after the exam?"

"Yes."

"And it is why you became a Hunter."

This sentence was a statement instead of a question. It was easy to tell that it was the reason behind her becoming a Hunter. No one could continue living without finding out who it was that was aiming for them and had killed their mother in the process.

"Part of the reason. I need to know who sent the man who killed my mother. Not for revenge, but for closure...for a reason. I need to know **why**." Sinthe said.

Not for revenge.

All Sinthe wanted was to know why this had happened. She had chosen a less blood drenched path than Kurapika, himself, had. He was glad she had, actually. He knew from experience, that it wasn't a healthy path for anyone to take, even if he insisted on taking it anyway. Seeing how kind and considerate she was, Kurapika felt like she deserved better than the constant, obsessive anger that he felt.

"So, you stayed in your village instead of leaving as you and your mother planned." he stated.

"Not exactly. My village is built on the tallest mountain in a string of seven mountains. While my grandfather wouldn't let me go far because I am now his only heir, he realized that making me remain in the village, even living in my mother's house on the very edge of the village, wasn't the smartest idea. I was allowed to move to the neighboring mountain. Of course, under my grandfather's ever watchful eye. I live there alone." Sinthe explained.

Alone.

The simple, little word had come out with so much loneliness in it. Sinthe wasn't a creature that thrived in solitary, but she had chosen it over living everyday with those around her, disgusted with and hating, her very existence. She had chosen to be alone instead of imposing her presence on those who hated it. It showed a side of Sinthe that was nothing like the person rumors made her out to be. Kurapika had a feeling that her grandfather knew her nature and had spread the rumors in hopes to keep people from attempting to approach his granddaughter. Not out of love for her, but a need to keep her alive long enough to gain a new heir from her.

"I had made a deal with my grandfather recently, though, and that was the other reason why I took the Hunter Exam."

Kurapika looked up when Sinthe said this. She was idly playing with one of the bells on the end of her scarf, the small thing letting out a tinkling sound that was faint, but cheery.

"Deal?" he asked.

"Yes. You see...I somewhat already knew that my father was looking for a husband for me. He made it no secret that he wanted me to marry. He wants a new heir to take my place. One he will find more...suited for the position. I never wanted to be killer, and I certainly don't want to be one now. I don't want to hurt people for no good reason, and Grandfather knows this, which means I'm ill suited to be the heir."

"That explains why you weren't surprised until Killua revealed **who** your grandfather wanted you to marry." Kurapika remarked, Sinthe nodding.

"I don't want to marry, obviously. Not now and not to someone of anyone else's choice but my own. So I approached my grandfather and made a deal with him. I knew I would need the resources available to Hunters to find out who had sent my would-be kidnapper. With that in mind, I told my grandfather that I would take the exam this year. If I passed the first time, I would gain a year's reprieve from his marriage attempts."

"But, you did pass." Kurapika said. "And yet, he still arranged it."

Sinthe heaved a sigh. The sound easily conveyed all the annoyance and exhaustion she felt with her grandfather.

"I should have known he wouldn't honor his word. I should have questioned his readiness to accept the deal. Now I know that he used that as a chance to show case me to Illumi Zoldyck. He had probably expected me to come home without finding out. If I had..."

"He would have sent you straight to the Zoldycks." Kurapika finished for her.

Sinthe nodded. Her head hung, her shoulders rising and dropping with another sigh before hanging in defeat. Her life had been difficult. Where Kurapika had known the love of his family and friends before losing it, Sinthe had known no love from family, save her mother who later abandoned her, and had had no friends to lighten her days. She had lost the only person to ever show her a lick of kindness and had to go on living with those who hated her, before finally ending up all alone and as nothing more than a tool for her grandfather to cement his legacy.

Yet, she was more sad and hurt than angry.

It made so much sense why she hid her face and why she never would meet his eyes. Or anyone's for that matter. She had learned to fear others seeing her eyes. She had said that a person's eyes were windows to their souls. Through hers, he could see fear and pain, and sorrow. Through them, he saw a girl that, despite all her killer's skills and training, and all her killer's cunning, was more frightened of the world and of people then they were of her clan's blood in her veins.

Kurapika felt a strange urge to protect this girl, to keep her at his side where he could see to her safety himself. And he had only known her for a month! He was lost to this urge with her next words which left her in a voice that was so low he almost missed it.

He watched her wrap her arms around her in a defensive gesture and bend forward, letting her pink hair fall forward.

"I don't want to go home. How pathetic is that..."

He could hear the note of almost self-disgust in her tone. It almost sounded like she was close to tears too. Kurapika didn't know how to handle tears. He didn't know what to do in this situation. So he merely got up and sat in the open seat next to her, moving her bag to the next seat. He reached out then, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go home. I won't make you leave." he told her.

Her head rose, but she didn't turn to meet his eyes. That was one thing they would have to work on. He hadn't absolutely nothing against her eyes, just as she had nothing against his own. He leaned forward, peering up at her face and making her meet his eyes. In the mismatched depths peering back at him, he saw surprise.

"You are always welcome with me, Absinthe. I already said it...you helped me, now I wish to help you."

For a moment, she stared at him, as if dumbfounded by his declaration. Then a soft smile curled her lips. One wouldn't think to ever find such a genuinely sweet smile on a person born and raised to be a killer, but that was what it was.

"Thank you, Kurapika." she told him.

He barely knew her, but what he knew was genuinely sweet, kind, and over all good. He felt the need to protect her, to protect the smile that seemed to rarely grace her face. That might mean putting himself between her, her grandfather, and the Zoldycks, but he couldn't simply just leave her on her own. Not after how considerate she had been with him. Her own training and skill aside, she invoked feelings in him that he had rarely felt.

He would do what he could as long as she chose to stay with him.

-0-0-0-0-

"Absinthe, are you sure you don't want something to ea-"

Kurapika, having returned from getting something to eat, cut off and paused as he came even with their seats. When he had suggested getting something to eat, Sinthe had claimed she was fine, leaving him to go get something of his own. Upon returning, he found her sound asleep, laying across the seats and using her bag as a pillow.

Kurapika sat his food down in his seat and approached Sinthe. She had removed her boots, setting them on the floor and her scarf was folded up neatly on top of them. She was laying on her side, one arm and her bag tucked under her head, her hair sprawled out around her. In her sleep, she had a soft, almost fragile look about her...despite the fact that he could see the hilt of her knife gripped in the hand under her head. It was enough of a contradicting appearance that he chuckled lowly to himself.

As he watched, her nose wrinkled in her sleep for a moment before she curled a little more in on herself. He couldn't help but be amused. Especially when something in her dream caused her to puff out her cheeks. Turning, Kurapika stuck his head out of their cabin to request a few blankets from a stewardess. Once he had them, he sat one aside and, careful not to wake Sinthe, draped the other over her. As if seeking more of the warmth the blanket provided, Sinthe snuggled up under the blanket until all he could see was the top of her head.

Kurapika chuckled to himself as he took a seat in his chair. Tomorrow they would land and begin their hunt for jobs. He didn't know if Sinthe would continue to stay with him once she saw what he was aiming for, though he had a feeling that she knew. All they could do was take it one step at a time, day by day.

First stop, finding a job.

END

Kyandi: Funny thing is...I puff my cheeks in my sleep too.

Sinthe: How do you know?

Kyandi: My mother once recorded me doing it. I also whine like a puppy in my sleep.

Sinthe: That would grow annoying after a while.

Kyandi: Apparently. It's why I never share a hotel room with anyone when we go on vacation. A couple dozen times having people throw things at me in my sleep was enough to drill that into my head.

Sinthe: Your friends aren't nice.

Kyandi: Friends? Honey...that was my mother.

Sinthe:...

Kyandi: Anyway, I digress. Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We will return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	8. The Condition and The Pledge

Kyandi: Hello all my lovely Kyandiacs!

Sinthe: We have returned.

Kyandi: So sorry for the wait. But, recently I have been informed that I need to get with the times. So, I've made an Twitter account.

Sinthe: Just go to her bio for the link.

Kyandi: For now on, when I enter the editing phase of a chapter and am close to posting, I will tweet that I'm about to release a chapter and will hashtag the story.

Sinthe: You can ask her questions of any kind, chat with her, or just keep an eye out for news on your favorite stories.

Kyandi: I might even release secrets even asked nicely.

Sinthe: In the meantime, we have a chapter to get to.

Kyandi: Right. Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 8 The Condition and The Pledge

"This is it?"

Sinthe and Kurapika stood, shoulder to shoulder, staring at the building before them. The location they found themselves in was, at best, a back alley. Shady looking people passed by them. Some glanced their ways, but others passed by them as if they were nothing more than scenery. Everyone pretty much moved on with their lives as if Sinthe and Kurapika were nothing more than a bump in the road.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Kurapika asked, looking at down at her.

Sinthe nodded in reply. The two turned and headed down the stairs of the underground agency where they would seek out work. There, in a dim room beneath the building, they found a heavily pierced and tattooed woman behind a desk. She looked up at the two as they approached the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Kurapika explained to her that they were there for work and had their Hunter's licenses. The woman eyed them, looking the both of them up and down before she informed them that she couldn't give them a job. Kurapika demanded to know why.

"As you found this relay point by yourselves, I can tell the two of you are smart. But it's not for only that reason, that I'll present you with some important clients. It has nothing to do with your lack of experience. I've got clients that don't bother rookies. But you two, you're less than rookies." she explained.

"How's that!? I told you, we've got our Hunter's cards!" Kurapika told her.

"But your exam isn't over yet. I can tell by just looking at the both of you." the woman replied.

Sinthe and Kurapika shared a look. Neither understood what the woman meant by that. They had made it through all five phases of the exam...right?

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"What do you see?" the woman asked, leaning a cheek in her hand.

"What do we see?" Kurapika repeated, sharing another look with Sinthe.

"Next to me. You don't see anything, do you?" the woman asked.

No matter how hard they both strained their eyes, neither could pick up anything out of the ordinary. A shared look was all it took for them to tell that the other couldn't see anything. While Sinthe couldn't see anything, she could **feel** it. Something was there, she just couldn't see it. She couldn't even put a word to what it felt like. It was so strange.

"When you're able to see it, come back. Here, that's the minimum condition." the woman told them.

It was easy to tell that that was their dismissal. With no other choice, the two of them left. Back out in the open air, Sinthe heaved a sigh. Kurapika looked down at her. He could see the bottom half of her face and from the way her mouth was twisting, he could tell that she was frustrated. Sinthe, he had learned, pegged her eyes and their sharpness, as her greatest strength. It must be highly frustrating for her to apparently not see what she was suppose to see.

"You're frustrated." he stated.

"Without a doubt." Sinthe replied instantly. "What are we to do now?"

It was Kurapika's turn to heave a sigh.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what she meant. What is that we can't see?" Kurapika questioned, lost in his thoughts.

It was the same question that had run through Sinthe's mind too. She couldn't think of anything that she was supposedly missing. The both of them continued on, lost in their own thoughts. So lost in those thoughts that they didn't notice the man that walked right past them, stopping to turn and watch them with an intrigued look in his eyes.

The two headed away from the city, entering the forest. As night fell, dark clouds rolled in. Sinthe could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance and could smell rain in the air. There was a decent storm coming, she could tell. Despite that, the two of them walked in silence. It was then that the two of them stopped at the same time.

"Absinthe?" Kurapika asked.

"I feel it too." she replied lowly.

There was someone following them. Sinthe could feel the presence, could feel the eyes burning into her back. Not turning around, their eyes scanned the area around them, Kurapika's darting behind them. Both whipped around when they felt a projectile approach them. Just like the feeling she got with the woman back at the agency, Sinthe could feel **something** , she just couldn't put a word to it. Out of the trees, came a bullet, but it moved so slowly. Kurapika automatically reached up to touch the bullet, but Sinthe grabbed his other arm, pulling him to the side.

"Don't touch it!" she told him.

She just had a bad feeling about it. Slow moving or not, she had a really bad feeling that touching that bullet would end badly for Kurapika. Kurapika could feel it too and let her yank him to the side. Sure enough, when it hit the tree behind them, it ripped a hole bigger than their heads, straight through the wood. Sinthe didn't want to imagine what would have happened if it had touched Kurapika.

"You two can't see it, but you can sense it, huh?"

Kurapika and Sinthe whipped around, Kurapika instinctively stepping in front of Sinthe. A scruffy looking man appeared from the trees, a grin on his face with it's dusting of stubble.

"Why did you do that?" Kurapika demanded.

"This?" The man laughed. "I was just playing around."

"That's some sense of "playing around" you have there." Sinthe remarked.

He simply grinned at her, not the least bit offended by the tone she had used. Kurapika stepped even more firmly in front of Sinthe, blocking most of her from the man's view.

"It must be fate, us crossing paths, you think? Try to think of this as a little bit of friendly advice from a senior." the man remarked, pulling out a Hunter's license to wave it in the air.

Kurapika glanced at Sinthe, wondering if it might be hers. Sinthe shook her head.

"He wouldn't have been able to get to mine without me knowing." she told him.

Kurapika checked his own, finding the card to be missing. The license in the man's hands, was his. Kurapika grit his teeth, glaring at the man.

"You didn't notice when I stole this. Neither of you noticed when I walked right past you either. You're both totally clueless." the man remarked.

"Bastard! Give me back my license, right now!" Kurapika demanded.

"Does a newbie who knows nothing of nen have a chance of beating me?" he asked.

"Nen?" Sinthe asked, leaning around Kurapika.

"Sinthe, step back."

Sinthe glanced at Kurapika, but did as asked. Kurapika drew his weapon, ready for a fight. Sinthe really didn't think this was a good idea. She didn't like the feel of this mystery man who introduced himself as Izunavi. Kurapika insisted that Sinthe stay back and let him handle this fight since it was **his** license that Izunavi had.

Another idea that Sinthe didn't like, but followed.

The fight was short, and simple. Whatever Izunavi had done, Sinthe couldn't pick up with her own eyes, but she sure as hell could feel it. The feeling reminded her of the scary feeling she use to get from her grandfather whenever he was cross with her. All she knew was that as the rain began to pour down on their heads, Kurapika was soundly defeated until he was driven to his hands and knees, panting for air. Sinthe crouched next to him, laying a hand on his back while Izunavi took a seat on a log, eyeing the two of them.

"Do you get it now? There's something important you both still lack." Izunavi said.

Sinthe looked up at the man, severely displeased with the thought that he might have hurt Kurapika. She hadn't noticed that her hood had fallen in her rush to Kurapika's side. Her mismatched eyes blazed as she glared at Izunavi, her muscles tensing as if she, herself, was about to jump into the fight. Kurapika reached out, grabbing her hand that was laid on her knee. He gave it a squeeze to assure her that he was fine.

Izunavi, who was captivated by her eyes and her willingness to jump into a fight for her partner, watched as the fight drained out of her with just that simple, little touch.

"I need...I need enough power to fight on my own!" Kurapika said, his determination evident in his voice.

Sinthe looked down at Kurapika, her features softening. Since she had first spoke to Kurapika, she had become fond of him. He was kind to her. Something that had been sorely lacking in her life for the most part. He let her stay with him, he took her wishes into consideration.

He gave her what she was denied back home.

She would fight with him, for him, no matter the cause.

Turning over the hand he was gripping, she gripped his in return.

"I'll fight with you. We'll work together to get the strength. No matter what." she told him.

Kurapika was grateful for her words, though he wasn't sure he wanted to drag her into his revenge. Not that she would really give him much of a choice. He couldn't stop her if she wanted to fight. He didn't really think he could. She seemed like the type that would fight, no matter what, if she felt like the cause was just.

Izunavi watched the two. He could hear the determination in both of their voices. Kurapika wanted power, for whatever reason, and Sinthe just wanted the power to fight at Kurapika's side. With the right training, the two could become a fierce duo.

Sinthe and Kurapika looked up at Izunavi when he threw Kurapika's license back at him.

"Come with me. I'll teach the both of you. The real exam has just begun." Izunavi told them.

Kurapika and Sinthe looked at each other, both silently asking the other what they thought about it. Without saying a word, they came to an agreement. Helping Kurapika to his feet, they collected their things and followed Izunavi. If he could teach them what they were lacking, if he could train them to be strong, then they would take the chance.

Together.

-0-0-0-0-

"And this is nen."

Sinthe's head hurt. If ever she could complain about information overload, it was now.

After their clashing first meeting with Izunavi, the man had taken them back to the somewhat run down looking, do-jo like building where he lived. Kurapika, when they first arrived, had to fight back the urge to laugh when he saw the look on Sinthe's face. The inside of the building looked like...well, like a tornado had run through it.

Sinthe had taken one look at the place and had dropped her bag in shock. Both Kurapika and Izunavi had waved a hand in front of her face with no response. When she had recovered, she had deemed the place to be "inexcusable" and had gone to work cleaning. After his initial protest, which earned him a hard stare from Sinthe, Izunavi had simply fallen quiet and let her clean. It had taken her a few hours, but by the time she was finished, they could have ate off the floors, they were so clean.

She had then declared that as long as she was staying there, it was going to remain clean. What Izunavi did with the place afterward, was of none of her concern.

Izunavi had agreed, only because he hadn't seen his house that clean in a long time. Kurapika and Sinthe were fed and allowed to rest for the night. In the morning, Izunavi had jumped right into explaining to them what nen was.

Which brought them to their current position in time.

Sinthe pressed her fingers to her temples.

"To much for you, Sinthe?" Izunavi asked.

"Just processing it. It makes a lot of things about my grandfather, makes sense. Maybe upon learning this, I might be able to stand before him and stare him in the eye." Sinthe replied.

"If that's the case, then you better work hard. First, we start with ten." Izunavi told them.

Sinthe had a feeling this was possibly going to be the most difficult training she would ever undertake.

-0-0-0-0-

The next few weeks focused on them training both their bodies and their aura. As they started sparring against each other, Kurapika realized...Sinthe was a slippery little she-devil. Keeping the girl pinned down in a fight was near impossible. She was fast on her feet and there were times when he swore she could completely vanish from one spot and reappear in another. It was no wonder that her people were known as shadow warriors. When compared to a man of large size, especially one with nen enhanced strength, she was weak strength wise.

But she was fast and cunning.

And patient.

Her patience would be what drove a person to making a mistake while fighting against her. She didn't rush her fighting, and didn't let others rush it either. She wasn't easily moved or swayed by others. She would get to the root of the fight when she was good and ready and not a second before.

Days, then weeks, passed with the two of them training this way, building their strength and bettering their partnership. Every day, Kurapika grew more and more grateful that he had decided to invite Sinthe to join him. Having her there at his side was calming and every day she managed to put a smile on his face. Sometimes, he wondered if she purposely strove to put a smile on his face. Either way, he was grateful for her presence.

Today found Kurapika sitting on a tree branch, his clothes ripped from his own training. Laughter drew his attention to the ground below where Sinthe stood, smiling up at him. She had, thankfully, grown use to walking around him without her hood up so he was able to see her mismatched eyes from where he sat.

"Your hair has gotten awfully long." she pointed out.

Kurapika picked up a strand, examining it. It was true that his hair was grown. It had gained a few inches in their time with their new Nen master.

"If you want, I can cut it for you. Or at least thin it so it's not too much of a burden for you." Sinthe offered.

"I'd like that, thanks." he replied, jumping from his perch.

Sinthe instantly reached out picking up a strand of his hair, running the strands through her fingers. Casual touches like that had become normal between the two of them. Kurapika wasn't exactly sure what it was about Sinthe, but she calmed him. Becoming fast friends was easy with her. It was an effect that was similar to what he experienced with Gon was like, but still different at the same time.

"It'll have to wait though. Izunavi said it's time to move on with finding out what type of Nen ours falls in." Sinthe told him.

"Right."

They met up with Izunavi in the usual location where they held their "lectures". This consisted of two logs sat on either side of a flat boulder that served as a table of sorts. At the moment, a wine glass of water sat on the boulder table with a leaf gently floating on the top of the water. Once Kurapika and Sinthe were seated across from him, he explained how water divination was what they would use to confirm the types of Nen that Sinthe and Kurapika had.

Basically, Sinthe and Kurapika would take turns focusing Nen energy around the glass of water. Depending on what happened, they would be able to tell. Sinthe let Kurapika go first. Kurapika held his hands on either side of the glass and focused his energy. As they watched, dark spots began to form in the water, dirtying it.

"You're of the Materialization nen." Izunavi said.

"So, he's a Conjurer?" Sinthe asked.

"Yes. You, Kurapika, are a part of the ones who can easily give a form to their aura." Izunavi answered.

"Oh...I hoped to be an Enhancer nen user." Kurapika remarked.

"As far as I know, this doesn't mean you can't learn Enhancement techniques. Today, I'm going to explain to you in full detail what the issue is. First, let's see what type Sinthe comes out to be." Izunavi said.

Kurapika shifted to the side to let Sinthe take his place as Izunavi changed the glasses. Sinthe reached out, holding a hand on either side of the glass. She let her aura flow from her hands, focusing it on the glass. At first, nothing happened, but then that changed. It wasn't a change they could see. Instead a tiny noise started. It was so low that they had to lean in towards the glass to hear it. To their ears, it sounded like a low hum, but it was definitely coming from the glass of water.

"It's making a noise. What category is that?" Sinthe asked.

"It's a unique change. That means that you, Sinthe, are a Specialist. It's rare for Specialists to appear, but with you...I'm not really surprised." Izunavi remarked.

Kurapika turned to look at Sinthe as she sat back thinking that over. She had hoped for Manipulation because she could make great use out of that, but she would have to make it work.

"This means that while I can work with Kurapika on developing his techniques, I won't be of help to you. Not much. Specialist have purely unique abilities that don't really fit in one distinct category. You pretty much will have to develop it on your own." Izunavi told her.

"That makes this so much more difficult." Sinthe remarked.

"But not impossible." Izunavi assured her.

With that said, he cleared away the water and sat a piece of paper down on the boulder. On that paper, he drew a hexagon, marking each corner with one of the Nen categories. Turning to Kurapika, he marked out percentages under the categories. One hundred for Conjuring, eighty for Transmuting, sixty for Manipulation and Enhancement, forty for Emission, and zero for Specialization.

"Supposing you have a gift that allows you to master Conjuring at one hundred percent, these are the percentage rates for possible acquisition of the other Nen types. Whatever your knowledge, you can't perfectly acquire a different Nen then the innate one. The farther you go away the more the acquistion rate decreases." Izunavi explained.

"Why is the Specialization one at zero?" Kurapika asked.

"It's an outer category. It's not a Nen that can be learned like the others. In most cases, it's an individual's ability that can arise from the environment where you were bred, or you blood line. In Sinthe's case, from watching her fight, I have a feeling hers will have something to do with the shadows. Her people are known as shadow warriors and they live and breathe shadows. It would be understandable since that was the environment she was raised in." Izunavi answered.

Kurapika glanced as Sinthe who was focusing on the paper, one side of her mouth twisted up as if she was in deep thought. Which she probably was.

"Why is it located at this place? Only because the two nen that have the best chances to acquire Specialization are it's two neighbors: Conjuring and Manipulation." Izunavi continued.

"So Kurapika still stands a chance of developing a Specialist ability?" Sinthe asked.

"In that way, yes."

Kurapika could almost see the gears ticking away in Sinthe's head. Whether it was centered on thoughts of him and his abilities or her and her own, he didn't know.

"It's you who told me this, "I want a strength which will allow me to fight alone"." Izunavi said, looking at Kurapika. "You naturally thought that Enhancement was the ideal category for you. Because Enhancement is the category which gives you attack, defense, and recovery. For a user of Conjuring like you, the acquisition of the Enhancement techniques won't exceed fifty percent. For example, if an opponent confronts you in a fight, supposing that both of you are at one hundred percent of your physical abilities and supposing your adversary masters one hundred percent of the Enhancement techniques. If he hits you with a punch enhanced with Nen, it will result in this equation."

Izunavi took his pencil and wrote out a quick equation. One hundred AP plus one hundred SP equals two hundred.

"As for you, who receives the punch...even if you maximize Enhancement, you will only be able to enhance you physical potential by sixty percent. In other words," Izunavi wrote out a new equation, replacing the one hundred SP with sixty. "Even if you dodge that hit, you will receive forty percent damage. In short, if you were about to fight an Enhancement user, your chances of winning are small. Of course, it's only a simplified calculation. The physical strength varies between people, the moment also has an important role, and there are variations according to the place and environment. But the nen itself is much more complicated."

Izunavi went on to explain how one's feelings could make it possible for a nen user to over come the one hundred percent limit. But, as with all things in the world, to do such a thing came at a price. As Izunavi explained, sometimes, that price was fatal.

"Normally, to defeat someone, a stable force is necessary." Izunavi said.

"Is the stable force of Conjuring efficient against someone who would have optimized his Enhancement?" Kurapika asked.

"Hum...it's difficult to say in one word. Against Enhancement nen, which assures a perfect attack and defense, Conjuring often has difficulties counter-balancing. But on the other hand, it will be able to give the impression of huge strength. Question. A sabre able to cut everything, can we make it with Conjuring?" Izunavi asked.

"No." Kurapika and Sinthe answered together.

"Why?"

"Because it goes past the human abilities." Kurapika answered.

"Yes. Even maximizing Conjuring nen, there are still things remaining that can't be Conjured. "A robust and very sharp sabre". That's possible. In that case, you'd rather buy a good normal sabre. There's no need to attend specific training. It's true that we can't make it appear and disappear like a nen one, but...in short, conjuring an already existing object doesn't always make an efficient weapon." Izunavi said.

"In other words, it's difficult as well as a little asinine to try to make things better than God did." Sinthe mused.

"Exactly. The users of Conjuring nen have in their hands a force that is basically difficult to master in fights. Then again, since we have no idea what possible Specialist ability Sinthe holds, we don't know if she would any better in a fight."

When Izunavi said this, Sinthe focused in on her lap, her hands grasped together tightly. Kurapika eyed her out of the side of his eyes. All Sinthe wanted was to help him, yet they didn't know if she would have to power to do so.

"That aside, knowing what you want to conjure is the basis of everything, it's the most important. You don't have many chances. Whatever you can say, you still lack concentration, imagination, and training to reach deciding the object you'll conjure." Izunavi said.

"A chain."

Sinthe and Izunavi turned to look at Kurapika when he spoke.

"A chain?" Izunavi repeated.

"Yes. When you told me what the Conjuring was, that's the first thing that came to mind." Kurapika explained.

"A chain...but why?" Izunavi asked.

"Because some people of the shadows must be arrested, but they're still free in our world." Kurapika replied.

Sinthe knew he was talking about the Phantom Troupe. The look on his face made that perfectly clear. Shifting slightly, she moved closer to him until her shoulder pressed into his. The moment she made contact with him, Kurapika jolted slightly before the tension drained from him.

"Really? I get the impression that you're the tied one." Izunavi remarked.

"What can you understand of it!?" Kurapika demanded, getting to his feet.

Sinthe looked up at him as he moved past her and started walking away. She glanced at Izunavi before getting up to follow Kurapika. Izunavi jumped to his feet.

"I remind you, I'm your master! I haven't finished my explanation! Wait!" Izunavi called after Kurapika.

He knew if he could get Kurapika to stop, Sinthe would stop too. She wouldn't leave her partner. Though, if he could appeal to her, she could also talk a little sense into Kurapika too.

"I told you: to reproduce a mere chain like the ones already existing doesn't make any sense! Plus, it will be impossible for you to make an unbreakable chain! What about Sinthe? I can't help her much, but I can direct her." Izunavi called, but Kurapika ignored him. "You don't want to talk anymore. Well, maybe you'll still listen? Do it. You won't be able to make "an unbreakable chain" but...something close to it isn't impossible."

Kurapika stopped then, turning on the spot to look back at their master.

"Really?" he demanded.

"When it suits you, you listen to me..." Izunavi grumbled.

"Selective hearing is a skill in and of itself." Sinthe remarked.

Kurapika ignored them both.

"How?" he demanded.

"The Condition and The Pledge." Izunavi replied.

"The Condition and The Pledge? Just hearing that gives me a bad feeling." Sinthe remarked.

And it was right that it did.

"You choose a condition, and then pledge, "I'll keep my promise.". The stricter the condition, the more the technique will be powerful. Like in mahjong or poker. The more we fulfill a hard condition, the more points we earn. If we reexamine the previous equation, this time we get a whole different result, since we multiply the obtained sum with the nen created by the condition. So the force is multiplied. Give a condition to your chain. Something you'll be able to respect thanks to your determination." Izunavi explained. "But I warn you, it's the absolute opposite of a stable force It's a double-edged sword. Don't forget that if you break you pledge, there's a strong risk that you'll lose your nen, which will put you in a lot of danger."

Sinthe really didn't like the sounds of this. She glanced at Kurapika, whose eyes had fixed in on a spider hanging from a nearby tree.

"My target...is to find the Scarlet Eyes of my companions, and to stop the Spiders. I want a chain of which they can't break free once they're captured. I'll only target the Spiders." Kurapika remarked.

"Your rule is to not use it out of the goal you fixed. It's a bit limited." Izunavi said.

"I'm not finished. Because not to use the chain against other people is only the pre-condition of my pledge." Kurapika remarked.

"So what is the pledge?" Izunavi asked.

"Dying if I don't respect the rule."

Kurapika's words as well as the dead serious look on his face, made Sinthe grip the front of her shirt, right over her heart. Kurapika was willing to throw his life away in order to make his chain strong enough to fulfill his need for revenge. With his conviction, his eyes changed to their scarlet hue and his aura changed, increasing considerably. Izunavi had Kurapika redo the water divination while his eyes were scarlet, in which case it came out that Kurapika was a Specialist, like Sinthe.

But Sinthe didn't pay much attention to this. While Kurapika and Izunavi were busy discussing this new development as well as Kurapika's condition and pledge, Sinthe retreated to the nearby stream. She perched herself on a boulder that sat in the very center of the fast current of the river. Settled, she closed her eyes and focused on her aura.

Deep breath in, out.

Sinthe felt her aura settle around her, felt her heart settle. Despite the settling of her heart beat, she still could not get rid of the nagging feeling she had after hearing Kurapika state his condition and pledge. Kurapika was one of the first friends she had ever had in her life. He was the first one that had given her all she had wanted in her life.

A friend and somewhere, someone, to call home.

It was reasonable that she didn't want to lose that...right? And seeing the way Kurapika was whenever he came in contact with anything that remotely reminded him of the Spiders...Sinthe honestly felt like she was in danger of losing him. Not to mention that she couldn't help but wonder...what would he do after he had accomplished his goal? When the Spiders were all dead and gone, what would he have left? She knew, from experience, that revenge was hallow. All a person really had when they had revenge, was anger.

Once that anger was gone...there was nothing.

Did Kurapika realize that?

If he did...did he care?

It made Sinthe's heart ache for him. He was throwing his life away on something that would only stain his hands with blood and that would leave him feeling hallow and empty in the end. If it didn't kill him along the way.

No.

Sinthe couldn't let it kill him. She couldn't let him self destruct and destroy himself. Right then and there, she made her only condition and pledge.

She would walk this path along side Kurapika, would be his supporting pillar if, and when, he hit rock bottom, using her own nen abilities to help him. Even if that meant walking in the shadows, striking without warning, even if that meant she had to sing the siren's song of death...she would. She would not allow for him to die or to destroy himself.

And if she did...she would forfeit her life as well.

She would not let him destroy the life he had been given.

No one deserved that.

END

Kyandi: I'm really anxious for the next couple of chapters.

Sinthe: You plot too much.

Kyandi: I do not. All my plot ideas are reasonable.

Sinthe: If you say so. Try to remain calm.

Kyandi: I am! I have more chapters to work on, so yeah...

Sinthe: Wrap this up?

Kyandi: Yep! Everyone, please enjoy and review!

Sinthe: We'll return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	9. Garden of the Siren

Kyandi: Hey, all! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get back to this.

Sinthe: Her muse is kind of high as a kite right now.

Kyandi: Yeah, it's exploded. As a result, I currently have **seven** chapters in editing for this story. Oh! And there is a new poll up on my bio page, so everyone, please go vote.

Sinthe: Seven chapters...

Kyandi: Yeah, until I sat down to edit them, I didn't realize it was that many. But it's only because the York New City arc is suppose to be a big plot development part.

Sinthe: You might not want to say anymore.

Kyandi: Oh! Right. I don't want to spoil anything.

Sinthe: Then shall we move on?

Kyandi: Yes! Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 9 Garden of the Siren

 _Deep breath in, let it out. Concentrate Sinthe. Focus on your arua._

A month after finding out what category her nen fell into, Sinthe found herself alone, sitting on what had quickly become her favorite boulder admist the rushing current of the river. To her, it was calming to sit there with the constant melody of the water in her ears. Sitting there, she was able to let her aura spread, to feel it shift over everything in her surroundings. She could feel the shifting of every leaf, the way the water broke against her boulder before sweeping past, every small animal that scurried about the ground, and every shift of the shadows on the ground as the wind blew through the tree branches.

Over the last month Izunavi had been able to offer only limited assistance in her learning and developing her nen techniques. There wasn't much anyone could do to guide her when her ability didn't fall into any set rules or limitations. So Izunavi had focused more on Kurapika, leaving Sinthe to train on her own. Sinthe wasn't exactly happy to not be able to train with Kurapika, but it wasn't something she could help.

Aside from that, she had spent the last four weeks in what she hoped was a productive routine. She had figured that if she focused on her basics, whatever ability that dwell in her, would make itself known.

Unknown to her, Kurapika had taken a break from his training to check in on her. Izunavi, curious as to how she was fairing on her own, tagged along. As they approached the river where Sinthe could usually be found, they stopped. Just ahead of them, a few feet past where the trees parted to reveal the river...a thick darkness lay over the forest. It stretched off to either side and was so thick, they could not see a thing past where the deep shadows started. It was as if all light in that one area had been sucked out of it.

Kurapika and Izunavi approached the shadows, stopping right where they began.

"This feeling...It's Absinthe's aura." Kurapika remarked.

"This must be the beginning manifestation of her Specialist ability. I had a feeling it would have something to do with shadows." Izunavi said.

With a beckoning of his fingers, the two entered the shadows. All went dark before their eyes the moment they stepped into the shadows. Even turning to look back, they couldn't see anything. But that wasn't all. The moment they stepped into the shadows, they could feel their nen being forced into zetsu, leaving them unable to use their own nen. They were left to rely on their sense of touch to help them navigate the trees around them.

As they walked the last few feet to the river's edge, darker shapes, like that of trees, bushes, and shrubs, would form and fade, as if they were walking through a garden in the darkness of a moonless night. Kurapika only knew he had reached the water's edge when he felt the splash of water under his feet.

"Absinthe?" he called out.

"Kurapika?"

Almost as soon as she responded, her concentration breaking, the shadows faded, the light returning until they stood in the day light once more, their nen once more accessible to them. They blinked as the light returned and turned to face the boulder in the center of the river where Sinthe sat. She was turning to face them, a look of questioning and confusion on her face.

"Is something wrong? You both have shocked looks on your face." Sinthe remarked.

"Do you not know what you just did?" Izunavi asked.

The confused blinking of her eyes were answer enough to that question.

"What I just did? I was only focusing my aura around me." Sinthe replied.

"Absinthe...you turned the entire area pitch black with shadows." Kurapika told her.

"I did!?"

The look on her face was a mix of shock and delight, a large smile curling her lips upward.

"Focus your aura again, Sinthe, but this time, watch for yourself." Izunavi told her.

Sinthe settled back on her perch, taking a deep breath in. Kurapika watched the look of focus and concentration fall on her face as she once more focused her aura. Almost instantly, the shadows around them responded. They shifted then expanded, spreading to cover the whole area, once more casting them and their surroundings into complete darkness. There was a small gasp from Sinthe and the shadows shivered, threatening to recede once more.

"Focus, Sinthe! Don't lose your concentration!" Izunavi quickly snapped.

The shadows mellowed out, becoming calm. Sinthe calmed her giddiness, focusing on her aura around her.

"Explain to me what you see, Sinthe." Izunavi said.

"Can't you see it, yourself?" Sinthe asked.

"What we see might be different than what you see. For us, it's only darkness." Izunavi explained.

"Really? Everything is in black and white, but I can see you just fine." Sinthe replied.

"Anything else?" Izunavi asked.

"Yeah, everything's in slow motion."

Sinthe's voice this time didn't come from the river, but from behind them. Kurapika turned but he couldn't pick up even the faintest outline of Sinthe's form.

"You're moving slower. Not too awfully much, but it's definitely slower." Sinthe said. "You can't see me at all?"

"No." Kurapika replied.

"But I'm right in front of you."

Kurapika felt the brush of finger tips on his arm then. Just a ghost of a touch that was gone almost as soon as it was there. Kurapika reached out to take hold of her arm, but his fingers only passed through air.

"And now I'm not." came the playful tone of Sinthe's voice, once again behind Kurapika. "Can't you simply use your aura to find mine?"

"The moment we're in the shadows, our nen was forced into zetsu." Izunavi replied.

"It worked..." Sinthe whispered in wonder.

"What did?" Kurapika asked.

"...training..."

Why did Kurapika get the feeling that there was more to that answer than she was letting on? He reached out for her again and heard a small laugh as she moved out of reach once more. She was playing with him at the moment. It almost put a smile on his face too.

"Alright, Sinthe, you can release us now." Izunavi said.

Kurapika heard a sigh before the shadows faded away and the light returned. Sinthe was standing less than six feet to his left. There was a smile on her face as Kurapika locked eyes with her.

"With some practice putting it use in a fight, you might have a useful ability there, Sinthe. In a space where only you can see and only you can use your nen...it's a great advantage. You can effectively reduced the fighting potential of every opponent you come in contact with." Izunavi remarked.

"I'm still small and against a grown man, especially one with extensive fight training, I could still be over powered." Sinthe replied.

"Good thing you have Kurapika, then. With you as his partner, he'd still be able to navigate the shadows with your help and would be able to take his opponent off guard." Izunavi told her.

Kurapika couldn't begin to describe just how proud the smile on her face looked, as if she was beyond pleased to be of help to him. Kurapika, himself, even felt pride for her.

"My own little playground, a garden of shadows." Sinthe remarked.

"That's a good name for it...Garden of Shadows, I mean." Kurapika told her.

Sinthe agreed. She was happy. With this, she could be of use to Kurapika. While she didn't feel the need to tell him about her condition and pledge, she was pleased with this development. And at this rate, she would be able to use the ability in a fight, she was sure.

Come September...she'd be ready to face the Spiders.

-0-0-0-0-

Over the next handful of weeks, Sinthe worked at perfecting her ability. Izunavi had them spar together in hopes to help her better use her ability in a fight. They soon found out that Sinthe could also manipulate the shadows in her space to allow her to pass through walls, but that she had to have a set parameter for her space. Once the parameter was set, she couldn't adjust it without dispelling the whole thing. She could set it to fill a room, in which case, if a window or door was open, it would dispell the nen, or she could put a set radius around herself, in which case, she had to focus extra hard to maintain the boundaries of the space.

She could also use the shadows to attack or to enhance her own attacks and within the shadows she created one's senses were dulled. There were several times, during the course of a spar, that Sinthe was able to sneak up on Kurapika and, literally, jump him.

There were several times he would come stumbling out of her shadows with her clinging to his back, a smile on her face. She would always give him a chaste kiss on the cheek as her way of apologizing to him for jumping on his back. And he always forgave her.

But along with the ability came conditions she had to meet in order to use it properly. The first being that if she wanted to use the shadows for something other than just blacking out an area, she had to have a clear image in her head. Meaning she had to concentrate immensely. The second condition was that there already had to be shadows present. She could expand what already existed, but she couldn't create what wasn't there. Two conditions she could fulfill easily.

It was somewhere in mid June that there was a development that they hadn't counted on.

After so much training as of late, Izunavi decided that Kurapika and Sinthe needed a day off to relax and rest. The day had found the two at the river edge, sitting on a blanket sprawled out on a patch of grass. It had been a quiet day. Kurapika found himself laying next to Sinthe as she sat next to him, humming lowly to herself, a book in hand.

Kurapika liked Sinthe's voice. Listening to her sing or hum was more calming than any other voice he had ever heard. When she suddenly stopped, Kurapika opened his eyes to turn and look at her. Sinthe's attention, instead of being on her book, was completely fixed on something else.

"Absinthe?" he asked, sitting up.

It was then that his eyes landed on what she was staring at. Just down the bank from them, staring at them intently was a foxbear.

And it didn't look happy to see them.

Kurapika slowly eased himself to his feet, pulling Sinthe with him. He kept a tight grip on her arm as the foxbear began to growl.

"Come on, Absinthe. Let's return." Kurapika said.

Kurapika took a step back and the foxbear bared its fangs at them, causing him to come to a stop. If they moved, it was almost a given that the creature would attack them. It was at times like this that Kurapika wished he had Gon with them. The boy was good with animals. But they didn't have that option. If the foxbear wouldn't let them leave, he was going to have to fight it. Kurapika reached for a weapon, but Sinthe latched onto his arm.

"Wait. My mother always said that you should never automatically resort to violence with an animal." Sinthe told him quietly.

Her eyes were fixed on the animal. Kurapika stared at her. It was almost as if she had locked eyes with the animal. Kurapika could feel her aura, strong and calming. He watched in surprise as she started to hum. It was a low tune, just the same string of seven or eight notes, repeated over and over. To his surprise, he watched the foxbear tilt it's head to one side, it's body starting to sway as if it was sleepy. Almost the moment Sinthe started actually singing the notes, the foxbear's eyelids started to sag.

Kurapika turned to Sinthe. Focusing his aura on his eyes, he used Gyo so he could see her aura. Sure enough, he could see her aura, strong and vibrant around her. She was, once again, using her aura without knowing it. But this was completely different from her Garden of Shadows ability. Did that mean...she had **two** abilities!?

Then, with a grunt, the animal fell forward onto it's face, sound asleep.

Sinthe smiled as she watched the animal snore. When she turned to look at Kurapika, he was staring at her with a look of utter surprise.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Absinthe...you just used your aura to put that animal to sleep." he told her.

"I did!?"

The look on her face made it clear that she hadn't known. Was it that way with all Specalist abilities? Until they discovered the ability they had no idea they used it? Grabbing hold of her wrist, he pulled her along behind him. He dragged her back to the do-jo, locating Izunavi and telling him about what happened.

"Is it possible for her, as a Specialist, to have two abilities?" Kurapika asked.

"It is, but most Specialist only have the one, just with various way to use it. An ability that allowed her to put another to sleep...since it's suppose to be a Specialist ability, there's probably more to it. Sinthe, sing something simple." Izunavi said.

Sinthe's cheeks turned red. While she was comfortable singing in front of Kurapika, she wasn't as comfortable with Izunavi. Kurapika gave her a smile, laying a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention to him.

"You can do it." he told her.

Sinthe nodded. Kurapika and Izunavi stepped back from her as took a deep breath. She took a second to concentrate and then opened her mouth to sing a different set of notes from earlier. As always, he found his eyes closing as he listened to her, but this time was different. He felt...strange. When he opened his eyes, dizziness set in, making him stumble forward until he fell to his knees. He suddenly felt fatigued. A glance over at Izunavi after hearing a thud, revealed that it wasn't just him. Both of them were on the ground.

Sinthe instantly stopped singing, a shiver running up her spine.

"I suddenly feel really energized." Sinthe remarked.

"That's probably because you just zapped us of our aura." Izunavi grumbled.

Sinthe dropped to crouch next to Kurapika, checking on him. Kurapika assured her that he would be fine.

"What does this mean?" Sinthe asked.

"I'm guessing that, based on the notes you sing, a different effect will happen. If so, the ability would be useless against the deaf and it's possible that singing the wrong note can be bad for you. It might cause your ability to turn on you." Izunavi told her.

"How will I know what's a wrong note?" Sinthe asked.

"The string of notes you sang. You've sang them before?" Izunavi asked.

"Yes. Several times."

"And the previous one that put the foxbear to sleep? Have you sang that before too?" Izunavi asked.

"Yes. They were two of a handful of signal strings that my mother and I used when I was growing up." Sinthe replied.

"Those might be the only strings you can use with the ability then." Kurapika remarked, picking up on what Izunavi meant.

"Well...that makes it simpler. There aren't too many of them." Sinthe remarked. "Two abilites..."

Sinthe trailed off, thinking to herself. Was it born of her uniqueness, like the two different colors in her eyes, or was it born from her determination to help Kurapika? She didn't know, but she was glad for any advantage she could get her hands on.

"What will you name this one?" Kurapika asked.

One side of Sinthe's mouth twisted up as she thought. Her head tilted to the side and she sat there for a moment, just like that. Then her eyes widened slightly and she smiled.

"Siren's Song." she said finally.

"Garden of Shadows and Siren's Song. An unique set of abilities for a unique girl. Fitting." Kurapika remarked, making her cheeks color a bright pink.

Izunavi watched the two as they smiled at each other. He had a feeling that these two would do just fine together. They balanced each other out, were protective of each other but also respected each other's ability to take care of themselves. He was sure his first impression of the two was correct.

They would make a duo to be reckoned with.

-0-0-0-0-

 _She looks so peaceful asleep._

Early August found Kurapika standing in the doorway of Sinthe's temporary bedroom. After a long day of training, Sinthe hadn't even bothered to eat, had simply gone to bed and crashed. She was now sprawled across her bed, sleeping with one arm wrapped tightly around a pillow. While it was funny to watch how her expression would change as she slept, he knew she had to be exhausted if sleep trumped a growling stomach.

"It's amazing really."

Kurapika turned to find Izunavi stepping up beside him, his eyes fixed on Sinthe. Idly, he reached up to scratch at his five o'clock shadow.

"What is?" Kurapika asked.

"You've two have known each other, how long?" Izunavi asked.

"Six or so months." Kurapika replied.

"That's a short amount of time, really. Yet...she's completely devoted to you. You can tell it by the way she looks at you. That devotion has turned into determination and that determination into power. Once she's fully mastered it...she'll be a formiddible fighter." Izunavi remarked.

Kurapika turned to look at Sinthe. He couldn't even began to pretend not to know what Izunavi was talking about. Sinthe had made it perfectly clear to him. He had given her the one thing she had wanted her whole life.

Someone to come home to, someone who **wanted** her to come home to them.

In return, she would protect that, protect him, at all cost. She would help him in any way she could, would strive to be the perfect partner for him. Everyday she worked hard, everyday she trained, and everyday...she put a smile on his face. It left him a bit torn. On one hand, he loved having her with him. She gave his days something more to look forward to than just his hatred of the Phantom Troupe. On the other hand, he dreaded the thought of having her walk the same blood drenched path he had chosen for himself.

It was like a war was waging inside of him.

Kurapika looked down at the chains that were currently materialized around his right hand. In the months they had been with Izunavi, both of them had developed and had worked hard to master their nen abilities. They had found out quick that Sinthe's second ability, Siren's Song, was a dangerous one.

She could use it to put someone to sleep, could drive an opponent into a rage that would have them attacking their comrades, could put them in a short trance that would have them at her beck and call, could use it to drain another's aura and add that energy to her own, she could use it to remove the limiter in her own body to enhance her physical abilities(which usually left her so tired and sore the next day she couldn't move), or she could use it to change the quality of her aura like a Transmuter could.

There were some draw backs, of course. Using the ability too much over worked her body and left her defenseless for a few days while she recovered. And if she sang a wrong note, the effect was turned on her, causing harm to herself. While the ability was useful in a many number of ways, Kurapika wasn't comfortable with the possible harm to her. They had made a deal that Sinthe would only use the abiliy under two circumstances. The first being if her life was in danger. The second being if he asked her to.

He wasn't going to be asking unless he had no other choice.

"I think I've taught the two of you just about all that I can."

Izunavi speaking, pulled Kurapika out of his thoughts. He looked up at the man, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Izunavi leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"You two learned quick and have surpassed my expectations. From here on out, it's all up to you two. Besides...didn't you say you had to be in York New City before September first?" Izunavi asked.

Kurapika nodded. He turned to look at Sinthe as, grumbling in her sleep, she rolled over, kicking her blanket off before curling into a ball, cuddling into the pillow she was still gripping. There was even a goofy looking grin on her face. Kurapika smiled, barely containing a laugh.

"We'll head out tomorrow then." Kurapika told Izunavi.

"You aren't going to discuss it with her?" Izunavi asked, gesturing towards Sinthe.

"You said it yourself...she's devoted to me. She'll agree." Kurapika replied.

Izunavi took it as that and left Kurapika there, watching Sinthe. Whatever he might say, he wasn't exactly thrilled with Sinthe's devotion. Devotion meant that she would follow him to hell and back without a single thought about her own well being. Devotion meant that she would put him over herself. That wasn't something he wanted. But to say something to her would upset her.

With her new abilities he wasn't quite fond of the idea of upsetting her.

The mere thought was enough to make his face drain of color. He didn't even want to think about what she could do to him if she was ever displeased with him.

He decided then and there...he was never going to make her mad.

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Kurapika awoke to find that Sinthe had already gathered her things to leave. He gave her a questioning look at breakfast, but she was focused on her food. They ate and then gathered their things. Together they thanked Izunavi and parted ways with him. Once they were out of sight of Izunavi, Kurapika turned to look down at Sinthe.

"How did you know I wanted us to leave today?" he asked.

"You really should consider lowering your voice when you're standing in the doorway of a sleeping person's room." Sinthe replied.

"You were awake."

"Only long enough to hear your comment about leaving today."

Kurapika heaved a sigh, truly embarrassed to have awoken her and to have been caught watching her while she slept. Though, if he was lucky, she might not know that part.

"What were you doing in my doorway, anyway?" Sinthe asked.

There was a god!

"I was checking in on you. You did go to bed without eating last night." he replied.

It wasn't a complete lie. He had been checking in on her and had just ended up standing there. Sinthe looked up at him and smiled. Obviously she took it at face value. Which was good. He wasn't sure how she would have taken the news that he had been watching her sleep. Turning back around, she clasped her hands behind her back.

"But you were right about one thing." Sinthe remarked.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I am devoted." she said, making him look at her. "But don't think that means I'll always agree. I still have my own opinions and thoughts."

Kurapika smiled as she looked up at him, a semi-serious look on her face. She was serious, but at the same time, he knew she was teasing him.

"Right. I wouldn't want it any other way." he told her.

Sinthe nodded, her gaze traveling upward until she was staring at the sky above them. Now that they had their nen and had supposedly passed the final exam as Hunters, they could get to work. They had a lot of work to do before they would be set for the York New auction.

"Now we have to get a job." Sinthe remarked.

"Yes. And then it's to the York New auction." Kurapika agreed.

When she didn't say anything in response, Kurapika looked at Sinthe who was still watching the sky, her mismatched eyes focused on nothing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I'm just wondering what the others are up to right now." she remarked.

"Leorio is probably hard at work with his studies and knowing Gon and Killua, they are probably causing trouble as they train." Kurapika remarked fondly.

Sinthe laughed, raising one hand to cover her mouth. She could see that being the case. Gon and Killua seemed to attract trouble wherever they went. But she was sure that, no matter the trouble they found themselves in, they would be able to get themselves out of it. They were clever in that way.

"A valid point. Hey, Kurapika."

"Yes?"

"Thanks again. You know...for letting me stay with you."

Kurapika peered out of the side of his eyes at her. She was smiling up at him, her expression bright and truly grateful. Smiling, he reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need to thank me. As long as you wish to remain, I will not stop you." he told her.

Sinthe nodded. While he still wrestled with himself on that choice, he couldn't really regret it when he saw her smile like that. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now, they would return to the agency they had visited before meeting Izunavi and they would leave with a job. One that would connect them to the auction. Once the position was secured, they would be off to Yorknew City where they might cross paths with the Phantom Troupe.

Prepared enough or not...it was time to face the Spiders.

END

Kyandi: I have to admit, I'm really adoring the pairing now.

Sinthe: Kurapika and I?

Kyandi: Yep! I kind of ended up crying later on.

Sinthe: Are you giving spoilers?

Kyandi: No. I didn't say **why** I was crying. But that's beside the point.

Sinthe: Yes, you have other chapters to edit.

Kyandi: Yep, so everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We shall return shortly.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	10. Mission Start

Kyandi: Told you it wouldn't be that long!

Sinthe: Mostly because you didn't start putting these up until you had them all edited.

Kyandi: True, but I'm excited. Can you blame me?

Sinthe: I suppose not.

Kyandi: Anyway, so I'm having a contest for all of you lovelies who can draw. Draw a picture of one your favorite characters of mine and I'll pick my top favorites to be featured in a video I'm going to make for Halloween.

Sinthe: Bonus points to those who draw them in a Halloween costume.

Kyandi: Right! With that said, everyone please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 10 Mission Start

"You pass."

Kurapika and Sinthe shared a look before turning back to look at the piercing studded woman behind the desk. After leaving Izunavi's, they had gone back to the agency to see if they could finally get a job. They now stood before the woman after proving that they could use nen. She seemed rather pleased to see them back so soon.

"Amazing. The two of you learned nen in less than six months." she remarked.

"You remember us?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah. There aren't that many visitors. Only one other person has come since your last visit. This place is more difficult to find than you think." she replied. "And what kind of employer do you want?"

"We want someone with strong connections with the auction in York New. And we must stay together, so a job that will take the both of us." Kurapika told the woman. "We don't care what type of job it is."

"Employers with power usually have high criteria and only look for a limited number of people at any given time. I doubt they'll hire someone with zero years of experience as a Hunter, not to mention two people like that who have to remain together." the woman said thoughtful.

Kurapika and Sinthe looked at each other as the woman typed away on her keyboard. After a moment of searching, she came back with some results that fit them.

"There's three that fit your description and "decide upon interviewing the candidate". All three of them are bodyguard and security work. I'll read the job descriptions. First, a gun collector, looking for Bull 555 Limited Edition No. 1 by Mizet Company. Second, a china collector, looking for Rodo Company Anniversary Dish of years 1655 and 1667. Third, body part collector," Kurapika and Sinthe both came to attention. "tattooed skin, Jelly Diseased skull, etc...what a hobby. Which one?"

It was an easy choice. Kurapika and Sinthe didn't even have to stop to look at each other or discuss it. In one voice, they both replied.

"The third!"

After finishing their business with the agency, the two left. When they were back outside, Sinthe heaved a relieved sigh.

"Well, that's done. Finally." Sinthe remarked.

"Yes, but we still have a long way to go." Kurapika reminded her.

"I know. Oh! I have something for you."

Kurapika turned to look at Sinthe as she came to a stop and dug in her bag hanging at her side. Out of it, she pulled a small box. She held it out to Kurapika. It was just a plain, ordinary box. Nothing special in appearance. Kurapika glanced at her face before taking it.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled off the lid.

Inside the box, nestled among a fluffy bed of cotton, was a small, silver bell. The sides of the bell had intricately carved vine designs that wove completely around the bell's surface. He picked it up, looking closely at it, finding that it was hanging from a silver chain.

"A bell?" he asked.

"It's a special bell. Granted, when my mother gave the bells to me, I didn't know how they were special or how to make them work. Now I do. Give it a ring using your nen." Sinthe told him.

Kurapika rang the bell, using a little bit of his nen in his fingr. A cheerful little tinkle sounded from it. He was surprised when one of the bells at the ends of Sinthe's scarf, began to chime along with his. No matter what tune he played on his bell, the bell on her scarf would mimick it. Kurapika focused in on the bell in his hand.

"There's nen on this bell." he said.

"There's nen on all of them. It all makes sense to me now. The extra bells that pair with the ones on my scarf, all the little tunes she use to teach me in order to communicate wordlessly...it was all to prepare me to be able to use these bells once I learned nen. As long as we're within twenty kilometers of each other, we can use these bells to communicate." Sinthe explained.

"And no one would suspect a bell." Kurapika said, the cleverness of Sinthe's mother, dawning on him.

Sinthe nodded as the chime of the bells slowly faded away.

"I plan to give one to Leorio, Gon, and Killua, as well." Sinthe said.

Kurapika smiled at Sinthe before he hung the bell around his neck, tucking it safely under his clothes. Seeing him put on the bell put the brightest smile on her face that he had seen since meeting her.

"I have something for you, as well." he told her.

"Oh?"

Sinthe's eyebrows went up in questioning. She leaned forward slightly, curious as she watched him fish something out of his bag. He held out his hand, opening it. There, laying on his palm...was an earring exactly like the one in his left ear. Sinthe's eyes lit up when she saw the ruby in the earring.

"It's just like the one you wear." she remarked.

"It is. And it's your's."

Sinthe looked up at his face, seeing the soft smile on his face, before she took the earring. Reaching up, she instantly put it in her right ear. Once it was secure, she pushed her hair back from her ear.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Kurapika's smile softened even more. He assured her it looked great. Sinthe smiled at him, promising never to take it off. As long as she was happy with it, he was happy. In high spirits, they set out about securing their jobs with the employer they had chosen.

"Kurapika, I have a question."

Kurapika looked over at Sinthe. She was walking along side him, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked. When he told her to go ahead, she turned her head to look at him, a serious look on her face.

"Before I ask, understand that I'm not judging or anything, I just honestly want to understand." Sinthe told him.

"What is it, Abstinthe?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

That wasn't a question he had expected to hear her ask. It brought him to a stop, Sinthe stopping a few steps after him. She turned to face him.

"Why are you..."

Kurapika trailed off, a bit of a frustrated look on his face.

"Understand, Kurapika, that I understand avenging the death of loved ones and I can understand the need to make those who killed your loved ones, pay, but...don't you think there comes a point when enough is enough?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that while I, too, feel the need to avenge those dear to me, I just...I don't see the point in killing someone else to do so. It won't bring back those already dead. It does, however, dirty your hands and the path, itself, is self destructive. I...I just don't want to see you hurt, Kurapika. Maybe I am too kind for my own good."

Instead of anger at her questioning, Kurapika felt his heart twist at the look on her face. It was clear by the sorrowful look on her face that she was honestly just thinking about him. She wasn't judging, she just wanted him to be happy and she knew this path wouldn't make him happy.

"I understand anger, and helplessness, and the pain, really I do. I chose not to feed the anger though. Perhaps my grandfather is right and I'm a push over without the ability to hold a grudge, but...isn't that a good thing? Anger, when you feed it, just grows until it's all you can think about, but once it's sated, once the source of your anger is gone...what are you left with? Nothing. You'll just feel empty. Have you thought about that? Can you really find happiness after all of this?" she asked. "If you honestly think you can, then I will never say another word."

This just proved that Sinthe was truly a kind soul. She couldn't imagine killing another for any reason what so ever. Looking at her, the truth was written for him to plainly see. She had experienced it and had decided that it was best not to trek that path he was currently on. Yet, she was braving it now and all for him.

She was watching out for him.

"Absinthe...thank you for worrying about me, but I will be fine. When the time finally comes that my mission is complete, I believe I will have the peace I've been looking for. Let's not worry about that for now." he told her.

Sinthe heaved a sigh, but she put a smile on her face and nodded. She would believe him for now. That was what he needed, was for her to trust him, because he didn't have an answer for her question. He didn't know what he would feel when his mission was done. He did know one thing, though.

As long as he could see her smile, Kurapika knew everything would be just fine.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is it?"

"Yes, it is."

Kurapika, as he answered the question, glanced over at Sinthe as she fixed her hood. The two of them stood before the large iron gates of a mansion. After returning to the agency they had visited the first time, Kurapika and Sinthe had finally been able to secure a referral to a client. The client they were at the mansion to see was a body part collector that was looking to hire body guards to accompany them to the York New auction in less than a month.

Sinthe looked up at Kurapika, meeting his eyes from admist the shadow the hood cast her face in. She gave him a nod, showing she was ready. Reaching out, his chain jingling as he did, Kurapika pushed the buzzer. When someone on the other end picked up, Kurapika spoke up for the two of them.

"I'm Kurapika and this is Absinthe. We were referred to by Sengi Guild." Kurapika announced.

There was a buzz and the gates swung open.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Kurapika whispered lowly to Sinthe.

Sinthe nodded and followed after him as he entered the grounds. Her eyes constantly scanned the grounds around them. All around them were various breeds of dogs. Some of them followed Kurapika and Sinthe as they followed the path up to the mansion where an old butler met them.

"Welcome. Please follow me." the man greeted.

Kurapika silently followed the man, Sinthe right behind him. He knew she was still observing everything and taking it all in. With people who had a hand in the black market and the underground, there was no telling what they'd get. It was best to have, at least, one of them on guard at all times.

The butler stopped ahead of them, turning to look at them. He gestured to a door and asked the two of them to wait inside. Inside, five people waited. Three were men, one was a young woman, and the fifth...Sinthe wasn't exactly sure if it was a man or woman. Sinthe looked around as Kurapika lead the way over to a couch. He offered Sinthe a seat first before he took a seat right next to her and pulled out a book.

Sinthe sat next to him, hands folded in her legs, one leg tucked behind, and her head down to cast a deep shadow on her face. Her eyes continued to scan the room and the people in it. Her head came up when the butler came back into the room and stopped in front of a wide TV screen.

"Thanks for waiting. We'll explain about our contract." the butler said, turning on the screen.

On the screen appeared a man sitting business like in a chair flanked by two pretty women.

"I won't ask if you have a license or not. The important thing is if you can get the things that we want. There's one month until the auction begins. I'll give you a list and from that bring just one of the things of your choice to us." the man on screen said.

The butler handed out data cards then, each holding the list of things they wanted them to bring back. Sinthe took hers and started flipping through the list. Kurapika did the same from beside her. She felt him stiffen up beside her and knew why when her eyes reached the same point in the list as him. One item jumped out at her.

 _Eyes of the Kurata Clan._

 _After death, scarlet color remaining, with the head is the best._

Sinthe suddenly grabbed Kurapika's wrist when she saw what was next on the list. Kurapika glanced over at her and saw what she had stopped on. Right under the eyes of one of his clanmates, read out something he hadn't expected to see.

 _Clan tattoo of a Joelle clan member_

 _Perferably skinned._

While Kurapika didn't really care all that much for Sinthe's clanmates after how they had treated her, he understood why she had become upset. He could feel the color draining from his face, bit by bit. One of the others gathered, a big burly man with a mustache that lead up into his sideburns, turned to look at Kurapika.

"What wrong? You look pale. Getting sick of this, you and your little friend there?" he asked. "This list is still level one. It's okay to just possess any of these. If we get hired, they'll probably ask us for something more dangerous. Like a corpse carrying a level five diesease. The sickest employer I ever had wanted a baby, and-"

"Shut up."

The man cut off when Kurapika spoke up, telling him to be quiet in a rather blunt way. It surprised the man, but it didn't surprise Sinthe.

"Do not speak to us again." Kurapika told the man.

Sinthe turned to look at Kurapika. Moving her hand on his wrist, she reached up, pressing her hand lightly into his shoulder blade. Just enough of a touch to let him know she was there with him. Kurapika felt the tension in his shoulders drain out at her touch. He gave Sinthe a tiny smile before they both turned back to look up at the man on the screen.

"If you accomplish that, we'll formally hire you as bodyguard and collector. Good luck." the man told them.

Sinthe and Kurapika looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. First, they had to gain the trust of their possible employer. Both knew that the man on the monitor was, more than likely, not the actual employer they would be working for. It just showed the distance between them and their real employer. They had to knock that down to zero as much as possible so that, hopefully, the employer would feel safe to share secret information with them about rare and unusual items as well as the other collectors.

There had to be a connection between their possible employer and other body part collectors. Sinthe hoped that, by doing that, they could find all of the stolen pairs of Scarlet Eyes. Kurapika just wanted to rid the world of such sickening people.

Sinthe raised her head when Kurapika tapped her shoulder. It was his silent way of saying that it was time for them to leave. They had to find one of the items on the list in order to get the job. They turned towards the door, just as the others did. The big guy that had spoken to Kurapika, reached it first and tried to turn the knob. For a moment, he stared at the door before looking at the others over his shoulder.

"It doesn't open." he told them.

Before any of them could question what was going on, the screen behind them, came on again, the man from before back on display.

"I forgot to tell you one thing. "To be strong" is the minimal criteria for this job. "At least" to be able to get out of the mansion alive." he told them before the screen went black.

Kurapika seized Sinthe with an arm around her waist, yanking her back away from the door when he, and all the others, jumped back as cloaked figures busted through the door, some with swords and others with guns. Two people flipped a table to duck behind while the young woman used the butler as a shield. Sinthe stepped behind Kurapika as he used one chain, his dousing chain, spinning fast in a wide circle, to catch the bullets that came their way.

When he stopped the bullets, two figures with swords, charged him.

"Absinthe!" he called sharply.

Sinthe twisted from behind him and slipped easily between the attackers. She kicked one away from her and flipped over the head of the next, her hands on his shoulders. She gripped the fabric under her hands and twisted when she landed behind him to throw him over her shoulder and into a wall. Sinthe's eyebrows rocketed up.

These soldiers...

Sinthe didn't have time to complete her thoughts. She dodged out of the way as two more soldiers charged her. They went directly past her and to Kurapika, who dodged them with ease before jumping up to perch on the rail of the balcony above. Sinthe dodged another sword and turned to look up at Kurapika. She'd liked to keep track of him as much as possible in a fight. Good thing she did. She saw the two soldiers approaching him from behind and called out to him before he sensed them.

Kurapika jumped from the rail and onto the chandelier, peering down on the scene below and glancing at the two on the second floor landing. That made a total of eight wielding swords and two with guns. Watching the two on the second floor, he picked up on the same thing that Sinthe had when she had hit them. He looked down at Sinthe as she dodged swords, her eyes darting around the room. He could tell that she had picked up on it as well.

His eyes scanned the others as they fought, his eyes finally landing on what he was looking for. He called down to Sinthe, making her glance up at him. He gave her a vague gesture that no one else but her could understand. She nodded, dropped into a crouch and sought out her target. Her eyes zeroed in on her target and she bolted past the others so fast that she rose a gust that ruffled their clothes. Her target only saw her for a brief second before she had one of his arms twisted to painful levels behind his back, a wicked looking knife to his throat.

The man was one of the employee candidates that had been in the room before she and Kurapika had showed up. He glanced back at her hooded face in shock and fear. Kurapika jumped from the chandelier and landed in front of him and Sinthe.

"You have three seconds to stop them or I'll give her the order to kill you." Kurapika warned him, Sinthe pressing the razor sharp blade of her knife to his skin as a back up to his word, a bed of blood appearing. "One...two..."

"Okay! I understand!" the man replied.

The soldiers around them suddenly deflated, as if they were balloons and someone had just let all of the air out of them. The swords and guns clattered to the ground. Sinthe remained behind the man, twisting his arm further in warning not to do anything else.

"Just as I thought, nen. I felt it when I punched it, "A human shaped aura"." the man with the mushtache-sideburns, said. "But I didn't realize it was his nen."

He turned to look at the man Sinthe was holding in place, raising an eyebrow at Sinthe and then Kurapika. The man Sinthe was holding, twisted slightly to look back at Sinthe.

"You were hiding it well, but from above it's obvious that you were the only one not being attacked." Kurapika said, answering instead of Sinthe. "I noticed it when the two of them attacked me upstairs. They kept stupidly swinging their swords at me...even after I jumped onto the chandelier."

"I noticed what they were when I kicked one. Finding you, even on level with you, was easy. You most likely gave them the order: "Attack the closest enemy". Only a simple order was given, and their fighting ability is horribly low. But a nen user that can control eleven human sized auras from a distance...? While impressive, the nen type obviously had to be Emission. With the size of the aura emitted...the range had to be limited to a few meters in order to maintain it. I knew that the user then had to be in this room. While you were very good at remaining close enough to the others to make is appear as if you, too, were being attacked, I could see the bluff for what it was." Sinthe said in a low, even voice.

"She has a hyper-sensitive observation skill. You couldn't fool her eyes." Kurapika added with a nod.

The man looked back at Sinthe once more, still unable to see any more than just the bottom half of her face.

"Yes. She's correct. I'm Sachimono Tochino. I'm a Hunter as well. I was hired by the owner of the mansion. As I'm your senior, if you understand, can you please have her put the knife away and release me?" Tochino said, looking at Kurapika.

Kurapika stared at him for a moment before turning to Sinthe. It only took a silent look and Sinthe released him, returning the knife back to it's sheath inside her boot. Tochino was lucky she hadn't added a new dose of poison to the blade in a few months. Tochino stepped away from her, rubbing the wrist she had grabbed so painfully tight.

"Don't feel bad, I was just ordered by the boss. He said to, "Test them as if you were going to kill them". But I didn't expect to be revealed this fast. Well, I think five of you can manage to get out of here. Good luck." Tochino said.

"Five?"

Sinthe instantly locked in on to what he had said. The last time she had counted, with Tochino out of the count, that left six of them. Her, the young woman, the person she couldn't tell the gender of, Kurapika, the mustache-sideburns man, and one last man. That meant...there was one more enemy among them. She turned and looked at Kurapika who nodded before holding out his right hand, letting his dousing chain hang.

"You said it to confuse us, but that was a mistake. I'll see if there are any other infiltrators among us." Kurapika said.

Just to show that he was fair, he held the chain up in front of Sinthe first. It didn't move. He moved on to the others, one by one, without the chain moving, until he came to the last man. A dark skinned man with a mass of curly hair tied at the nape of his neck. When Kurapika held the chain in front of him, it began to swing back and forth under it's own power. Kurapika pointed a finger at the man.

"There. You're the infiltrator." Kurapika said.

The man stuttered in the face of Kurapika's accusation. He even took a step back from Kurapika.

"What the...What proof do you have to say that? A chain merely moved!" he snapped.

"It's called dousing."

This came from the person that Sinthe couldn't guess the gender of, but the moment she heard the voice, soft and smooth, she knew it was a woman. The man turned on her.

"Huh!? So what!? That's not proof!" he snapped.

"I think it's correct. When you were pointed at, your heart pounded really loudly. If it's a false accusation, heartbeats gradually grow louder from nervousness. But your heat got really loud at first and gradually grew quieter. And that's definite proof of "a liar". Both of you." the woman said, pointing to Tochino as well.

"It's decided then. Two of the six people are pointing at you." the man with the mustache-sideburns said, cracking his knuckles as he did.

"Three." Sinthe said.

When questioning eyes turned to her, Sinthe prowled forward as well, circling the man, looking him over. He froze as she approached, his eyes following her as she circled him. She took note of the nervous sweat breaking out on the back of his neck, of the way a vein in his neck pulsed with the fear and nervousness she could almost feel rolling off him in waves. Finally, she stopped by taking hold of his wrist, pressing two finger tips over the inside of his wrist.

"What are you...!"

"I wouldn't pull away from her if I were you." Kurapika warned him. "It'll only drive her suspicions on and she might deem you a threat to be decimated."

The man grew still, not daring to move until she released his wrist. When she did, she turned and rejoined Kurapika.

"His pulse races, there's a nervous sweat on the back of his neck, and a vein his neck that beats the rhythm of a liar." Sinthe said as she came to a stop at Kurapika's side. "He's the infiltrator and he will say anything to point the accusation away from himself. In fact, he's about to turn the accusation around on you, me, and our supporter here."

Sinthe said all of this in a matter-of-fact tone. She could see him gearing up to do just that, could see the words in his eyes as clearly as if they had been written there. She knew she was right when his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's a valid point!" he snapped, still trying to defend himself. "It could be like this! From the six, there are three candidates and three infiltrators!"

Kurapika turned his dousing chain on the woman who had supported their claim.

"By the way, he is not an infiltrator." Kurapika said.

"She's a female." Sinthe corrected Kurapika.

The woman smiled at Sinthe, though it must have been a little difficult with the bucked front teeth that hung over her bottom lip.

"You two are not infiltrators, either." she said.

"I'm saying that that can't be trusted!" the accused man yelled. "This is a waste of time. We won't get any truth just by talking here."

Everyone turned to the man with the mustache-sideburns-Sinthe really needed to find out names soon-as he wrote something on a small bookmark shaped tablet of sorts. He turned it around to show them then. He read, aloud, what he had written there.

"Things I hit will burn."

With that, he closed his hand around the tablet and punched the nearest chair to him. He knocked it into the air and away from them and before it could hit the ground, it burst into flames.

"Damn. It's not burning well. This one's a piece of crap." he remarked before opening his vest to pull another tablet out of an inside pocket. "For you reference, this is called haiku...an art of my home country. The verse I read aloud becomes truth. End of explanation. This one is for real."

He wrote something down on the tablet and then turned it where it could be read by the others. Sinthe leaned to the side to read the tablet.

"Those untruthful to my question die by fire." he read. "In other words, liars burn in hell."

Oh...Sinthe liked what he did there. It was a good spin on the usual phrase, "burn in hell". She snapped her mind to attention when he turned to her and Kurapika.

"Question. Are you an infiltrator?" he asked Kurapika first.

"No." Kurapika said, nothing happening.

He turned to Sinthe next and asked the same question. She gave him the same answer as Kurapika. When nothing happened, he turned to the others, turning to Tochino second to last. He answered yes to the question and the man turned to the accused man last, asking the question once more.

"For your sake, think and then answer." he warned the accused man.

In a nervous sweat, the accused man looked at each of them in turn before finally holding his hands up in surrender.

"The answer is...yes." he said, dropping to sit on a couch. "Well done. I'll tell you. I'm Scuwala, I don't have a license, but...I have an ability in Manipulation type aura. And I have already given orders to some things."

"What order did you give and to what?" asked the young woman who had earlier used the butler as a shield.

"Ha! If I tell you, it won't be an exam. I won't speak, even if you torture me." Scuwala replied.

Kurapika heaved a sigh and turned to look at Sinthe.

"I suppose that means it's your turn." he told her.

Scuwala's eyes fixed in on Sinthe as she stepped forward. When they had left Izunavi's place, Sinthe had switched her stockings, shorts, and open front top over a tube top for a backless, halter style, cream colored, strapless dress with a neckline that plunged all the way down to her belly button. Like with her previous top, she wore a tube top under it, this one in a ruby red, and she wore red legging under the dress. The point was, the dress, depending on how she turned, could show off the Joelle Clan mark burned into her stomach.

As she turned to face him, Scuwala caught sight of the mark and instantly felt a chill run down his spine as he identified it. He wouldn't be able to tell that it was the heir's mark, but he would know she was a Joelle and the Joelle were known for their interrogation techniques. But Sinthe didn't any closer to him than that. The woman who had asked Scuwala the question, was standing behind him. She held up her hand, silently asking Sinthe to stop. Sinthe did as asked and tilted her head to one side in a curious manner. The woman tapped Scuwala on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she...kissed him.

Instantly his eyes went dazed and he turned into some kind of panting slave, willing to do as she told him. He even dropped to all fours and begged for her to step on him more when she put a boot to his forehead.

"I'm also a Manipulation-type specialist. Those I kiss become my slaves!" she declared, pulling out a video recorder to record him on his hands and knees.

She demanded that he tell her what order he gave and to what he gave it. Demanded him to tell her, or she would stop stepping on him. He instantly jumped into telling her that he manipulated dogs to do whatever he wanted them to do.

"It is watching things like this, that make me very ashamed to be female." Sinthe remarked from where she stood in a direct line with Kurapika and the other two candidates.

The woman, who later introduced herself as Melody, gave a sheepish type of chuckle, somewhat agreeing with Sinthe while Kurapika and the man, who introduced himself as Bashou, inwardly shared the thought of what a horrible ability it was.

As they escaped the mansion, the woman with that horrible ability, introduced herself as Veze. Kurapika insisted the he and Sinthe not bother introducing themselves until after it was sure that they were all going to be working together.

Thus, they all parted ways at the gate. Sinthe instantly pulled out her data card once more and started scrolling through the items once more.

"We'll both need an item." Sinthe said.

"That's right." Kurapika agreed.

"What are you going after?"

"I believe the hair of the actress might be an easier target. And you?" Kurapika asked.

When she didn't answer, he turned and looked at her. Sinthe had stopped at the same place in the list as she had earlier. On the mark of a Joelle clan member. He stopped and turned fully to look at her.

"Absinthe...are you thinking about going after one of your clanmates?" he asked.

"No. I wouldn't go after one of them for something as minor as this. Unless they try to kill me or someone close to me, I probably will never feel the need to go after any of them." Sinthe said, heaving a sigh and scrolling further down the list. "No. I have my eye on the Jelly Diseased skull. I know someone, an old contact of my mother's, who can get his hands on just about anything. He owes me a favor so it wouldn't cost me."

Kurapika nodded, but his eyes were still sat on Sinthe. It still amazed him how grudgeless she was when it came to her clan. Especially after all that had happened to her in her life. As if feeling his eyes on her, Sinthe raised her head, pulling her hood back far enough for him to see her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing." he assured her, smiling at her.

"Alright, then. Shall we get started?" she asked.

Kurapika nodded. They both knew what they were going after. Now it was just to get their hands on it and return to the mansion. Sinthe instantly fished out the cell phone she had bought, and dialed a number. She talked to someone briefly, mentioning the two items they were after and then hung up.

"He happens to have his hands on both items. Lets move." Sinthe told Kurapika.

They set off to meet with this old friend of Sinthe's mother. Once they had the items secure, they could return and would be hired. That would take care of the ties they would need.

Then it was off to York New City.

-0-0-0-0-

It didn't take them, or the other three candidates, much time to find, and return, with their items. All five stood before the man who had appeared on the screen back at the mansion on that first day. Kurapika was the first to step forward and put his item on a tray a woman was holding.

"Actress Sarah's hair with DNA verification." Kurapika said.

Sinthe stepped forward next, sitting down a glass jar holding a skull inside.

"Skull of a Jelly diseased patient." she said.

The other three followed suit. When all five items sat on the trays, the two women carried them away and the man turned to all of them, satisfied with a job well done.

"Okay. All five of you are now formally hired." he told them. "I'm the leader of bodyguards, Daltzorne. Nice to meet you. I want you to get onto your first mission immediately! That is to accompany and guard the boss on the way to York New. Escort the boss safely to the hotel room."

Daltzorne got up out of his chair and walked over to a table where a map was spread out on it's surface. They followed him, gathering around the table as he pointed to the map.

"We'll fly in our private floater to Ringoan Airport, near York New. Moving time: Thirty-five hours. From there we drive to the hotel. Moving time: ninety minutes." Daltzorne told them. "You, the new comers, will take the most outer part of the formation. Any questions?"

"Any idea of who might attack the boss?" Kurapika asked.

"Ha ha ha. It's not even worth answering. I'll just say there's way too many. Boss is a VIP in the black society. There are tons who feel animosity towards him." Daltzorne replied.

"You don't seem to understands my question." Kurapika said. "With or without animosity, I want to have an idea of the people that might make a move towards the boss. If we can reduce the possibilities, then we can plan ahead. If we have a plan, then the safety of the boss increases."

Sinthe could tell from the look on Daltzorne's face that he wasn't too pleased with Kurapika pushing the subject. He picked up the little pointer stick and held it between his huge palms, slowly crushing it as he spoke.

"You're the one that doesn't understand. We protect Boss from "whoever", "whenever", "wherever" and "however". Just remember that." Do not make any assumptions. All who come close are the enemy." Daltzorne said, dumping the crumpled pointer on the table.

Message received.

With that done, Daltzorne took them all to introduce them to the "Boss" they were going to be protecting. Sinthe stuck to Kurapika's side. He was pretty sure her eyes were busy taking in her surroundings. Forever a Joelle who couldn't trust her surroundings. Kurapika felt her tense up at his side before Veze spoke.

"Wait...what's that?"

Everyone turned to see what Veze, and Sinthe, were staring at. There was a painting on the wall that looked more like 3D art with the head, arms, and one knee of a man sticking out of the canvas as if he had been caught half way through coming through a liquid. It looked so life like and Sinthe was afraid it was real. Daltzorne confirmed her thoughts.

"That's real. He used to be one of our partners. He didn't listen to me and drew assumptions from false information provided by the enemy. As a result, the team, and more importantly, the Boss was put in danger. Therefore, he was terminated. You five are here to replace him."

That was a clear warning to all who passed the display then. Do not do anything to endanger the boss or the results would be...unpleasant.

Once again, message received.

They continued down the hall, Sinthe right at Kurapika's shoulder. Bashou looked back at her before turning his eyes to Kurapika.

"Your friend there sticks to you like glue." he remarked. "And she doesn't speak much."

All eyes came back to glance at Sinthe and Kurapika for a moment. Daltzorne turned back to face forward, but he was listening to the conversation intently.

"Absinthe is a more...observant kind of person. She stands back and observes everything. As I said, she has a hyper-sensitive observation skill. Little escapes her eyes. Not even the smallest of details. Even now, she is constantly surveying her surroundings and the people in them. She will know when danger approaches long before we do." Kurapika said confidently.

All eyes turned to Sinthe once more. They couldn't see much of her face, but they could tell the slight shifts in her hood as her head moved for her eyes to look at something.

"As for her sticking to me...we are a team, a good one. As well as we do on our own, we are even better together." Kurapika said simply.

That was all he had to say on the subject and while it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the main truth behind why Sinthe stuck to him so closely. He was sure she was just trying to make sure she didn't lose sight of him...ever.

"Can she fight on her own, then?" Veze asked.

"You saw her, yourself. Absinthe if fast and lethal. She is fine on her own." Kurapika replied.

"Then why does she take your orders?" Veze asked.

That one, Kurapika didn't answer. Neither of them felt the need to explain their relationship to others. Sinthe relied on him and trusted him because he gave her someone to come back to, someone to trust. Kurapika relied on her and trusted her because she understood him better than others and she gave him a sense of peace he had not felt since the slaughter of his clan.

Neither were willing to give up what they found in the other and neither would explain that to someone else.

Silence returned to the group as they continued down the hall. When they finally reached the room, Daltzorne knocked and called through the door that he had brought the new comers. When he opened the door, it was into a huge room draped in sheer, white curtains and there, sitting on a bed at the end of a velvet carpet, was a young woman.

The boss.

Sinthe had a feeling that this was going to be a long, and bothersome, job.

-0-0-0-0-

A little over twenty-four hours before the start of the York New auction, Sinthe found herself standing on the landing strip of an airport, her eyes peeled for trouble while Daltzorne hustled their little girl of a boss, Neon, into her car. It was only once she was securely inside that the bodyguards, including Sinthe and Kurapika, moved for their assigned cars. Sinthe ended up in a back seat, Kurapika sitting in front of her and Bashou driving.

"I hear that she's an excellent fortune teller. With her father's influence, she has many VIP customers from the mafia." Bushou said.

"Father's influence? It's the other way around." Kurapika corrected. "Father used the daughter's ability to rise in the mafia world. Hence, the father is afraid. Afraid of losing his daughter and the revenge from others whom he beat during his rise."

"If her ability was to vanish, so would a good portion of his fortune." Sinthe said softly from the back seat.

"Didn't he say? Don't make assumptions. All we need to do is to terminate the enemies." Bashou told them.

Kurapika knew it wasn't an assumption, but he didn't argue. He merely twisted in his seat to look back at Sinthe.

"Absinthe." he called.

"I understand." she replied.

Eyes peeled. Always peeled. Kurapika nodded and turned back to face forward. If ever he happened to miss something, he could count on her to pick up on it.

Sinthe turned her eyes out her window and, though it was only a brief flash, too brief for most to be able to tell what they had seen, she caught sight of four people walking down the side of the road. In that brief moment, Sinthe's sharp eyes snagged all but the tiniest of details.

Three men, one woman. A large man with earlobes that hung well past his thick shoulders and stitches and scars all over his face, a second man with a topknot and wearing a samurai's clothing, a third man in all black with the bottom half of his face covered, and a somewhat normal looking woman with her medium length, spiky hair pulled back. Sinthe shifted, looking back, but the four were quickly out of sight.

"Is something wrong, Absinthe?" Kurapika asked, peering at her in the rear view mirror.

"No. Just some people walking along side the road." Sinthe replied, turning back around.

Though she said that, she couldn't help the strange feeling she had gotten when she had seen them. It was like her instincts as a predator were trying to tell her something. But that didn't matter. She had to keep her mind on the task before her. She would consider the strange feeling later.

Hopefully it was just a passing feeling.

Hopefully.

-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere deep within York New, in a run down building, thirteen people met up in the shadows lit only by a few candles. At the head of the room, with the light of the moon to fall upon his face, stood the leader of the group known to the world as the Phantom Troupe. Three words had just fallen from his lips snagging the attention of each and every member of the group.

"All of it."

Chrollo Lucilfer looked down upon his followers, his friends, looking at each one of them in turn. He had their full, undivided attention as he continued.

"We take all the items in the underground auction."

It was Uvogin, a large, beast of a man and the physically strongest of them all, who spoke up.

"Are you serious, Chief? The world's mafia conducts the underground auction. If we rob them, we'll have the entire mafia on our backs." Uvo called.

"Are you afraid?" Chrollo asked evenly.

"I'm excited! Give me the order, Chief! Now!" Uvo yelled, practically foaming at the mouth.

"I'll allow it. Kill them. Terminate all who get in our way." Chrollo ordered.

This seemed to make Uvo's day, leading the large man to throw his fists in the air with a roar of excitement. Hisoka threw a glance towards Chrollo out of the side of his eye. Knowing what he knew, he couldn't help by put a comment in.

"I heard the most interesting rumor concerning the topic of our last discussion." Hisoka said then, drawing Chrollo's and everyone else's attention to him.

The previous conversation had revolved around a subject of interest for Chrollo, something that Chrollo was praticularally keen to get his hands on and had been searching for for the better part of six years.

"What about it?" Chrollo asked.

"What you were looking for, or should I say **who** you are looking for...is suppose to be York New for the auction." Hisoka remarked idly.

There was little change in Chrollo's expression, only a slight widening of his eyes as his eyebrow rose just a quarter of an inch higher. Hisoka had his attention completely now.

"Oh? Is it information you can trust?" Chrollo asked.

"Of course!" Hisoka replied.

Chrollo stared at him for a moment, as if he was thinking on this information that Hisoka had shared with him. Then he turned to look at the others.

"Be viligent, you know what to look for." Chrollo told them.

"What do you want us to do if we see her?" Shalnark asked.

"Bring her to me. Alive."

With the orders given, Chrollo returned to his seat, perching his elbows on his knees and folding his hands in front of his face. Finally. Finally, he might have found her, after years of searching, keeping his eyes peeled, he might finally have the chance to get his hands on her, on the girl he had been watching since she was no more than a small child. The girl he was looking forward to being face to face with.

Absinthe Joelle.

END

Kyandi: Yes, everyone, there's a connection between Chrollo and Sinthe.

Sinthe: The question remains...is it a good or bad connection.

Kyandi: They'll see. Let's just say that Chrollo is very eager to get his hands on you.

Sinthe: That sounds so creepy.

Kyandi: Yeah...it did. Sorry about that.

Sinthe: Forget about it. Let us move on.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We shall return very shortly.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	11. Attack of the Spiders

Kyandi: We have returned, Kyandiacs!

Sinthe: I still haven't gotten use to the chosen name for your readers.

Kyandi: I like it, though.

Sinthe: It's...unique, that's for sure.

Kyandi: Why thank you! Anyway, last chapter, you all found out that there's a connection between Chrollo and Sinthe.

Sinthe: It'll be interesting to see their reactions as the story progresses.

Kyandi: I know one thing for sure...they're going to want to kill me in the next couple of chapters.

Sinthe: Let's move on before you spoil anything.

Kyandi: Yep! Everyone, enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 11 Attack of the Spiders

"Achoo!"

Kurapika turned to Sinthe as she pulled a tissue from her pocket and pressed it to her nose. She had just let out a high pitched, tiny sneeze.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes. I swear, someone must be talking about me." Sinthe remarked.

Kurapika had to smile a little at that before they turned back to Daltzorne as he faced them and the other bodyguards.

"Nice work. Our next job is to purchase the following items at the underground auction. I don't care how much it guys attend the auction." Daltzorne said, turning to a projector.

He turned the thing on and began flipping through images, listing them off as he did. One of the items, was a pair of Scarlet Eyes. Sinthe felt Kurapika tense up beside her and reached out to lightly touch his hand, silently reminding him to calm himself.

"Also! There's information that someone will attack the underground auction. Whatever the situation is, prioritize obtaining the item and act accordingly." Daltzorne told them. "Tonight at nine, the mummy will be auctioned off in the Cemetery Building. Iwancolef, Tochino, Veze. I'll leave the auction to you."

"Only three?" Bushou asked.

"The buyers can only send three people per group, no weapons or other communication tools allowed. The auction hall security is conducted by the mafia community. As a result, usually nothing happens. Because getting someone in a high position mad would result in everyone being after us." Daltzorne explained.

It made sense to Sinthe. As long as it kept the peace, there was no need to mess with the system.

"Everything inside the hall goes with trust. So the mafia community doesn't have security cameras in there. We also must forget animosity towards others down there. Hence, if anything happens, the words of individuals are taken into account. And these words are much more than words spoken under oath in court. Therefore, impressions inside the hall are vital. Don't get into any kind of trouble, and speak only to your partners." Daltzorne added.

With that said, Iwancolef, Veze, and Tochino were to go into the auction, Daltzorne and Scuwala would guard Neon at the hotel, Bashou would guard the back entrance with another bodyguard named Rinsen, and Kurapika, Sinthe, and Melody would keep an eye on the front entrance. Which was fine with Sinthe. As long as she didn't have to be the one to be there and tell Neon that she couldn't go to the auction.

She was sure the girl wasn't going to take it too well.

Sinthe was quiet the whole trip to the auction hall. She, Kurapika, and Melody set up on the roof top across from the hall, Melody and Sinthe with binoculars. Sinthe's eyes scanned the building, watching those who entered. They weren't there for even an hour before Daltzorne called to check in, asking how things were going.

"Nothing wrong." Melody said, when Kurapika turned to ask.

"Agreed." Sinthe added.

"Nothing wrong out here." Kurapika reported into the phone. "Roger. We'll notify you when something happens."

Kurapika hung up, putting away his cell phone before joining them at the rail, his arm crossed. Sinthe continued to watch through her binoculars while Melody sat hers down for a moment.

"What a security system. No one other than the community's private guards can come within three hundred meters of the building." Melody remarked.

"Otherwise the outside would be full of mafia members." Kurapika told her.

"It would be a sure sign that something illegal is going down inside." Sinthe said softly.

"That's true." Melody said, falling silent for a moment before asking, "Can I ask you a question?"

It was aimed at Kurapika, who told her she could go ahead and ask. Without looking at him, Melody said two words that had Kurapika's heart pounding.

"Scarlet Eyes."

Without removing the binoculars from her eyes, Sinthe leaned to the side, pressing her shoulder into his side. Kurapika let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding and Melody turned to look up at him.

"What are they to you?" Melody asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kurapika replied.

"No reason. I'm just curious. Your melody was rather violent when you saw the photo. Deep, endless anger. That kind of melody. It only quietened when she came in contact with you. Just like now." Melody said, gesturing to Sinthe.

Kurapika glanced at Sinthe who was still leaning into his side while she watched the building across from them. Closing his eyes for a moment, he heaved a sigh.

"Lying is useless against you. I'm a member of the Kurata Clan. Our eyes are normally brown, but they change to red when excited. So I'm wearing black contacts to avoid being noticed. As for Absinthe...it is a long story. I'm looking for the stolen eyes of my comrades. I'll bring them back. Whatever it takes and Absinthe is helping me." Kurapika told Melody.

"And you?" Melody asked, looking at Sinthe.

Putting the binoculars down, Sinthe turned her face up, looking at Kurapika. He could see her eyes since she was so close. He gave her a nod. He stepped back as Sinthe turned towards Melody. Reaching up, she pulled her hood down. When her mismatched eyes met Melody's, Melody's eyes widened.

"My name is Absinthe, it is true, but my family name is Joelle." Sinthe admitted.

"You...you're Devil Child Joelle?" Melody asked.

Sinthe nodded. Melody surveyed her for a moment, her head tilted. It was as if she was listening to something that neither Kurapika or Sinthe could hear.

"You don't have the melody of a heartless fiend. It's...sad, soft and gentle." Melody remarked.

"I am not all that rumors make me out to be." Sinthe agreed, pulling her hood back up.

"Are you going to report this to Daltzorne?" Kurapika asked, stepping up beside Sinthe, his hand on her back.

"I won't. I don't want to be killed." Melody answered simply.

"You can figure out that much." Kurapika said lowly.

"Heartbeats never lie. During your confession, your emotion was calm, but cold at the same time. you were saying, "I'll talk, but I don't care what happens". It was protective in the extreme when Sinthe confessed her origins, as well. It was clear that you were thinking you would hurt anyone who threatened her. Sinthe's on the other hand..." Melody fixed her eyes on Sinthe, making Kurapika look at her too. "I've never felt such a heartbeat. You don't feel any anger, do you?"

"I have never seen the point in allowing anger to guide my steps. Not in my clan. It would surely have been the death of me a long time ago...charging in out of blind fury." was Sinthe's reply.

Kurapika laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Melody watched the two, hearing Sinthe's heartbeat soar with joy at having someone to be there for her. Melody would admit one thing...they were good together. The three of them turned back to watching the building.

"Why did you chose this job?" Kurapika asked Melody suddenly.

"Why do you ask? I might just lie." Melody said.

"I can tell by looking at one's eyes. If not me, Absinthe can. No one can hide their true feelings and intents from her." Kurapika told her.

Sinthe turned her head towards Melody, pushing her hood back enough for her eyes to meet Melody's.

"I'm also a pro Hunter. A music hunter. I'm looking for a particular music score." Melody told them.

"Your eyes say you're not lying, but hiding the important details." Kurapika said.

"Important past experiences with this particular score." Sinthe added.

Melody laughed at that. They were right on the nose. Kurapika hadn't been kidding when he said that he and Sinthe were a good team.

"I'll say that's right. I'm looking for the _Sonata of Darkness_." Melody said.

Sinthe perked up. She knew what Melody was talking about. Had actually seen a score of the music before in her life.

"I know that music. It was said that Satan himself composed it." Sinthe said.

"Yes. There are four parts to it; piano, viola, flute, and harp. When humans listen to it, great misfortune falls upon the person." Melody said.

"Isn't that just a story? I can't believe that such a thing could exist." Kurapika remarked.

Melody turned towards them, pulling up one sleeve to show them the deformed skin beneath it. Melody quickly pulled the sleeve right back down.

"I heard the flute part of it. I only listened to the first verse and **this** happened. Do you want to see the picture of me before this? The friend who played it died. His entire body went like this. And he learned it from a friend by promising that he'd never play it. That day, we were drunk. In exchanged for this, I gained this ability, but I want to return to my original body. Whatever it takes. And I don't want this to happen to anyone else. So I'll find it and destroy it. I chose this job because it's easier to obtain related information here." Melody said.

"It seems everyone has something they need to do in their lives." Sinthe remarked.

"Yes." Melody agreed.

The three fell silent, returning to their job. Sinthe picked up her binoculars, training her eyes back on the building. Sinthe stiffened not long after the auction was suppose to start.

"Kurapika! Something happened!" Sinthe called.

Kurapika took the binoculars Sinthe offered him and peered through. Cars were pulling up to the building enterence, people spilling out to rush into the building.

"Armed guys!" Kurapika hissed.

"Let's warn the boss!" Melody said.

Kurapika quickly dialed Daltzorne who gave them the order to quickly go into the building. The three of them wasted no time booking it into the building. They split up, all three on a four way call with Daltzorne as they checked things out. All they could see were the men who had run into the building, There was no sign of those who had attended the auction.

"Other protection groups were also in position, but it seems they've lost control over the situation. It seems incredible, but everyone who was in the room had disappeared!" Kurapika said into the phone.

"Sinthe!?" Daltzorne snapped into the phone.

"It is the same hear. There is no trace of them. All I see is the other protection groups. But there are no signs of a forced entry. Whatever happened, whoever is responsible...they had to already been here, waiting." Sinthe replied from where she was crouched off to one side, surveying the room as the men from the other protection groups, lost their minds. "Wait."

Sinthe's ears picked up on a conversation from several of the guys near her. Kurapika called her name through the phone.

"The men near me are saying that all of the items for the auction are missing too and that suspicious people got away in a hot air balloon. They're giving orders to shoot it down and capture everyone on board, alive." Sinthe told them.

"Right! We must get the thieves! I'm going too! I'll see you at the intersection going through the Central Place Square." Daltzorne told them.

"Roger!" came the three voiced reply.

Sinthe and Melody rejoined Kurapika, the three leaving quickly.

"The reward will create a sound effect." Kurapika remarked, Melody and Sinthe agreeing. "The pride and the glory to gain will incite organizations not to cooperate."

"Our boss seems to think like this." Melody agreed.

"It's only going to cause an even bigger issue in the end. Whoever these people are that attacked the hall...I have a bad feeling this will not end well." Sinthe remarked.

Kurapika glanced at her. When Sinthe got back feelings, they usually were correct.

They met up with the others, crowding into cars to follow the balloon. They were behind the mafia members who had instantly jumped onto the chase. Just as they arrived in the general area where the balloon went down, they heard a large boom in the distance. Spilling out of the car, they could see the smoke bellowing up from where the explosion had come from. Kurapika and Sinthe, who still had their binoculars on them, peered through them so they didn't have to approach any closer.

They were confronted with a large man who was, literally, ripping the mafia men apart with his bare hands. Sinthe definitely didn't want that man's hands anywhere near her.

"He's also a nen user." Kurapika remarked.

"More than that...that kind of strength...he is ripping through those men with his bare hands. As if they were nothing more than paper dolls. Most certainly an Enhancer." Sinthe added. "Those who arrived before us are all done for."

"It seems firearms don't affect him." Kurapika agreed. "Just take a look, it'll be faster. With such a terrifying aura, we understands why. Also, look at the number of bodies on the ground."

Kurapika handed his binoculars to Daltzorne, who peered through them, his face losing a little bit of color. Scuwala peered through his own spyglass and looked just as freaked by what he saw.

"He made confetti out of their bodies! You wanna stop him!? Don't count on me this time." Scuwala declared.

"Same here. I don't really think I can beat him." Bashou added.

"That's true...but we can't run away and leave without saying a word." Daltzorne said.

Melody gave them a warning then about an approaching heartbeat under their feet. They all stepped aside as something burrowed its way towards them. Out of the ground came a person...or, at least...Sinthe thought the worm-like creature was a person.

"I'm Worm, from the Shadow Beasts." he introduced himself.

Shadow Beasts.

They were the most elite of the elite among those employed by the mafia's leaders. If they were being called in, then the ten leaders of the mafia were bringing out the best.

"What about you? Which organization do you belong to?" Worm asked.

"We're the bodyguards employed by Mr. Nostrad from the Ritz clan." Daltzorne told him.

"I see...I sense you know a bit of how to use nen, but if I were you I would renounce." Worm told them.

Three more men, all Shadow Beasts, appeared then, following Worm towards the man currently ripping mafia thugs to pieces.

Sinthe watched from her binoculars as the four Shadow Beast approahced the man. At first, it looked like Worm had the drop on him, but one punch from the beast-like man was all it took to knock out almost all of Worm's teeth and one of his eyeballs. Worm was able to grab the man's wrist and pull his arm underground along with him. It made it impossible to get away.

Or so one would think.

A solid punch from the man had the ground splintering apart, more than likely killing Worm in the process. It was in that moment that Sinthe got a look at the man's back...and saw the twelve legged spider tattooed there with a number eleven on it's back. Sinthe gasped.

"A spider!" she hissed.

Kurapika tensed next to her, having seen the tattoo too. Sinthe continued watching the fight. The remaining three Shadow Beasts attacked. The smallest, Procupine, attacked first, but when the Spider man punched him, all the hair on Procupine's body turned into needles, making it impossible to land a physical punch. It also had Procupine clinging to the man's fist. No amount of shaking would knock him loose.

Sinthe wasn't sure why, but she found that a little amusing at the moment. While preoccupied with Procupine, Rabid Dog, a lanky man, took a huge bite out of the man's shoulder.

Sinthe grimanced as she watched that.

All her previous amusement was washed away on a wave of nausea.

The man tried to use Porcupine as an extension of his body, to punch the last Shadow Beast, Leech, but that didn't work either since Porcupine could soften the hair to make a pillow of sorts. Rabid Dog bit him again. When the man went down, his muscles not wanting to work, Sinthe had a good feeling that there had to be some kind of nerutoxins in Rabid Dog's bite. Leech latched on to his open wounds, spilling bugs out of his mouth and into the wound.

Sinthe was grateful she didn't have a weak stomach because that might have done her in if she did. As it was, her dinner was threatening to make a repeat appearance. Sadly, Leech shouldn't have gotten so close. With another grimence from Sinthe, the Spider member took a huge bite out of Leech's head, killing the man. He then use the bit of skull he had bitten and launched it with enough force to send it straight through Rabid Dog's head, killing him as well. That left only Porcupine. When the Spider man turned to Porcupine and took a deep breath, Sinthe knew what was about to happen.

"Cover your ears!" she warned her comrade, dropping her binoculars to let them hang from their strap around her wrist.

She, like her comrades, slapped her hands over her ears. Had they been closer, it might have been worse, but the yell the man let loose was so loud that it completely destroyed Porcupine's eardrums and causing enough pressure to kill him.

Sinthe dropped her hands when they were cleared.

"Kurapika! What are you doing!?"

Sinthe turned when Kurapika started towards the Spider member.

"What do you think? I'm gonna stop him." Kurapika replied.

"Are you kidding!? You saw what he's capable of, didn't you?" Scuwala asked.

The look Kurapika turned on him was one of someone who had nothing left to lose and a whole lot of anger to take out on someone.

"So what? Absinthe, let's go." Kurapika called.

Sinthe hesitated when he called her. While she was more than happy to help him, this was far too reckless. Kurapika needed to slow down or he would get them both killed.

"Kurapika, wait! Are you in such a hurry to die? To get Sinthe killed!? We'll ask for information and come back! It's an order! Are you listening to me!? It's an order!" Daltzorne yelled, reaching for Kurapika.

Sinthe rushed forward, stepping into Kurapika's way. Her hand went up, bracing against his chest to stop him. At her touch, Kurapika froze, his hands latching onto her arms in an almost painful grip. Melody took that moment to pull out her flute. She played a tune that seemed to transport them to a field of calming flowers.

Between that and Sinthe's touch, Kurapika felt the anger drain from him. Then they were back where they had previously been standing.

"'Field of Spring". The best melody to relax. I think this calmed you, didn't it? Let's think before we attack." Melody said brightly.

Kurapika, his blind rage gone, released a sigh. Then he realized he was gripping Sinthe's arms awfully tight. He quickly loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry, Absinthe." he told her.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" Sinthe asked, eyeing his face.

"Yes." he assured her, rubbing his thumbs of the spots on her arms that he had previous gripped.

Assured that she was fine, he turned, silently calling out to Melody and thanking her. Melody gave him a wink. Kurapika turned to Daltzorne then.

"Boss, I have a good plan to stop them. Let me do it." Kurapika requested.

Daltzorne thought about if for a moment, but allowed it in the end. Kurapika turned to Sinthe, giving her a look. Sinthe silently nodded and ran back towards the cars. Kurapika, with the use of his chains, was able to quickly capture the burly man. Sinthe drove the car over and climbed over the seats into the back seat as Melody took the front seat. Sinthe threw open the back door, allowing Kurapika to shove the big man into the back seat with her. Scuwala climbed in on Sinthe's other side while Kurapika took the wheel.

The man was so huge, he had her almost squeezed between him and Scuwala. Kurapika gunned it, the wheels spinning in place before the car leaped forward and took off. Kurapika was going so fast that Sinthe couldn't avoid being thrown into either Scuwala or her other car seat buddy who she would later find out was name Uvo.

Whenever she was knocked into him, Uvo grinned down at her. She didn't think it was funny, but she would rather be knocked into Scuwala, causing her to move closer to him. Uvo turned his attention to Kurapika after giving her one more grin.

"Hey! You think you can retain me with these chains? I warn you, in a little bit-"

"Shut up!" Kurapika snapped, cutting Uvo off.

"You don't understand? You won't have this chance twice. If you don't kill me right now, you're gonna regret it, you know. Especially when, once I'm free, the first thing I'm going to grab is the pretty, thin throat of your friend beside me. It would be so easy to squash-"

Uvo was forced to cut off as the chains around him suddenly grew in size, squeezing in on him until he couldn't breathe. Sinthe could have told him that threatening her like that was one of the quickest ways to anger Kurapika. Kurapika, despite being the one driving, turned to look at Uvo.

"I told you to shut up. Do not ever threaten her again." Kurapika snapped.

"Kurapika! Look in front of you!" Melody squealed, Scuwala yelling at him too.

When the car hint a bump, sending them all bouncing in their seats, Sinthe's heart jumped into her throat. If he didn't turn back around, Kurapika was going to end up killing them all. Sinthe instantly sat forward in her seat, reaching out to touch his hand, his chains feeling cold under her fingers. Kurapika's eyes shifted to her. This close, he was able to see her eyes staring firmly back at him.

"It's fine. I can handle a few taunts and threats. You need to focus on the road before you kill us all." Sinthe told him softly.

Uvo blinked in surprise as his blonde capture softened in the face of this tiny girl beside him. It was almost as if her voice and touch lulled him, calming his heart.

Kurapika nodded, turning back around to face the road but not before tightening his chains until the lack of air caused Uvo to black out. Sinthe sat back, heaving a sight sigh of relief. Scuwala and Melody did the same thing. Just then, Sinthe's phone rang. She picked up, Daltzorne instantly yelling at her through the phone. She leaned forward once more.

"Speed up! His friends are right on our tails." she told Kurapika.

"Followed? How? We're far away from the city." Kurapika replied.

Sinthe twisted around to look at Uvo who was unconscious after having all the air squeezed out of his chest by Kurapika. Sinthe focused her aura on her eyes, scanning him. She instantly caught sight of the nen wire floating off him. She dived towards him, plucking a needle off his left calf.

"It's a nen wire. Scuwala, toss this." Sinthe said, passing the needle to Scuwala, who threw it out the window.

Not that it would help them at the moment. Uvo's friends were gaining on them fast. Sinthe twisted in the seat, climbing into the seat on her knees to peer out the back window. She watched the fast approaching car until something dropped onto it's hood and the car was forced to drop behind. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was a lucky break for them.

"I don't see them anymore." Sinthe said into her phone.

" _It must be the remaining Shadow Beast! Tell Kurapika it's time to change the itinerary and go back to town._ " Daltzorne said.

"Boss said to change the itinerary and go back to town." Sinthe repeated over her shoulder.

"Understood." Kurapika replied.

"Roger that, Boss." Sinthe said into the phone.

Daltzorne told her to change the location to that of Plan C. Sinthe told Kurapika who instantly yanked on the wheel, spinning them around. Because of how she was kneeling in the seat, Sinthe went sprawling across Scuwala's and Uvo's laps.

"I should have retaken my seat before telling you that." Sinthe said, trying to right herself.

She apologized to Scuwala, who had ended up with her boot in his face. She was glad that Uvo was not conscious or he would probably of had a weirdly pleased grin on his face. When they arrived at their destination, the men barely managed to cart Uvo's bulky form into the building. They secured him to a metal table before they dared to wake him. Daltzorne, a sword in hand, looked at Sinthe who was waiting to wake the man. He gave her a nod.

Sinthe reached out, giving Uvo a smack across the face. Just a light smack felt like hitting a stone wall or something, but it woke him up none the less. Sinthe stepped back once he was awake.

"I think you understand what's going to happen to you right now. Where are the objects from the auction that you stole?" Daltzorne demanded.

Uvo didn't answer, merely asked what time it was and if he had slept for long.

"I don't think you understand. Here, the questions are asked by me!" Daltzorne said.

He raised the sword, stabbing it down towards Uvo's stomach. Sinthe's eyes widened and she quickly ducked as the blade of the sword snapped against Uvo's skin and the broken piece of blade went flying towards her. The blade buried itself into the wall behind her, Daltzorne staring at it in shock. Sinthe slowly rose. Though he couldn't see the glare past the shadows her hood cast, Daltzorne knew she wasn't too pleased.

"Boss..." Sinthe said lowly.

"Sorry about that." Daltzorne told her.

She wasn't necessarily angry, but given all they had seen Uvo do that night, couldn't Daltzorne have thought that one through before he tried to stab the man? Was that really so much to ask?

That aside, Sinthe was impressed by the resistance that Uvo had built up in his body. Knowing that they planned to torture and eventually kill him, Uvo was remaining calm, processing it all at his own pace. He really was a veteran to this kind of thing. Uvo turned his head then, looking at Daltzorne.

"You don't want to release me? I'll let you live, so untie me right now." Uvo said seriously.

"Are you kidding?! You should be the one hoping to be spared!" Scuwala yelled.

"I'll say it for the last time...the only things we want are the objects from the auction. But since you don't look like you know any more than us, you don't interest us." Uvo told them.

Intrigued now, Sinthe walked up to the table and hopped up on the edge allowing her to look at him easier. Daltzorne tried to protest her being so close to Uvo, but Sinthe held up a hand to silently ask him to be quiet for a moment. The others feel silent too.

"You and your friends weren't the one that stole the items?" Sinthe asked in a low, soothing voice.

Uvo's eyebrows twitched, but he found himself answering her.

"The vault was already empty. The ones called Shadow Beasts out ran us and took everything away. It seems you don't get this information." Uvo said.

Though he couldn't see her eyes, Sinthe could see his. In them she read all she needed to know about this man and more. She braced a hand on the table, leaning farther toward him, studying his eyes.

"I see, so you were falsely accused of stealing the items." Sinthe said.

"Right. Everyone can make mistakes. We haven't stolen anything yet. So you just have to release me, and ignore what happened. And I guarrantee we'll spare your lives." Uvo said.

Kurapika looked at Sinthe as she continued to stare into Uvo's eyes.

"Well?" Kurapika asked her.

"Truthful, every last bit of it. Melody can back me up on that." Sinthe said.

"She's right." Melody said.

"But," Everyone looked back at Sinthe. "It's not all. He's yet to tell us about the clients. Would you tell me about that? Our comrades were among those there at the auction."

Uvo looked up at Sinthe. He could see the lower half of her face, could see how her mouth was drawn into a neutral line.

"I see...it's sad to say, but we killed them. As it was planned." Uvo answered her.

Sinthe didn't even try to stop Kurapika from punching Uvo in the face. He managed to bloody Uvo's nose in the process.

"You...how many must die to respect "your plan"?" Kurapika demanded, yanking his hand back to punch again.

Sinthe caught his second punch with a thin hand wrapped around his wrist. He turned his eyes to her as she shook her head. Idly, she rubbed a thumb over his knuckles. Whether he wanted it to or not, his body relaxed under the soothing touch.

"Calm down, Kurapika. If the objects are safe his part stops here. We'll deliver him to the community." Daltzorne told Kurapika as Bashou pulled Kurapika back.

"A prisoner by mistake?" Uvo asked.

Sinthe looked down at him.

"Given the circumstances and the situation at hand, it's about the best you can expect from this. After all...you and your friends were responsible for the deaths of five hundred clients at the auction. Don't you think it's a reasonable reaction on our behalf? Or would you not react the same if it was one of your comrades?" Sinthe asked.

The grin on Uvo's face vanished and he fell silent. He just stared at her in silence. That silence and the look in his eyes was all she needed.

"That's what I thought." Sinthe remarked lowly before sliding off the table.

"Hey! What are you talking about!? I didn't say anything!" Uvo yelled after her.

Sinthe turned and looked at him. The way she turned, light was shed on one half of her face, showing off the bright, yellow-gold of her right eye. The sharpness in that eye was enough to make him fall silent.

"You didn't have to. The eyes are a window to the soul and your eyes said all I needed to know." Sinthe told him.

With that,she retreated out of the room with the others. Outside, the room, she stood beside Kurapika. He was staring furiously at the ground. Sinthe reached out, lightly touching his arm.

"Kurapika?" she asked.

Kurapika raised his head, looking at her as she peered back at him, a concerned look on her face. Heaving a sigh, he gave her a weak smile.

"I'm fine." he assured her.

"Are you sure? Your eyes say your lying." she replied.

That really did make Kurapika smile. She was always quick to point out when he was lying to himself as well as her. He reached out, gripping her hand for a moment before letting it go.

"I will be fine." he promised.

Kurapika's phone going off kept her from saying anything else. He pulled his phone out and Sinthe moved close to peer at the message he had just received. It was from Hisoka, telling Kurapika to meet him at the planned place and time. Kurapika looked up at Sinthe.

"You stay and get some rest." he told her.

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to go with you." she told him.

Kurapika shook his head. He was merely going to meet Hisoka to talk. He didn't need to drag her along with him for that.

"No, it's fine. You get some sleep. I'll wake you when I get back." he promised.

"Just...be careful. I don't trust him." Sinthe told him.

"I will be. Go. Rest."

Sinthe nodded and turned away from him, joining Melody as she headed to the room where the others would be resting for the night. She and Melody joined Scuwala as Daltzorne came through the door from where they were keeping Uvo.

"The men of the company are going to arrive soon. I'll take care of looking after him, go rest. We're going to give him a triple dose of relaxing gas, just in case." Daltzorne updated them.

Sinthe wondered if that would really work. The members of the Phantom Troupe were suppose to be among the most craftiest people on the planet. But it was no use worrying about it. Especially when she was more worried about Kurapika going to meet Hisoka on his own.

"Sinthe."

Sinthe raised her head when Daltzorne turned to her.

"Yes?" Sinthe asked.

"I would like you to stay up with me. I could use your eyes. Just to keep an eye out for trouble." Daltzorne told her.

Sinthe nodded. He jerked his head towards the room where Uvo was and Sinthe slipped past him. She stood to the side as the gas was administered to Uvo and when it looked like he was out cold, she hopped up on the table near his rip hip and crossed her arms and legs. It was going to be a long night, but that didn't matter.

She just prayed that Kurapika would be fine.

-0-0-0-0-

The night ticked on as Sinthe and Daltzorne waited for the members of the community to come and pick up Uvo. It remained silent between the two of them, Sinthe's eyes remaining trained on Uvo. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. Could it really be this easy to contain a member of the Phantom Troupe? A ringing of the phone on the wall drew her attention from Uvo.

Daltzorne answered the phone, telling whoever was on the other end that they were in the second basement. Daltzorne hung up the phone and turned to Sinthe giving her a pointed look to stay. He went to meet the community members. When he came back, he had five people dressed in black suits behind him. All five stopped at the sight of Sinthe perched on the table beside a prone Uvo. Daltzorne looked from the people behind him to Sinthe.

"It's good. You can go now." he told Sinthe.

Sinthe gave a silent nod and hopped from the table. She silently passed the first two members, but the sight of two, gave her pause. It was a man with long black hair and a bushy beard and mustache and a smaller fellow in a beanie with the delicate features of a woman. Sinthe stopped, turning to fully stare at them, her mind racing to place the two. She swore she had seen them before, though it was probably only in passing. They turned to look at her, unable to see her face, but knowing she was staring at them.

"What?" the man with the long hair asked.

Daltzorne turned to look at Sinthe who was just standing there, obviously staring. The others turned to look at her too, the five suited people secretly wondering if she knew their secret.

"What is it?" Daltzorne asked.

After a moment longer, Sinthe shook her head.

"Nothing. Excuse me." Sinthe said softly, turning towards the door.

Silently, she opened it and left, closing the door behind her. But she remained near the door. Her mind was still racing to place the two. Then it clicked. They were two of the four people she had seen walking along side the road when they had first come into York New City! They looked a bit different, but she was sure of it!

No sooner had that clicked, she heard the faint gasping cry of pain that she was sure belonged to Daltzorne. Without thinking, Sinthe rounded on her heel, running for the door.

She threw it open, her eyes quickly taking in the scene before her. Daltzorne on the floor, dead with a hole through his chest, the five suited people all turning to stare at her, and Uvo, wide awake, sitting up on the table, free. She clicked her tongue and, before any of them could move, slammed the door shut and threw the outside locks. It wouldn't hold long, because she was sure all five of those people were Spiders as well, but it would give her time to warn the others.

As soon as the locks were in place, Sinthe spun on her heels and took off down the hall, taking a deep breath and raising her voice as high as it would go.

" **EVERYONE! WAKE UP! THERE'S SPIDERS HERE!** " she screamed, her voice echoing through the rooms.

If her yell didn't wake her comrades, the loud as hell roar that sounded from Uvo's room, sure as hell would. The man certainly had a pair of lungs on him.

Sinthe rounded a corner as Melody, Bashou, Scuwala, and Rinsen came flying out of the room they had all been resting in.

"Hurry! Get the cars and leave! I'll distract them." Sinthe told them.

"What about you!?" Scuwala demanded. "You can't fight them!"

"I don't plan to. Thanks to my nen, I'm harder to catch then your shadow. I can give you time to escape and will meet up with you. Call Kurapika. **GO!** " Sinthe ordered.

None of them questioned her when she had that cold tone in her voice. They turned and quickly ran. Sinthe quickly scanned the room. She was going to have to take them by surprise if she wanted to distract them and still manage to get away.

She knew exactly what to do.

Uvo came crashing out of his room and stomping down the hall, looking for the people who had captured him. He bust into the room where they had been resting, to find nothing but abandoned blankets and pillows.

"Where are they!?" Uvo demanded.

"They've fled." Shizuku replied.

"If only you hadn't yelled." Shalnark told Uvo.

Uvo wasn't going to accept that. He turned and left the room, searching. The others followed him, Nobunaga opening his mouth to say something when something dropped from the ceiling, using Uvo's head as a stepping stone before flipping off and sliding to a halt half way across the wide main room from him. Uvo growled in annoyance, until he saw who it was. It was the young girl, the one with the multi-colored hood and scarf.

The one whose gaze was piercing in it's intensity.

Uvo grinned at her foolishness to stay behind. He charged her, but she deftly avoided him, jumping back and flipping once, twice, and the a third time...right over the rail to free fall to the floor below. All six of them leaned over the rail as she landed in a crouch and kicked off to instantly shoot out of the room and down a hall.

"Get back here!" Uvo roared, following her over the rail.

The floor shook when Uvo landed, rattling his comrades. He took off after the girl, hot on her heels. His comrades followed him. Glancing back, the girl took a sharp turn to the left, kicking off the wall as she swung around the corner to avoid crashing into it. Uvo slide in his attempt to take the corner as nimbly as she did. She was fast, nimble and confident in every step she took. When they reached a flight of stairs going up, she skipped the stairs altogether by jumping onto the back of a couch and launching herself off the back. She had just pulled her self over the rail when Uvo crashed into the room.

He yanked a lamp out of the wall and threw it at her, missing when she ducked behind the rail. When she came back up, she was shaking her head at him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious temper issue?" she asked.

Uvo's reply was to throw the table the lamp had been sitting on.

Sinthe ducked into the hall off the landing of the stairs, avoiding the splintering wood of the table as it shattered against the wall.

"Apparently not." Sinthe muttered to herself.

Down below, Nobunaga tried to get Uvo to stop and think about what he was doing, but Uvo wasn't listening. He had his eyes set on the trailing end of the girl's multi-colored scarf as she rounded another corner.

"Damn it, Uvo! She has you running all over this damn building! Stop and think!" Nobunaga snapped.

Uvo still wasn't listening. He was going to catch this girl and force her to tell him where the chain user was. Seeing that they weren't going to talk sense into Uvo, the others decided to split up, in hopes of catching the girl on all sides.

Sinthe found herself at an intersection of three hallways. Uvo and Nobunaga blocked her from behind, Phinks and Machi from the hall to the left, and Shizuku and Shalnark from the hall to her right. Sinthe turned, taking in the six. They had her trapped. The only possible way out, was a window directly in front of her, but they were a good four stories up.

"Caught you!" Uvo growled.

Sinthe turned to look at him. With the lighting above, he could see the lower half of her face. He watched as her lips tugged up into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Uvo demanded.

"You're really naive for someone of your age."

That was all she said before she spun on her heel. Thinking she was going to make a break for one side or the other, they were all surprised when she faced the window and broke into a run, throwing herself through the window, the glass shattering under the impact of her right shoulder, and into open air. They all went to the window, watching as she caught herself on a lamp post, slowing her descent enough to land lightly on her feet, four floors below. She didn't stop there. She darted out into the street, taking a slide across the hood of an oncoming car before she hit the other side of the street, vanishing into the shadows.

Uvo cursed loud enough for Sinthe to hear as she took off into the night. She had managed to escape. Barely. She was sure she would not be able to pull that off a second time, but that wasn't her problem at the moment. Now she needed to meet up with the others and hope they were all alright. There were still seven other members of the Spiders that could have been waiting for them to leave the building.

 _Oh, please let them all be alright!_

-0-0-0-0-

"Now, it depends on you. You team up with me, or you continue alone?"

Kurapika stared at Hisoka, who smiled lightly back at him. Their conversation, so far, had been Hisoka listing off how Kurapika was at a disadvantage since Chrollo always seemed to have two other members with him and if he wanted to take out the Troupe, he had to take out Chrollo. He didn't need to tell Hisoka that he wasn't alone. He had Sinthe on his side.

The silence between them was disturbed when Kurapika's phone started ringing. Hisoka gestured for him to go ahead and answer the call. Kurapika pulled the phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Yes?" he asked.

" _Kurapika! It's taken a turn for the worse! Number eleven of the Phantom Troupe has escaped!_ " came Melody's voice over the line.

"What?! How?! Alone?!" Kurapika asked.

" _No! The other members of the Troupe came to help him, taking the appearance of men from the community. It seems that when the boss phoned them, the men from the community had already been replaced! Sinthe was in the room with boss and came flying out, yelling for us to get out. The boss might have been killed._ " Melody replied.

"Let's change to Plan B." Kurapika told her.

" _Come back as fast as you can, because...Kurapika, Sinthe stayed behind to give us a chance to escape!_ "

Kurapika felt his heart leap into this throat. Sinthe...had stayed to face off with the Phantom Troupe, alone, in order to help her comrades live and escape. While Kurapika had no doubts in Sinthe's abilities, there was only so much she could do on her own against a greater number. She was one person and she wasn't invincible. He would believe in her ability to escape for now.

And would shake some sense into her later.

Hanging up the phone without another word, Kurapika turned to face Hisoka. He slide his phone back into his pocket.

"Hisoka, I have something to ask you. Do you know what happened to the Scarlet Eyes?" he asked.

"Sorry, but it happened before I'd joined the Troupe. After he's admired the objects he targeted and acquired, the boss sells everything. Scarlet Eyes might not be an exception. That's all I know. I can tell you one other thing...the spider continues moving as long as it's head hasn't been crushed. Being teammates doesn't mean we're in the same boat. It's "give and take". The essential of the collaboration is exchanging information. If the condition of one or another doesn't fit anymore, we're free to quit the collaboration. Convenient, isn't it? Your answer?" Hisoka asked.

"Tomorrow, same time." Kurapika replied, turning to leave.

"One more thing," Hisoka called out to him. "...tell little Sinthe I said hello."

Kurapika whipped around to look at Hisoka's smiling face. He didn't know how Hisoka had known that Sinthe was with him, but, for now, he had other things to focus on.

Like finding Sinthe.

And yelling at her.

Definitely yelling at her.

END

Kyandi: You're in trouble.

Sinthe: And whose fault is that?

Kyandi: Um...mine?

Sinthe: Ding, ding, we have a winner.

Kyandi: What? It just means he's worried about you.

Sinthe: You just almost typed "she's worried". Kurapika is not a girl.

Kyandi: He sure looks like one.

Sinthe: Excuse you?

Kyandi: Nothing! Everyone enjoy and review!

Sinthe: Uh-huh...we'll be back soon.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	12. Goodbye November

Kyandi: I bet everyone's getting tired of seeing me pop up in their alerts by now.

Sinthe: Not if they really like reading this.

Kyandi: God, I hope that's the case.

Sinthe: I'm sure it is.

Kyandi: I hope so. Anyway, might as well jump right into it. We're getting closer to the chapter where I'm going to have to hide from my readers.

Sinthe: I wish I could give you sympathy, but...

Kyandi: I bring it on myself, I know. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chatper 12 Goodbye November

Melody held the phone to her ear, listening to it ring without an answer. Kurapika, Scuwala, Bashou, and Rinsen stood around her, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Nobody." Melody said, hanging up the phone.

"It's obvious. He's been killed, I'm sure of it. You heard it as much as I did, he was running up and down the stairs, yelling and chasing Sinthe all over the damn place." Scuwala said. "He probably killed her, too."

Kurapika rounded on Scuwala, ready to lose his temper, but before he could say a thing, Scuwala backing away, uneasy, the door opened, drawing all of their attentions.

"No, I'm alive." Sinthe said, stepping into the room. "A little beat up, but alive."

Kurapika charged forward, grabbing Sinthe by her arms. He opened his mouth to give her a tongue lashing, only for her wince. He instantly let go of her, finding blood on his left hand. His eyes widened as he took hold of her right arm again, this time softer.

"You're bleeding." he said.

"Yeah, just a bit. I had to go through a window to escape. Some of the glass cut me, but it's just little cuts, nothing life threatening." Sinthe said. "They obvious didn't think I would take a leap through a fourth floor window."

At this, Sinthe got an ear full from Kurapika about how stupid, not to mention risky, it had been for her to stay behind as well as jump out the window. Sinthe stood there and took the scolding for a few minutes before reaching out to lay her hands on his arms.

"Kurapika."

Kurapika fell silent, his mouth snapping shut when she called his voice softly. Sinthe laughed lightly, making him frown.

"I am fine. Just a few cuts. I knew what I was doing and because of my "reckless actions" as you call it, the others were able to escape. We are all fine and together. Can we not leave this at that?" Sinthe asked.

Kurapika heaved a sigh before agreeing. The others grinned. For all Kurapika was smart and strong, he was almost like putty in Sinthe's hands. Ignoring their smiles, Kurapika made Sinthe sit on the couch and he bandaged her cuts while they discussed what to do next.

"Well...what are we gonna do now? The boss is probably dead. And we still haven't finished our mission." Scuwala remarked.

"First, we must inform the boss." Kurapika said, tapping off the bandages that now wrapped Sinthe's right arm from elbow to shoulder.

"The "boss" is nothing more than a name. It's only a young lady." Bashou said.

"Our real employer isn't her. It's Raito Nostrad, the father of the girl. It's him who transmitted the order to Daltzorne. Except the chief, nobody knows how to contact him." Scuwala said.

"We have no other choice but to inform him." Kurapika said, getting to his feet.

His solution was to wake Neon. It took a little to wake her, but they finally got her up, her hair sticking up on it's ends.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Two a.m." Kurapika asked.

"What? And the bids?!"

"They were cancelled." Sinthe answered.

"Cancelled? But why?" Neon asked.

"The place of the auction was attacked by criminals. Veze, Iwancolef, and Tochino passed away." Kurapika informed her.

"And we can't join the boss. He too is probably-"

"He is." Sinthe confirmed, cutting Scuwala off. "Unless he could survive with a hole in his chest."

Neon wasn't worried about the deaths of four of their co-workers, in the least. She was more concerned with the auction and the mummy she really wanted.

"It seem the community put the objects of the sale in a safe place." Kurapika told her.

Neon lit up. Sinthe heaved a low sigh from beside Scuwala, shaking her head at Neon's actions. Scuwala and the others silently agreed with her.

"When is the next auction planned for?" Neon asked.

"We don't know yet." Kurapika told her. "Until now, all the information we received was transmitted by the boss. Consequently, if we don't receive any orders, we can't act." Kurapika told her.

"But I don't know any of that kind of stuff either. Ask my father, I've got his number on my cell phone." Neon said, offering Kurapika the phone.

Kurapika took the phone and stared at it for a moment before turning to Scuwala.

"Scuwala, you call him." Kurapika said.

"What?! But why me?" Scuwala asked.

"Because you're the one with the most seniority in the group." Rinsen said.

"Yes, but...it's not okay with me! I don't wanna be a leader." Scuwala complained.

"We need a leader to correspond with the boss, though." Sinthe piped in. "Someone we're all comfortable with."

"We should decide together, wouldn't that be better? Anyways, we must call as soon as possible." Melody said, in agreement with Sinthe. "I nominate Kurapika and Sinthe."

All eyes turned to Kurapika and Sinthe and then back to Melody. Sinthe and Kurapika even looked at each other before turning questioning looks on Melody.

"It was Kurapika who captured the other guy, and I think he has good judgment. Sinthe works as his other half and is what calms his reasoning when it begins to waver. Nothing escapes her notice, either. She was the one that made the call to get us out and to distract the Phantom Troupe members while we did. Aren't they the most responsible among us?" Melody reasoned.

"I agree. My choice is to make Kurapika and Sinthe co-leaders." Bashou agree.

"Yes." Rinsen added.

"That's true. Accept, you two, please." Scuwala begged.

Kurapika and Sinthe looked at each other. They shared a look for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Very well. For the moment, as one of the temporary substitutes, I'm calling Mr. Nostrad. It's Mr. Nostrad who will make the final decision. It's a bit delicate to call him this way, all of a sudden. Could you call him and introduce me?" Kurapika said, turning the question towards Neon, who agreed.

Neon called her father, explaining briefly about what had happened before telling him that she was handing the phone to one of the two people who had replaced Daltzorne. Kurapika took the phone from her when she handed it over to him.

"Hello."

" _Daltzorne may have been killed, is that correct?_ " Nostrad asked.

"Yes. My partner saw it with her own eyes. It is highly unlikely that he survived." Kurapika replied.

" _I can't believe it. He's a nen user. With his training, he could endure ten bullets without being hurt._ " Nostrad replied.

"I understand, but my partner's eyes are never wrong." Kurapika assured him. "The ones who stand before us are called the Phantom Troupe."

Nostrad made a noise of understanding from the other end of the line. He obviously knew who the Phantom Troupe was and understood, somewhat, about their strength.

"We've been able to observe one of their fights from a sufficient distance, and one of them stopped a bazooka shell with only his hands. I'm Kurapika, my partner is," Sinthe made a slicing motion over her throat. As a member of the underground, Nostrad would, probably, recognize her name if Kurapika used her full first name as he usually did. "Sinthe. We are the temporary subsititues, but could you tell us what to do at the moment?"

" _I'm going to listen to your substitute opinion on the problem._ " Nostrad told him.

"I think we have to move your daughter away as soon as possible from York New. In case things turn out badly, my partner and I fear our protective capacities are insufficient." Kurapika told him.

" _I agree on that point, but we should take into account her wishes as well. I want to respect her desires as much as possible._ " Nostrad replied.

Sinthe, who was standing right at Kurapika's side, her ear held near the phone so she could hear both sides of the conversation, leaned away from Kurapika and held out her hand. Kurapika handed over the phone.

"Mr. Nostrad, this is Sinthe, Kurapika's partner. Sir, while I understand you wanting to respect her wishes, your daughter's security is our first priority. It is better she lives to continue having those wishes." Sinthe told him in the most respectful tone she could manage.

Which was pretty polite and respectful.

The other end of the line was silent for a moment before Nostrad spoke once more. Apparently, Sinthe had gotten her point across.

" _I'm heading for York New. I should be arriving tomorrow night. I'll do all I can to satisfy her. As for you and your partner, you two take over for Daltzorne as co-bosses. Here's your first order: Don't let my daughter out of your sight before I arrive._ "

Sinthe replied with "Roger", and hung up. She turned to look at Kurapika and the others.

"He has, officially, assigned Kurapika and I as co-bosses." she told them before turning to Neon. "Your father says that he should be arriving tomorrow evening."

"Really? That's great! I'm gonna be offered plenty of clothes!" Neon cheered.

Sinthe hated to rain on the girl's parade, but...

"While waiting for him, he has asked that you remain quietly in your room." Sinthe added.

"What? I wanted to go to the casino." Neon pouted, deflating.

Sinthe patted her on the head before suggesting she play cards with the others. Neon jumped at the suggestion, pulling her two maid and a few of the others into it. Sinthe and Kurapika retreated from the room.

"We need to move rooms." Sinthe told him lowly.

"I know."

Kurapika and Sinthe moved to the computer in the room, Kurapika picking up the phone to call the reception desk. Sinthe leaned on the back of the chair, watching the computer screen over his shoulder.

"I'd like a confirmation of the name of the one to whom the room was reserved to." Kurapika said into the phone.

While they worked out the room issue, Kurapika and Sinthe searched something else on the computer. When they found what they were looking for, Sinthe gathered the others.

"Look at this." Kurapika said, turning the screen where they could all see.

"What is it?" Scuwala asked.

"Using the information from the site reserved for professional Hunters, these are all the places where the Clan Nostrad stands." Kurapika answered.

"Of course, there's a list of all of the members on the site., but since we have just been hired, Kurapika, Melody, Bashou, and I are not listed." Sinthe added.

"This room was rented under Daltzorne's name and as he's an employee of the protection society of the Clan Nostrad, his name is on the list. If you look closer between the list of clan members, and the one with the list of hotels in York New, you can easily find us." Kurapika continued.

They let the horror sink in with their comrades. Basically, it meant that at least one of the Phantom Troupe members was a pro Hunter and could find them at the moment.

"Then, if our enemies have access to this site..." Melody started, trailing off.

"It's true that it's really bad for us, but there is something we can do about it...for now." Sinthe said.

"She's right. Take the boss with you, and quickly go rent another room." Kurapika ordered.

"What...in the same hotel?" Scuwala asked.

"Right now, speed is more essential to the boss's safety than finding the perfect hideout for her." Sinthe explained. "Don't rent under our official name. Use Melody's name or Bashou's and don't bother wasting the time to sign out of this one."

"Next, neither you nor the boss should go out of the room." Kurapika added.

"Understood." Melody agreed. "But what about the two of you?"

"We are staying here." Kurapika replied.

"Don't tell me you want to..."

Melody trailed off as she saw the look of determination on Kurapika's face. She could only see the bottom half of Sinthe's face, but from the set of her mouth and the determination ringing from her heartbeat, Melody knew one thing for sure.

Sinthe would follow wherever Kurapika lead.

-0-0-0-0-

 _...ringgg...ringgg...ringggg...ringgg..._

Sinthe stood silently behind Kurapika, listening to the trill of his ringtone as it bounced off the quiet walls of the room. Kurapika ignored whoever it was calling, his eyes focused on the door of the room. Just as the ringing of the phone stopped, the door clicked open and in stepped Uvo, huge, hairy, and drinking a can of beer.

He stopped to stand a few yards from Kurapika and Sinthe, his eyes scanning the both of them from head to toe.

"You two are alone...you're brave. Where do you want to die? I'll let you decide the place where you're gonna get killed." Uvo said.

"Somewhere we won't cause any problems to anybody. I suppose your death throes must be loud." Kurapika replied.

That didn't go over well with Uvo, but he let it go as they relocated. They moved their little..."party" to a deserted area outside of town. Uvo left them for a moment due to "nature calling". Sinthe waited quietly behind Kurapika. She had promised to be of help to Kurapika, to trek this path with him, but now that it was actually here, she felt like there were a couple dozen of butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Kurapika suddenly reached back, grabbing a hold of her hand. He gave it a squeeze, drawing her attention up to him as he turned to look at her.

"You'll be fine, I promise." he told her softly. "I won't let harm come to you."

While Sinthe's heart squeezed with affection for Kurapika who was looking out for her well being, it wasn't herself she was worried about.

It was him.

"I made you wait, sorry."

Uvo had returned. Kurapika turned to face him, releasing Sinthe's hand. Sinthe felt their auras grow as she focused her own around herself in defense. Uvo curled his fist around his empty beer can, effortlessly crumpling it into a tiny ball before tossing it aside.

"I've got something to ask the two of you. Who are you? Your technique isn't ordinary at all...your nen has something particular about it. Even your little girlfriend there is unusual." Uvo remarked.

"If you want your answer, you'll have to tell me something first." Kurapika said, removing his tabard and tossing it to Sinthe who folded it up neatly in her arms. "Do you remember the people you've killed?"

"That depends. I don't forget the ones who gave me a tough impression." Uvo replied. "So it's revenge? For whom do you want to get revenge for?"

"Kurata Clan."

"Hmm? What's that?" Uvo asked when Kurapika answered him.

"Some people with scarlet eyes in the Lukuso area. About five years ago, you attacked them." Kurapika said, trying to trigger his memory.

"Scarlet Eyes? What's that? The name of a jewel? Sorry, but I don't remember it. If it was five years ago, I must have participated, but..."

Uvo shrugged, drawing a blank. Sinthe could feel Kurapika's anger growing, bit by bit.

"Then tell me...when you kill people who haven't done anything to deserve it...you...what do you think of? What do you feel?" Kurapika demanded.

"Nothing in particular." Uvo answered honestly.

Sinthe, even at this distance, could see the truth in Uvo's eyes. He honestly didn't care about anything outside of what interested him. The deaths of innocents at his hands, wasn't one of those things.

"Pitiful. You will pay for your crimes." Kurapika declared. "Absinthe, move to a safe distance."

At the sound of the name Kurapika used to call the girl behind him with, Uvo's eyes snapped to the girl, sharp, but with surprise. He knew that name.

"Absinthe Joelle..?" he said lowly in questioning.

Sinthe, who had half turned to do what Kurapika said, turned her head back to wards Uvo, moving her hood out of the way to look Uvo straight in the eye. Looking back at him, with one eye of molten gold and another with powder blue-purple, was the very person Chrollo wanted brought to him. Sinthe stared at him, eyes intent on his.

"Now, Absinthe!" Kurapika said, jolting her into motion.

Sinthe turned away from them and sought out a high perch where she could watch the fight from a safe distance. Uvo watched her leave.

"She's not going to help you?" Uvo asked.

"I do not need to risk harm to her on the likes of you." Kurapika replied.

Uvo grinned, his aura increasing. While he pissed him off, Uvo liked the fire in Kurapika.

"It's because there are sometimes guys like you that I can't stop myself from killing. Do you want me to tell you what gives me the most pleasure?" Uvo asked. "Killing the ones who come for revenge! The shabby avengers like you!"

Sinthe, from her perch far above their heads, tightened her grip on Kurapika's tabard. She knew, without bias, that Kurapika would be the winner. If it even remotely looked like he might be losing, she would step in. She had his well being and her own pledge and condition to think about.

Uvo was the first to launch an attack, sending boulders flying at Kurapika with a mighty punch. Kurapika easily evaded. Uvo jumped to one side, avoiding Kurapika's Jail Chain as it whipped towards him. The chain whipped towards Uvo again. Uvo was surprisingly light on his feet, dodging the chains and going with a frontal attack. Kurapika raised an arm to block the punch.

Thinking he had gotten Kurapika, Uvo narrowly dodged the chain as it came lashing at him. Sinthe shook her head. He couldn't look down on Kurapika for he was stronger than Uvo was obviously giving him credit for. It shocked Uvo when it was revealed that his punch hadn't done any damage to Kurapika. Though, Kurapika just had to egg Uvo on.

"This punch...Don't tell me that was full strength." Kurapika mocked.

Sinthe was sure that Kurapika had cracked Uvo with that one for the man started laughing to himself. It was obvious by the pulsing vein in his temple, that Uvo really didn't find the comment to be funny.

"Such humor! Reassure yourself, I didn't put more than twenty percent of my strength into it. This time let's try it at fifty percent." Uvo declared.

Sinthe moved, following the two as they continued their fight, Kurapika landing a blow to the back of Uvo's head. Uvo whipped around to try to counter his attack, only for Kurapika to move around him to attack him from behind once more. Every time Uvo thought he had Kurapika, Kurapika would slip right through his fingers and reappear somewhere else. Sinthe, who had taught Kurapika some of her tricks for such evasion tactics, was a little proud at how far Kurapika had taken the simple techniques.

"You're quick...but-"

"But I'm going to regret not having used your inattention to chain you, is that it?" Kurapika asked, cutting Uvo off. "Stop this little game with me, it's ridiculous. Fight for real. You're making me waste my time and Absinthe is waiting."

The comment was all that was needed to have Uvo increase his power to it's highest level. The aura that hit even Sinthe where she stood, was massive. She watched as Uvo kicked up a dust cloud and covered his presence. Sinthe's sharp eyes, though, were able to track his movements through the dust. She knew Kurapika would be able to do so as well. When Kurapika and Uvo clashed again, Kurapika was sent flying out of the dust cloud, his left arm clearly broken from blocking Uvo's punch.

Sinthe stepped up to the edge of the cliff, gripping Kurapika's tabard to her chest as she buried her nose in it. She focused her aura in her eyes, revealing that despite his flight and broken arm, Kurapika had already wrapped his chain around Uvo.

Kurapika had successfully captured Uvo.

Sinthe, with the coast now clear, jumped from her cliff, and came trotting towards Kurapika. She stood a good ways back, though. Even from where she stood, she could tell that Uvo was trying to sort this all out. Kurapika had the strength and guard of an Enchancer but conjured a chain like a Conjurer.

"You seem annoyed. I'm going to explain to you before sending you to another world." Kurapika told Uvo, pulling a contact from his left eye. "I'm currently using Specialization."

Kurapika raised his head, showing Uvo the scarlet glow of his eyes.

"Only when my scarlet eyes appear can I use Specialization nen." Kurapika told Uvo.

"Those eyes! I remember now. Guys whose eyes become red when they're angry! They lived quietly in a secluded area. And the boss wanted to go there. It was a lot of work. They were really strong...so you're the last survivor? It's really stimulated me. Your hatred against my strength! Who will win!? A real match!" Uvo exclaimed, over joyed.

What he didn't get was that there would be no more fighting. Everything from here on out, would be one sided.

"So surprising. You only have that in mind? This chain can't be broken by somebody like you." Kurapika informed him.

"You think so? We'll see." Uvo replied.

Try as he might, Uvo could not budge the chains in the least. Much like Sinthe's Garden of Shadows, Kurapika's chains forced those it's captured into zetsu.

"You can produce 100% of any nen category you wish!?" Uvo asked.

"Exactly."

Kurapika reached up, completely ripping off his already ripped left sleeve, revealing the swallow limb beneath. There was no doubt that it was broken. Using his Holy Chain, Kurapika quickly healed his broken arm. Sinthe watched as the swelling vanished along with the discoloration of his skin.

"If I chose you as my first opponent it's for several reasons. When you stood in front of the mafia before and after the Shadow Beasts, your companions didn't show any sign of implication. It's the proof that you like to fight alone, in your own way, and that they totally trusted you about the outcome of the fight. One against one. While I have Absinthe, for this, that's what I wanted as well. On that point, you got what you wanted." Kurapika told Uvo, Uvo's eyes flashing to Sinthe standing off behind Kurapika. "You're able to stop a bazooka with only your bare hands and physical strength. You're an Enchancer nen user, who's extremely confident in his attack and defense strengths. It was the first condition that had to be met in the choosing of my opponent."

And was also the reason why Sinthe had been so edgy. Kurapika hadn't known for sure, one hundred percent for sure, that his chain would hold someone of Uvo's strength.

"Why? Because the result of the fight will allow me to know if my Chain Jail works on all the members of the Phantom Troupe. My Chain Jail plunges the captured members of the Phantom Troupe into a zetsu situation! Thanks to this, it deprives the muscles of their liberty! A zetsu that restrains every aura projection. In other words, someone can only escape this chain using physical force. If you, who is the strongest of the Troupe physically, can't shatter it then none of the members will be able to escape from my Chain Jail!" Kurapika explained.

And it was true. No matter how hard Uvo tried, it was fruitless. Uvo glared at Kurapika. It was obvious that he was far from being stupid. It made him wonder what Sinthe's nen abilities were. He was staring at Sinthe and didn't see Kurapika moving until he punched Uvo straight in the gut. The force was so great, it had Uvo coughing up blood. Sinthe jolted slightly at the impact of Kurapika's fist with Uvo's stomach.

"You physical strength against my reinforced fist...it seems my force is beyond yours. That's precious information. If I can hold them with my chain, I'll be able to strike down every member of the Troupe with only my hands. I will not need to make use of Absinthe's abilities." Kurapika remarked, more to himself. "Tell me all you know."

Sinthe jolted against, swallowing hard when Kurapika punched Uvo again, a sickening crack reaching her ears. Even growing up in a clan of cold blooder murders, who took joy in slaughtering people by the hundreds, Sinthe could not get use to **this**. She could not watch Kurapika, who had been nothing but kind and sweet to her, continue with this. But she did. She would stick to his side, as she had promised.

The interrogation continued on in that manner, Kurapika demanding to know where the other members of the Phantom Troupe were and what their nen abilities were. To each question, Uvo answered with a sharply snapped, "Die!" and Kurapika would hurt him anew.

"Actually, I'm sick of you. The sensation staying on my hand, sounds coming to my ears, smell of your blood...all that's getting on my nerves. Why can't you think of anything? Why don't you feel anything? Is that only possible!? Answer me!" Kurapika yelled.

Sinthe took a step forward, feeling the urge to calm Kurapika, but she pulled herself up short. He wouldn't like her stepping forward now. Especially since Uvo's answer was another "Die". Fed up and done with this, Kurapika stabbed his Judgment Chain into Uvo's heart. One way or the other, this would be the end of this.

"It's your last chance. From here on, you're at my mercy. If you break the law that holds my chain back, it will instantly pierce your heart. The law is, "answering my questions truthfully". If you follow it, I'll let you live a bit longer." Kurapika told Uvo. "Where are the others?"

Sinthe could have told Kurapika, just from looking into Uvo's eyes, that he wasn't going the question. She took a step forward, Uvo's eyes going to her. There, in his eyes, she could see something, but it was strange. It was like he was silently saying, "At least I got to see you for myself". It shocked Sinthe into freezing in her steps. She didn't understand. Then Uvo looked back down at Kurapika and grinned.

"You know what you can do with that question? Idiot."

With the last statement, the chain pierced his heart. Blood spew from his mouth as he toppled forward, the chain releasing his body. Kurapika staggered for a moment, but regained his balance. He instantly pulled out his phone and called Melody, informing her that they would be back in about an hour. When he hung up, he looked down at Uvo's body, and just stood there and stared. Maybe it was shock that he had actually killed someone, or maybe his mind was trying to process that he had taken the first step towards getting his revenge. Whatever it was, he suddenly felt a little...empty and cold.

"...apika...Kurapika?"

Kurapika's mind came to attention as his name was called. For a moment, his eyes drifted close as that sweet and soft voice reached his ears. When he opened them, he turned. Sinthe was standing there, one hand reached out as if she was wondering if she should touch him right then. When her eyes landed on his face, they widened slightly and she dug in her pocket bringing out a handkerchief. She stepped up to him, reaching up to wipe something from his cheeks.

"You have blood on your cheek." she told her lowly.

The gruesomeness of the situation was not lost on him. Here stood Sinthe, kind and caring, gentle Sinthe, cleaning blood off his cheeks after watching him kill someone. Most would not have been able to watch a scene like that, but she had stood there, showing her support by watching over the whole thing, ready to jump to his aid if he needed it.

He was well aware that Sinthe was far too good for him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurapika wrapped his arms around her, pulling against him as he hugged her tightly. His forehead fell to her shoulder.

"Kurapika?"

There was no answer, but that was fine. Sinthe let him hug her, leaning into his chest. She wiggled her arms out from between them and, with his tabard still folded over one arm, wrapped her arms around him too. She felt, more than heard, him release a sigh, his body leaning more into her. It was as if all the tension in his body drained away.

"Better?" Sinthe asked.

"...Yes. Thank you, Absinthe." Kurapika replied, still not releasing her.

"I told you, Kurapika...I will do anything I can to help you."

And gods did he know it.

When he released her, he didn't have to ask for her to grab a shovel out of the trunk of the car and help him start digging. They worked silently, Sinthe favoring her right arm. When the hole was big enough, they put Uvo in and buried him. Sinthe took a moment to take a boulder about the size of a beach ball and place it at the head of the grave, cutting a number eleven into the stone face.

When done, Sinthe passed Kurapika's tabard back to him as they headed back to the car. They put the shovels in the trunk and slide into the car, Kurapika behind the wheel.

The events of the night must have finally caught up with Sinthe because almost as soon as they hit the road back into the city, Sinthe was out like a light. Kurapika glanced at her out of the side of his eyes. It put a smile on his face, as it always did, to see her nose wrinkle in her sleep. While the night wasn't over, not by far, he would let her sleep for now.

She had earned a power nap.

-0-0-0-0-

"He uses chains..."

Chrollo, sitting among a ring of books and candles, processed the information his comrades had just given him about the person that had captured Uvo.

"A user of Conjuring or Manipulation nen. Uvogin can brag of having an over powerful combative force...in a one on one fight, it's against those two types of nen that he has the largest chance to lose." Chrollo said thoughtfully. "Most of the Conjuring users give a particular skill to an object they create. Depending on the skill they use, it's somewhat possible that Uvo's power isn't efficient. Concerning Manipulation users, imaging that they use Uvo himself, it would be quite annoying."

"I knew it! I should have gone with him! Damn!" Shalnark snapped.

"We're waiting until nightfall, and if he hasn't returned...we'll change our plans." Chrollo decided.

"One more thing, Cheif."

Chrollo turned to look at Shalnark.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When we arrived to get Uvo, there was a girl there. She gave him a real run about." Shalnark remarked.

"Oh yeah! She really got under his skin. Had him throwing lamps and tables at her." Phinks said with a grin.

"What about her?" Shizuku asked.

"Didn't you feel it? There was something...strange about her." Shalnark said.

"Now that you mention it...there was a moment after we arrived that she just stopped and stared at me and Nobunaga. It was almost like she knew us." Machi remarked. "I'm not sure if I knew her. Her face was hidden by a hood the whole time."

"She was fast, nimble, and-"

"And seriously crazy! The girl threw herself out a fourth floor window." Phinks retorted, cutting off Shalnark.

"She had guts." Nobunaga agrued.

Chrollo turned and looked at Shalnark who was the one that seemed to find something strange about this girl.

"Was there something else?" Chrollo asked.

"The point I was trying to make is...perhaps we should keep an eye out for her too. Something about her doesn't sit right with me." Shalnark explained.

Chrollo nodded, though there was only one person he was looking for right now. Two if Uvo really was dead.

For the sake of the chain user...Uvo better not be dead.

END

Kyandi: Ugh...I almost fell asleep editing this one.

Sinthe: Well...it was four thirty in the morning.

Kyandi: Right. Short nap and then back to editing!

Sinthe: Then get to bed.

Kyandi: Hehe! I'm going to take a power nap, just like you.

Sinthe: Go to bed.

Kyandi: Right! Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We shall return as soon as she gets some sleep.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	13. Hell Breaking Loose

Kyandi: And I'm back, completely refreshed.

Sinthe: A three hour nap and she's bouncing off the walls...I wish I had your energy.

Kyandi: No, you don't. It's rather annoying at times.

Sinthe: The leg jittering?

Kyandi: Yep.

Sinthe: Doesn't it drive your family crazy?

Kyandi: It does, though, between you and I and our lovely readers, when it comes to my father...I do it on purpose.

Sinthe: I think he's figured that out by now.

Kyandi: I doubt it. I love him to death, but...my father's as dense as a log.

Sinthe: Well...that's rude.

Kyandi: Yeah, well, rude or not, it's true. Anyway! Everyone enjoy and review before I digress any further. Hmmm...digress...diiiigressssss...that's a funny word.

Sinthe: Alright, we're wrapping this up. Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Kyandi: Digress, digress, come on, Sinthe, say it with me. Diiiiigressssss...

Sinthe: *sigh*

Chapter 13 Hell Breaking Loose

The next morning, Sinthe and Kurapika found themselves standing before Mr. Nostrad, an annoyed Neon to their right, and their co-workers to their backs. They had just gotten done with explaining the events of the previous day to him. Though Sinthe and Kurapika left out a few bits of information involving themselves.

"I see. I understand the situation better." Nostrad said. "Changing rooms was a brilliant idea. One of the members of the community informed me that the Troupe came to the hotel to kill everyone? There's also no doubt that they have access to the professional Hunter site. If you hadn't acted that fast, my daughter could have been mortally wounded. Thank you."

"It was my partner's idea, sir." Kurapika informed him.

Nostrad's eyes flicked to Sinthe's hooded head. Her head was bent forward so to cast her whole face in shadows.

"I see, thank you."

Sinthe gave a nod, showing she had heard his thanks. Nostrad continued to stare at her for a moment. Sinthe had a bad feeling he knew something.

"Might I ask...what was your full name again?" Nostrad asked.

Sinthe's head tilted to the side. Kurapika knew she was looking at him. If she refused to tell Nostrad, he would go snooping and would find the truth anyway. Might as well get it over with. Kurapika gave her a nod, to which she heaved a sigh. Reaching up, Sinthe pushed her hood back, revealing her face. Scuwala and Bashou instantly took giant steps back away from her when they were confronted with her mismatched eyes. Nostrad was even shocked, but composed himself quick.

"It's Absinthe, sir. Absinthe Joelle. And before you ask, yes, I am the one everyone calls Devil Child Joelle." Sinthe said, her voice never leaving it's soft tone despite her being uncomfortable.

"Y-your..!"

"Sir, please. I assure you, most of the rumors you hear are very misleading. I am not nearly as frivolous or traitorous as the rumors make me out to be. I am honestly just someone trying to make a living and I will do my job completely and faithfully." Sinthe assured him.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming intensity in her eyes that showed her honesty, but Nostrad chose to believe her words. Sinthe, though, knew it was because Nostrad thought having her on his payroll would not only scare his enemies, but increase his man power more than a hand full of guards. It was a tiring, common misconception and wrung a silent sigh from her.

She yanked her hood back up, pulling it even further over her face.

"For the rest of the events I'll begin by having my daughter return home. Do you agree, Neon?" Nostrad asked, turning to his daughter.

"...I'm disappointed, but oh well. All the objects have been stolen, and the auctions cancelled. Staying here is meaningless. Nngh! I really wanted to go..."

Nostrad stood to face his daughter when she trailed off, clearly disappointed and upset that her trip to York New City had been wasted and, apparently, for nothing.

"Don't worry! There will be auctions next year, too. About the objects you wanted, we'll take them back from the thieves." Nostrad told Neon.

"Really?" Neon asked.

"I promise. Have I ever broken a promise I've made to you?" Nostrad asked.

"You better ask me if you've ever kept one..." Neon retorted sourly.

"Ah! You've got a point there!" Nostrad admitted before turning to the others. "You're...Melody and Bashou?" he asked.

The two nodded, giving him a quick "Yes".

"You're in charge of bringing my daughter back to our residence. When the huge guy was captured, you were there, and they know your faces. So it's not 100% riskless. It's better than the others with their pictures on the Hunter site. Just in case, take inconspicuous clothing." he ordered.

When they agreed, Nostrad sent his daughter to her room to pack her luggage and prepare to depart. When she was gone with her maids at her side, Nostrad took out a cigar and turned to Sinthe and Kurapika.

"Fine. Now for the serious things. The auction will restart tonight. Same hour, same place. Whatever the enemy, the community doesn't want to be tricked twice. The Ten Godfathers confirmed that they will get the robbed objects during the two days of auction." Nostrad said.

Kurapika and Sinthe looked at each other in surprised. The last they had heard, the community already had the items for the auction.

"Robbed?" Kurapika asked.

"According to what we learned from the huge guy you were talking about a while ago, it would be one of the Shadow Beasts who had outrun them, taking the booty. That was the case, but...It seems all the Shadow Beasts are dead." Nostrad informed them.

They all had a pretty good idea on what that meant. The Phantom Troupe had succeeded in getting their hands on the items after all.

"Nine bodies were found. The last one is the one who had all of the objects from the auction. He would have also been killed by the Troupe. The Godfathers know the force of the nen users perfectly well. If one of the Troupe members has the skill of making people confess, it's not even necessary to use torture. The Owl had brought the booty, but we think he confessed to the Troupe. I'm going back to the previous topic. Since the Shadow Beasts were killed, the Godfathers have decided to give the task of eliminating the Troupe to the professionals." Nostrad explained.

"Professionals?" Kurapika asked.

"He means assassins. Like the Zoldycs or even members of my own clan." Sinthe replied.

"Exactly. From the mafia's point of view, the murder is only intimidation, it's not our specialty. Against such enemies, we decided to confide their elimination to specialists. It will be much faster. The Godfathers have already gathered a team of first class killers. Sadly, they were not able to tempt any Joelle into taking the job. The head of the clan said something about "conflicts of interest"." Nostrad said.

"Sounds like Grandfather alright." Sinthe muttered.

"But thanks to the gathering of the team, we only have to wait for the Troupe to be extinguished. But acting like that will lower the reputation of the community. We can't let killers act alone." Nostrad continued, turning his eyes to Kurapika and Sinthe alone. "Kurapika, Sinthe, that's where you two come in. We'd like you two to join the team of killers."

Kurapika and Sinthe looked at each other. It wasn't like they could really turn it down. Besides, it put them in a position to locate and kill the members of the Phantom Troupe. They quickly agreed on what they had to do.

"We accept."

-0-0-0-0-

Ringon Airport found Melody and Bashou agreeing on one thing...they hated shopping with Neon. Unfortunately for them, upon arriving at the airport, Neon had wanted to get in some shopping before she was forced to go home. They were forced to indulge her. At the moment, they were sitting on a bench, surrounded by Neon's bags, waiting for her to come back from the bathroom.

"You think it'll be okay for Kurapika and Sinthe?" Bashou asked Melody.

"Yes. According to what I read with my flute, they both seem to have recovered strength, but..." Melody trailed off.

"By the way, what do you think of that idea of pro criminals?" Bashou asked. "I mean...Sinthe might be alright. She's Devil Child Joelle, for crying out loud."

"I can only trust the melodies I've heard. Even if all those professionals seem to have reached an agreement, there's no reason they'll team up and advance as a group. And I know he has one priority set that he will fulfill before everything else." Melody said, speaking about Kurapika. "He won't hesitate to sacrifice everything to reach his goal."

"Except Sinthe." Bashou remarked.

"Yes...except Sinthe. I fear that Sinthe is the one with more to lose. I can hear it in the melody of her heartbeat. She is prepared to give all she has and all she is to Kurapika and whatever it is he wishes to do. She cares that much for him." Melody said, sadly.

She had heard all she needed to know about Sinthe's life, in the soft, mournful beat of her heart. Sinthe's life had been sad, filled with heartache and sorrow.

Until she met Kurapika.

Whenever Kurapika was near, Sinthe's heartbeat would sour with joy. She had nothing but feelings of happiness, joy, and, dare Melody think it, love for Kurapika. Though there was a little sorrow there when Sinthe thought about what Kurapika wanted to do with his life. Melody didn't know what had happened when they met, but Kurapika had left a lasting impression on Sinthe's heart and now, Melody had a sinking feeling that Sinthe would even give her life for him.

A young girl in love could be a fearsome thing.

"That's not a life! For either of them. I wouldn't be able to do it. What's the point of living a life where we kill ourselves?" Bashou asked.

"Have you not seen them together?" Melody asked. "It might not be any kind of life we would wish to live, but it is a life they've built together. They need each other. For Sinthe, Kurapika is about all that matters. For Kurapika...she is what calms the rage in his heart. She is his ray of sunlight in the dark."

"Yeah, I've noticed. All it takes is one touch from her and it's like the fight just melts from him. And sometimes, he treats her like a doll that's about to break, though, personally, I'd be more scared of **her** in a fight than him." Bashou remarked.

He didn't like the idea of facing Sinthe, the heir of the Joelle Clan, in a fight. He had seen how fast she moved, how quietly she moved about a room. There were several times that his heart had jumped into his throat because, without meaning to, she had walked up on him without him even knowing she was there. He should have heard her approaching.

The girl had bells on her scarf, for crying out loud!

"Sinthe isn't bad. Given the family she was born into, she's surprisingly gentle." Melody said, trying to hide her laugh at Bashou's admittance. "She has a soft, gentle, and caring heart. Nothing like the rumors make her out to be. The only thing I fear, is her eyes. Where I can hear the heartbeats of others, she needs only to look into a person's eyes to unravel all that they are and want to be."

Melody couldn't help but think that, maybe, that was why Sinthe stuck so closely to Kurapika. She knew what his heart held, knew the thoughts in his head, and she wanted only to ease his heart and mind as she could, to save him from himself. Melody had seen, and heard, the tranquility fall over Kurapika whenever she was close enough for him to touch. Maybe Sinthe could help him off the self destructive path he was forging.

Maybe she could save him from himself.

"Whatever those two decide to do, they'll do it together. At least they'll have each other. As for me, as soon as we've finished this job, I'll circle the world with the money I earned. Having no fun in life is a crime." Bashou said, before focusing his eyes on the girls' bathroom. "She's taking quite some time. Is she in line?"

"I'll check." one of the maids offered before hurrying to the bathroom.

Not a minute passed before she came hurrying back in a panic.

"There's no on inside!" she told them.

"What!?"

Melody and Bashou were sure...they were so in trouble.

-0-0-0-0-

 _This is it._

Kurapika and Sinthe stood in front of a door, Nostrad behind them. Behind the door, was where the team of professional assassins had gathered. Kurapika and Sinthe would be joining the group, officially hired to hunt down and kill the Phantom Troupe. Glancing at each other, Kurapika opened the door, letting Sinthe enter first.

Silence fell over the room, everyone turning as Sinthe entered the room, Kurapika following her with Nostrad behind him. She was sure everyone had instantly looked at her and wondered what the hell a little girl was doing there. Then her eyes landed on Silva and Zeno. She had to buckle down on her self control so she wouldn't shift restlessly when their eyes landed on her.

She merely joined Kurapika standing behind one of the couches the others were sitting on. One of the mafia men, a pudgy, short man, looked her and Kurapika over with a look of contempt on his rounded face.

"Now, everyone has gathered. Let's get right to the point. The request is simple: eliminate the Phantom Troupe. There's a chance that they might show themselves tonight at the auction, which takes place in the Cementery Building. The crowd control will inform us when they appear. Your methods do not matter, you may do this however you would like. Only the results matter. Tell us what you need, and we will provide it." the pudgy man told them all.

"A detailed map of the building." one assassin instantly said.

"And of the neighborhood." another added.

"Let's choose codenames to use for when we contact each other." a third threw in.

"Let's pick colors." someone suggested.

"Call me "Blue"."

"And I'm "Red"."

"How childish."

All eyes turned towards Zeno when he spoke.

"Huh? You say somethin'? What colors have you chosen?" one man asked.

Silva and Zeno simply stated their names. It was obvious that they weren't going to be team players. Sinthe figured they wouldn't. Then again, she and Kurapika weren't planning on being team players either.

"Those aren't colors." one assassin complained.

"No, they're our names." Zeno replied.

"You can call us, but we won't accept orders." Silva added. "We'll do things our own way."

"Silva...Zeno...don't tell me you're from the Zoldyck family? The ones that no one has ever known what they look like?" one man asked.

"In normal time, we don't really hide." Zeno replied.

They didn't need to hide. Not like Sinthe did.

"Wait...you're the real Zoldycks? It's not a code name?"

"Obviously. Do you want our business card? That way, you'll have our address and phone number." Zeno said, almost in a mocking tone. "You never know, you may want someone killed. We'll give you a thirty percent discount."

It was obvious that Silva and Zeno were on a completely different level from the others. While the others, normally, weren't push overs, Silva and Zeno were stars above the others. There were two, though, that were a little closer to Silva and Zeno than the others were.

"Whatever the name, it doesn't matter. We won't be calling anyone." said one man. "Everyone's free to act as he likes."

"I completely agree. We all have different ideas and styles. We won't force ourselves to coordinate our actions. I also want to move as I wish." add another who had half his head shaved and a tattoo on that half of his head.

"You seem to have forgotten that we're dealing with the Troupe. Acting individually, we don't stand a chance." one man said.

"To reach our goal, we at least need collaboration." another agreed.

The man who insisted he wouldn't be calling anyone, leaned his head back to look back at Kurapika and Sinthe.

"And you, what do you and the little girl think?" he asked.

Little girl...Sinthe never got any respect until she hurt someone. Jeez! It was so difficult to be a part of the assassin world.

"I would be careful how you speak to her. That "little girl" as you called her, is the heir of the Joelle Clan." Zeno remarked.

All eyes turned to Sinthe, shock and disbelief shining back at her. Zeno just had to open him mouth. Sinthe wanted to sink into the floor, but she held herself straight.

"You're kidding... **she's** Devil Child Joelle?"

All of the other men started laughing. Sinthe could practically hear Nostrad grinding his teeth behind her. Kurapika looked down at Sinthe, Sinthe tilting her head back slightly to check his expression. The look he gave her was one that said that she should do whatever she was comfortable with. If she wanted to prove it to the men, then he would support her. Sinthe turned her attention back to the men and with one hand, she pulled back her hood, whille she peeled back the material of her clothes that hid her clan brand.

All of the men froze, their laughter dying when they saw the brand of the Joelle clan heir as well as her mismatched eyes.

"While, yes, Devil Child Joelle is what people call me, I prefer Sinthe. As for my partner and I, we believer that a clumsy collaboration will only tangle us up as a whole. The ones who need or want the support can use the men from the community. If everyone acts discreetly, I do not see where there should be any problem. Acting along is fine by us. We had planned to only work with each other from the start." Sinthe told them, giving the once laughing men a sharp glare.

The man who had asked for her and Kurapika's opinion, was the first one to recover as Sinthe pulled her hood back up. He turned back around to face the others.

"Six to four? The case is closed." he said.

"There's nothing stopping the ones who want to team up." the man beside him added.

With that decided, they were all informed that the auction would start at nine and that ony a few people in the community knew who they were or why they were there. As far as everyone else was concerned, they were just random people.

As they were leaving, the pudgy man approached Nostrad. Sinthe didn't like the look in his eyes as he set his eyes on Nostrad.

"Hey, Nostrad, how are you?" he asked.

"Could be better." Nostrad replied.

"Could be better, huh? He's gotten some insurance, lately, the little...not long ago, you were only the boss of a provincial clan. And now, you're dealing directly with the Godfathers, and talk with us, relaxed. Say, your hands, how are they? Show them to me." the pudgy man said.

"My hands?" Nostrad asked.

"Rubbing your hands together all the time, don't you get blistered? I've even been told you lost your digital stamps."

This comment from the pudgy little jerk, got laughs from the two man who stood behind him. Nostrad was not amused and nor was Sinthe.

"I don't care much for the jealousy of others." Nostrad said idly.

This earned Nostrad a punch across the face from the pudgy man. He grabbed Nostrad and punched him again. When he pulled his fist back for a third punch, a thin fingered hand wrapped around his tie and yanked, cutting off his air and yanking him around to face the face with mismatched, displeased eyes. A knife with a wicked blade, a clear original Benz knife, was pressed under his chin, making him tilt his chin back to avoid being cut.

Sinthe wasn't happy. While she rarely lost her temper, she did become displeased like any other person and right not, she was highly displeased. While she had no real feeling or thoughts about Nostrad, he was her boss and she took her job very seriously.

And it showed on her face, making the pudgy man, Zenji, swallow hard as he met her eyes.

"What do you want!?" he yelled, trying for bravdo. "Go ahead! You wanna slit my throat!? Try it!"

"Stop it, Sinthe." Nostrad told her.

Sinthe's eyes darted to Nostard and then back to the disgusting excuse for a man that she easily held off the ground.

"Release him." she demanded, tightening her grip on Zenji's tie, cutting off more of his air.

"She will not release you until you do as she asks. Nor will I make her." Kurapika said from where he stood at Sinthe's shoulder.

Zenji clicked his tongue in anger. He released Nostrad and, with a light shove, Sinthe sent him stumbling away from her. Zenji glared at her as she slide her knife back into her boot. He fixed his tie and suit jacket before rounding on his heel.

"No one wants you here!" he snapped as he walked away, his two comrades following.

Sinthe turned on her heel, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket. She reached out, cleaning the blood from Nostrad's face.

"Thank you, Sinthe, I have it." he told her, taking the handkerchief from her.

Sinthe nodded, handing it over to Nostrad and stepping back.

"My success put a lot of people up to what they can't handle, and they became jealous. They don't understand anything. In our time, the most precious thing is information. What do you think is the most important information? Information about the future. In other words, predictions. The one who is able to see things reliable and fully will have the ability to govern the world! I'm going to climb higher. Even if the amount of my enemies grows larger and larger." Nostrad said before looking at Kurapika and Sinthe. "I'm relying on your actions. I intend to get even with them."

Neither Kurapika or Sinthe said a thing as the three of them got into their car, Sinthe sitting between Kurapika and the door. She watched their surroundings fly past, keeping her eyes peeled. When they neared their location, every car was being stopped and surveyed by police officers. Kurapika leaned over her shoulder, looking at what had caught her eye.

"The police are working with us?" Kurapika asked.

"Sixty percent of the election campaign of the current York New mayor was financed by the community. Plus, the chief commissioner of police is loyal to the mayor, so doing this is a childish game. In a perimeter of one kilometer around the building, there are only our men. Anyone who enters without authorization won't get out." Nostrad explained.

Just then, Sinthe's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

Kurapika turned to look at her as she listened to the other end. Kurapika could hear frantic speech from the other end.

"Details. I need details." Sinthe replied to whatever was said.

Kurapika watched her face and as he watched, her eyebrow furrowed. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"And you didn't call Kurapika, why?" Sinthe asked.

The answer from the other end sounded a little sheepish in tone. It only put a flat out frown on Sinthe's face.

"I understand. Luckily, I have a good idea where she might have gone, so return to the hotel and wait." Sinthe ordered before hanging up. She heaved a sigh as she rubbed at her temple.

"What's going on?" Nostrad asked, lighting a cigar.

Oh, he was so not going like this.

"Your daughter gave her guards the slip and ran away."

Nostrad nearly dropped his lit cigar and Kurapika turned to look at Sinthe.

"Apparently they think that by telling **me** instead of you, Kurapika, they're less likely to have their heads bitten off. But no worries, Mr. Nostrad. I'm sure she's heading for the same location as us." Sinthe said.

"To the auction." Nostrad said in understanding.

"I'm sure she knew you were lying to her. She wants to join the auction, so she apparently took it into her own hands." Sinthe told him.

Nostrad pulled out his cell phone then. He tried to call Neon's phone.

"Yes. She doesn't seem to, but she has a formidable sense of intuition." Nostard said, cursing under his breath when he found that she had turned her phone off. "But it's impossible for her to go! Without an official authorization, she'll be stopped at the entrance, or at a roadblock!"

With that, Nostrad called the people in charge of the roadblocks and security and gave them a description of Neon to pass around to the guards. He freaked out when one man saw her but she got into a cab and left. The panic was clear on Nostrad face.

"Would you like me to search?" Kurapika asked, his Dousing Chain at the ready. "Do you have a map of the city?"

Nostrad gave Kurapika a weird look, but came up with a map for Kurapika. With Sinthe's help, he spread the map out across their laps, letting Kurapika put his chain to work.

"I don't know how she did it, but...apparently, your daughter is already at the Cemetery Building." Kurapika said when he got the results.

"But how? No matter, let's go! Driver! Hurry!"

Sinthe was thrown back against the seat as the driver sped up. She had never really feared riding in a car, but when the drive spun to a screeching halt in front of the building, tossing her into the door, she was considering taking the fear seriously. She hurried out of the car, Kurapika behind her, while Nostrad threw himself out of his side of the car.

They were informed that Neon was resting in a room on the fifth floor after fainting suddenly. The three of them sped down the halls.

"I wonder how she was able to enter. She shouldn't have been able to get a pass." Nostrad ranted.

"She doesn't know anyone else in the other clans?" Kurapika asked.

"No one! Apart from her predictions, I've never involved her in my business." Nostrad replied.

Well, there was one point in his favor for never risking his daughter by involving her.

"I'd like to check something." Kurapika said.

"Okay. I'll be on the fifth floor." Nostrad replied.

Kurapika tapped Sinthe's shoulder, jerking his head to the side, silently asking her to follow him. They ended up on the computer, Kurapika checking the Hunter site. There, he found a picture of Neon. Below that, was a link to a list of Nostrad bodyguards. When Kurapika clicked on it, they found Bashou and Veze's pictures had been added.

"A few hours ago, the pictures of them weren't there!" Sinthe gasped.

"We have to report this." Kurapika said, pushing his chair back.

On the way up to the room, Kurapika called Bashou and Melody, explaining everything and telling them to come to the auction hall. When they reached the room where Neon was resting, Kurapika explained what they had found on the site.

"What!? A picture of my daughter on the Hunter's site!?" Nostrad exclaimed.

"So it's someone who used this information to approach your daughter, and bring her here." Kurapika said.

"Find him, and kill him!" Nostrad ordered.

"Calm down, Mr. Nostrad." Sinthe told him.

"Her security must be our top priority." Kurapika said in agreement. "The situation makes it seem that the person had a different objective than your daughter. If the pass hadn't worked, he may have held her hostage during the presentation of the auction items."

"More importantly, if she stays here, she isn't secure. We have already called Melody and Bashou. They should be here soon." Sinthe informed him.

"Do you really think we can count on them?" Nostrad demanded.

"You'll stay with them." Kurapika replied.

"But...the auction?"

"There won't be any."

Nostrad gave Sinthe a confused look when she spoke confidently.

"Very soon, this place will be nothing more than a battlefield and the auction will be forced to be cancelled, yet again." Sinthe said.

Nostrad didn't like the sound of that. With the decision to move Neon out of the building with an ambulance, Kurapika and Sinthe excused themselves to walk the building. As they did, they came across several angry clients yelling at staff as they demanded to know what was going on. It was chaos and the staff was having a hard time trying to keep control of the situation. During that time, Gon called, asking if Kurapika was free to talk.

"No, not really. I'll call you back later." Kurapika told him, Sinthe leaning in close so she could hear.

" _Wait! Just a minute! I'll tell you why I called._ "

Then what was the point in asking if he was free to talk?

" _Killua and I...have met the Troupe. More precisely, we've been captured._ " Gon said.

" **WHAT!?** "

The word left Sinthe's mouth so loudly and clearly that it rang over the phone line, making Gon wince as the sheer loudness of it. Kurapika, whose ear had been right by her mouth, yanked to the side in surprise.

"Oh! Sorry, Kurapika!" Sinthe rushed to apologize, catching the phone before he could drop it. "But, oh my god! Gon, are you insane!? Do you understand who those people are!?"

She was sure Gon was holding the phone away from his ear as she yelled this into the phone. Kurapika rubbed his abused ear. Sinthe turned the phone so they both could hear, as Killua got on the line.

" _We thought we knew, but...in reality, it's another story. They're really strong. As we are now, we can't do a thing against them. That's why we need you two's advice. We want to help you two_." Killua said.

"Killua..."

Sinthe was cut off as Kurapika snatched the phone from her, putting it to his ear.

"Don't be stupid! Don't count on me, or Absinthe, to help you get yourselves killed!" Kurapika snapped.

Sinthe heaved a sigh. He really didn't get how friendships worked, did he? Killua and Gon were just like Sinthe. They just wanted to help Kurapika.

" _Don't you want to know where their base is?_ " Killua asked.

"...I already have all the information I need." Kurapika said in the phone after a pause.

" _We learned plenty of things about the skills of the members of the Troupe._ " Killua added.

"Stop being stubborn! And just stay out of it."

Sinthe couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but she had a feeling that Killua was trying to get Kurapika to let them help.

" _The chain guy, the one who killed one of them, is you right? They're actively searching for you. And, in case your forgot..._ _ **you have Sinthe with you!**_ " Killua snapped.

Sinthe raised an eyebrow when Kurapika turned to glance at her. Were they now talking about her? His eyes said yes, but before she could read anymore than that, he turned back around and spoke lowly into the phone. Though, she still heard him.

"Absinthe is fine and safe." he whispered fiercely.

Did all of her friends think she was made of glass or something?

They way they talked about her sometimes, she wondered if that was the case.

 _"You don't get it, do you!? It doesn't matter if you don't consider us companions capable of standing before them. We're gonna get involed no matter what! You just better not get her killed!_ " Killua snapped before handing the phone back to Gon.

Kurapika really felt that one like a stab in his heart. He glanced at Sinthe, finding her staring at him with a look that was a mix of questioning and concern. He turned way again.

" _Kurapika...we saw one of them crying. He said he would never forgive the one who killed his friend. And when I saw that...I thought I couldn't let people like them move freely. We too...we want to try our best to stop them._ " Gon said. " _Please. Kurapika._ "

For a moment, Kurapika was silent. Sinthe was starting to wonder what was going when Kurapika finally heaved a silent sigh.

"Okay. I'll call you back."

With that, Kurapika hung up and just stood there, staring at his phone. Sinthe watched him, seeing when his free hand curled into a fist so tight, his knuckles went white.

He was upset.

Kurapika jolted in surprise when small hands wrapped around his curled fist. He turned finding Sinthe cradling his hand between hers. She smiled when he looked at her.

"You know, no matter what they said...they're just trying to help because they care about you. You shouldn't push your friends away, Kurapika. We all love you and only want what's best for you...even if it does put us in danger." she told him.

She said it so sweetly and with that smile he loved so much, that he felt his tension drain away. At least for the moment.

"Absinthe-"

Kurapika was cut off when something exploded outside. Since they were standing at the glass front doors of the building, they could even see the fireball cloud that bellowed up from the explosion site. Sinthe released his hand as she turned to look. They hurried outside where men were running all over the place. A man came running towards them, his gun held in his hands.

"Impossible! They're too strong! We can't do anything against them! If you want to know how strong they are... **look!** " the man yelled.

Sinthe and Kurapika went diving for cover as the man randomly started shooting his gun, spraying the scene with a hail of bullets. The shooting stopped when someone took out the shooter. Sinthe glanced at Kurapika.

"I'm going to do another sweep of the building." she told him.

"Absinthe, be careful. Call if you find anything." he told her.

"Right. Keep your phone close and the bell closer." she told him.

Kurapika nodded, watching as she hurried back into the building. He would just have to pray that she would be fine and safe inside the building.

After all, she could take care of herself...right?

END

Kyandi: Uh-oh...

Sinthe: What?

Kyandi: The next chapter is the one that they're all going to want to kill me after.

Sinthe: All I can say is...be ready to run.

Kyandi: Oh, I'm going to be.

Sinthe: Might as well get it over with.

Kyandi: Right...Everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We shall return shortly.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	14. Emptiness

Kyandi: And we are back.

Sinthe: This makes six chapters in a row, right?

Kyandi: Yep. Now, before we start the chapter, everyone...please do not kill me.

Sinthe: This all has a place in the greater plot.

Kyandi: Exactly. So, I beg you all, do not hate me.

Sinthe: Shall we jump in and let them see what we're talking about?

Kyandi: Are you ready?

Sinthe: As I'll ever be.

Kyandi: Alright then. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 14 Emptiness

Sinthe instantly went to the stairs. She would start at the top of the building and work her way down. She had a feeling that Kurapika was worried about her safety. If she was at the top of the building, away from the action outside, she figured he would feel more comfortable. Comfortable enough to do his own work. As she started up towards the top, she realized that, maybe, that wasn't the best idea.

She ran into Zeno and Silva.

Sinthe came to a stop a good distance from them, the two men staring back at her. She suddenly remembered what Killua had told her after they had left his estates. She had to be careful and tread these waters carefully.

"Sirs." she greeted.

Zeno laughed at that. A curt, laugh filled with humor. Silve even grinned, as if he shared his father's humor. Sinthe didn't know what was funny.

"So polite. I'm positive that Wrick didn't teach you that!" Zeno said.

"Grandfather wouldn't know manners if they slapped him in the face with a dead fish." Sinthe replied.

True, if not a little rudely put. It raised another laugh from Zeno.

"Tell me, girl, did he tell you about the deal he made with us?" Silva asked.

"No, but your son did." Sinthe replied. "But do you really think this is the time or place to discuss this? We both have a job to do. Correct me if I'm wrong, but neither of you seem like the type to neglect a job when it's before you."

"Heh...you are a sharp girl. Wrick had that much right." Silva remarked. "We will discuss it later then."

"We will have to." Sinthe agreed.

Though she didn't plan to have that chat anytime soon. She turned, peering at the doors to her left.

"One of the is in there." she remarked.

"That's right. Will you be looking to fight?" Zeno asked.

"I believe, in this case, I will abide by the "first come, first serve" rule. I will fight only if there is something left to fight. Which I doubt there will be. I might watch instead. I have always wanted to see the skills of the great Zoldycks in action. Grandfather says they are something to behold...and he says so grudgingly, so it has to be true." Sinthe replied.

The two Zoldyck men grinned. The girl certainly knew how to watch what she said so not to offend them while still making her opinion known. Charming without really trying to be. They would let her watch...this time. While they moved to enter the hall beyond the doors, Sinthe found her a hiding place to watch from.

Beyond the doors, waited Chrollo. He stood on a stage, watching Silva and Zeno as they approached.

"Be careful, Father. He has the skill to steal that of others." Silva told his father.

One moment, they all three were slowly approaching each other. In the next beat of a heart, the three were no more than flashes about the room. Dodging, attacking, moving so fast that normal people would not have been able to follow them. There were flashes of released aura, flying bits of stone from the floor. When Chrollo pulled a knife, Sinthe, watching from her hiding place, pulled out her own Benz knife. The shape was similar, though not the same. She was willing to bet that his was poisonous too.

Silva quickly took care of the poison, tying a reinforced bit of his own hair around the bicep of the arm Chrollo had cut, to decrease the spread of the poison.

"You okay?" Zeno asked his son.

"No problem." Silva replied.

Chrollo didn't think it was no problem. Just 0.1mg of the poison on the knife, was enough to paralyze a whale. Zeno turned to Chrollo, the younger man staying on guard.

"You can steal the nen of others? You're from the Specialization category. If you manage to successfully use that, you're a real threat. But, in return, the risks to be able to take it are great. That's the least needed to gain another skill. But I think there are four or five conditions that need to be met to reach your goal." Zeno remarked.

And he was pretty spot on. The question, then, was what were the conditions that needed to be fulfilled before he could steal an ability from another?

"You'll have a difficult task of fulfilling the conditions when confronting both of us. In other words, you won't be able to steal our forces when fighting us. You demonstrated that to us when you used that poisonous knife." Zeno added.

In response to that, Chrollo threw the knife over his shoulder. He would handle this without the use of the knife.

"Cover me. When I have him blocked...kill him. without bothering with me." Zeno told his son.

Silva agreed, as if the life of his father didn't matter. Though that wasn't the case. Zeno, despite his old and bent appearance, was still strong enough to save himself from anything his son could throw his way.

Zeno stepped forward, concentrating his aura into his hand. If he were to get around Chrollo's defenses, the damage would be severe. So, in response, Chrollo summoned his book. He flipped it open to a certain page, holding it there with his thumb between the pages. That done, he was able to summon a cloth to his hand. A normal person wouldn't approach until they knew what the cloth was capable of.

Zeno was not normal.

He attacked with his attack, Dragon Head, his aura taking the shape of a dragon's head around his hands before being launched towards Chrollo, who dodged. With a flick of his hand, though, Zeno made the dragon's head chase Chrollo. Chrollo was not able to dodge it this time without injury. Because of this, Zeno was able to figure out that once Chrollo used a stolen ability, he had to keep the page marked. He also figured out that since Chrollo wasn't going on the offensive, he was looking for an opening in which to use the cloak defensively.

Chrollo, seeing that he had figure it out, closed his book, the cloak vanishing. Silva moved then, drawing Chrollo's attention to him briefly. It was enough of an opening for Zeno to pin him with his Dragon's Head. It was then that Zeno moved in, pinning Chrollo down with a continuous storm of punches with one hand while he held on to one of Chrollo's legs with the other arm.

"Now! Kill him!" Zeno yelled to Silva.

Silva's attack was enough to shake the whole building. Dust filled the room as a result. Silva waved it away from his face. Right about then, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he answered it.

"Illumi?" Silva asked.

" _Yes. Is my client there?_ " Illumi asked.

Silva glanced across the room to where the wall, stage, and part of the floor had been destroyed.

"Yes, yes." Silva replied.

As he neared the piles of rubble, Zeno and Chrollo, both sporting bruises and scrapes and ripped and torn clothes, pushed their way out of the rubble.

" _You were fighting? Is he still alive?_ " Illumi asked.

His father retorted that he had almost succeed in killing Chrollo. Which seemed to make Illumi's day.

" _He very nearly died? Hm! So much the better! Pass this on to him for me...Godfathers eliminated. I'm waiting for the bank transfer as agreed._ " Illumi said.

With their employers dead, Silva and Zeno no longer had any need to kill Chrollo. They left, leaving Chrollo behind. With a sigh, Chrollo flopped back onto his back.

"Ah! Damn! I didn't get what I wanted." Chrollo remarked to no one.

Chrollo laid there for a while before some of his comrades showed up to collect him. Franklin walked up to him, looking down at him sprawled on the floor.

"Looks like you had fun, Chief. You doing okay?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired, that's all." Chrollo replied.

"You did go up against the Zoldyck family." Shalnark remarked, walking in with Kortopi and Shizuku behind him.

"I wish I'd been there to see." Shizuku added. "Watching how those two fought would have been very informative."

Machi, Feitan, and Hisoka arrived next meaning that everyone, with the exception of Nobunaga, was now present.

"Fighting would be more fun than watching." Feitan replied.

"Depends on your definition of "fun"."

All of them were instantly on guard. One moment they were all alone in the room and the next, a hooded figure stood at the opposite end of the room, walking calmly and slowly towards them. All of them turned to look at her as Sinthe slowly approached, her form relaxed.

"Chief! It's the girl that gave Uvo a run about." Shalnark told Chrollo.

Sinthe came to a stop half way across the room. She scanned the group, her eyes finally landing on Phink. She raised one hand, pointing to him. Phinks raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself, as if asking, "Who? Me?".

"You. You were the one that killed my boss when you came for your friend, correct?" Sinthe said softly.

"Yeah, that was me. What of i-"

Phinks was cut off, his eyes going wide when, in the course of half a heartbeat, Sinthe moved across the room until she was inside his guard, less than a foot between them. Before he could block her, Sinthe, focusing as much force into her fist as she could, landed a solid punch into his side, just above his kidney. The force was enough to send him rocketing across the room and into a wall. Franklin rounded on her, but, once again, Sinthe was back across the room, flexing her fingers and popping the knuckles of the hand she had just used to punch Phinks.

"It was a harmless enough punch. Not much damage to do done to an Enhancer. Daltzorne would have haunted me the rest of my life if I hadn't done that at least. Quite frankly...I have enough ghosts in my life." Sinthe said idly, dropping her hand to her side.

Honestly, it had been one of the reasons she had decided to ignore Kurapika's order to call him and had just confronted them herself. The other reason being that she needed to know if she could hold all of them in her Garden of Shadows and still enforce the restrictions of the space on them. The most people she had tried it on, was two. She didn't know if the effect weakened with the more people it was enforced over. She would find out now.

Sinthe, her eyes hidden by her hood, scanned the group once more, her eyes landing on Hisoka. The way the man smiled at her, it was like he was greeting her in the most taunting way possible. It was a good thing that Sinthe didn't have much of a temper to speak up. She had a feeling that Hisoka was the type of man that could drive the most holiest of nuns to murder.

"You were hired by the Godfathers as well." Chrollo remarked, getting to his feet.

Sinthe was a little surprised, after watching his fight with Silva and Zeno, that he hadn't noticed her presence before she had decided to speak up. Then again, she had worked hard on training that skill more than others. That, and her speed. When she didn't reply to his statement, he carried on.

"They're dead." he told her.

"And?"

Sinthe's hands went to her hips, her head cocking to one side. Getting a good look at her, they were able to pick out the bandages wrapping up her right arm and the beginnings of a scar on her stomach. Most of the scar was covered by her clothes, so they couldn't tell what it was.

"I hate to break it to you, but, while, yes, I was hired by the Godfathers to kill you upon sight, I don't answer to them. If I come after you, it's personal." she informed him.

"Personal? You have a personal grudge against us?" Chrollo asked.

Again, Sinthe didn't reply. She wasn't going to just tell him that she was there because her partner was the one that was out to kill them. They would be able to figure out pretty quickly that she was partners with the chain user. Not that they wouldn't soon enough. She really should have already called Kurapika, but all but one of the remaining members were right here in front of her. He would be putting his life at risk to fight a losing battle. But if she could contain them, he could do what he wanted.

Sinthe came out of her thoughts just in time. She ducked to the side just in time to avoid one of Phinks' hands. She had a feeling that letting him lay hands on her was a bad idea, but, apparently, he was not happy with her greeting towards him. His next grab for her, Sinthe swung an arm out, stopping his arm with her forearm against his. The hit still came with enough force that it would have broken a normal person's arm.

As it was, her arm protested the jarring impact of his arm against hers. For a moment, she feared her bones would snap anyway, but, thankfully, they head up. After years of broken bones gained by training with her clanmates, her bones were far from fragile. She was sure she had, at one point in her life, broken just about every bone in her body, at least once. If not, then it was pretty close.

 _Never thought I'd say this, but...thank god for not being normal_ , Sinthe thought.

Sinthe's eyes zeroed in on his other hand as he reached for her with it. Hopping, Sinthe was able to get enough spring in her bounce to jump up over his reaching arm. She braced one foot on his hand, her face just mere inches from his. Phinks' eyes widened as they met hers. He was now close enough to see the color, or colors, of her eyes. While he was distracted with that, Sinthe leaned back, letting herself start to fall, swinging her free leg with as much force as she could.

As painful as it was, she felt her shin slam into the side of his head with a resounding crack. The force sent Phinks flying across the floor. Sinthe tapped a hand off the floor and flipped, landing on her feet. She instantly dropped into a crouch and jumped back as Franklin fired nen bullets at her from his finger tips. She barely missed being hit with a hand full as she slid backwards, remaining on her feet by a miracle.

"Stop Franklin!" Phinks yelled.

Franklin and the others turned to Phinks in surprise as Phinks turned wide eyes on Sinthe. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Your eyes!" Phinks said.

Yep.

Sometimes, Sinthe really hated to be right.

She was getting awfully sick of this and it drug a sigh from her.

"Honestly, I don't see what the uproar with my eyes is all about. Contrary to popular belief, I am not possessed and despite what people may call me, I am not a devil child." Sinthe said, her tone casual, though a little put out.

Chrollo's eyes fixed on Sinthe, growing a little wider. It had only taken those two sentences for him to figure out exactly who she was.

"Devil Child Joelle." Pakunoda said.

Sinthe reached up, yanking her hood down. Mismatched eyes stared back at them as length after length of salmon pink hair, tumbled about her.

"I could smack my grandfather for starting those cursed rumors." Sinthe muttered lowly to herself.

Chrollo wasn't paying attention. For eleven years, he had been looking for this girl and here she stood in front of him. Chrollo's eyes met Sinthe as he took a few steps forward.

"Absinthe Joelle." he said, as if he was correcting Pakunoda.

Sinthe's eyebrow furrowed and her head tilted to the side. Something she saw in his eyes kind of creeped her out. That was new. She wasn't usually creeped out by anyone. But...she could swear she saw relief and joy in his eyes. It was kind of creepy considering the circumstances. What was she suppose to say in a situation like this? When she couldn't think of anything, she merely jumped to the point.

"You are aware that I'm here to kill you, correct?" she asked him in a solemn tone.

That had Chrollo sobering up a bit too, though it sounded like Sinthe wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of killing them. There was a half way smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Whatever for? You said you would only go after a person for personal reasons. What grudge could you have against me?" Chrollo asked.

Sinthe didn't reply, just merely stared at him. Her silence actually gave him the answer that her words wouldn't have.

"It's not for you." Chrollo remarked.

"Huh...seems the rumors are true. You're a sharp man." Sinthe remarked, mildly surprised.

"She works with the chain user, so...you're his partner!?" Shalnark said, puzzling it out himself. "I thought he worked alone."

Sinthe closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was reliving something, a tiny chill shaking her frame slightly, then she heaved a sigh and opened her eyes again. Her expression was carefully blanked.

"That aside, I would prefer to get down to business. I have someone waiting for me." Sinthe said, clearly not in the mood to discuss Uvo or the chain user.

"There's eleven of us and only one of you. If we were to fight, who do you honestly think would win?" Chrollo asked, just to see what her answer would be.

"Me, of course. After all...you're already caught in my nen."

Chrollo and his comrades looked around. They couldn't see anything...until they looked at the very edges of the room. Something like a flickering shadow now lined the bottom of the walls. Chrollo turned his eyes back to Sinthe, finding her shadow thickening around her.

"My ability is called Graden of Shadows." Sinthe said, her shadow flickering up to lick at her legs as if it was begging to be released. "Once you step into my garden, I'm the only one who can "play"."

As if that was a silent command, her shadow shot out in every direction from her feet, climbing the walls to the ceiling and spreading. The lights over head flickered out, casting them all into the depths of the shadows. All noise, all sensation was instantly dampened. Holding their hands up in front of their faces, they could not even see that.

But there was one thing they all focused on instantly.

"I can't muster up my aura!" Phinks snapped.

"And in that comment lies the meaning behind me being the only one capable of "playing"." came Sinthe's voice.

It was echoing, bouncing off walls as if they were deep in a cave. They couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"What the hell do you mean!?" Phinks snapped, losing his temper.

"Enchancers..." Sinthe said, clicking her tongue. "So impatient and short tempered."

Phinks could have sworn her voice was coming from right next to him. Reaching out, intending to smack her over the head, he ended up hitting Franklin instead.

"Watch what you're doing!" Franklin told him.

"Be careful or you'll end up attacking a comrade. Patience is a virtue, you know. Try investing in it." came Sinthe's voice, this time across the room.

While his friends thought it was funny because it was frustrating Phinks, the situation they were in, was not funny.

"The thing about Garden of Shadows is that if forces everyone who are captured in it, into a state of zetsu." Sinthe said, pausing to let it sink in for a second. "Meaning...I'm the only one who can use their nen."

The situation just went from mildly concerning to down right dangerous. As long as they were trapped inside her nen, she could keep them from using their's. While it didn't make them completely defenseless and weak, it took away a good amount of their power. And there was no telling what other tricks she had up her sleeve.

"You're a Specialist." Machi remarked.

"You have to admit that it's a fitting nen for someone like me who hails from a clan of shadow warriors. Also, it's the perfect nen for capturing someone whose nen makes them impossibly stronger than I."

They all froze when Sinthe said this. She was pretty sure they were all thinking the same thing.

"You...you helped kill Uvo, didn't you?" Shalnark asked.

"I was there, yes." Sinthe replied. "But I didn't kill him. I was merely...a spectator."

Not that that would excuse her in their eyes and she wasn't looking to be excused. Whatever the reason behind it, she was helping Kurapika to kill these people. Sinthe crouched down where she stood, watching the black and white world around her as they tried to locate her while moving as silently as possible. It was a little amusing since, apparently, they seemed to think she couldn't see through the darkness, too.

"Damn! I can't find her!" Phinks hissed lowly.

"And you won't. Not easily. Thanks to Garden of Shadows, I can make it sound like my voice is echoing, or that its coming from a completely different location. Or, I can silence it completely. You won't be able to hear me, see me, smell me, or track me in here. There are many benefits of this nen that fall solely on my behalf." Sinthe remarked.

"An ability like this...there has to be a few draw backs as well." Chrollo said softly.

And there was. The main one being that if they were able to find an exit through the darkness, the only way she could keep them inside the effects of her nen, was to stop them from exiting the room herself. In hand-to-hand combat, depending on who it was, it could become tricky. In fact, given the fact that she had set her nen to fill this room and this room only, if one of them was to blow a hole in the wall or open a door, her nen would disperse. Once she had set the limits, she couldn't change it without resetting the whole thing. Which was bothersome.

But making the nen adjustable consumed more energy than she had to give. Especially since there were eleven enemies trapped inside. Setting it to fill the room only, used a lot less energy.

Not to mention that there was the fact that they could still touch her. They couldn't see her and she could make it where they couldn't hear or smell her either, but the nen didn't mess with their sense of touch. If they accidentally bumped into her, or found her one way or the other, they could still inflict damage. Which was why she and Kurapika had set it up where she would use this in collaboration with him since she could gift her comrades with the ability to see inside her "garden". The point was, since there was eleven of them, they could easily canvas the room and find her.

With that in mind, she moved her her current location.

When she didn't respond to him, Chrollo knew he was right. As a Specialist himself, he understood that the stronger the ability, the more complex the ability, the higher the risk toll they had to pay. Not to mention that he had picked up on what she hadn't said. She had covered sight, hearing, and smell...but nothing of touch. Meaning they could still touch her. Reaching out, Chrollo's fingers came in contact with Shalnark. All it took was a touch for Shalnark to move, searching out the others to pass on the orders to spread out and locate Sinthe.

Sinthe watched from her new perch, arms crossed.

"You are aware that I can see you, right?" she asked.

"Oh? Your ability becomes more and more interesting." Chrollo remarked.

"Your's intrigues me more. The ability to steal another's ability...a truly fearsome ability. That is, if you can find me to fulfill your set of conditions."

"You really were watching the whole fight." Chrollo said with a small chuckle.

"Silva and Zeno knew I was. I'm slightly surprised that you didn't sense me. Then again...I wouldn't be much of a Joelle if I couldn't hide my presence from someone even of your level." Sinthe replied.

"And you are quite skilled at it." he admitted.

He was surprised when he heard her laugh echo about him.

"A compliment from the notorious leader of the Phantom Troupe...it will be quite the story to tell." she said, her tone carrying amusement. "Never thought I would see the day."

"You knew you would meet me." Chrollo stated. "Even before you took the job from the Godfathers."

"A little unavoidable given my current path in life. I will admit, personally, I bare you no grudges. When it comes to me, and me alone, there is no reason for me to kill you." Sinthe admitted.

Chrollo turned, trying to see something, anything past the darkness. Her voice was still bouncing off the walls seemingly at random. If he kept her talking, distracted, one of the others would find her.

"Then it is your partner making you risk your life then." Chrollo remarked.

There as a short silence and then, "I'm afraid no one makes me do anything. This was all chosen by free will.". Maybe he was hearing her wrong, but he could swear her tone was almost...sad.

"I see. I would hate to think your partner is so much a coward that he would send a young girl to do his work for him and possibly send her to her death." Chrollo said.

Silence met his words. He wondered, briefly, if perhaps he had hit the wrong button and she had decided to stop talking. When her voice sounded again, Chrollo could feel the chill of displeasure in her tone.

"I have a question for you...does a spider continue to move once it's head has been cut off?"

There was no mistaking the true meaning behind the words. The others turned on the spot, trying to locate Chrollo before she could attack. Chrollo was on guard himself...but it wasn't Chrollo she attacked. Chrollo heard the shocked and painful gasp from Shizuku.

"Shizuku!?" Pakunoda called.

There was no answer from the darkness. Chrollo could feel the anger and tension rising in his comrades. A moment later, there was a darkly muttered curse from Phinks and the sound of something hitting the floor.

"Damn it! Right in the kidney!" Phinks hissed. "Every time!"

"Huh...still conscious...what a shame." came Sinthe's low mutter.

With a growl, Phinks surged to his feet, spinning around and flailing his arms in hopes of catching hold of Sinthe. But she wasn't anywhere around him. Phinks cursed again.

"Enhancers really are impatient. I don't understand it. What is so difficult about taking one's time?" came Sinthe's voice, now sounding as if it was across the room.

Phinks was losing his temper. It was evident. They needed to end this now. Hisoka was finding the whole thing humorous, but they did need to get a move on with things already. He was the only one that hadn't moved to search for Sinthe. He was pretty sure the girl was up and out of the way of them. They wouldn't find her bumping around in the dark. It seemed she was just testing her ability's limits on them right now. She wasn't really trying to hurt or kill anyone. Maybe they needed to shed a little light on the situation.

Sinthe's eyes darted to Hisoka when he chuckled. She knew what he was planning before he threw open the door behind him.

The little bastard!

As if they were made up of thousands upon thousands of insects, her shadows broke apart and dispersed, shattering to the four corners of the room. The light of the room flickered and came back, blinding the others for a moment before their eyes adjusted. Instantly they begun looking around for Sinthe, not finding the girl anywhere. Had they looked up, they would have found her. Using her shadows to hold her feet to the ceiling, Sinthe stood high over their heads, her arms crossed. Her eyes were on Hisoka as Pakunoda ran to an unconscious Shizuku to wake her. The little...he had figured it out.

By this point, it would be pointless to attempt her nen again. She didn't want to give away more than she had to or use more nen than she need to. She had tested what needed to be tested and now knew she could enforce her garden's rules upon eleven people, at least. But then there was the issue of being out numbered eleven to one. Sinthe knew she was just going to have to take her chances and the hell out of there.

The clicking of a tonuge was the only warning they got before Sinthe dropped from the ceiling, landing right on Franklin's head. Using him as a stepping stone, much as she had with Uvo, she kicked off, surging across the room as if her feet never touched the ground. Phinks stepped in her way of the door she was aiming for, and instantly regretted it when he saw the mischievous glint in her mismatched eyes.

"Not the kidneys!" he said barely a moment before she hit him square in the chest.

Without slowing her speed at all, she plowed into him, extending one leg in front of her and driving the heel of her foot into the exact same location she had already hit twice. She hit him with enough force to send them both crashing through the door. Sinthe ended up crouching on top of him, but didn't remain there. She instantly took a dive away from him. Phinks caught her by one ankle before she could get far. Sinthe bit the inside of one cheek to keep her yelp of pain to herself. His grip was so strong that if it was any tighter, Sinthe had no doubt that it would have broken her ankle.

Hadn't he given her enought bruises for one day?

Putting her hands out to catch herself as she fell forward, Sinthe twisted herself and swung her body hard enough to lift Phinks off the floor. He was surprised by the sheer amount of body strength she had in her small body. She was able to swing him over her, using his grip on her ankle to her advantage. He crashed into the wall, her other foot catching him in the throat. In shock at the sudden loss of breath, he released her ankle and Sinthe rolled away from him, popping to her feet and charging off down the hall.

The others joined Phinks as Sinthe took a corner, her scarf trailing after her. Phinks cursed as he coughed. In the short twenty minutes they had been confronted with Sinthe, she had beaten up on him more than the others.

"Damn it. Now we're going to have to chase her all over the damn building again." Phinks complained.

"Not necessarily."

All eyes turned to Machi as she held up one of her nen threads. As they watched, it was unraveling, the other end of it vanishing off down the hall the way Sinthe had gone. Chrollo gave her a light smile.

"Lead the way." he told her.

-0-0-0-0-

 _This isn't good._

Sinthe slid around another corner. She had just caught sight of the thread attached to her scarf. Finding the needle, she ditched it and continued on. The next time she saw Hisoka, she was tempted to slug him one. He was suppose to be in a sort of alliance with Kurapika. Didn't that extend to her as well?

 _I knew he couldn't be trusted._

If he hadn't thrown open the door when it did, Sinthe could have taken out a few members of the Troupe and she could have contacted Kurapika to help her with the rest.

If she could have brought herself to murder another person when, personally, they hadn't done anything to her.

While, yes, they were all thieves and murders, and, yes, she had been raised as a killer, Sinthe had never been comfortable with the act of taking another's life. She had seen, had felt, the sorrow and helplessness one felt when they lost a loved one. No matter who they were, everyone had someone who cared...right? She couldn't do that to another person. Couldn't make someone feel what she had felt when her mother was killed.

Did that make her a poor match for Kurapika when it came to their ideals on the subject? Yes, but Kurapika meant more to her than any ideal. So if that meant coloring her hands red with the death of another, she would have to suck it up and do it. After all, she had her own pledge and condition to consider, as well as Kurapika's well being.

Just as she was thinking this, Sinthe pulled even with the opening of another hall to her left that lead off the one she was running down. To her right was a rail and past that, was open air between her floor and the lobby floor about sixty or so feet below. Something moving out of the side of her eye, had her whipping around to face the hall. Her eyes widened as Feitan shot out of the shadows of the hall.

 _He's fast!_

But so was she.

Sinthe rocketed backwards, away from Feitan, her speed just enough to send her flipping over the trail and into open air before Feitan could reach her. Sinthe fell a short distance before she landed on the massive chandelier. The chandelier swung, rocking back and forth. When she faced the opposite side of the wide opening, she launched herself off the chandelier and over the rail to land lightly on the floor. She took off without glancing back.

They could either follow her across by way of the chandelier or they could take the long way around. Either way, she was not sticking around to find out which they chose. Back home, she was the fastest member of her clan. Right after her grandfather, of course. Honestly, Sinthe had yet to figure out how the man had managed to keep his body so fit and young looking. Even at eighty-four years old, the man could lift a boulder four time his size, one handed, and throw it a great distance.

Now that she knew about nen, Sinthe wondered if her grandfather was an Enchancer.

It would explain his hair-trigger temper.

But she was digressing.

She needed back up and or a distraction. Something. Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, Sinthe withdrew her phone. She had to call Kurapika...she just wouldn't tell him that she tried to fight them without him. She didn't feel like him yelling at her at the moment. Her right bicep, where the cuts were, and her left forearm, where she had caught Phinks' arm, were both aching. Not to mention her shin where she had kicked Phinks and the ankle he grabbed, were bruising and aching. A bruise was also already spreading over her forearm. It was the most she had been injured in a while.

Kurapika was going to be angry.

Sinthe had her phone in hand, and was starting to punch in Kurapika's number when a sudden presence swamped her senses. Her eyes growing wide, Sinthe whipped around and barely caught sight of Chrollo before something hit her sharply at the back of the neck. Her phone clattered to the floor, falling free of her hand as Sinthe swayed and fell. Chrollo caught her with one arm around her waist.

"Impressive. You were able to sense me at the very last moment." Chrollo remarked, looking down at her.

Sinthe tried to fight back the webs of black creeping up on the edges of her vision, but was only able to remain conscious long enough to hear Chrollo tell someone that they were going to end this now. She had time to think, "This is how I die then.".

Then the world went dark and she fell limp in his grip.

-0-0-0-0-

The night was starting to wind down. Kurapika had finally managed to send Nostrad and his daughter on to the hospital, but now, he couldn't find Sinthe anywhere. She was suppose to have already checked in with him. It wasn't like her to miss a check in like that. While out looking for her, he ran into two community men who said something about the auction beginning.

"The auction has begun?!" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, I was told that the leader of the Troupe was killed." one of the men said. "And now they're hunting down the rest of the Troupe."

"Pros are really something." the other added. "I heard they even had Devil Child Joelle here hunting."

No. Kurapika had a really bad feeling there was something else going on completely. If the leader of the Troupe had been killed, Sinthe would have already reported back to him. Not to mention that he just couldn't believe the Troupe leader was dead.

"Too true! While incompetent guys like you were fussing around the ambulance...the Zoldycks cleaned up."

Kurapika turned as Zenji, the pudgy man Sinthe had threatened with her knife, came walking towards him, a big grin on his face.

"Hell, even that little girlfriend of your's has been chasing them down. Who knows, she might have managed to kill one...or get killed herself." Zenji asked. "In other words, we don't need you anymore. Go back to your prediction girl. Go to the hospital or hotel! Unless you'd rather stay here with the real professionals to prove that your a loser! Oh, and if we find your girly friend, and if she's alive, we'll send her along to you...after I pay her back for her threat. We'll see how pretty she is without her finger-"

Zenji was cut off as Kurapika slammed the side of his fist into his face, sending the man flying back onto his back, his nose bloodied.

There were two things he wouldn't believe until he saw it with his own eyes; the death of the Troupe leader and...Sinthe being dead.

He would find out for himself.

He went in search of those who had supposedly found the body of the Troupe leader. What he found when he arrived, was the bloody corpse of a young man. He was missing part of his left leg and his left arm completely. There were five more bodies, four near each other and a fifth a little bit away from them. That made six of the remaining twelve members.

It was true.

Then where was Sinthe?

Was she still hunting the others, or was she in the auction hall? Kurapika hurried there, pushing the door open. He found the auction on it's last item of the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're closing the auction for today! This is the last item! One of the seven wonders of the world! These are the Scarlet Eyes!" the auctioner said into the microphone as a woman wheeled out a cart holding a glass container in which floated a pair of scarlet colored eyes. Kurapika froze at the sight of them.

"There are only thirty-six pairs remaining from the Kurata clan, now extinct! The ones we're presenting are of an exceptionally brilliant color! Starting price: 100 million jenis!"

Kurapika pulled out his phone, calling Nostrad. He quickly explained to Nostrad that the auction had proceeded after all and how the leader of the Troupe had been killed. Kurapika asked if he should bid in place of Nostrad, to which he was given permission to bid and to spend however much he needed to win the item. Kurapika joined the bidding and was the leading bid until Zenji, severely pissed with Kurapika, jumped in.

Kurapika ended up winning, but ended up having to raise the bid to 2.9 billion jenis. Nostrad wasn't happy with the amount when Kurapika called him to inform him, but he accepted it as it was. Kurapika collected the item, a really bad feeling starting to build up in his chest. Once he had the chest in hand, he went back to searching the building for Sinthe. He continued to call her phone as he searched.

Somewhere around the fifth floor, as he was trying her cell phone again, he heard the answering ring of her phone from somewhere near by. Kurapika's heart sped up in it's beat. He had a really bad feeling now. Rushing off in the direction of the noise, he followed the ringing, calling however many times he needed to before the noise sounded just around a corner ahead of him. Kurapika rounded the corner...and dropped his phone, the ringing continuing from directly in front of him.

As the ring sounded, it's tones echoing off the walls of the empty halls around him, Kurapika's eyes, wide in horror and disbelief, found first the blood on the floor and then salmon pink hair sprawled around the ground, blood staining the strains red.

Kurapika had enough sense about him to sit down the box holding the eyes he had bid for before flat out running to the body on the ground. He fell to his knees beside it, his eyes finding her face with mismatched eyes opened wide and unseeing, no light shinging from their depths.

It was Sinthe and from the coldness of her skin and the lack of color in her face...she had been dead for a while.

There was a hole ripped through her chest, the blood from it staining her brightly colored scarf. Though he knew it was fruitless, he reached out, trying, desperately, to find a pulse. When he found none, he slammed his fist against the floor, cursing. Cursing himself, cursing whoever had done this to her, and cursing the world for being so cruel as to give him Sinthe only to take her away again.

It was then that his eyes caught on something clutched in her hand. He reached out, slipping it out from between her cold fingers. It turned out to be a headband...exactly like the one the man who had brought Neon to the auction hall, had been wearing in the securtiy camera video feed.

Sinthe...had fought with the leader of the Troupe!?

Kurapika grit his teeth as he crumpled the headband and threw it away from them. He had told her to call him if she came across any members of the Troupe. Seeing her phone laying on the floor next to her other hand, he picked it up. There on the screen, it showed the dial screen, with half of his number already punched in. She...she had been trying to call him when she had been attacked.

He could feel his body shaking as he reached out, sliding her eyes closed before he gently lifted her body into his arms, hugging her tightly to himself. He didn't care if he got blood on himself and he didn't feel even an ounce of the peace he usually felt when he touched her. All he felt was cold. That and anger, but the anger slipped away quickly when he remembered that the man who had killed her, was already dead. What would he do now? He couldn't even think about it. Only one thing repeated itself over and over in his head.

Sinthe was dead.

END

Kyandi: As I said, don't kill me!

Killua: You would have brought it on yourself.

Kyandi: You know...for an adorable little boy, you're mean.

Killua: Get over it, hag.

Kyandi: Why you little...twenty-five is not old!

Killua: Is too.

Kyandi: Gon! Hold me back or I'm going to strangle him!

Gon: How about we all calm down and move on to the next chapter?

Kyandi: Fine...but only because I don't want my readers to hate me and this all has to be explained. Everyone, enjoy and review because the story isn't over yet.

Gon: We'll return soon!

Killua: See ya.


	15. Farewell to a Fallen Friend

Kyandi: Hopefully, you're all still reading.

Killua: They won't see that if they aren't.

Kyandi: Ah...true. Very true.

Killua: You sure **you're** not an Enhancer?

Kyandi: Hey! Rude, much? The test I took said I was a Manipulator.

Killua: Fitting for a woman like you.

Kyandi:...you are so lucky your cute or I'd beat you like a red haired step child.

Killua: Uh-huh.

Kyandi: Anyway, everyone please enjoy and review. I swear the story isn't anywhere near over. Also, this is the chapter where all of you finally learn what the connection between Sinthe and Chrollo is.

Killua: She doesn't own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 15 Farewell to a Fallen Friend

"Waaah! Cool! Thanks Dad!"

The sounds of Neon's joy echoed out of her hospital room and down the hall to the waiting room where Kurapika, Melody, Bashou, and Scuwala were waiting. Melody glanced down the hall towards the room before turning back to Kurapika who was sitting on a bench, staring at the double doors in front of him. Through the windows in the door, he could see the sheet covered body laid out on the table inside. One single, small hand, dangled free of the sheet.

He didn't move, didn't speak, just stared.

"Kurapika?" Melody asked.

It tore her apart to see him right now. His heartbeat was so sad, so torn, fighting between intense heartbreak and helplessness and a hallow feeling she couldn't even began to describe. She reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it and pulled her hand back before making contact. She wasn't Sinthe. She couldn't touch him and instantly calm him like Sinthe had been able to do when...when she was alive.

Melody's eyes went to the doors that Kurapika was staring at. The others were respectfully keeping their distance. They all felt bad for Kurapika and they all felt bad about the loss of Sinthe. Though she hadn't spoken much, Sinthe had been nothing but respectful and nice with each and everyone of them. She hadn't seen the point in insulting others and as long as they respected her and Kurapika, she respected them. So, all of them had somewhat liked Sinthe. She had a sort of charm to her that had made them like her. For her to die...they were upset, but none of them were as upset as Kurapika.

Nostrad came out of his daughter's hospital room then, keeping Melody from saying anything else to Kurapika. He joined them, looking at Kurapika and following his eyes to the doors of the room where Sinthe's body rested. He hadn't felt the same attachment as the others, but she had been good at her job and respectful. Nostrad could, at least, acknowledge that.

"Kurapika, you have my condolences for her death." Nostrad said.

It wasn't what Kurapika wanted to hear right now. Right now, he wanted to do one of two things: do something to distract himself or wallow in how much he blamed himself for her death.

Because he knew it was his fault. He was the one that had brought her with him, was the one that had pulled her down this path with him. If anyone was to be blame for her existence being brought to the attention of the Phantom Troupe, it was him.

"That being said, I still have work for you." Nostrad added.

It would seem that Kurapika would be going with the distraction choice. Which was fine with him. He turned his face away from the room that had held his attention for the better part of two hours and focused on Nostrad instead.

"My daughter's health has become much better, you may return to the hotel. Tomorrow, the handkerchief of an actor will be up for bidding. We acquire it, and we'll be done with the auctions. I'm taking the morning off the day after tomorrow. You'll stay and accompany my daughter shopping." Nostrad said, directing the last comment towards Bashou and Melody.

With that, he returned to his daughter, leaving them in the hall once more. Melody turned back to Kurapika who was now staring at the floor, trying not to look at the doors in front of him again. Trying to look anywhere but at those doors, his eyes fell on the scarf folded up next to him, the fabric stained with blood.

Sinthe loved that scarf. It had been her most prized possession. If for no other reason than that, Kurapika would keep it. Catching his thoughts, Kurapika heaved a silent sigh and tried to force his thoughts back to work. Though he was trying, Melody knew he was failing at distracting himself from his own thoughts and feelings.

"Kurapika. We'll take care of the auction tomorrow, and the shopping the day after. You can use that time to rest, if you want." Melody offered.

"Really? I'm sorry. Thank you." Kurapika said, standing and gathering the scarf into his arms.

His eyes instantly went back to the double doors. He still had her blood on his clothes, could still feel the cool metal of her bell hung around his neck. He could still hear her laughter ringing in his head, could see her smile if he closed his eyes. It felt like, if he just went to sleep then when he woke up, she would be there with her bright smile on her face and the warmest greeting in her mismatched eyes.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. He would never see her smile again, would never hear her laughter, or feel her touch. She was gone, giving him yet another reason to hate the Phantom Troupe.

Melody saw where his eyes landed and could hear the tortured beat of his heart.

"Kurapika...we're sorry about Sinthe." Melody offered.

"So am I."

With that, Kurapika turned and headed down the hall without saying another word. The others watched him go, Melody's heart aching for his loss.

"You think he'll be okay?" Bashou asked.

"No." Melody answered honestly.

She didn't think he would ever be the same without Sinthe at his side. Without knowing it, Kurapika had lost the most important person in the world to him.

Melody knew he wouldn't be the same.

-0-0-0-0-

The night found Gon waiting by his phone for Kurapika's promised phone call. When his phone finally did ring, Gon was quick at pulling it from his pocket.

"Kurapika?" he asked.

" _Yes. You said you wanted to arrest the Troupe, didn't you? You don't need to bother any longer. All the Spiders are dead._ " Kurapika told him.

"Kurapika, you mean..!"

"What's wrong?" Killua asked, looking over at Gon.

"The Phantom Troupe no longer exist." Gon told him.

"What!?"

Before Killua could get worked up, Kurapika called Gon's name, making him focus on the phone.

" _Gon...Absinthe...Absinthe was killed as well._ "

Without waiting for Gon to reply, the line went dead. Gon froze, his eyes going wide. Leorio and Killua focused on Gon as he slowly lowered the phone. They knew something was wrong from the look on his face.

"Gon? What's wrong? What happened?" Killua asked.

"Kurapika, he...he said..."

Gon didn't even know how he would get it out, his eyes burning with the urge to cry. That only gave his friends an even worse feeling in their stomachs.

"What did he say, Gon?" Leorio asked.

"He said...Sinthe was killed." Gon said lowly.

Silence fell over the group, Leorio and Killua staring at him. When it became painfully obvious that Gon wasn't joking, Leorio cursed and Killua threw an empty bottle at the wall, the glass shattering on impact and raining down to the floor.

"Damn it! I told him not to let her get hurt!" Killua yelled.

"But how!?" Leorio demanded.

"He didn't say." Gon replied.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. They had only just started to get to know Sinthe and they all liked her. For this to happen now, in this way...Gon couldn't imagine how Kurapika felt. He had been the closest one to Sinthe, after all.

But they would find out.

The next morning, first thing, Gon sent a message to Kurapika, requesting he meet them at a park. When Kurapika showed up, he found Gon and Killua having an eating contest. Gon, mouth full of half chewed food, was the first to notice Kurapika, and when he called his name, the food in his mouth went spewing all over Killua. He jumped up and ran over to Kurapika.

"Finally!" he said, taking Kurapika off guard. "The Spiders are dead. You'll be able to concentrate on what you wanted to do! To hurry and find the eyes of your brothers-in-blood. We're gonna help you, too."

Killua took that moment to smash a dessert on Gon's face. A few seconds later, the two were rolling around, fighting with each other. Kurapika actually managed a laugh, watching the two. The small smile he managed, vanished when Killua turned on him. He was sure that the boy would have slugged him if Gon hadn't held him back. Kurapika knew what Killua wanted to say.

"I'm sorry." Kurapika told him.

"She trusted **you** , she followed **you**. You knew exactly what she was signing on for and it was your job to make sure she was alright. Sinthe could protect herself against most people but...but she wasn't a killer! She would never fight with the intention to kill someone." Killua snapped at him.

Kurapika knew that, had known it from the very first time he sat down and actually talked to her. She would fight, but if there was another way to end it without killing someone, she would take it.

She wasn't her clanmates.

It was what he loved the most about her.

But...Kurapika just couldn't leave her when time for her was getting tough. He had taken her with him intending to protect her. And he had failed.

Miseribly.

"That being said...it wasn't your fault."

Kurapika looked up at Killua in surprise. He was upset, that was easy to tell, Sinthe had been his friend too, but Killua wasn't as mad with Kurapika as Kurapika had thought he would be.

"It's the fault of whoever killed her, so tell me who did it." Killua demanded.

"Let's relocate and I will tell you everything." Kurapika agreed.

It was time to clear the air.

-0-0-0-0-

"The condition and the pledge?"

Gon looked across at Kurapika, questioning what Kurapika had told them. After relocating, where they had met up with Leorio, Kurapika had sat down to explain to them about his nen abilities. Gon had asked for Kurapika to help them with their nen and when Kurapika had replied that his nen was useless unless against the Troupe, the others had demanded an explanation. So Kurapika was giving it to them.

"Yes." Kurapika replied, holding out his right hand and conjuring his chains. "Nen is a force very influenced by the psyche. The weight of the determination increases the power. But it also includes a high risk. I promised to use my nen almost entirely against the spiders. With that aim, I had to have guidelines. If I confront someone who isn't related to the Troupe with my chain...I lose my life."

This shocked the others, but at the same time, Kurapika seemed like the kind of person to go that far for his goal.

"I have a nen blade permanently pointed at my heart. You understand? My nen is produced from my hatred. My force only has an effect on the spiders. The only reason I can talk about it is because it's you. But it shouldn't leave this room." Kurapika asked.

"Why...Why did you tell us!?" Killua yelled, flying to his feet. "Something that important!?"

"Hum...that's true...why did I tell you? Maybe because their leader it no longer alive...I felt reassured." Kurapika remarked.

"It sucks! There are some left! And one of them is able to read people's minds! She only needs to touch her target to get the information she wants. Even if we refuse to talk, it won't stop her from discovering what she wants to know. If she was to discover your secret...you wouldn't stand a chance of winning anymore!" Killua told him.

"You're talking about that girl?" Gon asked.

"Yes."

"But she didn't discover anything when we met her." Gon pointed out.

"That's because we didn't know the chain guy was Kurapika. But that's no longer the case!" Killua said.

"Well, we just need to avoid her. She already checked you once, and didn't find anything. It's okay." Leorio assured him.

"She's not the only one. There's the one called Nobunaga. He's searching for Kurapika and is definitely still after us." Killua told him.

"But he also ignores the fact that you may be related to Kurapika, doesn't he?" Leorio asked.

"I'm in contact with Hisoka."

All eyes turned to Kurapika when he admitted this.

"He knows I'm the chain guy. We came to an agreement, but...now that his target is dead, I don't know what attitude he'll have." Kurapika admitted.

"It's more than that." Killua said, turning all attention to him instead. "Did Sinthe know?"

Kurapika's head hung, his mind forced back to Sinthe. At the mention of her name, he saw flashes of her bloody body in his mind's eye, his mind forced to go back to when he had found her. He gave himself a mental shake before nodding to Killua's question.

"Ab-" Kurapika swallowed, it was difficult to just say her name. "She knew. She was furious with me risking my life in such a way. She didn't talk to me for three days."

"If that Pakunoda woman was there before she was killed...they could already know." Killua pointed out.

Kurapika was shaking his head even before Killua was finished talking.

"Absinthe was attacked from behind in the middle of dialing my number. The coroner said she died almost instantly with only time to turn and yank off a headband that the Troupe's leader had been wearing. There wouldn't have been time for them to question her, let alone read her thoughts." Kurapika told them.

Silence fell over the group as they each took a moment to silently mourn the loss of their friend. Clenching his fist, Killua was the one that broke the silence.

"We'd better search for them. We know Kurapika's secret and they...they're the ones responsible for Sinthe's death." Killua insisted.

"He's right about both. It's too dangerous for us to wait for them to find us." Leorio agreed.

"If Nobunaga catches Gon and I again, we won't be able to escape a second time and Sinthe is...was a good person. They deserve to be punished for what they did to her." Killua said. "And now, Kurapika is here."

Kurapika looked up at Killua. He wasn't so sure that was a good thing. After all...look what it got Sinthe.

"Before they gather their forces and come out of the shadows, let's make the first move. Plus, we know where their lair is. Of course, they may have left already. The more time passes, the more the probability of that happening increases. If we move, it needs to be now." Killua said. "So, what are we doing?"

Kurapika thought this over of a moment. There were so many things that could go wrong, but they couldn't leave things as they were, either. It could get more of them killed.

"If we move, it has to be now! We don't have time to think!" Killua insisted.

"True. That girl is a threat to me and some member needs to answer for Absinthe's murder. As Gon said...even if the Troupe has lost her mind, I won't stop before I have reacquired the eyes of my brothers." Kurapika agreed.

They all nodded, in agreement. Not a moment after their agreement, a small, soft sound reached their ears, sounding from under Kurapika's clothes. Kurapika, his eyes wide in shock, dug under his collar until he pulled out a silver chain from which hung the bell Sinthe had given him. As if by itself, the bell was swinging back and forth, chiming out a little tune.

"Kurapika, what's going on?" Gon asked.

"It's...This is Absinthe's nen bell. She could use it communicate with me, but it shouldn't be able to chime if she's dead." Kurapika said.

How was this happening? Sinthe was dead, her scarf packed away in his bag back at his hotel room. There shouldn't be a way for the bell to ring. He was pulled away from trying to puzzle it out when his phone dinged. Kurapika pulled it out as the bell stopped chiming, it's ring fading away. Looking at the screen, he found a message from Hisoka. The simple message changed everything.

 _The corpses were fake..._

 _Including Sinthe's._

-0-0-0-0-

"Scarlet Eyes, it's not one of us. It's the chain guy, there's no doubt about that."

Voices, speaking low and softly. As conscious slowly came back, aching filled a beaten and battered body laid out on a hard, stone floor. Pain radiated up the back of a slender neck, settling between pounding temples.

 _Almost better to be dead..._

This was the thought that entered her mind as Sinthe forced her eyes open. She was laying on her side, on the ground, with a blanket tossed over her to keep her warm. She could hear the pitter patter of rain, too. She noticed a fraction of a second later that her hands were bound by something invisible to the normal eye.

Scarlet Eyes...chain guy...someone was talking about Kurapika.

Kurapika!

The thought was all it took to fully bring Sinthe awake. It took all of her self control not to curse at the pain in the back of her neck. She had a good idea where she was and who was talking and it wasn't her teammates.

"About time you people figure that out." she remarked dryly to the comment about Kurapika.

She could feel eyes instantly lock on her as a groan managed to slip from her and she rolled onto her stomach. Her bound hands went over her head to touch the back of her neck. She didn't feel good, at all, and kind of felt annoyed.

"Whoever hit me...your mother is a hoe."

It was tartly said and considerably rude, but Sinthe had a wicked headache and the back of her neck hurt so badly that it didn't want to hold her head up. Even she could have a temper or could insult people if she felt bad enough. Take a horribly headache and pair it with a painful neck and an aching body and, hello, instant bad mood Sinthe.

She wanted to remain in the position she was in, but she needed to get a good look at where she was, make sure she really wasn't dead. Removing her hands from the back of her neck, laughter reached her. Apparently, instead of meeting anger or annoyance at her comment about someone's mother, she gained laughter. They all had a weird sense of humor then.

Sinthe pushed herself up into a sitting position and managed to raise her head. Looking around, she was pretty sure she wasn't dead. It hurt too much for her to be dead.

She found herself in the run down ballroom of an abandoned building. Piles of rubble from holes in the ceiling, sat all around her, along with several crates. Scattered about the room, all eyes on her, were the members of the Phantom Troupe. Her eyes scanned them all, noting that a few of them had slips of paper in their hands. She could just barely make out the poem written on one piece before her eyes moved on to finally land on Chrollo who was watching her intently.

"I see you stole Neon Nostrad's ability. That explains why you went after her." she remarked.

"You're clever, and it seems you have very sharp eyes." Chrollo remarked.

"That's beside the point. If you were hoping to use me to draw out the chain user, you're sadly mistaken. He's not so stupid." she told him.

"No, that is not why you're here. Would be pointless...since he believes you to be dead." Chrollo replied.

Sinthe's head snapped up, and she hissed lowly, regretting the movement. She gave a jerky twist of her head, her neck cracking loudly before she heaved a sigh of relief. Then she focused her eyes back on him.

"What do you mean, he thinks I'm dead?" she asked.

"We faked your death, just as we did our own." Chrollo told her.

"Provided a realistic body and everything." Phinks added.

Sinthe's eyes shifted to Phinks before drifting to the floor. This was the worst! She couldn't even began to think of how Kurapika must be feeling. But it was easily corrected, so instead of worrying about that, Sinthe pushed herself to her feet. She staggered for a moment as the room swung out of focus. She caught herself before she could fall over and bent over, returning her hands to the back of her neck, rubbing the sore muscles.

"You really hit hard. Only person who has ever hit me hard enough for it to ache like this, was my grandfather." Sinthe muttered.

"It would not have knocked you out otherwise, would it?" Chrollo asked.

Sinthe's head came up, a somewhat put out look on her face.

"Point taken." she admitted.

Moving her hands away from her neck, she stared at her wrists. Focusing, she was just barely able to see the wires that were wrapped around her wrists, binding them together. She followed the wire trailing off her wrists, all the way back to Machi, where the wire wrapped around one of her hands. Sinthe tested the wires, but it was obvious they wouldn't give easily. Her best bet was to take out Machi. She could do that with the use of her Garden of Shadows. She just needed to assemble the shadows quickly and then...wait a moment...

A frown fell on Sinthe's face when she found herself unable to muster up her aura to use her nen. She had barely managed to use Gyo, but she couldn't muster up the nen to use her ability. As if he knew the reason behind her frown, Chrollo smiled slightly.

"You won't be able to use your nen." he told her.

Sinthe turned to look at him. He seemed to be rather amused. She, on the other hand, was not. It was one thing when she could force another person into this state, but it wasn't so great of a feeling to have the tables turned on her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"It's nothing that bad." Shalnark said, jumping down from his perch to stand beside Chrollo.

In his hand, he held a cell phone with a little devil's tail twisting off it. Sinthe had a feeling that it had something to do with his nen.

"My nen ability is called Black Voice. It allows me to control other people simply by putting a special antenna somewhere on their person. With you, I've just set it where you aren't allowed to use your nen ability...Garden of Shadows is what you called it, right?" Shalnark told her.

A special antenna...somewhere on her body...?

Sinthe's eyes widened slightly before she began searching her body, twisting on the spot as she tried to turn and get a good look at the back half of her body. She couldn't see anything, but the sight of her trying to find the antenna had some of the people around her laughing lowly.

"You won't find it. Even if you could, I'm the only one that can remove it." Shalnark told her.

Sinthe heaved a sigh. Her life was just getting more and more difficult by the day. She turned to face Chrollo again. Might as well just toss the cards on the table.

"You kidnapped me, made my comrades think I'm dead, have stripped me of the use of my nen ability, and haven't killed me. You even said you have no plans to use me as bait or a hostage. You'll have to excuse me if I don't see your logic in holding me prisoner. Why exactly am I here? Is it just to kill me later on?" Sinthe asked.

She at least deserved to know if she was going to be killed later down the road. Unlike most who, when being held prisoner, allowed themselves to be cowed and usually tried their hardest not to draw the attention of their capturer to them, Sinthe didn't see the point. If they were going to kill her anyway, she was going to speak her opinion. At least she would go out on her own terms.

Instead of any kind of answer she could have expected from him, Chrollo chuckled, a smile on his face. Sinthe's shifted in her stance as he stood and approached her. He stopped just out of arms reach of her.

"No one here is going to kill you, Absinthe, or even harm you." he told her.

That only confused Sinthe even more than she already was. She didn't get what was going on in his head. Looking into his eyes, she saw amusement and, to her shock and further puzzlement, fondness. It was almost like he had known her for a long time and had a measure of affection for her. She didn't get it.

"Your reason?" she asked, still guarded.

"Family doesn't hurt family." Chrollo replied simply.

Sinthe blinked at him, before giving her head a shake.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard...are you trying to imply we're family? I don't have any family, aside from my grandfather. My mother was an only child, and so am I." Sinthe retorted.

"You're not quite right." Chrollo told her, obviously amused by this.

"How so? If you're trying to say your my father, I'm just going to laugh in your face. You're far too young to be him and my mother only had one child." Sinthe insisted.

"No, I am not your father, and yes, your **mother** only had one child." Chrollo said. "Tell me, Absinthe...what do you know of your father?"

Sinthe froze at that. Her father...she didn't know her father. He had left long before she was even born. All her mother had told her was that he had been a charming man, good looking, running from bad decisions he had made in his life. Was Chrollo...did he mean...Sinthe couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Are you trying to say that you're..."

Sinthe trailed off, unable to make herself say it.

"That's right. Absinthe...I'm your brother."

END

Kyandi: See! I told all of you it wasn't over yet!

Sinthe: And I'm back now. Thank you for taking over my spot, Killua.

Killua: Yep. I'm outta here now.

Sinthe: Thank you again!

Killua: Yeah, yeah.

Kyandi: He annoys me sometimes.

Sinthe: He's honestly sweet, just...mischievous.

Kyandi: That's like saying a shark is just smiling when it shows you its teeth.

Sinthe: He's not that bad.

Kyandi: Near it. Anyway, everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We'll return as soon as possible with the next chapter.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	16. Family History

Kyandi: I'm back!

Sinthe: She's been having issues with her internet.

Kyandi: And it sucks!

Sinthe: Well...you do live out in the country.

Kyandi: I know, but I'm suppose to be moving soon, so there's that too.

Sinthe: That means it'll take longer for chapters.

Kyandi: Just until we're settled. So, yeah. I have a lot of work to finish so.

Sinthe: Then let's get on with the chapter.

Kyandi: Right. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 16 Family History

Brother...brother... _ **BROTHER!?**_

What. The. Hell!

"Absinthe?"

Sinthe gave her head a shake when she heard Chrollo call her name. She forced herself to focus in on him once more, blinking as if she had, temporarily, lost consciousness or something along those lines. Chrollo was staring at her intently, as if waiting to see how she would take this news.

"I'm sorry, I think my ears malfunctioned for a moment. What did you say?" she asked.

"I am your brother." Chrollo repeated, though he knew she had heard him.

"That's what I was afraid you said." Sinthe muttered, heaving a sigh. "Why should I believe you?"

"I have no reason to lie about it." he insisted.

"Oh? I can think of a couple of really good reasons. The foremost being to turn me against my partner, or, even worse, turn **him** against **me**." Sinthe replied.

With a slightly hurt look in his eyes which was quickly over shadowed by understanding, Chrollo reached into an inside breast pocket of his coat. Out of it, he pulled a folded up handkerchief that was sealed closed with nen. He released the nen and unfolded the cloth. There, nestled among the cloth's center, and carefully preserved, was a tied off strand of salmon pink hair.

Sinthe instantly reached up to touch her own hair. There was no guarantee that it was hers, especially since she had never met Chrollo in her life. That being said...it wasn't a common hair color. Her mother's hair had been pink too, but it had been of a much darker shade than Sinthe's.

"It's your's. You see, my parents, much like those of most of those here, abandoned me. I did attempt to find them. My mother died before I could find her, but my father- **our** father-I tracked down. I was twelve when I heard that my father had met a woman named Luisa Joelle, who he began to live with. It took me two years to locate the home of the Joelles." Chrollo told her.

Sinthe, surprisingly, was hearing him out, curious about what he had to say once he had mentioned her mother's name. It didn't mean she believed him or anything. She was merely curious.

"When I arrived, I found I was five years too late, but, in his place, I found a little, five year old girl with his nose and the same birth mark as him on her right shoulder blade. Shaped like a four point star."

Sinthe had to catch herself before she could reach back and touch the birth mark hidden under her scarf. Her mother had told her that her father had similar one, but neither of them had repeated that to anyone. Chrollo's story was sounding more and more sound by the second.

"Of course, I couldn't be sure. After all, the nose and birthmark is where your similarities end. So I slipped into your room, late one night while you slept, and I took a lock of your hair for a DNA test. Granted, I took more than I should have." Chrollo admitted.

She would say so!

Sinthe knew the night he was speaking of. She had awoken that night, feeling like she had been half trapped in a dream where she had dreamed a young boy sneaking into her room. The next morning, she awoken finding a clump of hair missing but no traces that anyone had come into her room. She had instantly ran to her mother, fearing that her hair was falling out and, back then, she hadn't had a lot of it. She had kept her hair pretty short until she had been forced to spend six years wandering the streets alone.

It was a little difficult to find someone to cut your hair when you had no money and looked like a street rat.

"I was pleasantly surprised when I got the results. I had a little sister. I had sought to approach you and make myself know, but when I came back...you were gone." Chrollo said.

Something in his eyes had gone dark then as he carefully fold up the handkerchief, sealing it once more before returning it to his pocket. He obviously was not happy with what had been done to her. It shocked Sinthe.

"I spent a few years in the outside world." she replied simply.

"Your mother abandoned you in some alley to die...alone." Chrollo retorted.

"She knew I could survive on my own! And I did! She did what she had to and she regretted it every day. I would not change those six years, even if I could, for it made me stronger. It taught me to rely on my own strength and my own cunning. It is a lesson that, had I not learned it, I would be dead." Sinthe snapped back.

Chrollo smiled lightly at her sharp reply. Something akin to pride shined from the depths of his eyes.

"Yes, I see that. Sadly, I lost track of you after the first year of you being out there on your own. You were very good at hiding, but I watched your mother and knew when you brilliantly found your way home. That night, I sent someone to bring you to me, knowing you would have been better off with me than you would have remaining in a place where every glance your way was a death glare." Chrollo told her.

Suddenly, it was like a bucket of cold ice water had been dumped over her head. It clicked in her head, the meaning behind his words. Her eyes widened slightly and for a moment it was like she was holding her breath. When she realized that, she released it, the air rushing from her lungs before she calmly dragged it back in.

"You...were the one who sent the man who killed my mother?"

"I was."

There was no point in offering excuses. What happened, had happened. There was no changing that now. The others shifted uneasily, watching Sinthe intently in case she felt the need to try to claw Chrollo's throat out for his part in her mother's death. But to their surprise, there was no anger in her expression, just new found understanding and sorrow. The look she gave Chrollo didn't have a single ounce of anger or hatred.

Chrollo was surprised. He had been expecting her to hate him for his part in Luisa's death. He had expected her to be angry, to attack him, hit him, something. Instead, she looked almost...relieved.

"You aren't angry?" he asked.

"What's the point? Being angry with you, cursing you and hating you, would not change what's been done. Anger, hatred, revenge...it's a vicious, endless cycle and I've told my partner as much. You and the rest of the world can constantly spill blood over such things, but I won't. If what you say is true, I will not bloody my hands with blood like that of my own. All I wanted was to know why she had to die. I just wanted to understand. If you were hoping for a fight, you'll have to find it elsewhere." Sinthe told him. "All I want to know is...why? Why did my mother have to die?"

"I had not intended for her to." Chrollo told her truthfully. "The order was to secure you at all cost. If he had done his job right, he would have carried you out of there without your mother being the wiser. That being said...I am not particularally upset that she died."

Sinthe's eyes snapped up, the mismatched orbs taking on a sharp edge at his words. If she wasn't angry before, she was getting there now.

"Come again?" she asked.

"Luisa gave up her right to call herself your mother when she abandoned you as she did." Chrollo reasoned.

"I already said she did what she had to! My grandfather didn't give her a choice! It was either abandon me or allow him to kill me. If you really are my brother and actually care, then which choice would you have made if you were in her position?" Sinthe retorted.

"I would have fought." Chrollo replied.

"Not everyone has your strength and abilities. My mother was weaker than my grandfather. It was why we were going to leave together, but your hired man ruined those plans. You may not have liked her, but despite what she did...she was still my mother."

Chrollo stared at her as Sinthe heaved a sigh. She suddenly look tired, as if this whole thing was just taking the energy right out of her. Then again, that could be Shalnark adjusting his control over her so that she was too exhausted to attempt anything. In fact, Chrollo as sure it was Shalnark, when Sinthe's knees gave a shake before she locked her knees to stay on her feet.

"You should sit." Chrollo told her, casting Shalnark a look.

Shalnark pressed one more button before tucking his phone back into his pocket. Chrollo turned his eyes back to Sinthe, who was staring at Shalnark out of the corner of her eyes.

"No thanks. No matter if what you say is true or not, I'm aware enough to the fact that I'm standing in a pit of vipers. In case you haven't heard the stories, for me, family is my greatest enemy." Sinthe retorted.

"Which is why you will never have to go back to your clan." Chrollo told her.

"I don't have to go back now. I'm perfectly fine with the life I have." Sinthe told him. "I don't need someone else to try to fix what isn't broken."

"He's only looking out for you're well being." Shalnark told her.

Sinthe whipped around to face him, her eyes locking in on his and making him shift under the unsettling gaze. She was about ready to throw in the towel. This was confusing and had her thoughts and feelings going in about ten different directions. All she wanted was to be back with Kurapika and the thought of him, rasied even more complications in her life.

Kurapika, the poor guy, thought she was dead. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling and thinking. She had a pretty good feeling that it wasn't good. He had already lost his family, his clan, and now, he thought he had lost his partner. Sinthe imagined that his anger and sorrow was raging at an all time high. It made her want to cry for him.

So, needless to say, she didn't really have the energy to waste on trying to be polite to these people. Even if Chrollo was telling the truth and she was his sister, she just couldn't wrap her head around it. Of course, it was in her nature to automatically question such things, but part of her...actually believed him somewhat. Parts of his story...they just lined up with her past perfectly. The hair, the feeling like she was constantly being watched, the would-be kidnapper...Sinthe's head suddenly hurt about a hundred times more than it already did.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sinthe told Shalnark before looking back at Chrollo. "If you aren't going to kill me or use me against my partner or anything, then let me go. I do currently have a job."

Had she been anyone else talking to Chrollo like that, she wouldn't have been breathing for much longer, but she was his sister and he would take more from her than anyone else. Sinthe could see that in the way he looked at her, an amused smile on his face. Reaching out, Sinthe stiffening as he did, he sat a hand on her head, lightly patting her head.

"You won't be going back. I am going to take you with me as I tried to do back then." he informed her.

Sinthe's expression wasn't one of amusement. In fact, it was a little annoyed. She stared up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Exactly how old do you think I am?" she demanded.

"Young enough to still need looking after." Chrollo told her before turning to walk away from her.

"Excuse you! I'm seventeen! In my country, I'm of legal age, thank you!" Sinthe retorted.

Chrollo ignored the remark and returned to his seat. He sat down, raising his eyes back to Sinthe who had one side of her mouth twisted in a slightly peeved expression.

"Sit down, Absinthe. You aren't leaving." he told her.

"Stop calling me that. I prefer Sinthe. Only two people call me that." Sinthe told him.

That could imply that either she didn't like the name and just couldn't convince those two people to stop calling her that, or that she preferred Sinthe but allowed special people to call her Absinthe. Chrollo was willing to bet it was the latter.

"I bet you let your partner, the chain user, call you that." Michi remarked.

"That's really none of any of your business." Sinthe retorted.

"He's probably her boyfriend, so he probably does." Phink remarked.

"I said it's none of your business!" Sinthe insisted, her cheeks starting to turn a little pink.

So she did let him call her by her full name. Chrollo didn't like that she allowed someone unrelated to her to call her by her full name but wouldn't allow him, her brother, to call her so. Especially when that person was the one trying to kill him and his companions. So...

"Absinthe."

Sinthe heaved a sigh. If her hands hadn't been bound together, she might have smacked herself in the forehead. Then again, given the amount of pounding between her ears, she might not have. She raised her head to look at Chrollo, her expression that of being put out.

"Well, you certainly have the annoying part of being a sibling down path." she remarked.

Not knowing what else to do, Sinthe walked over to a wall, lifting a foot to test it's sturdiness before she turned her back to it and slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest. It was easy to tell, by watching the way her eyes carefully took in her surroundings, always shifting and never remaining still, that she was trying to calculate a way out of there.

"You'd think, after everything that you've been through, that you would be glad for some family who's actually watching out for you." Phinks remarked. "He's been doing it for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Sinthe asked. "Before coming to York New City, I've never seen any of you before."

"Just because you didn't see us didn't mean we weren't there." Michi replied.

"I don't think I like what your implying." Sinthe grumbled.

Phinks scoffed, his hands going to his hips. It was like Sinthe was purposely trying to find issues with the whole thing, when she could just be happy to have a brother who cared.

"You use to be a cute kid. What happened?" Phinks demanded.

Sinthe's sharp eyes snapped to him.

"When would you have seen me as a child?" she asked.

"You don't think the Chief would have honestly gone to the Joelle village by himself, do you?" Phinks scoffed.

Michi smacked him over the head when they all got a glimpse of the cold look on Sinthe's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...they had been watching her since she was a little girl. They had even gone up the mountain to her village. The endless stream of information they were feeding her, was making her head hurt worse.

Normally, she would have proclaimed it to be impossible. No normal person got up the mountain. Correction...no one got past the monstrous beast that was her grandfather's guard dog, so to speak. But these people before her now...they weren't normal. Not even by the standers of those who practiced nen.

Her life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"Great, just what I need in life...a stalker. Even better, a stalker brother and his stalker friends." Sinthe muttered before dropping her forehead onto her knees. "When I finally die and meet the being who decided what cards I'd be dealt in life...we're going to have a **very** long chat about the inadequacy of the job they have done so far."

The comment seemed to amuse most of those listening, though Sinthe was being serious. If this whole thing was the truth, which she had a sickening feeling it was, then she had been dealt a really crappy hand in life because it would effectively put her in one of the worst positions possible; between the guy she was coming to love with all of her heart, and a brother who insisted he only had her best interests at heart.

Life really loved messing with her in the most unexpected ways.

And then there was the way Chrollo was treating her.

All rumors that Sinthe had heard about the leader of the Phantom Troupe, painted him as a cold, heartless man who enjoyed killing and stealing and causing havoc wherever he went. He was made out to be a man who couldn't careless about anyone else and only cared about his own greed. But, **this** , this was not what she was seeing. Chrollo was treating Sinthe as if she was one of the most precious things in the world, as if she had more value than anything he had ever stolen.

It was conflicting and strange, the way he was acting. Then again, she now saw how much he, and his friends, cared for each other. So yes, he was a killer and a thief, and yes, he had no mercy for those who got in his way, but when it came to the few people he called friends, the friends who were like a family for him, he cared. Oh, did he care.

And now, that was extended to her.

She honestly didn't know how to take this whole thing.

"Are we really going to sit here and act like this is all okay!?"

Sinthe raised her head, fixing her eyes on Nobunaga as he spoke. The others turned to look at him too. It seemed that out of all of them, he was the only one that had an issue. The others seemed pretty accepting of this whole Sinthe-is-Chrollo's-little-sister thing. Nobunaga looked like he was seriously pissed off...and his eyes were on Sinthe.

"What's your deal, Nobunaga?" Franklin asked.

"She's working with the bastard that killed Uvo! We should just have Pakunoda read her memories, find this chain bastard, and be done with the both of them." Nobunaga snapped.

"No one is touching Absinthe and Pakunoda isn't going to read her memories either." Chrollo said firmly.

Now that was surprising. If they had someone who could look through a person's memories and see everything they had seen, done, and knew, then they could easily read hers and find Kurapika. Knowing that, why was Chrollo refusing to allow it. It wasn't like Sinthe really could do much to stop it at this point. Not with Shalnark in complete control of her.

"Why not!?" Nobunaga asked.

"Think for a moment, why don't you." Michi remarked, making Nobunaga look at her. "He wants her to trust him as her big brother. That's not going to happen if we force information out of her like that."

"Who cares! She helped kill Uvo!" Nobunaga snapped.

"If it would make you feel better, even the slightest, he was given a proper burial. He was not left out to the elements. I can even tell you exactly where to find him if you wish to move him and give him your own burial."

Sinthe speaking had them all turning to stare at her. What she said took them all off guard. They had thought they would never find Uvo's body and here she was offering to tell them where they could find him.

"What's your catch?" Nobunaga demanded, glaring at her.

"No catch. I even marked his grave with a small boulder with the number eleven scratched into since I didn't know a name." Sinthe replied.

The sentiment...was really shocking. Nobunaga looked at her in a whole new light. Though it didn't change the anger he felt towards her and her partner.

"But...why?" he asked.

The look she gave him was sharp, as if she was a little hurt or insulted. It was probably the latter of the two.

"I might have been born into a clan of cold blooded murders, but I am not completely heartless. I understood completely that he might have family or friends who cared about him...just like the people he had killed did. He was already dead. There was no need to disgrace a strong fighter by just leaving his body there like trash. Not to mention it's kind of sad to think of someone buried and forgotten with no way for anyone to visit and mourn their loss in the world. I understand how you, his friends and comrades, feel. Probably better than I should." she told him.

"How do you know what we feel!?" Nobunaga demanded.

"Because I can see it in your eyes."

Another answer that dumbfounded him. Sinthe peered up at him, her eyes locking in on his. The look was so intense that he felt like she was looking through him. But the two drastically different colors created a hypnotic feeling that left him unable to look away from her.

"They say that the eyes are windows to the soul. To my eyes, those windows are forever wide open, playing what lurks on the other side like a movie on a screen." Sinthe said.

"Impossible!" Nobunaga snapped.

"You have a comrade who make threads out of spiritual aura and another who controls people with a cell phone and you want to say that my ability to read others like a book is impossible? How hypocritical of you." Sinthe remarked.

Nobunaga snapped his mouth shut. He, as well as all of his comrades, knew she had a point there. To call her ability impossible would be hypocritical given the abilities of all of those present.

"You know, there's an interesting myth about people like me, people with different colored eyes. There is a culture that calls them "ghost eyes" and in their myth it says that people born with eyes like mine, are special, that with their brown eye, or in my case, gold, they see the physical world around them. With the other, they are able to see the more spiritual realm of the world. In my case, I am able to see what truly makes up a person. Their feelings, their thoughts, what makes them strong...and what makes them weak. Reading people is a particular quirk of mine."

Sinthe heaved a sigh. It was the truth and it was a tiresome ability. She wasn't sure if it was a nen thing or not since she had been able to do it since she had first started her training as a member of her clan. For all she knew, it probably was. It would make sense. But then again, it could very well not be. Who knew. All she knew was that being able to constantly tell what others were thinking and feeling, could be exhausting. Having "Ghost Eyes" was not something she always liked.

"See, it's not physical strength or killing ability that makes me fearsome to others. You understand, don't you? It's the fact that I can always see a person's greatest weakness, they most fatal of flaws. I assure you...I'm not above aiming for it if I have to. Would you like to know your's?" Sinthe asked.

"No, thanks!" Nobunaga snapped.

Sinthe could have laughed at how quickly he spat out the answer, but she didn't feel like laughing. His friends laughed enough for her as Nobunaga spun on his heel and walked away from Sinthe.

"I like this girl." Phinks remarked.

"You didn't seem to like me when I gave you a kidney shot." Sinthe retorted.

Phinks winced just remembering the three hard punches to his kidney. Idly, he rubbed at the spot she hit despite the fact that the bruises were probably already healed, courtesy of his Enhanced healing ability.

"Yeah, don't do that again." he told her.

"No promises."

Sinthe knew he wouldn't like her for long. Not when Kurapika came looking for her. If she lived that long. She didn't like the way Nobunaga looked at her as he spun back around to face her, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Sinthe slowly pushed herself up to her feet, stepping away from the wall to face him, her feet braced and her body poised to dodge any attack.

"I'm not leaving here until I find the chain user and make him pay for what's he's done. Tell me where he is." Nobunaga demanded.

"No."

The answer from Sinthe was instant. She didn't flinch even in the tiniest bit when his grip on his sword tightened.

"Tell me!" Nobunaga demanded once more.

"I refuse."

With a sort of popping noise, Nobunaga popped his blade free of the sheath by an inch, ready to draw it. It was a threat, an intimidation, and a warning. If she refused him again than, rather Chrollo said no or not, he was going to attack her. Sinthe stood her ground, staring him down. If he attacked, she would take whatever he threw her way.

"Go ahead. Attack. I am not telling you anything and even with my hands bound, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Sinthe declared.

Shalnark stepped forward to stop the two as Nobunaga grit his teeth, but Chrollo held up a hand to stop him. He wanted to see how this would go. If it looked like Sinthe was in real danger, he would step in, but for now, he gave the others a look to stay back. While he discouraged fighting among the Phantom Troupe members, Sinthe wasn't a member and she had to prove that she was as competent as she claimed to be.

Sinthe locked her eyes on Nobunaga, watching how he shifted his stance, how his muscles moved as he did. She forced her body to remain relaxed, ready to spring at a moment's notice. And that was exactly what she did. Nobunaga shot forward like a rocket, his sword flashing as he swung it at her, but the blade passed through air as she jumped straight up into the air, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly under her.

Nobunaga's eyes widened, fixing on her. It was almost like slow motion, watching as she fell back towards the floor, one foot lightly landing on his blade as her body shifted forward, her eyes getting closer to his. After her chilling revelation about her "Ghost Eyes", meeting her gaze that close up...gave Nobunaga goosebumps. And it was the perfect distraction for Sinthe who latched onto the hilt of his sword, just between his hand and the guard. The next thing Nobunaga knew, her already bruised shin connected with the side of his head.

In shock, Nobunaga was forced to release his sword as he was knocked off his feet. Sinthe spun in midair, landing lightly on her feet, Nobunaga's sword in her hands. Raising her bound hands, she peered down the blade of the sword, turning it first one way and then the other.

"Nice sword, sharp blade, well taken care of. To bad it wouldn't stand a chance at cutting these nen wires." Sinthe remarked, throwing the sword over her shoulder with enough force to bury the blade in the wall near the ceiling, where it remained stuck.

Nobunaga turned a glare on her just in time to watch her give her left leg a hard stomp. Something popped free of her boot, flashing in the candle light before she snatched it out of the air and darted towards Nobunaga. Nobunaga, seeing the flash of the blade of a knife, dodged her swipe with the blade, only to encounter a foot she had slide behind his as she had sliced at him. He tripped, trying to correct himself before she could cut him. He managed to dodge most of the attack, only gaining a shallow cut right across his chest.

Sinthe darted back from him, giving him the first clear look at the Benz knife in her hands. Chrollo, upon seeing it, knew exactly what she had just done. The shape of the blade, gave away it's true purpose.

"Is that all? You barely scratched me!" Nobunaga blurted out before thinking.

"Give it a minute."

Nobunaga's eyes widened when she said that. Opening his mouth to retort, the room tilted dangerously to one side for him before he fell face first on the floor and didn't move again. Sinthe calmly returned the knife to it's sheathe in her boot as a few of the others got upset.

"You poisoned him!?" Phinks demanded.

"Not exactly." Sinthe replied. "I've been working as a bodyguard for a boss in the mafia community. A highly disliked boss. I use this knife a lot. It wouldn't do if I drew the knife against another mafia boss threatening my employer and it be poisoned."

"Then what is it?" Shizuku asked.

"A high grade anesthesia. He'll sleep for a few hours." Sinthe replied. "It was the only way I could think of to end that without anyone getting hurt."

With that, Sinthe retreated back to her previous location, sliding down the wall looking exhausted. She watched as Phinks heaved Nobunaga up and carried him into another room to sleep off the effects of the drug. Maybe now, he would rethink trying to attack her again.

Sinthe's attention shifted as Chrollo crouched next to her. She was still wary of being that close to him and moved her left leg away from him, afraid he would try to take the knife away from her. It wasn't that she feared having her only remaining weapon removed, it was more of a sentimental reason. The knife meant a lot to her.

"It's an early era Benz knife, right?" he asked.

"It is." Sinthe answered.

"Was it a gift?"

"Yes."

"From whom?"

Sinthe snapped her mouth close and refused to say another thing. She refused to admit that she didn't have any idea who gave her the knife. It had simply been there, in a box marked with her name, when she had awoken one morning while she was living in the streets. Chrollo smiled when he saw the look on her face.

"A plain box with a simple pink ribbon and a tag baring your name?" Chrollo asked.

"Let me guess...you left that there for me to find." Sinthe remarked.

"A small girl out on her own...you needed at least that." Chrollo told her.

Great...she now had little doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. It made it even worse when she found the whole thing both bothersome and endearing. Out of all of the people for her to find out she was the sister of, it had to be Chrollo Lucilfer. But there was something that worried her a whole lot more than finding a brother she didn't know she had. Something that terrified her to think about.

What was Kurapika going to think?

First and foremost, she had to rectify this whole mess with Kurapika thinking she was dead. Sinthe watched Chrollo move away from her, without taking her knife. She was grateful for that. While she didn't like the idea that it had come from him, she liked the knife. For a long time, it had been her only weapon aside from her own wits and fists. After that, it was just the most familiar weapon in her arsenal. It would actually be a loss for her to lose the knife after so long with it.

Once Chrollo had moved back to his seat and was talking to Shalnark, Sinthe turned to her scarf, picking up the end from which hung the paired bell of the one she had given to Kurapika. Idly, as if she was just doing it to pass time, she tapped the bell, the light chiming ringing through the room. A few of the others glanced at her, but, to them, it merely looked like she was just trying to amuse herself.

The truth was that while Shalnark had blocked her from using her nen ability, she could still muster up enough nen to use the bells. Kurapika, if he was within the limited radius, would hear the bell ring and would know she was alive. She just had to hope he heard the bell.

And hope he would talk to her after finding out about her connection to Chrollo.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey! What's with you all of a sudden? Eh! Kurapika! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Kurapika, his anger boiling to new levels, charged through the building, Leorio, Gon, and Killua on his heels. They had never seen Kurapika so angry and so focused before.

"Hisoka?" Killua asked.

"Yes." Kurapika confirmed. "He said the corpses were fake...including Absinthe's."

This both shocked and delighted the others because that meant that Sinthe was alive. But it also made them fear for her because that also meant that she was in the hands of the Phantom Troupe.

"One of them must have the ability to do that." Kurapika mused.

"Yeah! Like that guy we met in the Celestial Tower!" Killua said.

"Kastro! He was able to create a double of himself." Gon agreed.

"What are we doing then? The situation has completely changed." Killua pointed out.

"Yes...I don't like it at all. There's a strong possibility that one of them uses Conjuring nen. Damn...why didn't I think of this sooner!?" Kurapika cursed.

"So? You know we're prepared to do anything. After all, they have Sinthe and she's our friend too." Killua pointed out.

Kurapika's phone rang then. He answered it to find Melody on the other end. She informed him that the mafia community had canceled the warrant on the remaining Troupe members when it was discovered that they came from a place called Meteor City. Killua wasn't too happy when Kurapika told him.

"Meteor City?" Gon asked.

"That's the title of the city of the ones who do not exist for society. It's hard to explain." Leorio told him.

"In the beginning, it was an act made by a dictator to isolate some human species. But today, the place is said to be the most populated place in the world. However, after numerous changes, it has finally become a place political power has no hold over. Absinthe has been there before and she once told me that more than ten million people live there, thanks to the waste that is abandoned and then recycled. Our trash is another's treasure: some may provide them with heavy weapons or precious metals. That help would come from the mafia community." Kurapika explained.

"I don't understand...does that mean that the Troupe belongs to the community?" Gon asked.

"The mafia recruits useful people there. Who better than someone who does not exist to commit a crime?" Leorio asked.

"The relations between Meteor City and the community would have gotten better. However, the Troupe, native of this town, managed to tilt the balance. The city of the different people...the Troupe is probably a union of people even more different than the others." Kurapika remarked.

That, in their minds, didn't sound good for Sinthe. Just thinking of her in the Troupe's hands, had Kurapika clenching his fists in an attempt to control his anger.

"You said Sinthe has been there before? Why?" Gon asked.

"When she was small, just five or six, her mother abandoned her there after being pressured to do so by the rest of their clan. Absinthe once said that she spent roughly six months there, trying to gather what she would need to make her way home. She said that, while she was there, she found the people who dwell there to be strange. She described it as everyone there having a bond that was thicker than blood, yet thinner than water. There was always someone watching her back, rather she asked for it or not." Kurapika told them. "She said she felt both safe and suspicious, all at once."

Sinthe...

She was alive.

As the realization finally hit him full force, Kurapika had to brace a hand on the wall to stay on his feet. The relief, the joy, was over whelming. He felt like his heart was going to explode, it was pounding so hard. When he finally had her back, he was going to hug her so tight she couldn't breathe. Just to assure himself that she was alive and whole.

For now, though, he had to figure out how he was going to go about getting her back. He was afraid to communicate with her through the bells. While she could pass off ringing a bell just to calm herself or pass the time, she would have a hard time explaining a bell ringing on it's own. He didn't want to do anything to further jepordize her well being. He wouldn't forgive himself if she was hurt or further injured because of him.

And once he got her back, he would do whatever he could to make her safe.

Happy, but safe.

END

Kyandi: What a situation to find yourself in.

Sinthe: It's not a desirable position.

Kyandi: You can say that again. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes.

Sinthe: It certainly has me facing moral conflicts.

Kyandi: That's what you get for having morals.

Sinthe: And you don't?

Kyandi: I do...some times.

Sinthe: That is not reassuring in the least.

Kyandi: It's not meant to be. Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We will return as soon as we possibly can.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	17. Prophecies

Kyandi: Merry Christmas to all you lovely, Kyandiacs. And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays.

Sinthe: Her present this year is gifting you all with new chapters for most of her more popular stories.

Kyandi: I wanted to do all of them, but due to my new job, I wasn't able to fill that order in time.

Sinthe: Little children are demanding.

Kyandi: Yes, they are. But I love them.

Sinthe: Good for you.

Kyandi: As another gift to you all, I have decided to do with this story, what I did with my Nexus Mage story and create another alternate time line in which Chrollo succeed in bringing Sinthe to him and she grew up with the Phantom Troupe.

Sinthe: She is uploading the first chapter along with this chapter, but then she is going to work on catching that time line up with this one.

Kyandi: Right, and then I will update them both at the same time. So with that said, everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 17 Prophecies

 _They're pretending like I'm not here...why does it annoy me that they are?_

Sinthe wanted to heave a sigh but she also didn't want to draw attention to her, causing Chrollo and his companions to cease their current conversation. She just felt a little annoyed that they were currently treating her like she was just another piece of rubble that didn't require their attention. Though, in the case of a few people, she could go without the attention. One of those people happened to be Nobunaga who was finally awake again.

Currently, the group was discussing a fortune that Chrollo had written for Nobunaga.

"Do you understand, Nobunaga? If we keep pursuing the chain guy, we won't escape unscathed. We'll lose half our forces." Shalnark was telling Nobunaga. Sinthe could have told them that, but she was working hard on appearing like she was half asleep. Which she was, thanks to Shalnark. "The abilities of Nobunaga and I are easy to replace. But we can't say that of Shizuku nor Pakunoda. It would be a huge loss for the Troupe."

"It's the first Saturday of September. If we go back to our lands during the day, the probability of meeting the chain guy would be null. The main purpose for this ability to predict is to provide a chance to escape bad events. If we decide to avoid him and leave, we can be one hundred percent certain that the predictions won't come true." Chrollo added.

They were forgetting about her again. If Sinthe could find a way to escape, there was nothing stopping her from relaying all of this to Kurapika. Though, actually...there was something kind of holding her back. If the whole story about Chrollo being her brother was true...Sinthe's stomach churned at the thought of dirtying her hands with the blood of her own family. Something about having her hands coated in blood so similar to her own, really made her physically ill. It was part of the reason why she would never kill her grandfather despite how much of a hell he had made her life.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that, she could still be a threat, she could still tell Kurapika...and they didn't seem to care.

"Nobunaga." Chrollo called, making Nobunaga turn to look at him. "Uvo and you were a duet for special attacks. Dying was a risk in your work. You were the ones who decide to be on the front line, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"Shizuku, Pakunoda, and Shalnark are mainly centered on information gathering and cleaning up. They're the life line that ensures the security of our actions. As for both of you, your roles were to protect them and act as a shield. Am I wrong?" Chrollo asked. "Can you be the one who does exactly as he pleases without taking care of the interests of the Troupe?"

Nobunaga stared down at Chrollo, the two locking eyes. Sinthe, who had her head resting on her knees, her bound arms wrapped around her up-drawn knees, peeked past her bangs to look at them. To her, she could see the urge to argue in Nobunaga's eyes, but the man quelled it.

"Do you have something to add?" Chrollo asked.

"No."

"Well, I'm going to predict the future of each of you. It's possible that we may find ways to avoid the threat, as we did with Shizuku. Each of you, write down your date of birth, blood type, and name on these papers." Chrollo said, passing out the paper.

A few of the members, Phinks and Feitan among them, didn't know all of the information they needed. Chrollo finally turned to Sinthe, calling her name. Sinthe raised her head to look at him. He got up and held out a paper and pen to her.

"Would you like me to do one for you too?" he asked.

Sinthe's eyes flickered from his face to the paper. She was very curious and it could help her out, at least, with the rest of the month. Reaching out, Sinthe took the paper and pen. In neat script, she wrote the information down that he had asked for.

 _Absinthe Joelle_

 _October 10, 1982_

 _O-_

With that written down, Sinthe handed the paper back to Chrollo who then turned to collect the papers from his companions. Sinthe watched as Chrollo sat down and, using Neon's ability, wrote the fortunes. Sinthe's was the last. Without even so much as glancing at the fortune in his hand, Chrollo stood and walked over to her, handing it over. Sinthe took it, reading over the lines written. Most of it was about choosing a blood stain path following the Scarlet Eyes and the risk to her life and her heart that she would face.

It was nothing she hadn't already thought of herself. So the fortune wasn't giving her much more than she already knew. But, that being said, there was one stance that caught her eyes, the words ringing over and over in her head.

 _Princess of shadows, at a crossroads stand_

 _A true love or the call of blood, must choose_

 _Destruction or salvation of one or the other at her hand_

 _A lover or family to gain or loose_

Sinthe couldn't even began to mistaken the meaning behind the words. She was the princess of shadows mentioned in the first line and she really did currently find herself at a crossroads. As for the second line...she knew it was talking about a choice between Kurapika and Chrollo, a choice between a potential love and a brother who actually seemed to care. Depending on the one she chose to help, from what the fortune said, it could mean the destruction of the other.

It was a position she didn't want to find herself in.

 _Gods, things have gotten so screwed up!_

Sinthe folded up the fortune, sliding it into her tube top for safe keeping. Just when she had thought her life couldn't get anymore strange or messed up, life had to throw things into her lap that she just wasn't ready to handle.

It was at times like this that she wondered what a normal girl did with her time.

"What did it say?"

Sinthe's eyes rose to land on Shalnark. The man was smiling down at her, waiting for a reply. He really expected her to answer? Chrollo might truly be her brother, but that didn't mean that his friends had to be her friends.

"It's a piece of paper and doesn't have a mouth, so it can't _**say**_ anything."

Shalnark only blinked at her for a moment, not comprehending, at first, that it was a sarcastic retort. Then he got it and chuckled at her, claiming she was funny. It had been less of a joke and more of honest sarcasm, but she had a feeling that no matter how badly she angered these people, they wouldn't do anything to her out of respect for Chrollo.

Which could play out in her favor if she played her cards right.

"What did it predict?"

Thinking, for a moment, that Pakunoda was talking to her, Sinthe raised her head, ready to try to side track the woman so she didn't have to share the prediction, but Pakunoda wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Hisoka.

"Let's see it." Pakunoda told him, holding out a hand.

Sinthe, looking at Hisoka, knew that the man didn't want to answer her, but Pakunoda's question had drawn the attentions of everyone else. At this point, if Hisoka tried to sell Kurapika down the river, he more than likely would be selling himself out too.

"If I were you, I wouldn't. You'd be surprised." Hisoka told Pakunoda.

"I insist." Pakunoda told him.

When Hisoka held out the paper without any further protesting, Sinthe knew he was up to something. From across the room, Hisoka met her eyes for a brief moment before looking away again. Sinthe was positive then that he had done something to cover up for himself.

Pakunoda took the paper, reading over the prediction while Hisoka continued to fiddle with his cards. Turning, Pakunoda tossed the paper to Franklin.

"Hey! Have a look at this." she told him.

Franklin caught the paper and read over it. Franklin opened his mouth, but stopped. His eyes turned to Sinthe, eyeing her. At least a few of them were cautious with her about.

"It's fine, Franklin. You can speak in front of Absinthe." Chrollo told Franklin.

"Actually, I really rather he not." Sinthe butted in. "Or am I the only one here who remembers that we're suppose to be on opposing sides?"

Chrollo merely gave her a smile, basically waving away the question and prompting Franklin to go ahead and read the prediction out loud. Franklin shared a look with a few others before simply turning to the prediction.

"'The client with red eyes will come to visit you. Half angel, half god of death, you will be able to sell him the secrets of the moons. He will be delighted to learn the ones of November. The eleven legs of the spider will become homesick. But, again, five members will be lost. You should not abandon the haunt, as you are also one of the legs.'" Franklin read.

"Sell the secrets of the moons to the client with red eyes...?" Shizuku repeated in confusion.

"Moons? That means several among us are concerned." Franklin said.

"Give it to me!" Nobunaga demanded, snatching the paper away.

His eyes scanned the paper. As they did, his expression got darker and darker. Sinthe could feel the murderous intent without even having to look at him. Finally, his eyes rose and settled on Hisoka.

"Hisoka." he growled, pulling his sword from it's sheath by just an inch. "You sold Uvo?"

Hisoka didn't reply, didn't even look up from his cards. Of course Nobunaga didn't take that well. Who would? He fully drew his blade, ready to attack Hisoka, but Shalnark and Franklin stepped in his way, blocking him.

"Get away." Nobunaga told them.

"Calm down. Let's hear what he has to say first." Franklin insisted.

"There's nothing to be said." Nobunaga replied.

"Keep calm. Chief said that the predictions may allow us to change the course of coming events." Franklin told him, turning to look at Hisoka. "Hisoka! Explain what's happened in the last week!"

"I can't. But I can confirm that what's written in the first paragraph is true." Hisoka replied.

"Did you hear him!? Let me past!" Nobunaga yelled.

"Hey! Calm down!" Franklin insisted.

"Why can't you say anything?" Shalnark asked.

"If I could explain, you would understand why it is that I cannot. Consequently, I can't answer you. It's not that I don't want to, it's because I can't. I can't say any more. If you think that's not enough, I can only fight to protect myself." Hisoka answered.

Hisoka certainly had a way with talking his way around a situation. Sinthe was actually a little surprised by that. Then again, it was Hisoka she was talking about. The man was about as slippery as a snake when he wanted to be and as cunning as a fox to boot.

Sinthe's attention was pulled from her thoughts when Nobunaga turned to her. She could tell from his expression that he was going to ask about her prediction and she wasn't sharing.

"Let me see your's." he demanded.

"I refuse."

That didn't go over well with Nobunaga. Sinthe could actually see a nerve bulging in his temple from how annoyed he was with her. Well, Nobunaga wasn't the first person to dislike her and she doubted he would be the last.

"I'm not sharing it, but, please, by all means, you're welcome to try to come and get it." Sinthe told him, gesturing to where she had tucked it into her tube top. "But just know it'll be at your own risk. You never know what a Joelle has up their sleeve, or in this case...down their shirt."

Nobunaga balked at the idea when she put it that way. Really, there was nothing in her top for him to fear. Now, had he tried it when she was four, then he would have encountered Feral, the pet snapping turtle that Sinthe had, at one time, walked around with tucked into her shirt. Despite not really wanting to reach into her top to take the paper from her, Nobunaga was insistent.

"Give it." he demanded.

"I already said no. Do you really want to try me again? Do you need another nap that badly?" Sinthe asked, slipping the threat in.

Nobunaga clicked his tongue in annoyance. Turning away from her, he slid his blade back into it's sheath.

"Pff...okay. I give up. Too complicated for me to fight against either of you." Nobunaga remarked, looking from Hisoka to Sinthe. Sinthe wasn't that stupid. "Like I would say something like that! Arrgh!"

Hisoka rose from his seat, ready to fight, when Nobunaga suddenly darted past Shalnark and Franklin, aiming for him. Just feet from Hisoka...Nobunaga vanished. He appeared in a different location, with Pakunoda now between him and Hisoka. Surprised, Sinthe shifted forward, her eyes quickly scanning over the situation before they snagged on the book Chrollo was now holding in his hands. It was the same book he had had out during his fight against Silva and Zeno.

Chrollo had moved Nobunaga.

It took Nobunaga a moment to figure out what had happened. When he finally did, he glanced over his shoulder at Chrollo.

"Nobunaga...please shut up."

Sinthe felt a shiver claw it's way down her spine when she saw the look on Chrollo's face. For someone who usually appeared pleasantly calm, he could have quite a scary look on his face. But, almost as soon as it was there, it was gone.

"Hisoka," Chrollo called, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just respond with "I can't say anything" when you are unable to answer. Which secrets have you revealed?"

"Abilities of the members of the Troupe." Hisoka answered.

"All of them?" Chrollo asked.

"No...probably seven or eight. You, Uvo, Shizuku, Machi, Franklin, Shalnark, and I. Eight in total."

That was a lie. Sinthe knew every thing that Hisoka had told Kurapika. If he had told Kurapika all that he had, then she would have been more prepared going in to face the Troupe. Sinthe didn't call him out though it put Kurapika at a disadvantage. If the Troupe thought Kurapika knew more than he did, then they would be overly cautious. It also gave them more of a reason to want Kurapika dead.

"What's the nen type of the client?" Chrollo asked.

"I can't say anything."

"What does he look like?"

"I can't say anything."

"What are the links between you and he?"

"I can't say anything."

All the "I can't say anything" was really starting to anger Nobunaga. Sinthe was just glad that Hisoka was smart enough to come up with this charade all on his own. It saved Kurapika for the time being, as well as himself.

"Hmm...you only discovered Kurotopi's nen yesterday." Chrollo remarked.

"Exactly." Hisoka replied.

"...I see." Chrollo said, having figured it out. "The client with the red eyes would be the chain user. He has at least two skills. The one he used to capture Uvo. And the one he is using to keep Hisoka from speaking. The second skill is similar to what is called "The Sword of the Law". We impose rules upon someone. "You must not lie to me" or "You must never explain anything about me". The law the chain user imposed upon Hisoka must be something along those lines. Attention, what I'm going to say now is only a supposition. He has planted an attack device in Hisoka's body."

Not exactly, but Sinthe just sat back and listened. She wanted to see what he could put together from the little bit of information Hisoka had given him.

"Supposing that they started an exchange, and not a sale of information, the words written take on a completely different meaning. In that case, the prediction would announce Hisoka to be under the Sword of Law. If he were to talk, he's the one the sword would endanger. That sword holds Hisoka's words back. I can't say if it's Conjuring or Manipulation nen, but anyways, he has a strong skill in Enhancement." Chrollo said.

"Let's try to summarize it. The opponent uses a chain. If he's Manipulation type, he beat Uvo using a real chain. If he's of the Conjuring type, he used a completely created chain." Shalnark remarked.

"There's a difference?" Shizuku asked.

"A huge one. If he's a Conjuring user, that means he can fight with his bare hands. And that's huge. However, if he uses Manipulation, that means he can't develop his strength without the help of an object, and he can't be separated from it. Particularly in the case of an object used to manipulate, if he doesn't completely master it, he may be unable to make the power and accuracy develop. In other words, the loss of the object can be fatal." Shalnark explained.

"Of course...the Conjuring of an object requires difficult training, but once the object is created, we can make it appear or disappear as we desire." Shizuku said.

"But do you really think a conjurized chain is enough to overcome the force Uvo had?" Phinks asked.

"It's not impossible. If the chain has a paralyzing or soporific ability. Or constraining it to particularly difficult conditions. The problem is understanding how he could trap Uvo." Shalnark said, glancing over at Sinthe, who refused to meet his eyes.

"The Sword of the Law we were talking about a minute ago, it helps him stay protected right?" Phinks asked.

"Right. Both hypotheses Chief suggested have high possibility rates. He may have had a condition forbidding Hisoka to attack him. We can't check, but we can suppose that if he doesn't keep his promise, he'll die." Shalnark said.

"Or he's a liar."

All eyes turned to Sinthe. The girl was intently watching them, her mismatched eyes not even blinking. Her gaze moved over them all before turning to Hisoka. Hisoka met her gaze, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Was she going to out him? No, he was sure she wouldn't. To out him would mean he could out Kurapika, putting him in more danger than he already was and Sinthe would do anything to keep that from happening.

"Absinthe?" Chrollo asked.

"He never said that the ability belonged to my partner."

Shocked eyes focused on Sinthe. Was she...was she trying to say that the Sword of the Law ability they were talking about...was really hers!? But they had already seen her ability. As a Specialist, it was rare to have more than one natural ability. Chrollo only had more than one because he stole them. But the thing was...they had no idea if she was telling the truth.

Hisoka's eyes widened slightly as he caught onto what Sinthe was doing. At the moment, with the Troupe believing that Kurapika had this ability to restrict others, which he did, they saw him as more of a threat. But shifting that to herself, claiming that **she** was the one with the ability, it made her partner out to be less of a threat than he really was. He would have more room to act while she remained safe because, even if she did have the ability, Chrollo would not allow his comrades to hurt her.

"You're the one with the ability?" Shalnark asked.

"I have heard that for a Specialist to naturally have more than one ability, is rare. But so is two siblings both being Specialists." Sinthe remarked idly.

She had a point there. And quite a pair of siblings Chrollo and Sinthe made. If the two were to team up, they could possibly form the world's strongest duo to ever be seen.

"You're yanking our legs." Phinks retorted.

"Think for a moment, will you. How do you think my partner and I found Hisoka? That my partner knew Hisoka was a Spider? It wasn't because of my partner's information gathering skills." Sinthe told them. "Those he possesses a great knack for gathering information."

Eyes traveled between Sinthe and Hisoka. Hisoka effectively hid all his thoughts and feelings on the subject behind his usual expression. Sinthe turned her eyes towards him.

"I met Hisoka seven months ago at the Hunter Exam. A true Joelle takes the time to find out all she can about a possible threat." Sinthe told them.

"So you used that ability on Hisoka to make him tell your partner what he knows." Shalnark said.

"I serve more than one purpose for my partner."

"Remove it from him!" Nobunaga snapped.

"I can't." Sinthe told him honestly. "I hate to break it to you, but he's stuck with it until the day I die. That was an interesting little condition I added just in case an enemy ever decided to try to torture me into doing what they wanted."

That was a lie, but the more they believed that it was her ability and not Kurapika's, the better. If they thought she couldn't remove it, then they wouldn't question her, or Hisoka, any further about the removal of the ability. Nobunaga grit his teeth, his temper only getting worse.

"Do you see now? I might not be able to wring information from him and pass it on to my partner, trapped here like I am, but I could order him to kill you and he would have to follow through with it, or forfeit his life." Sinthe told them.

She watched as every last one of them tensed, Shalnark reaching for his phone. What a jumpy lot they were. It also showed just how distrusting they were of her despite the fact that Chrollo had assured them of her presence.

"But I see no point in uselessly throwing away a useful pawn. Powerful he might be, but even Hisoka would fall against all the other members of the Phantom Troupe. And this is all assuming that both Hisoka and I have not lied to you." Sinthe added.

"Wait...I don't get this." Phinks remarked, scratching his head.

Yeah, Sinthe was hoping for that effect. Confusion was always a great tool to work with.

"Absinthe...are you trying to confuse us?" Chrollo asked, actually sounding a little amused.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I might actually tell you if you would quit calling me Absinthe." Sinthe replied.

"You let your partner call you that." Chrollo said confidently.

"That's of none of your concern."

Sinthe was not going to explain her relationship with Kurapika and the reason she allowed him to call her that. She definitely would not explain it to a strange man claiming to be her brother.

"Just tell us where to find the chain user!" Nobunaga snapped.

"No."

"Are you really going to pick him over your own family!?" Nobunaga asked.

"Tell me, would you betray your comrades here if a brother you never knew about suddenly appeared before you?" Sinthe asked.

"Not a chance!" Nobunaga retorted before he stopped to think about it.

When Sinthe raised an eyebrow at him, Nobunaga caught what he did and turned to look at Chrollo with an apologetic look on his face.

"I will not tell you a thing. I will not be responsible for leading you to him just so you can kill him. Not now, not ever." Sinthe told them.

With that, she fell silent, refusing to say another word. All of this, to them, was a dead end. Sinthe would never betray her partner and Hisoka was unable to tell them anything, or so they thought. So now they had the choice of either following the original prediction that Chrollo had gotten, or the new one that Hisoka had invented.

"I stay." Hisoka said suddenly. "I still have things to do before dying. I won't quit the haunt."

Chrollo glanced at Hisoka before scanning the rest of his comrades, his eyes falling on Sinthe last. The girl wouldn't look at him.

"Uvo, Hisoka, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Shalnark...one is missing from the count of those who are to die. Who else received a prediction of death?" Chrollo asked.

"Only Feitan, Kurotopi, and I are left. You couldn't predict our futures due to lack of information about us." Phinks answered. "By the way, what's "home sick"?"

"It's when you want to return home. For us, it means that if we go back to our lands, five of us will die." Franklin answered.

"Chief. What are we doing? Should we stay? Or withdraw?" Shalnark asked.

Chrollo looked between his friends. There was still tension between Nobunaga and Hisoka and it was obvious that Nobunaga would love to take a swing at Sinthe if he had the chance. Despite this tension, he wouldn't lose anymore of his friends if he could help it. He definitely wouldn't lose Sinthe.

"We stay." Chrollo announced.

And thus the fight would begin.

Sinthe knew she needed to find a way out of there soon.

-0-0-0-0-

"So?"

Leorio looked up at Kurapika walked towards him. After talking to Melody, Kurapika had tried to get more information.

"I couldn't get anything. I tried to get more information on today's auction, but the community hasn't made any advertisements yet." Kurapika told Leorio.

"What if you tell them they were fooled, and all the members of the Troupe are actually alive? They might change their point of view if they heard that, right?" Leorio asked.

"No. Now that they know where they come from...they'll do all they can to avoid a confrontation. But that's not what I want to know. Will the auction really go on? That's what I'm interested in finding out." Kurapika told him.

"Don't tell me...you want to go and face them?" Leorio asked.

The look on Kurapika's face was answer enough. He had two reasons for facing the Troupe. One, of course, was his revenge, but the other was Sinthe. He had to get her back. She belonged with him, not in the hands of the Phantom Troupe.

"You're insane! Has losing Sinthe made you lose your mind too!? You wanna fight them without the help of the mafia?" Leorio demanded.

"You misunderstand something, Leorio. I never received help from the mafia. Its just been Absinthe and I." Kurapika told him.

Which didn't make Leorio feel any better about it. Gon and Killua approached them then, coming back from a private conversation they had been having.

"Kurapika! We wanna help you too. Tell us what to do and we'll do it." Gon said.

"You do know that there's no longer a reward involved." Kurapika said.

"Yes, but Sinthe is our friend too. I wanna get her back and stop them. And that hasn't changed." Gon told him.

Kurapika stared at him for a long moment, judging his expression.

"We might die." Kurapika told him.

Gon already knew that, but he couldn't not help Kurapika and he definitely couldn't leave Sinthe where she was. He gave Kurapika a nod.

"Let's finalize our strategy." Kurapika said.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed.

The four of them found themselves a spot away from other people, sitting down around a low table.

"First, we need someone to keep an eye on their hideout. To keep an eye out for Absinthe and to keep us informed." Kurapika said.

"I'll take care of that." Killua offered, raising his hand.

"Our objective is Pakunoda and Absinthe, and only them. We're not interested in the others." Kurapika told Killua, Killua agreeing. "You'll have to be extremely prudent."

"Don't worry, I won't take any unnecessary risks." Killua promised him.

"Next, I need a driver. Leorio? Could you do that?" Kurapika asked.

"What? Umm...yeah." Leorio agreed.

"Don't worry, with Kurapika at your side, you don't have to be afraid." Killua teased Leorio.

"Hey! Killua! Are you implying that I'm afraid!?" Leorio demanded.

His only answer was a grin from Killua.

"And me?" Gon asked.

"You'll be in charge of keeping them distracted. That's the role of the trouble-maker." Kurapika told him.

"Wait a minute! That's a really dangerous mission! That means he'll have to confront them again!" Killua complained.

"That depends on the means he uses." Kurapika replied.

"I don't fully understand." Killua said.

"It's very simple. We'll take advantage of the moment our enemies turn their attention to Gon to kidnap Pakunoda, rescue Absinthe, and flee." Kurapika said. "There are too many unstable factors for me to create a better plan. I trust Gon about how he'll handle it. I need you to get their attention. In the worst case scenario, half a second. One second would be perfect."

"One second." Gon repeated.

"Yes." Kurapika confirmed. Seeing Gon's attention waver for a moment, Kurapika continued. "Gon. You are the key to the plan. Can you handle that?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." Gon told him honestly.

"Six hours left. If the auction continues as planned, the Troupe should make their move. Of course, it's possible they've already moved. Though, I'm sure Absinthe would have sent some kind of warning if that was the case." Kurapika said, one hand reaching up to touch the bell concealed under his clothes.

"By the way, why is it you've suddenly decided to accept our help?" Killua asked.

"The first reason is that the threat to me, and now Absinthe, has increased again. We have to settle Pakunoda's case as soon as possible and retrieve Absinthe. Even if it requires a sacrifice." Kurapika answered.

His determination was strong enough for all three of his friends to feel. They knew that Kurapika would not give up until Sinthe was back with him and Pakunoda was dead.

"Kurapika, point a nen blade at me as well." Gon said, pointing to his chest.

This shocked Leorio and Killua, but Kurapika just stared at him calmly.

"A nen blade...?" Killua asked.

"Gon! Were you listening at all!? Kurapika will die the moment he attacks someone outside of the Troupe!" Leorio snapped.

"Not so loud!" Kurapika told him tartly.

"Yes, but...I don't understand why Kurapika placed a nen blade aimed at his heart." Gon replied.

Killua and Leorio paused at that. Then all three of them turned their eyes on Kurapika.

"What I'm going to explain now will place me in even more danger." Kurapika told them.

With that being said, Leorio and Killua got up and left Kurapika and Gon to talk. Once they were out of ear shot, Kurapika turned to Gon.

"I'll start answering your questions. What you ask of me is possible. In fact...Absinthe asked the same of me, once. I denied her." Kurapika said, summoning his chains forth. "Each of my chains has a different skill. Two of them are for only attacking the Troupe. Jail Chain." Kurapika extended his middle finger. "I use it to control the one I capture surrounding him with zetsu. That's a technique used to capture the Troupe. Consequently, I always start my offensive with the chain, and control my opponent with it." With that, Kurapika extended his pinkie finger. "Next, there is Judgement Chain. If aimed at my opponent's heart, I may invent a law that he much respect."

While Sinthe had liked the general idea of the chain, she hadn't been so pleased when he had pointed the nen blade at his own heart. For that, she had scolded him for three hours.

"'If you don't respect the rule, you die'. The same kind of chain with the same principles is pointed at my heart. In the beginning, the rule was simple: "If you attack someone outside of the Troupe with a chain, you die". Then I thought of something. Could this rule also apply to those who want to attack me? As I decided the rule to apply after attacking, it might have an exception. From that moment on, I defined the limits of my rules. "Every attack with the Chain Jail must be directed only at members of the Troupe". So I can use the Judgement Chain even if they do not belong to the Troupe. But...There's a condition required for this chain. I can use it only when my pupils become scarlet." Kurapika explained.

"You can change into that state by choice?" Gon asked.

"Trained myself. It take me some time, but...the origin of this state comes from my nen. I'm a Conjuring type user. But, to keep control of a remote blade and to impose a condition upon an opponent, I mainly use Emission and Manipulation. In my normal status, with my strength, it would be impossible. My chain in Conjured, and if it's separated from it's fastening point, it loses almost all of it's energy and force. Thanks to the fact that the technique of my middle finger doesn't depart from it's origin and with the added risk of death, I finally managed to do it. My little finger brought a solution to the specificity of my body. When my eyes turn scarlet, I use the nen of Specification. All the skills I have at that moment become able to be accessed with maximum force and accuracy."

"I don't really understand, but...in short, that means you can aim a nen blade at me?" Gon asked. "Okay. Trust me with that rule."

"You gave me the proof of your determination." Kurapika said.

Before anything else could be said or done, Leorio and Killua suddenly draped themselves over the back of Kurapika's chair. They managed to surprise him.

"Can you make three?" Killua asked.

"There's nothing to stop us from erasing the contract when the mission is over, right?" Leorio asked. "We talked it over, and in the end, if we collaborate..."

"Let's go all the way." Killua said, finishing Leorio's sentence.

"Your answer?" Killua and Leorio asked together.

"It's possible for both of you. However...There's something you don't understand. I can aim a nen blade at you, but I never had any intention of doing so." Kurapika told them.

"But what if I were captured by Pakunoda!?" Gon asked.

"I know they would discover who I am, and what my techniques are. You're thinking of a contract to protect my secret? "Don't let ourselves be touched by Pakunoda" for example? But there's a side effect...that would deprive you from counter attacking. Plus, even if Pakunoda touches you, it's not definite that she'd read your memory. And even if she were to do so, it's possible to eliminate her before she passes the information on. Suppose she touches you, and you die because of the contract. It doesn't reduce the probability to zero." Kurapika explained.

"That's true." Leorio agreed.

"But then...why did you explain all of that to me, if it only increased your risks?" Gon asked.

"Gon. It's to thank you, all of you, for the determination you've shown me. And even if you were to reveal my secret, I would never regret having told you." Kurapika told him.

Because he had true friends.

"You're exaggerating, Kurapika. Saying stuff like that puts even more pressure on us. More than a risk of death." Gon told him.

"That's precisely what I wanted." Kurapika teased.

With that, they went their separate ways to prepare for the mission. Kurapika took a deep breath, reaching up to lay a hand over where Sinthe's bell was hidden.

Soon, very soon, he would see her again.

Just not soon enough.

END

Kyandi: You're good at bluffing.

Sinthe: Most women are.

Kyandi: Is that suppose to be part of that whole, "Women are the best deceivers" crap?

Sinthe: Somewhat.

Kyandi: I wish I was that sly. Writing it and putting it to use, are two completely different things.

Sinthe: It's a matter of mind set. You don't like upsetting people.

Kyandi: I'm a lover, not a fighter...usually. Sue me.

Sinthe: No thank you. Shall we carry on?

Kyandi: Right! Everyone, I hope you all enjoy your holidays. Please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We hope to be back before New Year's.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	18. Troupe On The Move

Kyandi: Hey all Kyandiacs!

Sinthe: We apologize for taking so long.

Kyandi: I could give all of you a lot of excuses, but I imagine you just want the chapter. Or, well...chapters.

Sinthe: We have two chapters for you today.

Kyandi: Yep, and I think all of your are going to like them.

Sinthe: Well, let's find out.

Kyandi: Good idea. Everyone, please enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 18 Troupe On The Move

"Let's decide the groups."

Chrollo stood before his comrades, looking around at them all. Sinthe sat back, out of the way, watching from her spot.

"Next week, we will move this way. We must avoid moving individually. Shizuku, Pakunoda, Machi. Kurotopi, Phinks, and Feitan. Nobunaga, Shalnark, and I. Bonorenolf, Franklin, and Hisoka, you stay here." Chrollo announced.

"May I say something?" Machi asked, Chrollo giving her a nod. "We must not forget that those kids know of this place. It's true that, in principle, they don't have any relationship with the one we're searching for, but...I don't like it."

"Kids?" Chrollo asked.

"I forgot about that, Chief! I highly recommend them for the Troupe!" Nobunaga said.

"Hey! That's not why I brought them up!" Machi snapped.

Sinthe looked up as Machi and Nobunaga explained about coming in contact with Gon and Killua. She was surprised to hear that her two friends had been captured by the Troupe and had managed to escape. Then again, they had only been faced with one member and the two were actually quite clever.

"I see." Chrollo said when they were done. "It's true that they seem interesting, but from what you've told me, it sounds like they don't want to join the Troupe, right?"

"I'll convince them. I'll bring them to you. If you want to observe them." Nobunaga offered.

"Chief! We shouldn't do that!" Machi protested.

"What do you dislike about that, Machi?" Chrollo asked.

"Er...you see...I don't really know." Machi admitted.

"Intuition?" Chrollo asked, Machi nodding. "I know we can rely on your intuition. It's not impossible that those kids are important kids. Just to be safe, we'll increase the number of copies of our headquarters. Kurotopi, can you create another ten towers?"

"I can make up to fifty more with no problem. If anyone were to enter one of the fakes, I would know immediately. The copies I made are like "en"." Kurotopi replied.

"And what are we going to do about her?" Phinks asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Sinthe.

All eyes turned to Sinthe, who raised an eyebrow in response to their looks. Chrollo stared at his sister for a moment, before he decided what he would do with her.

"I'll take her with me." Chrollo replied.

"How are you going to keep her from running off?" Machi asked.

Instead of answering, Chrollo held out his hand, his Skill Hunter book appearing in his hand. With that, he turned to a certain page as he turned to head for Sinthe. When he reached her, a cloth appeared in his free hand. Sinthe knew exactly what it was and what he was going to do.

"That's the Owl's ability." Sinthe remarked.

"It is." Chrollo confirmed.

Sinthe frowned, her shoulders sagged as she looked up at Chrollo. One side of her mouth scrunched up in displeasure.

"Let me guess...you're going to wrap me up in that thing, shrink me down, and carry me around in your pocket." Sinthe stated.

Chrollo smiled at her as a way to answer. Sinthe's day really wasn't turning out to be the best. But, given how things were at the moment, it wasn't like she could fight this. It was best to just save her energy until the right moment. With that decided, she heaved a sigh.

"Just don't put me in a pants pocket. That would be wrong in so many ways." Sinthe told him.

Smiling, Chrollo promised her he wouldn't. Everything went dark as he threw the cloth over her. Just as it wrapped around her, she felt Machi's nen wire unravel from around her wrists, leaving them free. Seconds later, the bag she was now wrapped in, shook as someone picked it up.

"I will put you in my breast pocket, Absinthe." came Chrollo's voice.

A moment later, she was sure he had slide her into the pocket. It was such a strange experience, knowing that she was tiny and tucked into her brother's pocket. Especially since she could hear his heart beat.

"This is highly unpleasant!"

Chrollo looked down at his pocket as it shook and Sinthe's voice sounded from it. He found it amusing as he imagined her shifting around in the little bag, trying to get comfortable.

"So stuffy." he heard her complain before she settled down, the bag stopping it's movement. "You do realize that this is _so_ wrong is so many ways, right?"

"Just be calm, Absinthe, and you'll be fine." Chrollo told her.

"Let me shrink you down and put you in a pocket and we'll see how calm you can be." came Sinthe's retort.

She felt as well as heard the rumbling in his chest as Chrollo laughed at that. She didn't find it amusing at all, especially as she was given a good shake by him merely laughing. She prayed that this would be over soon. She was ready to be back with Kurapika.

Kurapika.

Sinthe heaved a sigh as she thought of her partner. All she wanted, at that moment, was to see him and she knew he had to be a jumble of anger and other emotions at the moment. That being said, Sinthe knew she was actually in somewhat of a good position. Especially if none of them would kill or hurt her.

"Let's check one last time." Chrollo said once his sister had settled down and fallen still. "First, Shalnark. All the info we have on the chain guy is what you learned from Uvo?"

"Yes. We searched a site for Hunters, and found pictures of the members of the Nostrad Clan there. When he saw those pictures, Uvo pointed at the three at the top, and said, "That's them.". He left immediately after he understood where they were located. I assumed he found the chain guy and your sister afterward." Shalnark said.

"Is he correct, Absinthe?" Chrollo asked.

"Why are you asking me? If he left directly for the hotel after finding out we were there, then yes, but how am I suppose to know that he went directly there?" came Sinthe's voice from Chrollo's breast pocket.

"Fair enough." Chrollo replied, turning back to Shalnark and encouraging him to continue.

"I continued searching and I discovered they were in fact the bodyguards of Nostrad's daughter." Shalnark continued.

"It was the night of September first. I searched that site as well, yesterday. She's the daughter of the head of Nostrad Clan." Chrollo remarked.

"Oh? She's the one you stole the prediction skill from?" Phinks asked.

"About that, thanks for toting her around. I had to drive all over the city in search of her." came Sinthe's voice once more.

"You found her in the end." Chrollo replied to his sister.

"Not before a lot of expended effort." Sinthe retorted with a sigh. "The girl gives us the run about enough on her own. She didn't need your help."

Chrollo smiled at the sound of his sister's sigh. It was clear that she had been quite put out by the search for Nostrad's daughter. Leaving the subject at that, Chrollo turned back to a print out in his hand.

"Then I did a new search, and I got the list of bodyguards. There were two more people." Chrollo said, handing the print out to Shalnark, Phinks and Franklin looking at it as well.

"It was already updated?" Shalnark asked. "Huh...your sister isn't on here."

"Of course, she's not. Joelles pride themselves on moving without being seen. She wouldn't allow herself to end up on the site like that, would you Absinthe?" Chrollo asked.

"I might wear a colorful scarf, but I know how to go unseen. You didn't realize I was there watching your fight with Silva and Zeno after all." Sinthe replied.

"Which means her partner is probably not on here." Shalnark remarked.

Sinthe didn't deny or confirm the statement.

"One day has passed since that moment. Shalnark, you check the site again in a while." Chrollo ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"At least eight bodies...he really cares about his daughter." Franklin remarked.

"He's totally beset with her." Phinks retorted.

"It seems he's more interested in his daughter's skills than in his daughter herself." Feitan said.

"I heard he advances higher in society thanks to her predictions." Chrollo told them. "But some people seem not to like it."

"But why has she come to York New?" Shizuku asked.

"Probably to join the auctions." Pakunoda answered.

It was then that a thought struck Chrollo and got him to thinking. His mind turning over the new thought, he took a seat suddenly, Sinthe complaining when he jostled her in his pocket.

"Shizuku, Pakunoda. Congratulations." Chrollo said, confusing his comrades. "I was stupid. Shit...why? Why did she come to York New? If I had only thought about it sooner...we could have tracked him down much more easily."

Sinthe stiffened when he said this. She was pretty sure that he was talking about Kurapika and she was also pretty sure that he was putting it all together, one piece at a time. He was a clever sort, alright, and Sinthe didn't like it.

"If she came accompanied by her bodyguards in York New, that was to join the auctions. I was content with stealing her prediction skill, and didn't pay attention to the rest. From the information on the site, that girl has another face: she collects parts of human bodies." Chrollo said.

"Parts of...The Scarlet Eyes!" Shalnark exclaimed catching on to what Chrollo was getting at.

Crap.

Sinthe bit down on her lip. They were getting closer and closer to figuring out who Kurapika was and that would put him in danger. She could deny that they were right but that would just make them even more sure that it was right, so she remained silent.

"It wasn't by chance that the chain guy entered the Nostrad Clan. He knew they would be part of the underground auctions, and he knew that Nostrad had a lot of interest in them. Our target has two objectives! Getting revenge, and getting back the Scarlet Eyes. Shalnark! Were there any Eyes for auction?" Chrollo asked.

"I don't know, sorry. During the auction, I was on auto-pilot." Shalnark replied.

"Yes. I made a copy of those." Kurotopi called from his seat.

Copy?

Sinthe shifted, pressing her ear to the side of the sack so she could hear more clearly. Was he saying that the Scarlet Eyes that were auctioned off, were fakes?

"You said your copies react to En, right?" Chrollo asked. "Can you find those copies now?"

"I just need to touch the original." Kurotopi told him.

Sinthe's heart beat sky rocketed at that. She prayed to the heavens above that Kurapika was nowhere near the copies. While she knew he could take care of himself, she knew it would be hard pressed for him to take on all of them at once. She remained quiet though, as Chrollo and his comrades went searching through the boxes of auction goods.

Chrollo was sure that he was on the right course with his assumptions when Sinthe didn't feel the need to say anything. Just like he was sure that she was currently searching that brilliant brain of hers for a way to warn her partner. As long as he had her near, he was sure she wouldn't find a way.

"Here they are." Shizuku called, finding the eyes.

"Let's begin. The copies are...about twenty-five hundred meters in that direction." Kurotopi said, pointing in the direction he could sense the copies in. "We shouldn't waste any time. I made the copies yesterday. They'll disappear in a few hours."

"Does anyone have a map of the neighborhood?" Chrollo asked.

Phinks handed over a map, Chrollo spreading it out on the ground before him. His finger tracing across the map, he marked out the distance that Kurotopi had told him. When finally his finger came to a stop it was on Hotel Beach Takuru.

Damn.

Sinthe would pray to any god willing to listen that Kurapika wasn't there. Especially when it was Nobunaga that wanted to go to the hotel.

"Okay." Chrollo agreed. "On one condition: I go with you. I don't want any individual movement." Chrollo replied.

"Understood!" Nobunaga exclaimed.

"Paku, Machi, Shizuku. You come with us. Change of plans: Shalnark switch with Kurotopi." Chrollo ordered.

"Okay. But, what about Absinthe-"

"Sinthe. My name is Sinthe!" Sinthe butted in, cutting off Shalnark. "What is so difficult about knocking off the first two letters?"

All eyes turned to Chrollo's pocket before Shalnark shrugged. If she insisted on being called Sinthe, then he would just leave it at that.

"What about Sinthe? If you take her with you then you'll be outside my range. I won't be able to keep her under the control of my nen. And if you're close to her partner, she might find a way to break free." Shalnark reasoned.

Chrollo glanced at his breast pocket. Sinthe didn't say anything, but he knew, regardless of what she could say, that she would fight. She didn't trust him yet, didn't see him as her brother yet. Until he could convince her that being with him was the best option, that he could protect her and take care of her, he knew she would fight. She was a Joelle, after all.

With that said, he knew that she would take any and all chance to escape and make her way back to her partner. Which he couldn't allow.

"You take her, Shalnark. Protect her closely." Chrollo said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the bag.

He wasn't sure that he wouldn't get far enough out of range for her to be able to break free, so leaving her with Shalnark was the best option. Shalnark took the bag, peering at it for a moment before tucking it safely under the neck line of his shirt.

"I'll keep her safe and sound." Shalnark told him.

"If you would let me out of here, I can take care of myself." Shalnark looked down at the spot where she was tucked as Sinthe said this, shifting around as she tried to get comfortable once more. "I'm warning you...you're making a mistake. Nothing good for you will come out of going after my partner."

Chrollo smiled to himself, not the least bit concerned about her warning. Rather she was concerned for her partner or for him, it didn't matter, he would still attack the man that had killed one of his comrades. Smiling to himself, he turned to the rest of his companions, completely ignoring her comment.

"Alright! Let's go!"

-0-0-0-0-

Rain begun to fall as the night progressed onward and the sun started to set. The night found Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika in a car, the latter dressed in a wig and shades to change his appearance. Gon's phone had just rung, the boy picking it up.

"Killua?" he asked.

" _Yeah. The one we're looking for is here_." Killua replied from the other end of the phone.

In an attempt to find the Phantom Troupe and Sinthe, Kurapika had sent Killua back to where the Phantom Troupe's hideout was. Once there, Kurapika had called in Melody to meet up with him, knowing that the two could track the Troupe's movements without being caught.

" _She's not alone. There are six of them altogether. And our friend, the breaded man, is here too. There's also a guy we didn't see yesterday. I suppose it's him..."Chief"._ " Killua added.

"What does he look like?" Gon asked.

" _He's wearing a black coat. With a reversed cross on his back. He has black hair. I can't see his face, only his back. But he seems...infallible. No one seems to dare to act naturally. They seem to be completely on guard. As long as they remain in a group, we won't have a chance._ " Killua replied.

Kurapika turned in his seat to look back at Gon, holding his hand out.

"Give it to me." Gon handed the phone over to Kurapika. "Where are you right now?"

" _In front of Motoba Building. I'm walking on Continental Avenue, heading west._ " Killua replied.

"Absinthe?" Kurapika asked.

" _I don't see her._ "

Kurapika had to pause for a moment, frustration wanting to claw its way up and out his chest. He wanted to hit something, he was so frustrated, but he knew he had to hold it together. For Sinthe. Kurapika turned his focus to a map, instead.

"There's a station. Can you get on the same train as them?" Kurapika asked.

" _I'm not sure. It depends. With a little luck, it'll be crowded._ " Killua replied.

"Leorio, head south." Kurapika said.

The car slid as Leorio quickly turned the wheel in order to change directions. Kurapika stayed on the phone, waiting to hear a report back from Killua.

" _Melody's in the same car as they are. I'm keeping my distance. We're in the train heading to Kastour Station._ " Killua finally reported.

"They caught the same train." Kurapika repeated to Leorio and Gon.

"When we were captured, they were in a car." Gon told him.

"Probably don't want to get caught in the traffic jams downtown." Leorio suggested.

"Kastour Station...they're heading downtown." Kurapika said, tracing the path on the map in his lap.

"The auction's on that side." Gon remarked.

"It's the same direction as our hotel." Kurapika added.

Acting on a hunch, Kurapika called Killua back and, sure enough, they got off the train at the station nearest the hotel. With that in mind, Kurapika called Scuwala in order to warn him of the approaching danger to himself. Kurapika had no sooner hung up when they arrived at the station. Leorio pulled the car to a stop at a safe distance, and it was from there that Kurapika caught his first glimpse of Chrollo.

For a moment, the group stood still in front of the station. When they finally did move, they moved fast and with it being rush hour, they were faster running than Kurapika and his group were in a car. Unwilling to let them get away, Kurapika jumped out of the car to give chase, calling back to Leorio to wait where he was until he called him. Gon followed, yelling for Kurapika to hold on, but he wasn't listening.

Of course, it didn't take long for Chrollo to figure out that he was being followed. Sending Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Kurotopi on ahead, after Scuwala, who, by this time, had gotten into a car, he, Shizuku, and Machi put on the brakes and spun to face those following them. Reacting as quick as they could, Kurapika and Gon dashed off in opposite directions, Gon taking cover behind a bin and Kurapika in an alley.

Kurapika prepared himself to attack should they approach, but Gon hissed at him to stop. When it looked like Kurapika wouldn't listen, Gon spotted something behind Kurapika. Realizing what it was, Gon took a leap of faith...and stepped out in the open.

"Sorry! I promise I'll stop following you! I'm really sorry!" Gon exclaimed, holding his hands up in the air.

"You again?" Machi remarked as she and her two comrades approached Gon.

"This is him, the famous kid?" Chrollo asked.

"There're two of them. Come on, show yourself." Machi called.

Out of the alley came, not Kurapika, but Killua.

"What do you want? The mafia cancelled the reward on our heads." Machi told them.

"What?! Are you sure?! Why?!" Killua asked, faking in hopes he was convincing enough.

All three Troupe members eyed the two of them, as if trying to decide if they knew more than they were letting on. Killua and Gon both knew that had they been standing before Sinthe, she would have called their lie out in an instant. But these three didn't seem to have Sinthe's sensitivity to lies.

"What should we do with them, Chief?" Machi asked.

"Let's keep them." Chrollo answered before pulling out his phone. While Machi tied up Gon and Killua, Chrollo made a call. "Phinks? It's me. Come to Takuru Beach Hotel."

"Shouldn't we get rid of them now?" Machi asked.

"No, I trust your intuition. If there's any relation between them and the chain guy, we'd better keep them alive." Chrollo replied.

"You shouldn't rely on my intuition that much." Machi told him.

"May I ask you something?" Gon asked suddenly, looking up at Chrollo. "How do you kill people with no connection with you?"

The look Chrollo gave Gon could have meant many things. It was certainly a fearsome look to behold.

"Like the face of a fighter who has raised his white flag, but stays ready to fight. I wonder...perhaps it's precisely because they have no links to us. Thinking about it, it's hard to answer. The expression of the motive...that's not my thing. But honestly...or rather "evidently", that's where the key to self-consciousness lies." Chrollo answered.

Neither Gon nor Killua really understood what he meant. It hadn't really been an answer. At least not one they got.

"We're going to head to the hotel, and wait there for the others. If they try to run, kill them." Chrollo told Machi.

From a distance, Kurapika and Melody watched as Chrollo lead his comrades, Gon, and Killua away. Watching them walk away, knowing that the leader of the Troupe was before him, Kurapika cursed lowly to himself.

"There's nothing to gain by getting angry, Kurapika!" Melody told him.

"I know!" Kurapika snapped.

"No, you don't know! Because of your reckless behavior, they're in a real mess! They let themselves be caught! You know why? Because if the Troupe had gone after you no one would have been able to stop it! Don't you see it? Without Sinthe here, you completely lose your head! How do you think she would feel, seeing you act this way?" Melody demanded.

Kurapika knew she had a point. Sinthe would have scolded him for an hour if she had seen how recklessly he had acted. Just thinking of getting to see her again, to hear her voice, even if it was just her scolding him, managed to calm Kurapika. As his anger begun to fade, he could see Melody's point. Without Sinthe around, he felt like he was constantly about to lose his grip on his temper. If for no other reason than getting her back, he had to keep it together.

"I'm sorry." Kurapika told Melody, Melody releasing a relieved sigh.

"Everyone ends up lowering their guard at one time or another. It's only a matter of time. Be patient." she told him.

"Yes. And Scuwala?" Kurapika asked.

"He's not answering. He must have left his cellphone in the hotel." Melody replied.

Unknown to them, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Kurotopi had caught up with Scuwala and, after wringing as much information from him as they could, Nobunaga had killed him.

But now they knew what Kurapika looked like.

At the moment, Chrollo received a call from Pakunoda, the woman filling him in on what they had found out from Scuwala.

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you at the hotel." Chrollo said before hanging up. "They know who our enemy is. He has only three teammates remaining. Let's go."

Killua and Gon avoided looking at each other when they heard this. Before catching up with the Troupe, Gon had given Kurapika a plan, a way to capture Chrollo. At the hotel, it was possible his plan could work, but the question was...when?

Chrollo and his comrades dragged Gon and Killua all the way to the hotel. The lobby, when they arrived, was full, people bustling about. Chrollo chose a spot in the middle of it all, him and his comrades putting their backs to a pillar.

With them so on guard, Killua knew it would be near impossible for anyone to get near. He tried to get a message out to Melody without Machi, who was right behind him, noticing, but it seemed it wasn't working. Then a loud voice broke out over the noise of the lobby.

"So?! Do you know what time it is?!"

All attention turned to a man on a cellphone as he threw his newspaper down. Killua and Gon barely contained themselves from calling Leorio's name when they saw him.

"Idiot! It's Takuru Beach Hotel! Not "Bay Rock"! How could you have made that mistake, you idiot?!" Leorio looked up, finding Chrollo and his group looking at him. "What's with them, looking at me like that? Looking for a fight?"

"Should I take care of him?" Shizuku asked Chrollo lowly.

"Calm down. Ignore him." Chrollo replied back.

All three Troupe members turned their attention from Leorio who pretended to return to his conversation after yelling at a few other people for staring at him.

"What?! I'm the one who should say that, idiot! Because of your stupidity, you don't know what I'm going through! Everything's gone wrong today! Hmph! I'll ignore it this time. But you know what'll happen if this happens again, right? Listen carefully! I want you here at seven o'clock sharp, in the hotel! If you're one second late, you're fired!"

With that, Leorio pretended to hang up, picking up his newspaper once again after turning up a radio he had on the table in front of him. Gon and Killua knew that that was their signal. At seven, they would act. Until then, it was just playing the waiting game.

Just five minutes to go.

Those five minutes seemed to pass by slowly. Two minutes down, Nobunaga's group showed up. He was thrilled to see that they had caught Gon and Killua once more.

"You were caught again? Ha, ha, ha! I understand! You've finally changed your mind and want to enter the Troupe?" Nobunaga asked.

"The reward for the capture of the Troupe was cancelled and we didn't know. That's all." Killua replied.

"So you followed us again? If last time didn't teach you a lesson...It could be a sign? Fate wants us to meet again. We'll become good friends, don't you think?" Nobunaga asked, smiling at Killua and Gon.

"No way!" Killua retorted. "We were following you just because there was a reward. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to see your faces again."

"Same goes for me!" Gon added.

Their denial only made Nobunaga chuckle. He liked their spirit and, hoping Chrollo did too, he turned to his leader.

"So, Chief? These kids are great, aren't they? Don't you think they have the same "jump in head first" personality that Uvo had?" Nobunaga asked.

"That's because they're only kids. They don't know the meaning of fear." Machi insisted. "Ask "what does the chain guy look like"."

"Before that...Paku! Check them once more." Chrollo ordered.

"Okay. What should I ask them?" Pakunoda asked, Killua and Gon growing nervous.

"I want to know what they hide." Chrollo replied.

Killua knew that with that kind of question, Pakunoda would get several answers, Kurapika and all his secrets among them. With only one minute left before seven, Killua knew he had to stall in any way possible.

"It's useless! You can read the memories of those you touch, right?" Killua said, trying to stall. "We aren't hiding anything, we don't know anything. And even if we knew something...!"

Pakunoda cut him off, grabbing him by the chin and forcing him to be silent.

"I'll find out soon. So shut up." she told him.

"Even if we knew something, we would deliberately think of something else to fool you!" Gon added, sticking his tongue out.

Pakunoda grabbed him too, lifting the two until their feet no longer touched the floor. From his seat, Leorio tensed, concerned for his two friends.

"You're mistaken on something. I'm reading the memory from it's deepest place, in its origin. There's no risk that I would read thoughts you voluntarily have. With my question, I activate your memory. It's kind of like when you throw a rock into a lake, and ripples appear on the surface. That's what the original memory is: I contact the lowest part. It's impossible to fool me. I'll ask you my question. What are you hiding?"

No sooner had the words left Pakunoda's mouth, the lights in the hotel went out. Killua instantly acted, dislocating his wrists in order to slip out of Machi's threads. Once free, he broke Pakunoda's arm to free himself from her grip. Gon acted as well, landing a solid kick to Pakunoda's chin to free himself from her while Killua attacked Machi in order to get her to release Gon. Machi didn't release him, though, and Killua aimed to kill, only to be caught once more. Gon tried to help him, only for Nobunaga to stop him, ending up with Gon dangling by his ankles.

A knife came flying for Nobunaga then, the man ducking to the side to avoid the blade.

"It came from the entrance. Throwing your last arrows? C'mon, show yourself." Nobunaga called.

"The guy at the radio was also involved. I doubt he's still there, but..." Shizuku trailed off.

"The knife, that was him, but that's not important. We have what is most essential in our hands. Plus, our eyes are becoming used to the dark now." Nobunaga replied.

"Yes, that's true...err...Chief?" Shizuku called.

When Chrollo didn't reply, they knew he wasn't there. Glancing over his shoulder at the knife now embedded in the wall, Nobunaga had Shizuku take over holding Gon and retrieved the knife while Machi checked on Pakunoda. Attached to the knife, was a note. Nobunaga lit a lighter to read it.

"Pakunoda. It's for you." he told her, handing it over.

Written on the paper was, "If you say what you read in their memories, I kill him.".

Using her nen, she read the memory attached to the paper, her nen showing her Kurapika disguised as a receptionist, writing the note while he held Chrollo captive. A million thoughts ran through Pakunoda's head as she pieced together what had happened and the plan Kurapika and his comrades had put into place. She was forced to realize just how clever their enemy was.

"Paku!" Paku snapped out of her thoughts as Nobunaga called her name. "From this point on, you don't say anything. Understood?"

Pakunoda nodded. They wouldn't risk Chrollo's life.

"Machi, concentrate on your threads. I'll take your place. If he left us a message, it's because he's willing to contact us again. Until then, we take care of our hostages. They're valuable. Actually, I'd rather pursue them, but we can't let the kids go, and separating is too risky. We'll wait for Phinks and the others. Everyone stay on guard. They got in a car, and with the traffic jam, we can still catch up with them!" Nobunaga ordered.

And so they would wait for Phinks and the rest of their comrades to join them and then they would go on from there.

It was only a short wait before Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark arrived.

"Explain." Phinks ordered.

Nobunaga and Shizuku explained, Feitan then demanding to know why they didn't pursue Kurapika and his comrades. No matter the excuse, Feitan wouldn't accept it. It led to an argument between Nobunaga, Phinks, and Feitan.

"Okay. We'll settle this later. The most important thing right now is to organize." Shalnark told them.

"I told you so."

All eyes turned to Shalnark's chest when a tiny voice spoke. Gon and Killua instantly recognized Sinthe's voice and while they wanted to call out in joy at hearing her voice, they managed to keep it to themselves while Shalnark pulled out the tiny bag that contained Sinthe.

"What are you talking about, Sinthe?" Shalnark asked.

"I warned you that all of you were making a mistake in going after my partner. Take his threat idly and he will kill Chrollo without batting an eyelash." Sinthe replied, the tiny bag wiggling as she shifted inside. "But you ignored me. Not that I can really blame you. I mean, who could really take seriously the words of a girl who has been shrunken down to the size of a toothpick and **stuck into a tiny bag?!** "

The bag gave a violent shake as if Sinthe was thrashing around inside it. Killua and Gon shared a look. Neither could imagine that Sinthe was too thrilled with being trapped in the bag and she certainly didn't sound happy. In fact, it was probably the most displeased they had ever heard her.

"Let me out of here and let me return to him and I **might** be able to calm his rage enough to get him to release Chrollo." Sinthe said.

"Like you'd actually help us. You'd just take off." Phinks retorted, bending over to peer at the bag.

"Well, with that kind of attitude, no one will ever want to help you. That, and that possibly horrendous expression I imagine you have on your contentious face." Sinthe retorted.

Phinks pulled back with a frown on his face. He gave the bag a glare, but Shalnark simply pulled it back, pulling the conversation back to it's original topic.

"None of us can let you out of there, even if we wanted to. Only the Chief can, so if you want out of there, you need to help us." Shalnark told her.

"Help you? Against my **partner**? Do you have any sanity to speak of? I have my loyalties just as you have your's. Sorry, but no. I hate to break it to you, but if he doesn't get what he wants, you're all done for, so take my advice and don't play games with him. Someone will end up dead if you do." Sinthe told him. "You want my help, here it is. Just do as he says, whatever he says, or more blood will be spilled."

With that, Sinthe fell silent. They would get no help from her and they knew it. Sinthe was completely devoted to her partner and would not be swayed from that loyalty. So that left them with one question.

What were they going to do?

END

Kyandi: I wouldn't want to help them, either.

Sinthe: Even if it was your brother?

Kyandi: Uh...that's an unfair question. You know how I am about family and I have a half sibling of my own.

Sinthe: Then you can't, with absolute certainty, say that you wouldn't.

Kyandi: Well, maybe, but I also couldn't bring myself to help a group of killers. It would be a clash of morals.

Sinthe: Yes, it is.

Kyandi: Anyway, I have another chapter for all of you, so we'll get a move on. Everyone, enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We will be right back.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


	19. Hostage Trade

Kyandi: We're back!

Sinthe: This chapter is going to be a little bit longer than the last.

Kyandi: I got carried away and couldn't find a good stopping point.

Sinthe: It's not necessarily a bad problem to have.

Kyandi: No, not really. But with it in mind that the chapter is longer, I'm going to cut this short.

Sinthe: Sounds like a good idea.

Kyandi: Oh! I almost forgot something.

Sinthe: Looks like this won't be short.

Kyandi: Sorry. Everyone, I'm about to finish another story and cycle it out, which means I'm about to cycle in a new story. There's a poll on my page where you can vote on what anime/manga I do next. So go vote! With that, everyone enjoy and review.

Sinthe: Kyandi-sama does not own Hunter X Hunter.

Chapter 19 Hostage Trade

Driving across town in the car Leorio had secured, Melody glanced into the back seat where Kurapika sat next to a chained up Chrollo. Leorio kept checking his mirrors, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be following them.

"Don't worry about it." Kurapika told him. "Some of them are injured. They won't move until reinforcement arrives."

Chrollo glanced over at Kurapika. Kurapika didn't need to look at him to know that he was watching him.

"What're you looking at?" Kurapika demanded.

"Nothing. I just hadn't thought that the one we were searching for was a woman." Chrollo replied.

Especially since Sinthe hadn't denied it when they had referred to her partner as a male. From the way Sinthe acted, Chrollo could tell that she cared deeply for her partner, possibly even loved her partner. Chrollo hadn't thought, for a second, that his sister might like girls.

"I don't remember telling you I was female." Kurapika said, pulling off the wig he was wearing. "Don't rely on appearances. Pay more attention to what you're saying. They could be your last words."

"You won't kill me." Chrollo said, confidently. "Because you want to get your friends back, right?"

"Don't provoke me. I'm not in any position to stay calm!" Kurapika warned him.

"Kurapika! Calm down!" Leorio called over his shoulder.

"In the prediction of the girl, none of this was mentioned. Which means I wasn't needed to be warned. In other words, what you're doing now is insignificant." Chrollo remarked.

" _ **What!**_ "

Leorio and Melody could feel Kurapika's blood lust wash over them as if it was a wave of water. It was so thick, it nearly choked them.

"Kurapika!" Melody called in warning.

"If you kill him, you'll have me to deal with!" Leorio warned, but Kurapika wasn't listening to either.

It only took one word to make Kurapika freeze.

"Sinthe."

Kurapika froze on the spot, Chrollo's eyes going to Melody as she said Sinthe's name. When his eyes returned to Kurapika, he watched, with surprise, as all the rage and blood lust, drained from Kurapika until he was calm once more. All of that and all anyone had to do was mention Sinthe. It made Chrollo wonder what his sister was to Kurapika.

"That's right. She's your partner, isn't she?"

Kurapika focused his eyes on Chrollo once more.

"What have you done with Absinthe?" Kurapika demanded.

"She's fine, safe and sound, but you won't find her." Chrollo replied.

Kurapika grit his teeth. Regardless of what Chrollo said, he would find Sinthe. He was not going to leave her in the hands of people like the Troupe. But the thought of her in their hands only angered him once more.

"Bastard!" Kurapika hissed.

"I'll say this once more. As I am right now, it's simply like I'm taking a break. There's no difference to me." Chrollo told him.

His anger reaching a boiling point, Kurapika punched him across the face. When all Chrollo did was smirk at him, Kurapika did it again. Leorio was forced to pull the car over and turn in his seat, grabbing Kurapika's shoulder in order to stop him from possibly killing Chrollo before they could get Sinthe, Gon, and Killua back.

"Get a hold of yourself! This isn't like you! We're even with them! Acting like this won't do anything!" Leorio told him.

"Even?" Chrollo repeated. "It seems that you too are greatly mistaken. You've made a mistake since the beginning. As a hostage, I have no value."

"If you say one more pointless comment, I promise you'll regret it." Kurapika told him.

"He's not lying." Kurapika turned to look at Melody when she spoke. "Everything he's said is true."

"It's true. In this, you're the one's who are deadlocked." Chrollo said.

"I don't understand, what does that mean?" Kurapika asked Melody.

"The melody of his heart beat is normal. I can't detect the least bit of nervousness within him. I don't hear any abnormalities indicating fear or uneasiness towards death. It's as if the idea of staying alive hasn't even crossed his mind! That melody...it's the melody of someone who has already accepted death! It's similar to the crystal clear lake-like smoothness of Sinthe's but it is also that of someone who lives day by day, always with death at his side. But it's a happy melody." Melody explained, bewildered by how Chrollo could produce such a sound. At least Sinthe's was soothing and gentle to hear. "Enough! I don't want to hear any more of that guy's melody! Or yours, for that matter!"

"Melody!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"That man thinks he has no value as a hostage. But the fact that he's their boss is true as well!" Melody told him. "At least Sinthe's, while similar, is soothing to the ear."

Kurapika stared at her for a moment before turning his eyes to Chrollo. He understood why Sinthe's heartbeat would play that way. She had grown up in a world where death was not only a daily norm, but was a popular occupation, hobby, and walk in life. She had walked, hand-in-hand, with death since the day she had been born. She had, long ago, accepted it as the inevitable fate of everyone, but had only accepted it as something to happen in the distant future.

But Chrollo's was different when compared to hers, more twisted.

"You...or rather "all of you"...who the hell are you?!" Kurapika asked.

"The Spider." Chrollo replied.

"Five years ago, when you exterminated the Scarlet Eyed Kurata Clan, were you already the boss of the Troupe?" Kurapika asked.

When Chrollo didn't answer, Kurapika tightened his chain around Chrollo, trying to force him to answer. Instead, Chrollo glanced down at the chain.

"That's the chain that beat Uvo? Before dying, what did he say to you?" Chrollo asked.

"I don't remember. Answer me!" Kurapika snapped.

"You're lying. He's lying, isn't he?" Chrollo asked, turning to Melody, who refused to answer him. "I understand perfectly what he felt. I feel the same thing. I don't have anything to say."

"Kurapika! He's provoking you! Don't respond!" Leorio told him.

Kurapika wanted, so badly, to just kill Chrollo, but if he did that, he would never get Sinthe, Gon, and Killua back. Not alive. With that in mind, Kurapika forced himself to calm down. He still had a phone call to make.

Picking up his phone, he made the call to Phinks' phone. The man picked up after the first ring.

"I'll give you three instructions to follow." Kurapika instantly said.

" _Are you the chain guy?_ " Phinks demanded.

Kurapika ignored him and continued on as if he hadn't spoke.

"Respect the three instructions at all cost. If you don't I'll kill the one next to me, your boss. First instruction, don't follow us. Second instruction, don't hurt the hostages more than they currently are." Kurapika told him. "Third instruction, give me Paku."

" _Can I ask you something before that?_ " Phinks asked. " _Concerning the second instruction...the two hostages struggled before we arrived. They already have several fractures._ "

On Phinks' end of the line, he glanced towards Gon and Killua, grinning. He probably thought he was being smart, but Sinthe had warned him not to try to play games with Kurapika. Kurapika would never buy it, and he didn't.

" _In that case, the negotiations are over._ "

With that from Kurapika, he hung up, leaving Phinks staring at the phone for a moment. A sigh sounded from the little bag still hanging from Shalnark's finger tips.

"What is it with you enhancers? You don't know a right choice until you try every bad one? I told you, don't play games with him. He's not going to buy into it." Sinthe said, her tone starting to sound a little more put out.

Without saying a word in reply to Sinthe's comments, Phinks called Kurapika back, Kurapika picking up the phone with a simple, "What?".

"I'm sorry that was false. They're not hurt, please excuse me." Phinks told him.

" _I won't give you another chance, I'm warning you. Hurry up and give me Pakunoda._ " Kurapika ordered.

Phinks handed the phone over to Pakunoda.

"That guy has no sense of humor." Phinks said before Pakunoda and Nobunaga hit him over the head while Machi kicked him from behind.

"Actually, he does. You just have a bad sense of jokes." Sinthe remarked from her tiny prison.

Phinks threw the bag a glare, but, for the most part, she was ignored. Instead, he turned to Nobunaga and Pakunoda.

"Are you crazy? That hurt!" he complained.

"Idiot! Don't play around with Chief's life! She already warned us that this guy doesn't play around!" Nobunaga snapped.

"I didn't think he'd hang up..." Phinks replied. "It's also you fault: if you hadn't been tricked. I thought it was a chance to let off some steam."

"Now isn't the time for that." Machi scolded.

Pakunoda took the phone, putting it up to her ear while Nobunaga threatened to kill Phinks in the background.

"Hello?"

" _First, I want you to be the only one to hear what I have to tell you. Isolate yourself._ " Kurapika ordered.

Pakunoda walked away from her comrades, heading up a flight of stairs until she was out of ear shot of her companions. Only then did Kurapika continue with what he was saying.

" _You touched someone named Scuwala, correct?_ " Kurapika asked.

"Yes."

" _Reading his memory, you learned who Melody is, correct?_ "

"Yes."

 _"In that case, I'll get to the point. You know you won't be able to give us anything but the real thing. First, I forbid you to have any communication with your comrades. Talking, using a secret code, blinking, whatever. You've been warned. And now a place to meet. You'll come alone. If we detect the least suspicious movement, I kill your boss. Understood? Give me one of your comrades. Not the one from before._ " Kurapika told her.

Heading back downstairs, Pakunoda handed the phone over to Nobunaga.

"I'm listening." Nobunaga said into the phone.

" _I will meet with Pakunoda, alone. You and the others stay at your lair. All ten of you stay in the same place, with the hostages. Give the cellphone to Pakunoda, and prepare another one. I will use it to contact you at an undetermined time. At that time, if one of you is missing, i'll kill your boss._ " Kurapika told him, Nobunaga agreeing. " _Give me Pakunoda._ "

Nobunaga handed the phone back over to Pakunoda.

"Hello?" she asked.

" _The meeting place: I repeat once more, you come alone. The place is Ringo Airport. Last delay: 8 o'clock._ "

With that, Kurapika hung up, and Pakunoda left without a word to her comrades. Shalnark, Feitan, and Phinks moved to follow her, but Nobunaga called them to a stop.

"The chain guy told us to return to our lair. And to let Pakunoda go alone." Nobunaga told them.

"What're you saying? Are you ill?" Phinks demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? You still don't understand? If we disobey his orders, and follow Paku, he'll kill Chief." Nobunaga growled, grabbing Phinks by the front of his shirt.

"Are you really dumb? If he does that, he's next on the list." Phinks replied simply.

"That's what Chief would say." Feitan agreed. "The Spider is the priority. Your way of thinking is an insult to the Spider."

"It's out of the question to act like I did a while ago. Following Paku is the absolute priority." Phinks agreed.

"I agree. There's no meaning in letting Pakunoda leave here alone. If we follow that guy's instructions, you can be sure that everything will happen according to the predictions." Shalnark added.

"I have the same opinion as Nobunaga. Right now, we should just do what he tells us." Machi argued.

"Me too." Kurotopi said in agreement with her.

"Right now? Til when?" Phinks demanded. "Til half the Troupe is decimated?! What about you, Shizuku?"

"Anyways, quarrels within the Troupe are forbidden." was all Shizuku replied with.

"Before that, we need to know what everyone thinks. But in Nobunaga's case, it clearly breaks the rules!" Phinks told her.

"I think I'm of the same opinion as Nobunaga. I don't want Chief to die now. Paku neither, of course. That must be what she thinks as well. Or she wouldn't have left without a word." Shizuku insisted.

"I'm fed up with this...there's no way to discuss this. I want to break everything, but Pakunoda is most important right now." Phinks said, turning to leave.

"Wait. You take another step, I draw my sword." Nobunaga warned, laying a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh...just you try it!" Phinks replied, turning to face him, ready for a fight.

Before a fight could break out, however, Shizuku knocked Nobunaga out, causing the man to crumple to the ground.

"Serious quarrels are forbidden within the Troupe." she insisted.

"I thought you were on his side?" Phinks remarked.

"With his opinion, yes. But not with breaking the rules. Rejecting the rules is rejecting the Spider itself. And, consequently, rejecting Chief. And I don't want to do that." Shizuku replied.

"Not that my opinion matters to you people, even though I'm the one that knows him and his character best," Sinthe's voice drew everyone's attention to the little bag once more. "But, if you really care about Pakunoda's well being, as well as Chrollo's, then you're best bet is to follow my partner's orders. If he thinks, even for a second, that you are disobeying him, he'll kill both Chrollo and Pakunoda. Which would only make you retaliate by hurting me or one of your other two hostages, which would lead to my partner finding a way to separate each and every one of you and kill you off, one-by-one. And believe me...he can do it."

"He would really kill the both of them?" Shalnark asked.

"If you disobey him. He doesn't fool around." Sinthe replied. "He's too serious of a sort to joke about this."

All currently present members of the Troupe, shared a look. Sinthe had been honest with them thus far, and, if they stopped to think about it, it seemed like something her partner would do. They didn't have too much time to think about it, though, as Shalnark's phone rang. He fished the device out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Chief's phone." he remarked.

"I'll get it." Phinks said, taking the phone and answering it. "Hel-"

" _Give me one of the hostages._ " Kurapika demanded instantly.

Phinks walked over to Killua, holding the phone to the boy's ear.

" _They're all there?_ " Kurapika asked.

"Yes. They were arguing about whether or not to follow Pakunoda." Killua answered.

Phinks took the phone back, putting it back to his own ear.

" _I'll explain something to you. We have amongst us someone capable of detecting lies. This is why Pakunoda came quietly when I asked her to. If you'd like, you can take it out on the hostages. I don't care. Your boss will die, that's all. You have thirty minutes to get back to your hotel._ " Kurapika said before he hung up once more.

Phinks growled to himself as he looked down at the phone. For a moment, it looked like he was about to break the phone, prompting Shalnark to tell him not to break it, since it was a part of his nen.

"Is it necessary for me to say, "I told you so"?"

Shalnark raised the bag holding Sinthe inside. Phinks, gritting his teeth, surged forward, snatching the bag from Shalnark. There was a gasp of pain from within the bag as Phinks gripped it tightly in his hand.

"Hey! Careful! You can't kill her!" Shalnark warned Phinks.

Phinks wasn't listening, his grip tightening slightly. Inside the bag, Sinthe grit her teeth against the pain. It felt like her bones were being ground together, and she could actually feel them creaking, like they would break at any second.

"You're just hoping he'll kill Chief!" Phinks accused.

"Actually, I'm not." The genuine sounding response caught Phinks off guard, making his grip loosen slightly. "Chrollo pointed it out himself, didn't he? I, personally, bare you, none of you, any grudge. Unlike the rest of my clan, I see no point in wishing ill will on those I have no grudge against. My thoughts, at this time, are not on the death of anyone, but rather the best possible outcome to this whole thing. Which will not come to pass if you kill me. Kill me, or harm me any further, and the result will be the fortunes most of you received."

Phinks grit his teeth once more because...he knew she was right. Killing her would probably bring about the worst outcome possible. Even if her partner was unable to kill Chrollo and they were able to free him, Chrollo would just kill them for having killed his sister.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Phinks shoved the little bag containing Sinthe, back at Shalnark. Shalnark juggled the bag briefly, trying not to drop it.

"Fine, then we'll do as he said." Phinks snapped.

Sinthe took a deep breath in, pressing a hand to her chest. She had come very close to be squeezed to death and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Tensions were running high for everyone and now Killua and Gon were caught in the middle of it. Her head hurt just trying to think of a way out of it, only to come up with nothing.

She just hoped that this whole hostage trade ended without anyone else getting killed.

-0-0-0-0-

 _Ringo Airport, Landing Strip 3_

Kurapika and Melody were waiting along with Chrollo when Pakunoda arrived. When Pakunoda approached, she found Chrollo, chained from nose to hips, the chains even acting as a gag to keep him silent.

"Just making sure, you're truly Pakunoda from the Phantom Troupe?" Kurapika asked.

"Of course." Pakunoda replied.

Kurapika turned to Melody, silently asking if she was telling the truth. Melody confirmed that Pakunoda was telling the truth. With that settled, Kurapika jumped right into business.

"I will assign to each of you, two conditions. If you respect them without fail, I'll release your boss. Let's begin with those of your boss." Kurapika said, using his Judgment Chain to cast Chrollo's heart under his nen. "First, I forbid any use of nen. Secondly..."

For a moment, Kurapika trailed off, rethinking, just for a second, what he had planned for the second condition. Logically, taking the head of the Spider should make the group fall apart, but he was starting to see that that wasn't exactly the case in the case of the Phantom Troupe. It was a group that could, and would, survive without it's leader.

At this point, Kurapika didn't know if any kind of result would come out of this. He needed a miracle to escape this deadlock he had found himself in, but couldn't find one. He really did wish he could just kill Chrollo and be done with it, but then there was Sinthe, Killua, and Gon to concern himself with. With the thought of them, he decided that it would be fine this way. His top priority would be the safe return of Sinthe, Killua, and Gon.

He wasn't going to lose his friends again and he certainly wasn't going to lose Sinthe.

"Secondly, you must cut every link with the other members of the Troupe. Those are the two conditions you must respect. To force you to respect them, I'll use my Judgment Chain on you. Pakunoda, you decide whether or not you agree." Kurapika continued.

"I agree." Pakunoda replied.

Kurapika made quick work of setting the Judgment Chain in place before turning to Pakunoda.

"Your turn, Pakunoda. First, before midnight tonight, I want Gon and Killua to be released and Absinthe to be returned to me, completely safe and sound. I know you have her. I'll explain later how the exchange will be conducted. Secondly, I forbid you from divulging the least bit of information about me. If you have no objections to that, then I will use the chain on you as well." Kurapika added.

"Okay." Pakunoda agreed.

Once the chain was in place, Kurapika tuned to Melody, asking if she would be able to tell if Killua, Gon, or Sinthe was being manipulated by nen. When she assured him that she would be able to tell the difference with Killua and Sinthe, since she had heard their normal heartbeats before, Kurapika nodded and turned back to Pakunoda.

"This is how the exchange will take place. First, you go and meet your comrades, to explain the terms of the exchange. Next, you will return here before midnight, with Absinthe, Gon, and Killua. You'll return alone, without informing the others of where you're going. Understand?" Kurapika asked.

"Yes. Are the negotiations finished? Bring me back to the airport." Pakunoda replied.

"Why aren't you asking anything? You know who I am, right? Don't you feel any fear, or uncertainty? Don't you think these negotiations got us nowhere? Do you really believe I'll free your boss?" Kurapika asked her, confused on how calm she was.

"Yes. Because if you intended to trick us, you wouldn't be asking that kind of thing. Let's hurry. I have no time to waste." Pakunoda replied.

Once they landed at the airport, Pakunoda made her way back to her comrades. When she got back, Nobunaga was still out cold and Killua and Gon were chained to a broken piece of wall to keep them in one place. Pakunoda explained the conditions for the exchange to her comrades, though not all were pleased with what they heard.

"Who does he think he is with those conditions?!" Phinks demanded. "Pakunoda, tell us where he is. We'll get rid of the kids, except for the girl, and go take care of the chain guy."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Machi asked.

"Yes. So? Where is he? If you don't tell us, don't think I'll let you go alone." Phinks replied.

"First, I won't say where I'm going. Second, I'm taking the kids and Sinthe with me, and I'm going alone. Don't bother me." Pakunoda told him.

"Don't bother you? You took the words right out of my mouth!" Phinks snapped.

"You can go, Paku." Kurotopi broke in.

"We'll take care of them." Machi added.

"Take care of us? Is that some kind of joke?" Feitan asked.

"Are you serious? I don't understand you anymore. What are you thinking?" Phinks barked.

"I think they were tricked by that chain bastard before we arrived. They've been manipulated. We're wasting our time. I'll make them talk." Feitan said.

Tension was running really high in the room and Sinthe, as a peacekeeper by nature, had the urge to try to fix the situation, but only her knowledge of who these people really were, kept her from actually doing so.

As it turned out, she didn't need to.

"You really don't understand." All eyes turned to Gon. "Why does Pakunoda want to leave without explaining? Why is Machi trying to stop you? You think they're being manipulated? They wanna save your boss! It's pretty obvious! Wanting to save one of your companions, is that so hard to understand?!"

"Shut up, you noisy brat! You're saying that because you want to leave!" Phinks snapped.

Angry now, Gon broke the chains holding him back and stood up, Killua taking the chance to free himself as well.

"I never said that. Take back what you just said." Gon demanded.

Feitan was about to step in and deal with Gon, but Phinks held up a hand, holding his comrade back.

"Sure thing! If you have something to say, go right ahead. Move an inch and I'll slice off your head." Phinks threatened.

Gon's reply was to stick his tongue out at Phinks like the child he was.

"Same to you! If you think I'm gonna move! Kurapika isn't like you! Even if the one facing him is his worst enemy, he'll keep himself in control, and will stop himself from killing him! If he made a pact with you, you can be sure he won't break it! Pakunoda met him, and understood. If he respects the conditions imposed upon him, your boss will be freed." Gon insisted.

"That's enough. We didn't ask you anything." Phinks told him.

Phinks was angry and listening to Gon was only making him more so. He was ready to hurt someone and even Sinthe, in her little bag, could feel that.

"Harm him in any way, and my partner will know in an instant." came Sinthe's calm voice.

Phinks turned to look at the bag sitting on a boulder. He let out a scoff, half laughing at her.

"And how are you gonna do that? You're stuck in there, remember?" he remarked.

"I might be stuck in here, but I can still communicate with him. After all...how do you think he knew you had me when you went through the trouble of faking my death? I've been able to communicate with him this whole time." Sinthe replied.

"What!? How?!" Phinks demanded.

"I do have nen and, no offense to Shalnark and his nen, but he only covered for my Garden of Shadows ability. Hate to break it to you, but...I'm a Specialist with more than one ability." All eyes fixed in on the bag with shock. "So, do yourself a favor and keep your hands, and everything else, to yourself."

Phinks growled to himself. He was starting to see why Nobunaga didn't like the girl. She was one surprise after another and it wasn't always a good thing. Not for them, at least. With her threat hanging over them, Franklin turned to Phinks.

"Phinks. Stop it. Let Pakunoda leave." Franklin told him.

"What...Don't you start too!" Phinks whined.

Franklin ignored him, turning his attention to Shalnark instead.

"Shal. What's the worst-case scenario?" he asked.

"Hmm...Chief could already be dead, and Hisoka, Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Nobunaga are being manipulated by the chain guy. These two could get away, and we wouldn't be able to find out where that guy is, while Sinthe relays all we do and say back to her partner." Shalnark replied.

"I think you're completely wrong." Franklin said. "Worst-case scenario is that we're all killed, and the Troupe disappears. In comparison, what you said is insignificant. Am I wrong?"

"That's true." Shalnark agreed.

"How and why don't matter, but obviously, you have a tendency to rely too much on Chief. The consequence is that the Spider is on it's way to suffering a fatal blow. That would be the worst betrayal towards Chief. If you keep being hard on yourselves like that, that's what will happen. So pull yourselves together. So why don't we let her do as she wants. We should let Pakunoda go with the kids and Sinthe. And if Chief never comes back...then we'll kill all those who were manipulated and form a new Troupe. It's not that complicated." Franklin said.

"That's fine with me...if it will calm everyone down. Anyways, I'm not being manipulated, and I won't let myself be killed that easily." Machi agreed.

Before any more could be said, Shalnark's phone rang. Phinks, who still had the phone, pulled it out and answered it.

" _Gimme one of the hostages._ " Kurapika instantly demanded.

Phinks turned to Gon, throwing the phone at him, hard. Gon caught it, Shalnark complaining in the background about them possibly breaking the phone.

" _Are you okay? Are they there? Do you see Absinthe?_ " Kurapika demanded when Gon got on the phone.

"Yes. They're all here. And no, I don't see her, but I can hear her. She sounds fine." Gon answered.

With that, he threw the phone back at Phinks, just as hard as the man had thrown it. Shalnark complained again.

"Will you both stop throwing that phone! Every time one of you does that, it sends a jolt down my spine." Sinthe complained, the little bag she was in, moving in protest.

Gon apologized while Phinks turned back to the phone, ignoring her.

"We're respecting your conditions. Pakunoda is getting ready to meet you with the three hostages." Phinks told Kurapika.

As soon as he hung up, Pakunoda turned to the little bag sitting on the boulder and picked it up, safely tucking Sinthe away, near her heart. Before she could leave though, Shalnark stopped her long enough to remove his nen over Sinthe. Living the dangerous life she was living with Kurapika, if she couldn't defend herself, Shalnark knew he would be blamed for any injury she got.

Once that was done, Pakunoda headed out with Gon and Killua. When they got to the airport, they would board one of two dirigibles, which would take them to an isolated location. Kurapika and his group waited on the second dirigible.

Inside the second dirigible, Kurapika, Leorio, and Melody looked down at Pakunoda.

"I only see three, but I can hear four, just as agreed." Melody told Kurapika.

"Until they've taken off, we can't be sure. Keep an eye on the surroundings." Kurapika told her.

"Someone's coming!" Leorio warned, spotting someone.

Kurapika's phone rang just then. Answering it, Kurapika warned Melody to keep an ear out.

" _Hello._ " came Hisoka's cheerful voice over the phone line.

"You split from the group?" Kurapika asked.

" _Don't worry. I entrusted my task to my shadow. Nice work on the dirigible. Running away to a desert island or mountain peak would make hunting you down a hard task._ " Hisoka said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kurapika asked.

" _Let me on._ "

"If I refuse?"

" _Well, I could kill Gon and Killua here. Oh, and let's not forget sweet Sinthe, too._ " Hisoka replied.

"Bastard..." Kurapika snapped.

" _But it's highly unlikely I'd do such a wasteful thing. When you free your prisoner, if you free him, I'll leave the airship as well. I told you before, my one and only target is Chief. I want to fight with him. That's all I'm interested in doing._ " Hisoka told him.

Knowing that Hisoka could really throw a monkey wrench in his plans if he didn't agree, Kurapika agreed to let Hisoka come along. With Pakunoda, Hisoka, Killua, Gon, and Sinthe on the second dirigible, they took off. The two dirigibles landed on an isolated peak out in the middle of nowhere and the two parties met in the middle, face to face. With a good distance still between them, Kurapika called Killua.

"Killua. Put the cellphone to your chest." Kurapika told him.

Killua did as told, Melody listening in.

"Everything is fine. They're normal." she told him.

"Alright. Begin the exchange!" Kurapika called.

Chrollo started forward then, Killua and Gon starting towards them from the opposite end. Once the two boys reached them, Kurapika stepped forward, calling out to stop Chrollo before he could fully reach Pakunoda.

"Return Absinthe! Now!" Kurapika ordered.

Chrollo looked back at Kurapika and, for a moment, Kurapika thought he would deny him, but then, without any kind of sign or contact from Chrollo, Pakunoda started forward, reaching into her blazer for the bag that held Sinthe.

"Before you part with me, Pakunoda," Pakunoda looked down at the bag in her hand. "Allow me to give you one piece of advice...don't do anything stupid. It's obvious you care for your companions, for Chrollo, so please...don't do anything to endanger your life. It's not worth it. Enemy or not, I would not wish death on anyone. Even if my current life choices seem contradictory to that statement, it's true. I no more want to see Kurapika kill than I want to see you, Chrollo, or any of your comrades die and I have told him so. Just...don't do his work for him."

Pakunoda smiled, more to herself. Regardless of what Sinthe had said, she had done nothing but advise them to take the safe route, the route with the least blood shed. Pakunoda could see that. Sinthe wasn't fond about them, and certainly not about what they had done in their lives, but she still didn't wish them dead. It showed just how kind of a heart she had.

Pakunoda knew she was a sweet girl.

"Worry about yourself." Pakunoda told her lowly. "For your sake and for Chief's sake."

With that, Pakunoda sat the bag down on the ground, even with Chrollo. Since releasing his nen, wasn't really considered using nen, Chrollo was able to do so without triggering the Judgment Chain currently wrapped around his heart. With the release of the nen, the bag grew in size and unraveled, spitting out Sinthe, who stumbled forward out of the folds of the cloth.

She caught her balance just as her eyes landed on Kurapika. In that moment, she could not describe the feelings that welled up in her chest at the sight of Kurapika. Joy was there, and relief, but it was all a massive wave that drowned her and had her choking out a happy gasp of his name before she was flying forward.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika moved a second later, meeting her half way to scoop her up in his arms. Sinthe wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck while Kurapika gripped her close. The moment her warmth and scent hit him, Kurapika melted, relief taking over. He was so happy to see her alive and not gravely injured.

"Thank the heavens you're alright." he muttered lowly where only she could hear.

"I'm so sorry, Kurapika. I never meant to cause you any kind of grief!" she swore.

"It's fine. You're alive and back with me, and that's all that matters." he assured her.

Sinthe wasn't so sure about that. If he knew the truth, if he knew what Chrollo had revealed to her, would he still care about her? Over Kurapika's shoulder, Sinthe's eyes met those of Chrollo, the man watching his sister closely. He didn't need to be able to read people's thoughts through their eyes to know what Sinthe was silently telling him. It was as clear as day.

He was not to mention anything about their blood relation to Kurapika.

For now, he would honor his sister's wishes. After all, as her brother, he wasn't looking to hurt her in any way. One day, the truth would come to light and, regardless of whether or not her partner would accept her, he would be there waiting.

That was what real family was suppose to do.

With Sinthe, Gon, and Killua safely back with them, Kurapika, leading Sinthe by the hand, lead his friends back onto their dirigible, leaving Pakunoda, Chrollo, and Hisoka behind with the second dirigible. Once inside, they watched from the window as Hisoka confronted Chrollo only to walk away from him.

"Hisoka left without fighting." Leorio remarked.

"When he understood that Hisoka didn't belong to the Troupe, Chrollo may have explained to him about the chain. I don't doubt that Hisoka lost his combative appetite, learning his opponent could no longer use nen." Kurapika explained.

"What?! You mean he didn't belong to the Troupe?!" Leorio asked.

"Of course." Kurapika confirmed.

"Kurapika."

Kurapika turned as Gon and Killua approached him.

"I'm sorry to have placed you in such a dangerous situation." Kurapika told the two boys.

"Don't worry about it. You put a chain on the boss of the Troupe?" Gon asked.

"Yes. But despite that, everything is still far from over." Kurapika told him.

"Guys." All four males turned as Sinthe spoke. The girl was staring off to the side, awkwardly gripping one arm. It was then, in the light of the hall, that Kurapika could see the bruising of her skin. "I'm sorry. I knew, the moment I ran into them, that I needed to run and get help. Even when I did run, they still caught me. I cause all four of you grief and I'm so sorry. I guess I still have a long way to go before I'm of any use against the Troupe."

Kurapika wanted to assure her that she was fine as she was, but he knew her enough to know that she would just smile that away. She wanted nothing more than to help him, and that was possibly because she was afraid of being set aside if she wasn't strong enough to do so. Reaching out, he took her hand in his, making her look up at him, her mismatched eyes searching his expression.

"We'll grow stronger together. For now, I am just glad you are safe." he told her.

A small smile curled Sinthe's lips. Giving her hand a squeeze, he released it and moved to take a seat while Sinthe moved over to the window to peer outside. Looking up at the window of the cabin, Chrollo found Sinthe at the window, staring down at him. For a long moment, they stared at each other, Chrollo wondering when he would see his sister again, and Sinthe already planning to send off the piece of hair she had plucked from Chrollo's coat when he had crouched next to her to speak to her about her knife. She would send it off to test it against her own.

It didn't hurt to do her own test, right?

"Sinthe, what are you looking at?" Gon asked from behind her.

Sinthe turned away from the window. Turning to look at Gon, she gave him a small smile, fully moving back from the windows.

"Nothing."

Turning to look at her friends, her eyes fell on Kurapika, who was sitting off to the side by himself, his elbows on his knees, his hands linked, and his forehead pressed to his hands. Sinthe moved across the cabin until she stood in front of him.

"Kurapika?"

Sinthe dropped to her knees in front of him, laying a hand on his knee as she tried to look up at his face. Kurapika moved slow enough that, if she had wanted to, she could have stopped him, but she let him wrap his arms around her, pulling her forward into his chest, his legs on either side of her. His forehead dropped to her shoulder.

Sinthe could hear his heart pounding away in his chest, the beat fast and frantic. She knew she had been a source of fear, concern, and anxiety for him over the last forty-eight hours. It made her heart twist painfully as she tried to imagine how he must have felt.

"I really am sorry, Kurapika. I tried to call you." she told him, slipping her arms under his to wrap them around him.

"I know...they could have killed you." Kurapika said lowly.

"But they didn't. Even captured, I defended myself. I'm fine."

Kurapika's grip on her tightened. Their three friends, thankfully, remained quiet, watching them from across the cabin. Even to them, it was clear that Sinthe's brief disappearance had driven Kurapika to the brink of insanity.

It was then that Sinthe noticed something. Pulling back enough that she could see his face, she placed a hand on his cheek, moving it up to his forehead next. There was a flush to his cheek and his breath on her skin, was hot and heavy.

"Kurapika, you're burning up! You were in that state too long." Sinthe said, getting to her feet.

"I'm fine." Kurapika insisted.

"No, you're not. Come on, lay down." Sinthe insisted.

She took a seat on the bench next to him, and forced him to lay down, his head and shoulders pillowed in her lap. Sinthe then turned to Leorio, asking him to bring her a washcloth dipped in cool water. He ran off to do as told and Sinthe turned back to Kurapika, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. Reaching up, Kurapika gripped her hand, turning it over to curl his fingers around it.

"You're unharmed?" he asked.

"Yes." Sinthe told him, giving him a smile. "Just a few bruises, but I am perfectly fine."

Seeing her smile, Kurapika released a sigh, his eyes sliding close. He released her hand, letting Sinthe press it to his cheek. He drifted off to sleep to the feeling of her softly running her thumb over his cheek bone.

"Here."

Sinthe looked up, taking the cool and damp cloth from Leorio. Sweeping back his bangs, she placed the cloth on Kurapika's forehead. Leorio spread a blanket packed away in a compartment, over Kurapika, Sinthe reaching out to adjust it as much as she could before turning back to Kurapika's sleeping face.

Leorio, Killua, and Gon watched as she tenderly cared for Kurapika, bruises coloring her skin and dark circles ringing her eyes. She was just as tired as Kurapika, even if she didn't have a fever herself.

"You two certainly are close now." Killua remarked.

"It's been a long half year." Sinthe replied.

"You really care about him, huh?" Gon asked.

Sinthe looked up at them then, a soft, affectionate smile falling on her face. She looked back down at Kurapika, softly sweeping a piece of hair from his face. For a moment, her eyes merely scanned Kurapika's face.

"Oh, yes, I do. Kurapika has been...I can't even put into words what he had been to me, or how I feel about him. All I know is...I would die for him. I would forsake all about me, all that I am, for him and what he desires." Sinthe told them.

"You care about him that much?" Killua asked.

"I do. When he told me what he was going to do for his pledge and condition...I was so furious with him." Sinthe remarked. "It could get him killed after all and that is the last thing I want."

"Yeah, he told us you wouldn't talk to him for a couple of days." Gon said.

"I wouldn't. He's taking such a risk, risking throwing his life away for this revenge. I understand his need to avenge his family and friends, I know how much it hurts to lose someone that important to you, but...to go as far as to burn yourself out with anger, to drive yourself into an early grave...it completely breaks my heart watching him like this." Sinthe said, her voice getting lower by the word.

The whole while, she stroked Kurapika's face, her fingers soft and light on his heated skin. The sad look on her face, said it all. It was killing her watching Kurapika basically kill himself.

"If that's true, then why are you with him?" Killua asked. "Come with me and Gon."

Sinthe raised her face to look at him. The smile that curled her lips was sad, yet grateful. Slowly, she shook her head in answer to his suggestion.

"Thank you for the offer, Killua, but no. You don't understand. It breaks my heart to watch him, but...it would completely and utterly shatter it to leave him. I could not live with myself if I left him alone...I could not live if I did. He might not think he needs it, but he needs someone to quell his anger." Sinthe said, before letting out a little laugh. "He can be rather hot headed when his temper is sparked."

The three stared at her in surprise. Sinthe was, without a doubt, completely devoted to Kurapika. It wasn't the best situation, especially considering all she had been through in just the last couple of days, but she was going to stick to it and fight on through. All for Kurapika and Kurapika alone. She would fight through whatever raging storm came her way, would take whatever beating she was given, and would prevail through it all.

All just for Kurapika.

"You love him."

Sinthe's head came up, her mismatched eyes landing on Gon, wide in surprise. Even Killua and Leorio turned to look at Gon in surprise. Gon was staring straight at Sinthe, looking at her as if he had finally figured something out.

"What?" Sinthe asked.

"You love Kurapika, don't you?" Gon replied.

Killua and Leorio turned their eyes to Sinthe as her eyes fell to Kurapika face with a thoughtful look on her face. She stared at his face, idly running her thumb over his cheek bone. Slowly, a fond and affectionate smile curled her lips.

"You know...I think I do. It's not a bad thing." she remarked.

"Only that, because of him, you could have been killed!" Killua argued.

"Killua, I'm a Joelle, and the heir at that. People are always looking to kill me if for nothing more than fame. Believe me when I say...that is the least of my concerns." Sinthe told him, looking up at him. "But, if it'll make you feel better, I don't think they were looking to harm me. The Troupe, I mean."

"Yeah, from the way they talked to you, it was almost as if you were a friend, rather than a hostage." Gon remarked.

"Yeah, it was strange. What did they want from you, anyway?" Killua asked, looking at Sinthe.

"I'm not completely sure. Their boss said that none of them would ever kill me." Sinthe said, Melody walking in as she said this.

"What? But why?!" Leorio asked.

Sinthe shook her head, heaving a sigh.

"He gave me a reason, sort of, but until I can confirm the level of truth behind it, I'd rather keep it to myself. There's no point in getting anyone worked up until I know for sure that he was telling me the truth." Sinthe told them.

From the glance she threw in Kurapika's direction, they were pretty sure that the one that would get worked up, would be him. Knowing that Sinthe didn't withhold information for no reason, her three friends let it go. Melody, on the other hand, had just caught an ear full of Sinthe's heartbeat. There, sounding through the steady beat, was fear. Fear and sadness.

Whatever it was that Chrollo had told her, if filled Sinthe with fear. Fear of what, Melody wasn't sure, but she knew she didn't like hearing the heart-wrenching fear cloud Sinthe's usually soothing melody. She also knew, though, that Sinthe would endure it all just for Kurapika's sake. That was just the kind of person she was.

The question was...how long could Sinthe go before it became too much?

END

Kyandi: I wouldn't be able to trust his word for it, either.

Sinthe: You trust the word of your half sister.

Kyandi: Yeah, well, that's different. I grew up knowing she was my sister. Not to mention...I've seen the video tape of her birth.

Sinthe: Yikes.

Kyandi: Yeah, so I know it's the truth since we have the same mother.

Sinthe: It's a little harder to prove when it's the same father.

Kyandi: Yep. But I guess you will all find out if it true or not as you continue to read. So, everyone, enjoy and review.

Sinthe: We'll return as soon as possible.

Kyandi: Bye-bye!


End file.
